Cuando estes listo llegara
by Maskrena
Summary: Secuela ¿Segundas oportunidades? Digg está casado, Felicity sale con Collin y Oliver está celoso. Una noche se presenta la oportunidad de seguir su corazón ¿Estará dispuesto a afrontar sus sentimientos hacía su chica IT sin tener que elegir ser Arrow o ser Oliver Queen? Y ella ¿estará dispuesta a arriesgar su maltrecho corazón?. Longfic: Queen-Smoak.
1. Primer Beso

_Primero de todo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leéis mis fics, sobre todo aquellas personas que los marcan como favoritos y a los que dejáis comentarios. Gracias por utilizar un ratito de vuestro tiempo para leer mis locas o no tan locas ideas._

_Esta vez traigo la continuación (spin off) del anterior fic. Felicity sale con Collin, Oliver está celoso, Digg se acaba de casar... salvo que esta vez Olicity va a ser un hecho y tendr capítulos, espero que os guste._

_**Los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Oliver Queen estaba solo en la guarida, eran las nueve de la noche y el resto de sus compañeros hacía largo rato que se habían marchado. Diggle estaría en casa con Lyla y la pequeña Andy, Roy y Thea fueron al cine a ver la última película de Superman, Felicity había quedado con Collin para ir a cenar y Laurel, a la que en un principio iba a entrenar, se había tenido que marchar tras una llamada de la fiscalía. Oliver había pensado en irse a casa con Connor pero había rechazado la ida al recordar que el niño iba a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo.

Para alivio de su padre, Connor se había vuelto mucho más receptivo desde la boda de Diggle y Lyla. Habían empezado quedando con AJ, el sobrino del ex-militar, para jugar o incluso para ir de excursión y ahora el pequeño se juntaba con varios compañeros del colegio e incluso hablaba de apuntarse a algunas actividades extraescolares...Cierto es que Felicity seguía siendo el adulto con quien mejor se llevaba y era a la que buscaba cuando se sentía mal, sin embargo ya empezaba abrirse a Oliver, no le llamaba papá, pero al menos le hablaba directamente contándole como le había ido el día.

Sin nadie esperándole en casa y sin ningún plan para la noche, Oliver había decidido aprovechar para elaborar su arsenal de flechas. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido bastante tranquilas para el héroe encapuchado, el equipo Arrow prácticamente se habían dedicado a patrullar y asegurarse que todo marchaba bien en la ciudad de Starling. Vestido de informal y con las gafas de protección puestas afilaba todas y cada una de las puntas de flechas que había realizado. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no escuchó el sonido de unos tacones bajar por las escaleras.

·

·

Felicity no sabía cómo había acabado en la guarida, su intención inicial había sido la de regresar a su casa, luego se puso tras el volante de su mini color rojo y sin quererlo había conducido dirección al puerto de la ciudad. Podría haber dado la vuelta en cuanto se dio cuenta del camino que estaba tomando pero no lo hizo, Oliver y Laurel estarían en la guarida y prefería no quedarse sola con sus pensamientos, mejor ver a esos dos entrenar o jugar con sus ordenadores última generación. Bajó las escaleras que tan familiares se habían convertido desde los últimos meses. La nueva guarida era mucho más amplia que el sótano del Verdant y también mucho más seguro después de que Felicity se encargara de instalar algunos sofisticados sistemas de seguridad que mantenía actualizado gracias a su tableta personal, no estaba dispuesta que algún loco volviera a invadir su refugio del mismo modo que hizo Slade. Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar que tan solo estaba Oliver.

―Vaya, creía que Laurel y tú estarías entrenando ―comentó provocando que Oliver se pusiera rígido por la inesperada intrusión.

―Ha tenido que marcharse ―en cuanto reconoció que se trataba de su chica miércoles se relajó, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y volviéndose para hablar con ella ―. ¿Qué haces aquí? creía que ibas a ir a cenar con el bombero.

Oliver la estudió no perdiendo detalle de su aspecto, porque la verdad era que estaba preciosa. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto y rizado tal como a él más le gustaba, de su maquillaje relataban sus labios con un precioso rosa flúor que combinaban a la perfección con el turquesa de su vestido. Un vestido que si Isabel Rochev lo viera, la volvería acusar de llevar las faldas demasiado cortas y esta vez justamente, pues apenas le cubría la mitad del muslo que junto a sus negras sandalias de tacón daba la impresión de que sus piernas no acababan nunca, a pesar de ser veinte centímetros más baja que él.

―Sí bueno... ―ella se acercó a la vitrina donde reposaban el arco y las flechas de Arrow.

Oliver se quitó las gafas y se puso en pie.

―Felicity, ¿Qué ocurre? ―le preguntó preocupado por su expresión.

―Hubiera sido raro ir a cenar cuando ya no estamos juntos... ―no quería enfrentarse a él y por ello acariciaba las puntas de las flechas del mismo modo que lo hizo el primer día que se adentró en el sótano del Verdant para salvar su vida.

―¿Cuándo...? ―Oliver tenía el ceño fruncido por la estupefacción de la situación.

―Justo antes de pedir el primer plato ―Felicity al fin se volvió para mirarle, llevándose una sorpresa porque él estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había imaginado.

―Creía que os iba bien ―algo que le hacía hervir por dentro cada vez que pensaba en ella junto al bombero.

Felicity negó con la cabeza y tomó aire antes de responder, necesitaba tiempo para pensar que decirle, porque no podía decirle que en realidad se había dado cuenta que estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de él, que le costaba pensar en otros hombres... sobre todo desde que él había empezado actuar como si de verdad sintiera algo por ella, porque si ella hubiera seguido pensando que una relación entre ellos era completamente imposible seguramente todo hubiera sido más sencillo. Como cuando Barry mostró su interés hacía ella, ahí no había tenido reparos en flirtear con él o incluso empezar una relación pues Oliver Queen era un barco infranqueable; pero ahora estaba hecha un lio.

―Él piensa que trabajo demasiado ―Felicity escuchó como él bufaba en desacuerdo― Y en cierto modo es cierto, siempre antepongo todo a estar con él.

―Lo que hacemos es importante para la ciudad ― le recordó Oliver

―Lo sé; pero mira Digg o Roy y Thea... ellos siempre encuentran un hueco para hacer sus vidas. ¿Y qué hago yo?

Quedarse en la guarida con él o acompañarle a solucionar algún problema con Connor... Felicity siempre estaba a su lado y él estaba agradecido por ello, salvo que ahora comprobaba que también resultaba muy egoísta por su parte.

―Nunca fue mi intención hacerte infeliz ―Oliver le acarició el hombro en un gesto habitual que tenía reservado exclusivamente para ella.

―No todo lo malo que ocurre en el mundo es tu culpa ―una vez más Felicity tratado de suavizar sus pensamientos negativos ―, hay cosas que simplemente no deben de pasar. Collin, Barry... está claro que ninguno era para mí.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos largos segundos, Oliver mantenía la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él sabía que debería de sentirse culpable, ella creía que se sentía culpable; pero más bien se sentía aliviado de que su chica IT no sintiera la necesidad de alejarse de él. Sí era un cobarde por refugiarse en su amistad o en su estratagema contra Slade, como el día que le dijo que la amaba, pero él, Arrow, el héroe de Starling City temía no arriesgar solamente su corazón, sino perder a la persona más importante de su vida. Sin embargo cada día le resultaba más difícil poder ocultarlo; ahora mismo sentía una necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla y no soltarla en días.

―Tengo la impresión de que he olvidado lo que era divertirse ― reveló insegura, después de todo ella nunca había sido una amante de las fiestas como el hombre que tenía enfrente y tampoco había sufrido los horrores del "Pulgatorio". Pero había veces que le costaba reconocer a la nueva Felicity.

―Hay veces que la diversión está en las cosas más simples ―Oliver cogió su arco y se lo entregó sonriendo―. ¿Te animas o sigues pensando que es una estupidez?

Felicity se rió al recordar aquella metedura de pata.

―En mi defensa diré que no tenía ni idea de tu identidad secreta.

Oliver cogió unas cuantas flechas dejándolas en la mesa situada frente a la diana en la que Laurel solía practicar.

―¿Lo dices enserio? ―le preguntó al comprobar que la estaba esperando.

―El tiro con arco es una buena forma de olvidarse de los problemas ―Oliver le lanzó un guiño cómplice―.Vamos

Felicity caminó hacía donde él la esperaba con el arco entre las manos, no muy segura de que fuera buena idea lo que iban a hacer. Lo suyo era hackear ordenadores no apuntar y disparar, seguramente haría el ridículo, sin importar que Roy y Laurel tampoco habían estado muy diestros en las primeras fases de sus entrenamientos. Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó lentamente, no estaba nerviosa pero tampoco era una situación que le resultara natural. Tomo la flecha que Oliver le entregaba y alzó el arco.

―Con la derecha no, tienes que coger el arco con la mano izquierda ―la corrigió situándose tras ella ― apoya bien los pies y mantente recta.

Felicity sintió como él posaba sus manos sobre su cadera colocándola lo más derecha posible.

―No voy a poder ―protestó ella.

―Claro que vas a poder. Ahora pon la flecha en la cuerda y levanta el arco y tira de la cuerda―Felicity obedeció ―. Relájate y no dobles el brazo izquierdo ―él puso la mano sobre sus hombros para tratar que no estuviera tan tensa.

Estaban muy juntos, Oliver tenía el pecho prácticamente pegado a la espalda de Felicity, ella podía sentir el cosquilleo en su piel cuando él expiraba. Ya no sabía si la tensión de su hombros se debía a la posición o por tenerlo tan pegado.

―Respira, así muy bien ― dijo él cuando ella siguió su consejo, poco a poco sus manos abandonaron sus hombros y se desplazaron por sus brazos, su mano izquierda sujetaba la muñeca de ella y la derecha sobre los dedos que mantenían el agarre sobre la flecha ―. Recuerda que debes soltar la cuerda con los tres dedos a la vez. Relájate, respira...

―Ojala fuera tan fácil ―suspiró mirando hacia él que le devolvió la mirada.

Felicity sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba rápidamente, si lo que Oliver pretendió era que no pensara en Collin lo estaba logrando; porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus ojos, sus manos, su musculatura... en definitiva en todo Oliver.

―No lo es; pero gracias a una amiga este arco es mucho más fácil de usar ―. ella sonrió pues ella era la que había encargado la creación de ese arco ―¿Lista?

Ella confirmó con la cabeza antes de soltar la flecha que salió lanzada y aunque no dio en el centro, si se clavó en uno de los círculos exteriores de la diana.

―Lo logré ―dijo ella contenta de su hazaña pero al volverse para tenerlo de frente notó algo diferente en su expresión.

―Sí lo lograste.

―Un poco de práctica y a lo mejor puedo acompañaros en vuestras patrullas nocturnas ―bromeó ella intentando ignorar el hecho de que él se había acercado más.

―Puedes practicar todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar que patrulles con nosotros ―Oliver le retiró un mechón de pelo que ocultaba parte de su rostro dejando su mano reposando sobre su mejilla―. Eres más útil aquí frente a tus ordenadores.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa de la atención que estaba recibiendo de su compañero, pero sin apartar los ojos de él.

―Oli... ―no pudo acabar porque antes de que lo hiciera Oliver estaba besándola.

·

Llevaba meses imaginando a que sabrían sus labios si sabrían a fresa como sus labiales le hacían querer creer o al café al que tan aficionada. Pero imaginarlo y hacerlo en realidad eran dos cosas muy distintas. Se obligó a ser suave y dulce, Felicity no era otra muesca en su cama, ella era especial. Durante los años que estuvo perdido lejos de casa siempre pensó que lo que sentía por Laurel se trataba de amor, de hecho al volver incluso trató de recuperarla; pero se equivocó y para darse cuenta tuvo que conocer a la mejor IT de Queen Consolidated. Lo que sentía por ella era muy diferente a lo que sentía por la abogada, ella le hacía querer ser mejor y no huir, ella lo veía tal cual era con sus defectos y virtudes; y aun así le respetaba. Oliver estaba cansado de mantenerse al margen, de no vivir plenamente; si estar con ella significaba ponerla en peligro, no se apartaría de su lado, algo que después de todo no sería tan difícil ni tan desagradable.

Escuchó como algo caía al suelo, seguramente su arco porque lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de Felicity sobre su pecho, agarrando entre sus puños la tela de su camiseta gris de algodón. Ella respondía con la misma cadencia e intensidad, disfrutando del momento, de algo que ambos habían esperado durante mucho tiempo. Fue cuando Felicity trató de subir la intensidad cuando Oliver rompió el beso, separó sus labios de los de ella y juntando apoyando su frente sobre su cabeza comentó.

―Porque no me cambio y salimos a cenar.

―¿Cenar? ―preguntó ella bastante desorientada a causa de el revuelo en sus pensamientos y el fuerte martilleo de su corazón.

―Ninguno de los dos ha cenado y estás demasiado preciosa para malgastar el tiempo aquí.

Él se fue a buscar la ropa que había llevado en la mañana, su habitual traje chaqueta se encontraba pulcramente colgado en el vestuario de la guarida.

― Oliver ―ella le tomó de la mano impidiendo su marcha. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo había desatado dentro de ella, el imposible se hacía real.

―Hoy no ― Oliver acarició su mejilla derecha y ella inclinó la mejilla para mantener la caricia ―. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

·

Le dio y beso rápido en los labios y un giño de ojos antes de ir a arreglarse, dejándola sola y maldiciendo el repentino sentido de caballerosidad de Oliver Queen.


	2. Celos

_Bueno como he dicho por twitter lo prometido es deuda y aquí está una nueva entrega del fic. Como siempre va dedicado a todas las Olicity y sobre todo a mis Oliciputas con wifi del foro; gracias por las sesiones de risas diaria._

_Gracias por seguirme, por marcarme como favorito y por los comentarios. Sugerencias, dudas, comentarios... tenéis tres vías de contacto, por review desde aquí, mensaje privado o por twitter, os he dejado la dirección en mi perfil de escritor. Besitos y espero que os guste el capitulo._

_Arrow ni ninguno de los personajes del mundo DC me pertenece, porque hoy tenemos invitados especiales..._

* * *

Oliver Queen había sido el maestro de la socialización siempre que había una fiesta ahí estaba, no importa que fuera una aburrida fiesta de sociedad o el desmadre padre, él encontraba la forma de pasarlo bien. Ahora ocho años más tarde, lo odiaba, sin embargo su puesto como director general de Queen Consolidated le obligaba a acudir a diversos eventos en favor no solo a su imagen pública sino también la de la empresa.

Es por eso por lo que estaba en Gotham City, en la mansión Wayne, soportando otra de esas horribles fiestas. Había tratado de escabullirse; pero Felicity le había dado un discurso sobre su responsabilidad para con la empresa y lo beneficioso que podría ser un acuerdo con Industrias Wayne para volver a encumbrar a Queen Consolidated al lugar se merecía. Aprovechando que Diggle no estaba y que su nueva secretaria se había escapado seguramente al baño, Oliver había intentado distraer a su nueva directora de tecnología, mediante un beso que ella había contestado gustosamente, porque desde su primer beso después de practicar el tiro con arco no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para ellos solos, sin embargo eso no la había desviado de su objetivo y él había tenido que acabar claudicando. Ella ejercía ese extraño poder sobre él por el cual siempre acababa haciendo lo que ella decía, ya fuera no matar a alguien de la lista a no pedir comida hindú antes de una reunión con el consejo de accionistas.

Esta vez había logrado convencerla de que en vez de acudir por separado como hacían habitualmente, lo hicieran juntos como pareja. Algo que la gente no vería extraño porque ella también había sido invitada debido al cargo que ostentaba en la empresa, y es que ambos deseaban mantener en secreto su incipiente relación, al menos durante algún tiempo. Connor se había quedado bajo el cuidado de Thea que junto a Roy y Laurel se encargarían de suplir al héroe encapuchado. Por su parte Diggle les había acompañado bajo la identidad de guardaespaldas personal para mantener la imagen de magnate de los negocios que quería transmitir.

Oliver lo buscó por todo el gran salón de la mansión Wayne, que era considerablemente más grande que el de la mansión Queen, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Sospechaba que estaría hablando con Lyla sobre la pequeña Andy, que justo antes de viajar su padre a Gotham City se había puesto mala con fiebre. Oliver entendía la preocupación de su compañero, él mismo se había visto en una situación parecida al poco tiempo de encontrar a Connor y llevarlo a su casa. El pequeño había enfermado y si no hubiera sido por Felicity que mantuvo la calma y esperó hasta ver de qué se trataba, seguramente los médicos de urgencias se habría reído de lo lindo a su costa, porque el niño había tenido un brote fugaz de fiebre a causa de un estirón de crecimiento. Algo por lo que Oliver desconocía que podía ocurrir, pero que ella si conocía porque le había ocurrido en alguna ocasión.

·

Al contrario que él, Felicity parecía estar disfrutando de la velada. Llevaba un vestido que su Thea le había prestado, negro, con tirante a un hombro estilo túnica y pedrería de adorno en hombro y cintura, pocas veces la había visto vistiendo de negro pero le quedaba perfecto. Tanto es así que cuando había acudido a recogerla a su habitación del hotel se había quedado sin habla en cuanto ella abrió la puerta. Diggle que estaba justo detrás la había elogiado haciendo que Oliver volviera a bajar de la nube y reaccionara de nuevo. Muchos de los invitados masculinos se habían vuelto a mirarla y él no había apartado la mano que tenía situada en la baja espalda de ella desde que habían entrado.

―Oliver cambia esa cara, así el señor Wayne no se va a acercar a hablar con nosotros en la vida ―le reprendió ella al ver su ceño fruncido, se notaba a la legua que él no quería estar allí.

―Sigo diciendo que no necesitamos a ese pomposo engreído ―refunfuñó.

―Te recuerdo que ese pomposo y engreído es rico ―Felicity recorrió con la mirada todo el salón evaluando sus características― asquerosamente rico a juzgar por esta casa. Y dinero no es algo que a QC o a ti os sobre precisamente.

―Pero por qué él precisamente, hay muchos millonarios a los que podemos convencer de que inviertan en nosotros ―a ella le parecía estar viendo al pequeño Connor teniendo una de sus rabietas.

―Oliver no me hagas repetirme. ¿No será que estás celoso de Bruce Wayne?

―¿Por qué iba a estar yo celoso de ese? ―preguntó ofendido. Su animadversión hacía el millonario venía de lejos e incluso Tommy había tenido cierto reparos hacia él y eso que su difunto amigo era más tolerante que él...

―No sé, ¿por qué continua llevando la misma vida que tú llevabas antes? ―sugirió Felicity dubitativa.

―Lo creas o no, estoy satisfecho de la vida que llevo ―Oliver se inclinó sobre ella y besó el hombro que tenía al descubierto― sobre todo desde que tú estás en ella.

Se miraron a los ojos entablando una conversación silenciosa, ambos se deseaban y ansiaban el momento de estar a solas para besarse una vez más.

―Señor Queen ―le saludó un hombre entrado en edad, pelo cano y de tez negra― es un placer poder conocerlo al fin.

―Es Lucius Fox, gerente de Industrias Wayne ― le sopló Felicity entre susurros, aunque a Oliver le había parecido intuir algo de fascinación y admiración.

―Sé quien es ―se defendió antes de dirigirse al hombre― Oliver, por favor señor Fox.

―No tengo la costumbre de tutear a potenciales socios señor Queen ―el gerente de industrias Wayne se volvió hacía su compañera― lo siento no tengo el placer de conocerla señorita...

―Smoak ―respondió inmediatamente ella― Felicity Smoak, directora de tecnología de QC. Es un placer conocerlo señor Fox, he oído hablar de usted, admiro mucho la labor que realiza para su empresa...

―Gracias señorita Smoak ―respondió el hombre con una sonrisa provocada por el parloteo de la joven―. Tengo que decir que yo también he escuchado algunas cosas sobre usted.

―¿Sobré mi? ―preguntó sorprendida de que su nombre sonara tan lejos de Starling City.

―Sobre ambos de hecho ― el señor Fox centró su mirada en algún punto por detrás de la pareja―. Señor Wayne, le presento al señor Queen y a la señorita Smoak.

Bruce Wayne se acercó al trio. Al igual que a Oliver el traje negro le sentaba de maravilla, un traje hecho a medida, reconoció Felicity, del mismo modo que reconoció la sonrisa social que también solía realizar su... ¿amigo?, ¿novio?, ¿jefe?

―Oliver Queen, me alegro que haya aceptado la invitación ―le saludó el millonario de Gotham estrechando su mano―. Tenía la impresión de que no te caía del todo bien.

Aunque su tono de voz parecía estar de broma Oliver pudo observar en sus ojos que hablaba bastante en serio.

―No me lo tengas en cuentas ―indicó respondiendo el apretón― en aquel entonces era un estúpido, por suerte he cambiado en los últimos años.

―Supongo que se debe a esa isla donde te perdiste. Sé lo que es eso ―apuntó Bruce.

―Seguro que sí ―Oliver endureció su expresión al escuchar hablar de su naufragio tan a la ligera.

El señor Wayne se dio cuenta y decidió dejarlo pasar al menos por el momento, así que se centró en su guapa acompañante.

―Señorita Smoak veo su copa vacía, deje que le ofrezca otra.

Felicity no pudo rechazarla, porque antes de que pudiera hablar Bruce Wayne ya había cambiado su copa vacía de champan, por otra completamente llena. Sus acompañantes también cogieron otras copas de la bandeja que ofrecía el camarero.

―Brindo por una fructífera colaboración ― anunció el señor Wayne.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Oliver sospechara que ocultaba algo, eso y que no nombrara a las empresas. Miró a Felicity para asegurarse que no lo había imaginado, pero estaba medio embelesada. Por desgracia, Bruce Wayne era un hombre demasiado solicitado y no pudo indagar más al respecto, puesto que otro de los invitados reclamó su atención, antes de marcharse le había hecho prometer a Felicity que le reservaría un baile, algo que Oliver le sentó fatal.

―¿Les veré mañana? ―preguntó el señor Fox que si vio indicios de las dudas de su interceptores, no dio muestra de reconocimiento alguno.

―Por supuesto, allí estaremos ―garantizó Oliver para eso había viajado al otro extremo del país.

El Lucius al igual que su jefe se marchó a reunirse con otros invitados dejando solas a la pareja nuevamente. Oliver endureció sus facciones en cuanto el hombre se marchó y Felicity no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

―Ni se te ocurra, Oliver ―le advirtió ella que se había movido para quedar situada frente a él.

―¿Qué no sé me ocurra el que?

―Te conozco, tienes esa cara... ―ella gesticulaba frente a su propia cara― de salir corriendo a ponerte la capucha.

―Bruce Wayne esconde algo ―le dijo acercándose para que solo ella oyera su murmullo.

―Olvídalo ―alzó la voz para luego nuevamente bajarla y suplicarle―. Hoy no, por favor...

Oliver suavizó su expresión, sabía que ella tenía grandes esperanzas en una posible asociación con Industrias Wayne y no quería estropearlo. La tomó por la cintura y la situó junto a él para enfrentarse al resto de invitados.

―Vamos a conseguir más inversores señorita Smoak ―la sugerencia provocó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ella, feliz de que él dejara sus dudas a un lado.

Felicity se dejó guiar a través de salón mientras que Oliver hacía su magia con su palabrería zalamera y su inherente encanto. No la dejó de lado, al contrario, siempre se encargaba de presentarla e introducirla en las conversaciones, dejando claro que no se trataba de un adorno para el brazo del niño mono de Starling City, sino que se trataba de una mujer inteligente y llena de ideas que curiosamente muchos de sus acompañantes estaban gustosos de escuchar.

Felicity estaba tan absorta en su conversación sobre la mejor forma de reconstruir el departamento de ciencias aplicadas en QC que apenas hizo caso a Oliver cuando éste se excusó para ir al baño. Algo que en realidad no hizo sino que fue a buscar a Diggle para pedirle que mantuviera vigilado al anfitrión y le hizo conocedor de sus sospechas. El guardaespaldas no cuestionó su desconfianza, los años de relación le había demostrado más bien lo contrario, cuando Oliver Queen sospecha; acierta. Prometió mantener los ojos fijos en él y lo obligó a regresar a la fiesta antes de que una preciosa informática rubia se enfadara.

·

Sin embargo su preciosa informática no le estaba echando de menos precisamente, estaba en el centro del salón, bailando con ni más ni menos Bruce Wayne. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca en opinión de Oliver y la mano de él estaba posicionada demasiada baja, debería de estar en la zona lumbar no cerca del trasero de Felicity. Vio como el multimillonario de Gothan le susurraba algo al oído y ella rápidamente estalló a reír, provocando en Oliver un completo ataque de celos. Él nunca la había hecho reír o al menos no así, él debería ser quien lo hiciera, él debería de ser el que bailaba con ella, él debería... Dios quería largase de allí y pasar la noche solo con ella, besándose, acariciándola. Quería reclamarla como suya, acercarse a ellos, apartarla de los brazos de Wayne y darle el mejor beso de su vida, quería hacerlo, pero no podía. No podía porque se había prometido ser un caballero y no un estúpido neandertal, que era como se sentía, un jodido hombre de las cavernas. Nunca se había sido así con ninguna mujer pero tampoco ninguna le había importado tanto como ella.

Manteniendo los celos a raya se acercó al bar en busca de un whisky, quizás así le resultara más fácil. No funcionó. Ahora entendía lo que debían de pensar de él los demás unos años antes, cuando se ligaba a todas las mujeres que pillaba a su paso. Cada vez odiaba más a Ollie, por suerte había madurado pero al parecer Bruce Wayne no.

Cuando terminó la canción, no perdió el tiempo, se acercó a la pareja.

―Siento interrumpir señor Wayne, pero necesito tratar unos asuntos con mi acompañante ―Oliver enganchó a Felicity por uno de sus brazos instándola a separase de su pareja de baile.

―Por supuesto Oliver ―concedió el anfitrión―. Espero volver a bailar de nuevo contigo Felicity y puedas seguir contándome tus desventuras adolescentes.

Oliver la miró sorprendido, ella apenas había hablado de como era su vida antes de unirse a él y a Diggle, solo había contado breves retazos aquí y allá. Se sintió algo dolido al pensar que no le había costado demasiado hablar de su pasado con un desconocido que seguramente guardaba un secreto más grande del que él mismo guardaba.

―¿Que tienes que contarme que sea tan urgente. Has conseguido algún accionista? ― preguntó ella mientras Oliver les hacía andar en dirección a la terraza.

―Ahora no.

El siguió andando. Una vez en el exterior la empujó hasta que la espalda de ella quedó pegada a la pared de piedra. Simultáneamente se aproximó a ella y la besó, pero no dulcemente como la había besado aquella noche en la guarida o las otras veces que vinieron después. No, esta vez la besó con pasión, con ansia, como un sediento perdido en medio del desierto. Felicity no tardó en acompañarle, enlazó sus manos estrechamente tras su cuello para asegurarse que él no se marcha a ninguna parte. Pero su lengua y sus labios no era lo único que Oliver quería acariciar, levantó la pierna izquierda de ella y la colocó tras su espalda, lo que facilitó que introdujera una mano bajo el vestido y tocar la suavidad de sus muslos...

Alguien se aclaró la garganta haciendo que la pareja se separara prontamente. Oliver se recompuso de inmediato pero Felicity se moría de vergüenza al ser pillada en una situación tan comprometida. Diggle estaba en la puerta, de brazos cruzado mirándolos muy seriamente.

―El señor Fox te está buscando ―le dijo a Oliver.

Éste la miró para cerciorarse como estaba.

―Ve, yo... necesito un poco de aire .

Una vez descubiertos a Oliver no le preocupó inclinarse a picotear sus labios antes de marcharse a reunirse con Lucius Fox. Diggle se movió lo justo para permitir que su compañero pudiera regresar al interior de la mansión.

―Está bien, dilo ―le pidió ella no soportando el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos.

―Decir el qué exactamente ―preguntó manteniendo la expresión seria aunque en realidad se sentía feliz de que los dos tontos de sus amigos estuvieran juntos.

―Pues que nos equivocamos o que seguramente acabaré con el corazón hecho añicos...

El no le dejó seguir hablando.

―No creo que sea un error ―su rostro dejó su expresión seria para esbozar una sonrisa afable ―. Me alegra que estéis juntos.

―Tengo miedo John ― suspiró casi inaudible.

El tono angustiado de su voz le hizo saber que su declaración era real. Diggle se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

―Tú eres Oliver necesita, lo supe la primera vez que os vi juntos ―señaló―. Contigo él es diferente, más feliz, tú le haces desear ser un hombre mejor...

―Gracias John ―Felicity besó su mejilla.

―Ambos os merecéis ser felices ―sentenció creyendo completamente en ello.

Diggle le ofreció su brazo, ella lo aceptó encantada y ambos regresaron al interior donde se encontraron con Oliver que estaba concertando más reuniones para el día siguiente. Muy pronto Queen Consolideted volvería a tener en funcionamiento el departamento de ciencias aplicadas, tal como Robert Queen había creado en su día. Felicity no solo hacía de Oliver un hombre mejor, también le hacía ser el empresario y el héroe que su ciudad necesitaba.


	3. Como una familia

_Aquí estoy otro día más con un nuevo capítulo, además me apetecía hacerlo hoy porque ¡hoy es día Arrow!_

_Desvaríos a parte, gracias por los comentarios y las palabras de ánimo, y ya que estamos os invito a que leáis los fics de dos amigas del foro Olicity; Decisiones de makuanna y Todo puede cambiar con la llegada de un soldado de marianadictarrow, os lo recomiendo de verdad._

_No me entretengo más, recuerdo que los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo que Oliver fuera mio...) y las _formas de contacto, review, mensaje privado a través del perfil o Twitter (tenéis mi enlace en mi perfil)._._

* * *

El viaje a Gothan City había resultado completamente provechoso para Queen Consolideted pues habían logrado un acuerdo con Industrias Wayne gracias al cual les ayudaría a reconstruir el departamento de ciencias aplicadas. Oliver y Felicity habían mantenido además otras dos reuniones con dos de los invitados de las fiesta realizada por Bruce Wayne. Los miembros de la junta de accionistas de QC estaban encantados del buen rumbo que estaba tomando la nueva gerencia, a pesar de que más de uno había puesto en duda la capacidad de Oliver de reflotar la empresa, después de todo Isabel Rochev había acabado por robarle la compañía; así como la capacidad de Felicity para desempeñar el cargo de directora del departamento tecnológico. Nuevos rumores se habían extendido por la compañía al igual que la otra vez cuando la había nombrado asistente ejecutiva, salvo que esta vez ella estaba encantada con su nuevo puesto .

Sin embargo, aunque las cuestiones empresariales habían salido a las mil maravillas, las personales no salieron tal y como Oliver esperaba. Ingenuo de él, había imaginado que el viaje a Gotham sería el momento perfecto para que él y Felicity intimaran por completo y es que ser un caballero virtuoso no estaba entre sus virtudes, no quería presionarla para hacer el amor pero cada día que pasaba tenía que luchar más contra él mismo. Lejos de casa y sin obligaciones, ya fuera familiares o extracurriculares, iluso de él había creído que sería el momento perfecto. Pero no fue así; durante la fiesta Felicity había acabado bebiendo más champan de lo que estaba acostumbrada y aunque no estaba borracha, si le había dejado lánguida y en cuando se había sentado en el asiento trasero del coche se quedó completamente dormida. Oliver la había tenido que coger en brazos y meterla en la cama para luego irse a dormir a la habitación que compartía con Diggle.  
·

Su relación casi parecía una serie de tv, donde la relación de los protagonistas se iba fraguando a fuego lento. Y él nunca había sido una persona paciente, algo que Lian Yu, ARGUS, ni la Bratava habían logrado cambiar.  
·

Regresaron a Starling City después de las reuniones, volviendo a las obligaciones y a las trabas que les impedía estar juntos. Curiosamente fue Connor el que les dio la oportunidad de estar nuevamente a solas. Él pequeño había insistido en ir al cine a ver la última película animada del momento y conocedor de que Felicity era amante de este tipo de películas, hizo que su padre la llamara y la invitara a ir con ellos. Connor no tuvo que decírselo dos veces para coger el teléfono, de hecho estaba hasta agradecido el ingenio de su hijo. Ella aceptó gozosa de poder ver la película infantil sin que pareciera demasiado extraño.

Oliver disfrutó de cada momento de la película, no porque le gustara el largometraje en sí, que no estaba mal, sino por ver a sus dos acompañantes disfrutar como niños. Su hijo tenía escusa porque aún lo era, pero su chica miércoles no, y aun así se entusiasmó igualmente. Al salir los dos recordando las mejores escenas y cuando llegó la hora de despedirse y regresar cada uno a su casa el pequeño invitó a Felicity a su casa a cenar.

―Yo... ―ella miró a Oliver intentando buscar su ayuda para no ofender al niño― muchas gracias Connor, pero seguro que tu padre tiene cosas que hacer.

―La verdad es que no ― señaló el aludido provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo que veía como se iba a salir con la suya.

A Felicity no le costó encontrar las similitudes entre ambos, empezando por una preciosa sonrisa y unos ojos azules con una chispa picarona.

―¡Venga Felicity! ―suplicó el pequeño con su expresión de perrito abandonado.

Ella miró a Oliver nuevamente y éste le lanzó un guiño animándola aceptar la propuesta.

―De acuerdo―aceptó finalmente ―. ¿Crees que Raisa tendrá un trozo de esa famosa tarta de chocolate para mí?

―Eso se puede arreglar ― manifestó Oliver a pesar de que la pregunta se trataba de una broma destinada al pequeño Queen.

Los tres se montaron en el coche y Oliver puso rumbo a la mansión Queen, donde les recibió Raisa. La mujer había tenido que abandonar su puesto cuando Isabel se apropió todos los bienes de la familia, en cuanto los medios se hicieron eco de que Oliver había recuperado nuevamente su patrimonio, Raisa se había presentado en la puerta de la mansión dispuesta a volver a trabajar para la familia. Él le agradeció la lealtad y la aceptó sin dudarlo, sentía por ella un afecto que no había sentido por el resto del servicio.

―Señorita Smoak, es un placer verla ―la saludó asistenta con su habitual sonrisa acogedora.

―Muchas gracias Raisa, al parecer vengo a darte más trabajo ―se disculpó la informática algo fatigada por importunar.

―No se preocupe me gusta tenerla en esta casa. Los señoritos Queen son más felices cuando está presente.

La rubia se sonrojó ante la fuerte implicación de esa afirmación.

―Nos gusta mucho Felicity, ―Connor se abrazó a las piernas de ella y miró a su padre― ¿verdad papá?

Ninguno de los adultos pasó por alto el hecho que el niño le había llamado papá. Aun así Oliver ocultó lo que este hecho había provocado en él y le respondió..

―Sí, nos gusta mucho.

Raisa, les invitó a que se acomodaran en el salón y prometió hacer su famosa tarta de chocolate cuando Oliver le informó que Felicity deseaba probarla. Ella le regañó por hacerla parecer una antojadiza pero él la ignoró porque una tarta no era suficiente para darle las gracias por ayudarle a formar una familia con su hijo.

El salón ya no se parecía al salón que Moira Queen había creado, ahora era mucho más familiar, más cercano. Junto al televisor había una video consola que Connor solía utilizar para jugar con sus amigos, con AJ , con Roy o incluso con Diggle y su padre. Felicity se ofreció a jugar una partida. Una partida se convirtieron en varias más con las que se lo pasaron en grande. Oliver, el héroe encapuchado que salvaba a la ciudad armado con un arco y flechas, curiosamente perdió las partidas de las pruebas de tiro al arco.

―Papá eres malísimo ―se reía el pequeño a carcajada limpia.

Felicity intentó contener la risa; pero resultaba casi imposible, ella la friki de los ordenadores había ganado a Oliver Queen en su propio campo.

―¿Has trucado el mando, no? ―le preguntó a Felicity.

―¿Yo?. A mí no me culpes Señor Queen, tal vez debería de practicar su puntería ―Oliver le lanzó una mirada prometiendo venganza.

―Eso papá eres un paquete, jajajaja.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Raisa sabía que tendrían visita, pues preparó un autentico banquete, compuesto por entrecot de atún con salsa de soja y sésamo, un tartar de remolacha y mango además de una deliciosa ensalada para ellos y palitos de merluza y puré de patatas para Connor. Oliver había elegido un vino tinto que sospechaba que sería del agrado de Felicity; y así fue. La cena trascurrió entre charlas y risas como si fuera algo completamente natural para todos ellos, algo que a Connor no se le escapó.―¿Sois novios? ―preguntó el niño con se atragantó con el sorbo de vino que había estado bebiendo, mientras que Oliver dejó de llevarse el bocado a la boca.

―¿Por qué piensas esos? ―le cuestionó su padre sin llegar a darle una respuesta.

―Marc dice que su madre piensa que sois novios y que os vais a casar porque Felicity quiere ser una Queen― Aunque el pequeño lo dijo sin ninguna maldad, su padre sí descifró la crítica velada hacía su compañera.

―La madre de Marc debería de meterse en sus propios asuntos ―respondió su padre malhumorado.

Ella le tomó la mano, la tenía doblada en un puño con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza del apretón. Su tacto le relajó un poco pero no consiguió que se olvidara que la habían llamado trepa.

―¿Pero sois novios? ―volvió a preguntar con exasperación.

―¿Te parecería bien? ―se interesó ella antes.

―Sí. Podéis casaros si queréis... ―tras eso el niño siguió comiendo como si nado hubiera ocurrido.

Con el beneplácito de su hijo Oliver se sintió libre de tomar la mano de Felicity y darle un beso en el dorso de ésta y guiñarle un ojo en complicidad. Ella sonrió complacida.

Apenas habían terminado de saborear el postre y a Connor se le cerraban los ojos muerto de sueño, ni tan siquiera protestó cuando su padre le mandó a la cama, algo que hacía habitualmente. Oliver le acompañó para ayudarle con la rutina, normalmente era Raisa quien le ayudaba, pues él siempre estaba en la guarida o por las calles de Starling luchando contra el mal, pero cuando estaba en casa le gustaba hacer cosas habituales, cosas para las cuales hace unos años no estaba preparado. Aun temía ser un mal ejemplo para Connor y ponerle en peligro, pero se alegraba de tenerlo en su vida, solo sentía no haber estado ahí para él desde el principio. Durante años apenas había recordado a la madre de Connor, pero desde que descubrió el engaño orquestado por su madre le asaltaron todos los recuerdos. Recordaba la desilusión, él tenía veintiún años, era un vividor que constantemente engañaba a su novia y no quería ser padre; pero cuando recibió la llamada comunicándole el aborto, había puesto su mejor sonrisa pero en realidad se había sentido desilusionado, triste. Connor le había devuelto algo, la esperanza. Por él había tenido que abrir su corazón, gracias a lo cual había aceptado rendirse a sus sentimientos hacia la preciosa rubia que le esperaba abajo. Besó a su hijo que se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo nada más poner la cabeza sobre la almohada y fue a reunirse con su chica.

Felicity lo esperaba viendo una reposición de una antigua serie, no recordaba su nombre, solo que Laurel también la veía cuando estaban juntos. Por suerte no era ella la que estaba sentada en su salón, él sabía que en algún momento debería de hablar con ella. La había aceptado en el grupo, incluso había ayudado a entrenarla; nunca sería como su hermana Sara, pero lo hacía decentemente. Lo que Oliver no podía aceptar era sus constantes comentarios tratando de hacerles ver que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sí una vez la había amado, pero la gente cambia, él había cambiado y ya no quería estar junto a ella, amaba a la mujer sentada frente a él. No se había enfrentado a ella por miedo a hacerla daño; pero no estaba dispuesto a que menospreciara a Felicity, era el momento de hacerle frente.

―Ojala tuviera esa facilidad para quedarme dormido ―comentó acercándose al sofá donde estaba ella.

Felicity dio un salto sorprendida, Oliver había hecho del sigilo un habito en su vida cotidiana y no solo en su faceta de héroe encapuchado.

―¿Ya se ha dormido? ―cogió el mando de la televisión y la apagó.

―Ha caído rendido ― Felicity se acercó a él ―. Quería darte las gracias, tú has hecho posible que seamos una familia.

Oliver acarició su rostro con ternura con lo que ella inclinó ligeramente el rostro disfrutando de su tacto.

―Es tarde lo mejor es que llame a un taxi y me vaya a casa ―se forzó en comentar aunque la realidad era que no quería marcharse cuando estaba tan a gusto.

―O también podrías quedarte ―Oliver no se sorprendió cuando la vio tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho, era una expresión muy parecida a la que puso cuando la dijo que la amaba antes de ir a vencer a Slade.

Se miraron a los ojos y no hizo falta nada más, la decisión estaba tomada, ambos lo sabían. La tomó de la mano y emprendió rumbo a su dormitorio, la guió por la sala, al llegar al pie de las escaleras le preguntó si estaba segura. Ella afirmó tímidamente, él la obsequió con un beso suave destinado a calmar posibles nervios. Con las manos enlazadas subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación. Era la primera vez que ella entraba en esa parte de la casa, ni tan siquiera cuando se quedó allí sola para "estar más segura" había entrado allí, para ella entrar en esa habitación significaba entrar en el lado intimo de Oliver. No era tonta y sabía que no era la primera chica en entrar ahí, Sara lo había hecho y seguramente su hermana también, pero aun así un gesto tan simple significaba un mundo.

Él no era el único que estaba herido a causa del pasado, ella también lo estaba, aunque no mucha gente llegaba a apreciarlo. Apenas había conocido lo que era el cariño cuando era pequeña, su padre se había marchado y su madre siempre encontraba algo más interesante que hacer en vez de estar con ella. Felicity había intentado ser mejor hija, mas lista, más simpática, más guapa... pero nada de eso funcionaba. Los ordenadores se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos, ellos no te fallan ni te juzgan; gracias a ello encontró su camino, le echó valor y dejó Las Vegas para ir a estudiar al MIT. Su madre no estaba nada contenta con su decisión pero no le importó, por primera vez la única que importaba era ella misma. Nunca hubiera imaginado que gracias a su licenciatura hubiera acabado viviendo en Starling City trabajando en una de las compañías tecnológicas más punteras de país, que por su trabajo conocería al archiconocido Oliver Queen y que no solo sería su amiga, sino que también sería su socia combatiendo el crimen y su novia.

Novia... no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Connor. No en lo que pensaba la madre de su amigo, lo cual era completamente falso, bueno no del todo porque no le importaría ser una Queen, pero no una Queen por el dinero, si no una Queen por Oliver; lo que la llevaba nuevamente a las palabras del niño de que no le importaba que estuvieran juntos y tampoco si se casaban.

·

Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda mientras observaba el enorme dormitorio, el cual era casi igual de grande que el apartamento en el que había vivido cuando estuvo en la universidad. ¡Hasta tenía lo que parecía una propia sala de estar! Oliver no ocultó sus pasos otra vez y en cuatro zancadas la rodeó con sus brazos pegando su pecho contra la espalda de ella.

―Tu habitación es muy... Tú.

―¿Qué quiere decir exactamente eso? ―preguntó a la vez que acariciaba el cuello con la punta de su nariz.

―Es muy masculina ―Oliver se rió entre dientes―, que algo bueno, muy bueno―Felicity se giró por completo para quedar frente por frente ―. Porque me sentí alagada cuando Nyssa me tiró los tejos pero a mí me gustan los hombres. No todos los hombres claro, no soy una ninfómana o algo por el estilo... Perdón, siempre tiendo a decir las cosas menos apropiadas; pero eso ya lo sabes.

―Lo sé ―él le sonrió con indulgencia― y también sé que te gusta verme hacer la escalera de salmón, que te gusta pasar las noches conmigo, que te hable en el oído, jugar a los médicos conmigo y que has imaginado que te pida que te sujetes a mí en circunstancias muy platónicas ―según decía una de las meteduras de pata de su chica fue prodigando besos por su nariz, su cuello, la frente.. pero sin llegar a su boca ―. ¿Es esta la circunstancia platónica a la que te referías?

Felicity enrojeció de vergüenza, no podía creer que hubiera dicho todo eso. ¡Dios si casi le había acosado sexualmente.!

―Puede que no fueran tan platónicas ―reconoció con una mueca turbación.

―Bien porque yo tampoco lo había imaginado como algo platónico.

Tras decir esto, atacó sus labios en un beso feroz, llevaba toda la tarde y toda la noche conteniendo las ganas de besarla, las ganas de saborearla y ahora era completamente suya, no tenía que compartirla con nadie más al menos durante algunas horas. Felicity puso las manos sobre sus musculosos pectorales, poco a poco las fue subiendo hasta sus hombros y luego a su cuello donde jugueteó con el vello de su nuca. Oliver sintió como de repente los pantalones le quedaban más ajustados.

Sin previo aviso, la alzó en vilo invitándola a enlazar las piernas tras su espalda, y echó a andar hasta su cama sin abandonar en ningún momento sus labios. Con sumo cuidado la tumbó sobre el colchón procurando no caerle encima; se soltó del amarre de sus espectaculares piernas para poder acceder con libertad a todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Olfateó el hueco detrás de su oreja en busca de ese dulce perfume que usaba, y que con solo olerlo hacía volar su imaginación. El olor era sutil, pero ahí estaba como ella, que después de tantas y tantas noches fantaseando con tenerla en su cama ahí estaba. Dejó un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello y la base de su escote tomando camino a la fila de botones de su camisa de gasa verde menta. comenzó a desabrocharla

―Oliver ―Felicity había tomado una de sus manos para parar su acción

Él pudo identificar el miedo en su voz.

―Ey, ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó preocupado.

―¿Y si no estoy a la altura? Yo no lo he hecho, bueno si lo he hecho, no quiero que pienses que soy virgen, porque no lo soy ―comentó la informática sin apenas tomar aire entre palabra y palabra ―. Pero solo he estado con un chico y fue hace mucho tiempo, demasiado. Y tú eres Oliver Queen el rey de las camas...

―Te quiero ―dijo con sinceridad ―ninguna de las mujeres con las que he estado puede compararse contigo ―vio que ella iba a decir algo pero él fue más rápido ―. Incluida Laurel. Tú eres mi socia, mi compañera, mi chica y mi luz, solo tú y nadie más.

Ella retiró su mano permitiéndole seguir desabrochando su camisa, revelando un sujetador del mismo color. Se deshizo de la camisa y descendió por su torso entre caricias y besos; así descubrió que su chica tenía especial sensibilidad a las cosquillas. Y aunque intentó mantener la risa bajo control, no pudo evitar que cuando Oliver se las provocó a posta, soltar una sonora carcajada. Y después de muchos años por uno momento se sintió el joven libre y despreocupado que una vez fue.

Desabrochó la cinturilla de su falda y con un cuidado casi reverencial la fue bajando a lo largo de sus piernas. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no era lo suficiente buena para él? No pudo otra cosa que admirarla maravillado. Iba a quitarse su propia camisa cuando ella se lo impidió.

―Déjame a mi

Se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón y ella le imitó; uno por uno fue sacando los botones de sus ojales y cuando la camisa estuvo completamente abierta la bajó por sus brazos sin apartar los ojos de su torso. Estaba acostumbrada a verle así durante sus entrenamientos en la guarida, y mentiría si dijera que sus cicatrices no la habían espantado cuando las vio por primera vez. Ese día no había parado de preguntarse cómo se las había hecho, pero ahora eran una parte de él, como sus ojos azules y su voz endiabladamente sexy.

Ya que él había recordado que había jugado a los médicos con él en una clara referencia a cuando entró a formar parte del equipo Arrow, Felicity decidió besar la cicatriz que el disparo de Moira había provocado en su hombro izquierdo. Él cerró los ojos ante tal muestra de dulzura, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado después de la isla había prestado intención a sus cicatrices, ni siquiera Sara que al igual que él repelía todas las marcas que había en su cuerpo, ni Laurel a pesar de insistir que quería verlas. Solo Felicity, la mujer que tenía miedo a las agujas, la que se mareaba cuando había mucha sangre, ella era la única que aceptaba su parte más fea, la que estaba íntimamente ligada con su lado más oscuro. Una por una fue besando y acariciando las cicatrices de su torso para nuevamente en su hombro izquierdo.

―Te amo Oliver Queen ―estaba bastante más relajada y por ello se llevó las manos a la espalda para desenganchar el cierre de su sujetador; con lentitud este cayó sobre la cama dejando su pecho a la vista.

Una vez más tuvo la sensación que sus pantalones habían vuelto a encoger. La obligó a tumbarse, para rendirle mimos a sus senos, los besó y lamió sin vacilación. Ella gimió disfrutando de las atenciones de su amante y se le erizó el vello cuando Oliver sopló sobre sus húmedos pezones.

―Oliver, por favor... ―suplicó ella buscando el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Su deseos fueron ordenes y el mismo se quitó las ultimas prendas que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su formidable complexión, unos abdominales en los que se podía rallar queso, unos bíceps qué más quisieran muchos, un glúteo firme al que le daban ganas de dar un bocado por no hablar de su entrepierna... era mucho más grande e imponente que su primer y único amante eso desde luego.

Felicity sintió como su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas a la par que se lo comió con los ojos; a él no le importó más bien se sentía alagado de despertar en ella esa apasionada respuesta. Un dulce para su orgullo que se había visto herido con la aparición de Collin el bombero y anteriormente con Barry.

Oliver la besó sobre la cadera mientras bajaba la frágil tela de sus braguitas, dejando en evidencia que el rubio no era el color natural del cabello de su compañera. La acarició suavemente, asegurándose que estaba preparada para acogerle en su interior, mientras sus labios buscaba los de ella una vez más. Acarició su clítoris sin descanso hasta que la humedad de su sexo empapó su dedos le hizo saber que estaba lista. Ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, sus gemidos se ahogaba entre los labios de él, se sentía decadente .

Acariciando sus suaves pero tonificados muslos, fruto del entrenamiento que había retomado con John hacía unos meses y que muy pronto estaba dispuesto asumir él mismo, haciendo que estos se separan dejándole hueco suficiente para poder terminar lo que había empezado. Abandonó el calor de sus labios para mirarla a los ojos pidiendo permiso, estaban vidriosos de deseo, una sonrisa y un arrumaco en uno de los lados de la cara fue lo único que necesitó para saber que tenía carta blanca para continuar. Se introdujo en su interior muy lentamente, al principio su cuerpo se resistió, después de todo aunque no era su primera vez si había mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie; no quería hacerla daño, quería que disfrutara de las experiencia tanto como él por eso espero para que ella se acostumbrara a él.

―Mierda me he olvidado del codón ―maldijo entre dientes intentado salir de ella, nunca se olvidaba de la protección incluso con la madre de Connor lo había utilizado aunque resultó ser defectuoso.

Felicity impidió que saliera rodeando sus caderas con las piernas.

―Tomo la píldora ―le informó ella―, desarreglo menstrual. Ser mujer no siempre es bonito. Además llevas bastante tiempo solo ¿Por qué has estado solo verdad?

―Sí, no podía estar con nadie cuando te deseaba a ti.

Él la besó una vez más mientras movía su pelvis para permitir a su pene salir de su interior para inmediatamente volver a entrar por completo. Felicity se oyó gritar a si misma pero el sonido no parecía venir de ella, porque a medida que Oliver entraba y salía, ella se iba perdiendo en la pasión. A él le ocurría exactamente lo mismo emitía pequeños gruñidos a medida que aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas. Perdía sentir como ella estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima, su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse poco a poco hasta que finamente estalló en un intenso orgasmo. Se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Oliver con el cuerpo tembloroso y sin conciencia de lo que le rodeaba. Segundos más tarde él la siguió.

·  
Al terminar Oliver se mantuvo sobre ella, evitando en todo lo posible aplastarla con su peso; sin embargo estaba agotado, el orgasmo le había dejado drenado, tenía dificultades para respirar , pero lo único que le importaba era no abandonar nunca su interior. Felicity ahora entendía porque todas perseguían a Oliver Queen, no es que su atractivo no le pareciera suficiente motivo como para babear por él, pero desde luego era el Rey del Colchón. Intentó decir algo pero su cerebro aun estaba aletargado, solo se había sentido así cuando en la universidad bebió un par de copas de vino de más.

Unos minutos más tarde el sudor se había secado y ellos se habían recuperado.

―Nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente para mí ―la riño cariñosamente depositando un beso es su sien― porque ha sido fantástico.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó insegura― Te puedo asegurar que para mí lo ha sido pero tú...

―Nunca te he mentido y no voy a empezar ahora. Aunque claro la practica hace la perfección.

Oliver reinició sus caricias.

―¿Otra vez? ― Felicity no podía creer que estuviera listo para un segundo asalto.

―Tengo energía acumulada, pero no te preocupes te dejaré dormir el resto de la noche.

·

Y así volvieron a volver a hacer el amor por segunda vez...


	4. La mujer misteriosa

_Bueno al final este capítulo está viendo la luz más tarde de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado pero para compensarlo esta semana publicaré otras dos veces más. En realidad los tres formarán parte de un mismo capítulo que he separado para que sea más cómodo y rápido para todos, porque si no tardaría un par de días más en publicar._

_En cuanto acabe estas tres actualizaciones me pondré con el fic del Reto de Apertura: Libres Ciudadanos, del foro "Historias de Starling City". Me pareció una oportunidad fantástica para escribir un fic sobre Thea y Felicity que lleva un tiempo rondando por mi cabeza. Siento si este se queda un poco parado, pero por si las moscas ya estáis avisados._

_Espero que os guste y recordar que los personajes de DC no me pertenecen._

* * *

·

El sol comenzaba a entrar por los cristales de las ventanas llenando de luz el dormitorio de Oliver, éste estaba en la cama despierto, mirando maravillado a la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos. Se sentía más feliz que nunca, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido toda la noche seguida, las pesadillas poco a poco habían ido desapareciendo pero aun así muchas noches se despertaba en mitad de la noche y le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño, pero esta noche con ella en sus brazos eso no había pasado. Felicity tenía manchas negras entorno sus ojos, su pelo estaba completamente enmarañado a causa las actividades nocturnas que realizaron la noche anterior, pese a todo la veía preciosa. Su piel nácar resplandecía al darle los rayos del sol. Incapaz de mantener las manos apartadas de ella, la acarició el rostro con el dorso de su índice y anular.

Sus ojos se agitaron al sentir el roce sobre su piel, segundos después sus preciosos ojos azules se abrieron. Estaba desorientada, no sabía dónde se encontraba; pero al ver a Oliver desnudo de cintura para abajo provocó que enseguida todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron de golpe.

―Oh dios mío ―exclamó ocultando su rostro contra la almohada.

A Oliver le enterneció su reacción, obviamente no estaba nada acostumbrada a tratar con la mañana después.

―Buenos días a ti también ―la saludó besando la base de su hombro izquierdo― preciosa.

―¿Preciosa? si tengo que estar horrible― se lamentó la ella.

―Nada en el mundo te haría parecer horrible.

―¿Lo dices enserio? ―al fin se dio la vuelta aunque no del todo porque aun había algo de duda.

Oliver la hizo apoyar su espalda contra el colchón, la apresó con su cuerpo tumbándose sobre ella. Felicity le miró a los ojos y vio que brillaban con picardía especial, un brillo que había aprendido a interpretar durante la noche anterior. Oliver Queen estaba listo para más acción.

―Tan enserio como que ahora lo que más deseo es besar esa boca tuya tan atrevida —bajó su cabeza los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de la boca de su chica y la besó con gentileza, poniendo en ello todo lo que sentía por ella.

Esto no era algo nuevo solo para ella, también lo era para él, que aunque se había despertado muchas veces al lado de una mujer, ninguna le había importado tanto como le importaba ella. La mujer que más se le había acercado era Laurel, pero ella no era como Felicity, Laurel estaba muy segura de sí misma y de lo que él sentía por ella. Felicity en cambio era insegura, no con respecto a sus habilidades como informática o sus conocimientos en general pero si con respecto a las relaciones. A Oliver le hervía la sangre cada vez que pensaba en su pasado, deseaba poder borrar todo su sufrimiento; no desde ahora si no desde el momento en que la conoció. Porque ella es de esas personas dulces y amables a las cuales les deseas que solo les ocurran cosas buenas. Hasta el detective Lance había caído presa de su encanto. Oliver aun recordaba el día que ella se había ofrecido para desenmascarar al Creador de Muñecas, Quentin había puesto el grito en el cielo, aun a día de hoy la preguntaba porque había arriesgado todo al juntarse con Arrow; ella siempre le contestaba lo mismo. Porque creía en el HEROE. Solo ella lo había llamado así cuando el resto del mundo pensaba que era un asesino o un justiciero con sed de venganza. Bueno, seguramente Diggle también lo pensaba y también Barry Allen que a pesar de tratarlo como lo había tratado le regaló un antifaz perfecto.

Se sentía perdido entre sus besos, como si nunca pudiera cansarse de estar con ella. Y Felicity parecía sentir lo mismo, porque no tardó en entrelazar su lengua con la de él con una ternura tan propia de ella que despertaba toda la pasión de él. Rápidamente el beso se tornó en frenesí, sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, las manos de ambos simplemente no podían quedarse quietas y se acariciaban mutuamente transmitiendo la necesidad de estar juntos de nuevo. Oliver que siempre había pensado que no era lo mejor para ella, no estaba dispuesto a perderla ahora que se habían "encontrado".

Un sonido procedente del pasillo hizo que Felicity volviera a la realidad.

—Oliver, para, ¡PARA! —dijo mientras rompía sus besos— No podemos hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no podemos exactamente? —él no estaba enfadado, más bien divertido, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta el estado de rigidez que estaba empezando a sentir en su entrepierna.

—Connor, podría pillarnos —ella le obligó a apartarse para salir de la cama antes de volver a sucumbir al encanto Queen—. No quiero que se haga una idea equivocada.

Incomoda de su desnudez se puso la camisa de Oliver que estaba justo a sus pies, no era mucho pero al menos sentía algo más de dignidad.

—Son las ocho de la mañana —comentó después de mirar la hora en el despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche—, créeme a Connor aún le quedan un par de horas para levantarse— Oliver al contrario que ella se sentía a gusto con su desnudez, se levantó de la cama y Felicity no pudo evitar fijarse en su pene erecto—. Además estamos juntos ¿Qué idea equivocada se iba hacer?

—¡No quiero jugar a las casitas! —clamó ella frustrada consigo misma ante la poca determinación que estaba mostrando. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a la cama junto a él y acabar lo que había empezado. No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio como él endurecía la expresión —. ¡Oh dios! no era lo que quería decir —se acercó al él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos—, te lo juro. Quiero a Connor y te quiero a ti, te quiero demasiado; pero no creo estar lista para ser la mujer que quieres que sea. No puedo ser su madre.

—Quiero que seas tú misma, Felicity—él se volvió y besó la palma de una de las manos que retenían su rostro—, no pretendo que seas otra persona.

—¿De verdad queremos hacer esto? míranos somos dos tontos incapaces de ver lo bueno en sí mismos... —sus manos abandonaron su rostro haciendo aspavientos para enfatizar así sus palabras.

—Esto es por lo que Connor dijo ayer ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no sabía si podía hablar sin ponerse a llorar.

—¿Te acuerdas la noche que derrotamos a Slade? —le preguntó— aquella noche en la torre del reloj me dijiste que sabias dos cosas; que no estaba solo y que creías en mi —se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos que estaban mirando el suelo—. Quiero añadir una cosa más; te amo.

—Y yo a ti, pero necesito algo más de tiempo antes de decírselo al mundo —dijo ella algo más serena.

—Venga vamos a vestirnos y te llevo a casa.

·

·

Oliver la llevó a su casa tal y como había prometido. Le hubiera gustado más que nada entrar con ella pero después de la charla diurna se dio cuenta que la estaba abrumando, puede que incluso hubiera sido demasiado pronto haber hecho el amor con ella, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar y que fuera ella quien lo buscara tal vez. Se despidió de ella con un casto beso en la mejilla antes de regresar a casa a pasar el domingo con su hijo.

Horas más tarde estaba en la guarida listo para salir a patrullar por la ciudad. El resto del equipo estaba ya allí, todos salvo Felicity que aun no había llegado. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros.

—Qué raro que Felicity no esté aquí aun, ¿creéis que le habrá pasado algo? —comentó Roy que había mirado el reloj y había comprobado que la informática llevaba veinte minutos de retraso.

—¿Tú sabes algo? —le preguntó Diggle a Oliver.

El ex-militar era el único que sabía que él y Felicity estaban juntos como pareja, y Oliver lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo como identificar la pregunta oculta ¿le has hecho algo?

—No —fue una respuesta corta destinada a responder a lo que Diggle quería saber. Porque en realidad claro que sabía algo, solo esperaba que no fuera eso.

—Venga, ¿a qué viene tanta preocupación? —comentó Laurel que había estado entrenando la defensa junto con Thea—. Además no es como si no pudiéramos hacerlo sin ella, somos nosotros los que hacemos el trabajo no ella.

Los tres hombres rápidamente la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, Laurel había menospreciado el trabajo de su chica, un trabajo que en tantas ocasiones los había salvado el pellejo.

—¿Estás de broma no? — preguntó Roy

—No, creo que la sobrevaloráis, cualquiera puede sentarse frente un ordenador y buscar como lo hace ella.

Diggle se volvió a Oliver haciéndole saber lo poco que le estaba gustando esta conversación. Él nunca había estado a favor de la incorporación de Laurel al grupo y cosas como ésta, afianzaban más esa posición.

—Aquí la única que se sobrevalora eres tú

—¡Roy ya basta! —Oliver le lanzó una de sus miradas Arrow y el joven sipo que debía de retirarse a entrenar con el arco, no sin antes lanzar un bufido de desagrado.

—Que desagradable—comentó la abogada en cuanto Roy se había ido.

—Laurel tenemos que hablar —Oliver se había dado cuenta que era el momento de tener con ella la conversación, no podía retrasarlo más sino quería perder a su equipo— Digg, Thea podéis dejarnos un momento a solas.

—Claro —asintió su hermana.

La joven se había quedado muy sorprendida de la falta de tacto de la abogada, siempre le había caído bien Laurel pero ahora mismo si tuviera que elegir entre ella o Felicity sin duda se quedaría con la informática. El pasado era el pasado y había que seguir hacia delante. Una lección que había aprendido a las malas.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos Olli? —preguntó ella aun ajena al mal que había hecho.

—No me gusta que hables así de Felicity, que menosprecies su trabajo como acabas de hacer. El motivo principal por el que ella entró a formar parte de esto fue que ni Digg ni yo podíamos hacer lo que ella hace. Podría hacer el trabajo sin Roy, sin Thea, sin TI —él se encargó de recalcar bien esta última palabra—pero no sin ella, créeme lo sé, he estado allí.

—No era mi intención decir que no hace un buen trabajo. Pero Olli no compares nuestro trabajo de acabar con los malos con el suyo. Ella no es como nosotros —Laurel se acercó y acarició el pecho de su ex-novio, el cual no tardó alejarse de su tacto.

—Pareces olvidar que fue ella la que te salvó de Slade no yo. Pero tienes razón ella no es como nosotros...—Oliver trataba de medir sus palabras sin resultar demasiado brusco— es mejor. Estoy cansado de este juego Laurel; he cambiado, el Oliver que conocías, Olli, murió en aquella isla hace ocho años.

—Eso no es verdad, te conozco y sé que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, el hombre al que amo —ella trataba de aferrarse a él, tenía miedo a aceptar que una persona tan importante en su vida ahora era un completo desconocido.

—No quieres verlo, pero la gente cambia, YO he cambiado.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Oliver? Sara ya no está aquí —Laurel a duras penas contenía las lágrimas— ¿Hay otra verdad?

—No puedo estar contigo porque ya no te amo —no pensaba decirle que se estaba llegando a plantear si alguna vez había llegado a amarla de verdad— He pasado página y es hora que tú también lo hagas.

—Contéstame —le gritó provocando que los otros se volvieran para mirarlos pero a ella no le importó— ¿hay otra sí o no?

—-Sí —respondió Oliver con sinceridad, ya la había mentido demasiado cuando estuvieron juntos— Lo siento mucho.

En ese mismo momento se escucharon los repiqueteos de unos tacones bajando por las escaleras. Felicity no tardó en aparecer todo acalorada.

—Siento mucho llegar tarde, me quedé dormida— se disculpó la joven mientras tomaba su puesto tras los ordenadores que él había encendido nada más llegar.

Se sintió aliviado al verla aparecer, por un momento había tenido miedo que lo ocurrido por la mañana pusiera en riesgo el trabajo que hacían por la ciudad, pero no, su chica miércoles no le había fallado.

Algo en su expresión debió de delatarle porque Laurel enseguida le preguntó.

—Es ella ¿verdad?

Oliver cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, para luego volver a mirar a dirección a Felicity que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Diggle.

—Si es ella.

Una alarma empezó a sonar poniéndolos a todos en alerta. Oliver no dudó y corrió junto a Felicity que ya estaba trabajando sobre el teclado para averiguar dónde estaba el problema. Las imágenes y los datos viajaban por la pantalla a una velocidad sorprendente; Laurel se equivocaba, Felicity era única e irremplazable. Finalmente apareció un punto rojo parpadeante en la pantalla.

—Lo encontré —exclamó la informática manteniendo su concentración en la pantalla —es en los Glades.

—Felicity puedes concretar... —el comentario de Roy le ganó una mala mirada de parte de la aludida.

—Que manía tienen los héroes de decirle a una como hacer su trabajo, ni que os fuera diciendo como tenéis que tirar vosotros las flechas —parloteó mientras seguía buscando la localización concreta.

—Ya, como si tú supieras lanzar flechas —se defendió el joven.

—Si sabe.

—Sí sé.

Dijeron Oliver y Felicity a la vez. Thea los miró extrañada por la vehemencia de ambas respuestas. John por su parte sonrió satisfecho, más deslices como esos y pronto dejaría de haber secreto.

—Es en el Verdant pero no consigo concretar qué es lo que ocurre —se lamentó la informática.

—Nosotros lo averiguaremos — Oliver dio un apretón a su hombro y se fue a ponerse el uniforme, Roy Thea y Laurel lo imitaron.

—¿Qué? —le pidió Felicity a Diggle que no paraba de mirarla sonriendo.

—Nada, pero quizás quieras taparte ese chupetón del cuello si queréis mantener lo vuestro en secreto.

Ella rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar un espejo de bolsillo en su interior. Lo abrió y comprobó todo el perímetro de su cuello pero no vio absolutamente nada.

—No tienes nada, solo quería confirmar una cosa y supongo que ya sé la respuesta.

Felicity lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y puede que lo estuviera pero necesitaba confirmar que lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Oliver no era nada malo como su amigo ya le había asegurado. Ahora no sabía si conocer que entre ellos había pasado algo más que los besos de los que él había sido testigo, era una buena idea. Por suerte no tuvo que ahondar en el tema, porque la guarida por norma general no era un buen lugar para hablar y menos si iban camino de emprender una misión.

·

·

Todos ellos llegaron al Verdant a la vez, pero tal y como habían planeado en la guarida, irían por separado en busca de la amenaza. Todos llevaban sus intercomunicadores que les mantenía en contacto con el centro de mando, es decir con Felicity.

Oliver estaba preocupado por Thea, ella no había vuelto a pisar el local desde que Isabel había aparecido con una orden judicial comunicándole que en dos días debía de abandonar el Verdant. Su hermana había realizado un estupendo trabajo gestionando el local, algo que debería haber heredado de su otro hermano, Tommy, el gran artífice de que el bar hubiera funcionado tan bien en primer lugar. Roy había prometido permanecer a su lado.

Digg por su parte haría pareja con Laurel, Oliver temía que la conversación que habían mantenido justo antes de que saltara la alarma nublara su juicio y cometiera un error; y por primera vez en lo referente a Laurel, su amigo no protestó. Había bastado con echarle un vistazo a la abogada para saber que las sospechas de Oliver estaban bastante fundadas. Como más tarde demostró.

·

Laurel estaba tan dolida por las palabras de Oliver que quería demostrarle que ella no sobraba, que la necesitaba tanto como decía que necesitaba a Felicity. Aprovechó un despiste de Diggle para separarse de él y seguir su propio rumbo, también desconectó el comunicador, no quería tener que escuchar como la reñían o le daban ordenes. Ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente, que tomaba sus propias decisiones y afrontaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Armada con la pequeña ballesta que le habían asignado, como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente indicio de que no la consideraban una más después de todo Thea y Roy si tenían arcos, avanzó por los recovecos del Verdant. Todo parecía tranquilo, incluso Laurel llegó a plantearse que Felicity se habría equivocado, si no hubiera sido porque ella misma había visto el mapa que marcaba el antiguo bar de Oliver y Tommy.

La piel se le puso de gallina de repente, no había escuchado nada, pero algo le había puesto en alerta, levantó la ballesta tal y como Oliver le había explicado y siguió avanzando hasta que al fin encontró al intruso, o debería de decir intrusa. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer morena, ataviada con una chaqueta de frac, una camisa blanca, pajarita del mismo color, medias de rejilla y short negros. Unas botas y un sombrero de copa completaban el curioso atuendo de esta villana.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Laurel utilizando su distorsionador de voz.

—Vaya no era a ti a quien esperaba —comentó la mujer mientras abandonaba la silla en la que había estado sentada—. Mi nombre es Zatanna ¿Y tú eres?

—Eso no te importa. ¿Qué haces aquí y más importante a quién esperabas? —Laurel no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar si quería demostrar algo.

—Digamos que un amigo mío me ha encomendado una misión —respondió la mujer con tranquilidad.

—¿Eres una asesina, un traficante?

—jajaja, ¿vestida así? —se rió Zatanna por la pregunta —No querida soy maga —la mujer hizo un movimiento de mano y hizo aparecer una pequeña llama, que se apagó tan pronto la capturó entre sus manos —. Pero no hablemos de mi querida, en realidad lo importante es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—He venido porque había una amenaza —confesó la abogada. No sabía porque pero no le costaba trabajo confiar en esa extraña mujer.

—¿Y dónde has dejado a tu compañero? —Laurel se sorprendió de que la mujer supiera que había desobedecido las ordenes de Oliver—. Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho venia a detenerte —respondió nuevamente elevando la ballesta que durante un momento había bajado por la sorpresa.

—Seguro que no es para demostrarte algo a ti misma —Zatanna se acercó a ella sin demostrar miedo — o a ese hombre del que crees estar enamorada. Dime Laurel ¿me voy acercando?

¿Cómo lo había hecho, cómo había averiguado su nombre? No podía explicárselo. De la misma impresión se le había caído la ballesta al suelo, además no podía apartar la mirada de ella la tenía como hipnotizada.

—Al parecer sí —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la maga, le gustaba sorprender a sus espectadores aunque en esta ocasión la mujer frente a ella no quería que la sorprendieran—. Dime Laurel qué dirías si te dijera que puedo hacer realidad uno de tus deseos.

—Diría que no he frotado ninguna lámpara— Laurel volvió a mirarla con desconfianza.

—Cierto —señaló Zatanna— pero por favor satisface mi curiosidad. ¿Qué te gustaría cambiar de tu vida? el divorcio de tus padres, tu novio y tu hermano naufragando en medio del océano, la muerte de Tommy...

·

·

Mientras que Laurel había emprendido su camino para encontrarse con Zatanna, el resto del equipo Arrow habían tratado de encontrarla a la vez que a los delincuentes que supuestamente habían invadido el Verdant.

—¿Alguna noticia? — pregunto Felicity atreves del comunicador. Ella había tratado de localizar a Laurel pero había fracasado al igual que los demás.

—Negativo, ¿estás segura Felicity que era aquí? —comentó Thea extrañada de no encotrar nada, el bar era grande pero tampoco tanto para no haber encontrado nada.

—Completamente segura de como me llamo Felicity Megan Smoak—sentenció la informática segura de lo que decían sus ordenadores—. Es más aun sigo viendo recibiendo la señal de que está ahí.

—Felicity, no te lo tomes mal —le pidió Diggle uniéndose a las dudas de sus compañeros más jóvenes— ¿pero no puede tratarse de un fallo del sistema? aquí no hay nadie.

—Y si no hay nadie ¿dónde está Laurel? —ahora fue ella la que les preguntó.

—Felicity creo que la he encontrado —anunció Oliver a través del intercomunicador —. No está sola, hay alguien con ella.

—Oliver ten cuidado ¿Quieres?

Su preocupación le hizo sonreír, Felicity siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado, la primera vez que lo había hecho Oliver se había sentido tan feliz de que alguien se preocupara por él, y aunque ahora era algo habitual que ella se lo dijera, seguía dándole la misma sensación de hogar que al principio, si no más.

—Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí—Comentó Zatanna en cuanto le vio aparecer tras de Laurel—. Si es el mismísimo Arrow, te estaba esperando.

Oliver había logrado escuchar nombrar a Tommy aunque no tenía ni idea de porque, al igual porque Laurel tenía la ballesta a sus pies en vez de haber atacado a la excéntrica mujer; y mejor aun no sabía porque esta desconocida decía que lo estaba esperando.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Laurel sin apartar el arco y la flecha de la desconocida

—Estoy bien —aseguró la abogada sin apartar los ojos de la maga que tanto sabía de su vida.

Oliver la miró para asegurarse de que de verdad estaba bien y volvió a centrar su atención en la intrusa.

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

— Vaya querida, ya sé de quien has aprendido esa horrible forma de interrogar —Comentó Zatanna poniendo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar otra vez las mismas preguntas que le había hecho la abogada —. En realidad no hay motivo para que seas tan desagradable.

Oliver no la creyó en ningún momento.

—Solo traigo un regalo para ti de un amigo en común —le informó la maga.

—¿Qué amigo en común y qué regalo?

—No puedo decirte de quien se trata querido —se disculpó ella—pero sí que tu regalo es concederte un deseo. Así que dime ¿Qué es lo que más desea el gran héroe de Satarling City?

Los pensamientos de Oliver repasaron rápidamente el naufragio, la muerte de su padre, la isla, Slade, Amanda Waller, la muerte de su madre, la de Tommy...

—¿Y bien que va a ser?—preguntó nuevamente Zatanna

—Oliver ¿va todo bien? —escuchó él que Felicity le preguntaba a través del intercomunicador. por suerte la extraña mujer no podía saber nada de ella y estaba a salvo.

Actuó como si no pasara nada y no la contexto, pero su voz fue suficiente para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No quería cambiar su pasado todo ello le había llevado a este momento, a ser Arrow, a conocer a Felicity y enamorarse de ella.

—Veo que ya has encontrado tu deseo— Zatanna sonrió enigmáticamente—. Así pues vuestros deseos son ordenes.

·

De inmediato una luz comenzó a invadir el antiguo despacho envolviéndolos por completo. Thea, Roy y Diggle se alertaron al verla y rápidamente salieron corriendo hacía allí, pero cuando llegaron no había rastro ni de Zatanna,pero tampoco ni de Laurel ni de Oliver salvo sus respectivas armas.

·

Ambos habían desaparecido.


	5. Zatanna 1: El deseo de Laurel

_¿Se puede? Es que me da un poco de miedo volver asomar la cabeza porque una de mis chicas del foro estaban un poquito "enfadadas" conmigo por dejar el capitulo como lo dejé, jajaja. Es verdad que lo dejé así, así, pero espero que aparte de eso os gustara; porque la verdad que tenía muchas ganas de meter a Zatanna desde que la vi en Smallville hace unos meses me pareció un personaje ideal para un fic y claro no he podido resistirme._

_Antes de leer tener en cuenta que había dos personas y hay dos deseos. Este es uno y el próximo dentro de dos días. _

_Espero que os guste._

_Los personajes de DC no pertenecen._

* * *

**Zatanna: El deseo de Laurel**

·

Laurel sintió como alguien la llamaba, pero a ella le resultaba demasiado difícil abrir los ojos. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar como si hubiera pasado la noche de borrachera, algo que no recordaba haber hecho desde su primer año de universidad. Ella tan solo quería seguir durmiendo pero fuera quien fuera no pensaba dejarla en paz. Así que sin más se rindió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con Oliver.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó genuinamente preocupado hacia algo de tiempo que no la hablaba así— Me he enterado de que estabas en la oficina cuando se desató el terremoto.

¿Terremoto?, ¿qué terremoto? se preguntó Laurel así misma, el único terremoto del que había sido testigo... De repente recordó a Zatanna y su insistencia en concederle un deseo. Ella no había podido dejar de pensar en Tommy y en que ojala no hubiera muerto el día del terremoto que su padre había causado en los Glades.

¿Podría ser real? desde luego ella estaba en un hospital y todo el mundo parecía tener contusiones muy similares a las de aquel fatídico día.

—Tommy, ¿Oliver cómo está Tommy? —le preguntó. Necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, que estaba vivo.

—No lo sé, eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo. Me he enterado que el Vigilante llegó a tiempo para evitar que cayera el techo encima. Es todo cuanto sé, yo esperaba que tú supieras algo más.

Como decirle a Oliver que no sabía nada porque de donde ella venía Tommy había muerto porque el encapuchado, es decir él, no había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. No, no podía decirle la verdad o acabarían encerrándola en el mismo manicomio en el que Blood había encerrado a su madre.

Un médico preguntando por los familiares de Thomas Merlyn la evitaron de tener que contestar.

—Nosotros doctor —respondió ella— soy su novia ¿Cómo está Tommy, se encuentra bien?

—El señor Merlyn está vivo, tuvo suerte de que solo le cayeran unos cuantos escombros encima. Sin embargo tiene una conmoción cerebral, nada que un poco de reposo no pueda curar —les informó el doctor que había atendido a su amigo.

—¿Podemos verlo? —le preguntó ella nuevamente.

—Por supuesto, pregunte a las enfermeras y ellas le dirán cual es su habitación.

El doctor se marchó dejándolos de solos de nuevo.

—Me alegra que Tommy esté bien pero será mejor que me marche —anunció Oliver al recordar que su amigo aun pensaba que era un asesino despiadado y estaba dolido por verles besándose; cuando en realidad se habían acostado.

—¿No vas a entrar a verlo? — inquirió abatida por su falta de apoyo

—Él no querrá verme, lo mejor para todos es que me vaya —él sonrió con tristeza en sus ojos solo se podía ver el pesar del daño que había causado a su amigo—. Pero dile que me alegro de que esté bien.

—Se lo diré —le confirmó. El se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Laurel sintió la necesidad de agradecer que esta vez sí salvara la vida de Tommy —. Oliver, gracias por todo.

No era el momento para que él supiera que conocía su secreto; ahora lo que más deseaba era ver a Tommy.

—Es mi mejor amigo, tenía que venir— no hizo falta más explicación..

A pesar de que le había salvado y que sabía que estaba bien, Oliver había querido que Tommy le viera como lo que era un hombre que cometía errores pero que se preocupaba por sus más allegado. Él no solo era su mejor amigo, era su hermano y esperaba que algún día llegara a perdonarle.

Oliver se marchó, lo que permitió a Laurel ir a la habitación para ver como se encontraba Tommy. El estaba tumbado sobre la cama con el gotero del suero conectado en su brazo izquierdo y su habitual sonrisa decorando su rostro; vivo. Nada más verlo ella se echó a sus brazos deseando tocarlo de nuevo, sentir que estaba vivo.

—eh eh eh, estoy bien —comentó con humor devolviéndole el abrazo — solo es un chichón de nada.

—Cuando el centro se derrumbó creí que te perdía —ella nunca olvidaría ese día, lo trastornada que se había puesto, su padre había tenido que sujetarla para evitar que entrara de nuevo para sacarle de allí. Luego llegó la culpa por haberse acostado con Oliver el día anterior.

—No me has perdido —él la dejó un hueco para que se sentara a su lado junto a la cama y ella lo hizo.

Tommy había decido perdonarla. Había sentido la muerte tan cerca que no estaba dispuesto a vivir odiando a la mujer que amaba; pero tampoco era tonto, si quería que lo suyo con Laurel funcionara tenía que alejar a Oliver de ella, ahora le quedaba averiguar cómo.

—Ollie ha venido en cuanto se ha enterado que estabas en el hospital —le reveló—, quería que te dijera que se alegra de que estés bien.

Él cerró los ojos maldiciendo internamente, quería odiar a su amigo porque se había liado con Laurel aun sabiendo que estaban juntos. Pero le había salvado la vida y había ido a asegurarse que estaba bien, ¿cómo iba a poder a odiarlo?

·

Tommy estuvo ingresado durante una semana en el hospital. Desde allí se había enterado que más de quinientas personas habían muerto a causa del terremoto que su padre había causado. Además las autoridades habían apresado a Moira Queen por encubrimiento, muchos decían que ya que no habían encontrado a su padre, sería ella la que pagaría con toda la culpa. Oliver se había hecho cargo de la situación y había ocupado el puesto de CEO en Queen Consolidated y así salvar la compañía. Le sorprendió que la pequeña Speedy, es decir Thea, se hiciera cargo del Verdant y que su amigo se lo permitiera, desde que había vuelto de la isla se había vuelto muy protector.

Al igual que su amigo tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia ya que su padre había desaparecido. Tan solo esperaba que no si estaba vivo no se le ocurriera volver, porque aunque nunca se habían llevado bien y casi había tenido más cariño a Robert Queen que a su propio padre; ahora se avergonzaba de apellidarse Merlyn y maldecía a su padre por ello. Había querido honrar la memoria de su madre y acabó por manchándola con la sangre de todos los fallecidos. Lo único bueno de aquella noche era su relación con Laurel, ambos vivían juntos en el apartamento de ella y las cosas parecían fluir con mayor facilidad que antes.

Dieciocho días después de la fatídica noche, Tommy Merlyn, decidió ir a ver a su mejor amigo. Nadie le cuestionó qué hacía allí tan solo le saludaron; se montó en el ascensor principal y pulsó la planta donde sabía que estaba la oficina de Oliver. Alguna vez Robert los había invitado a ambos a pasar por su despacho con la esperanza de que a su hijo se le despertara el interés de seguir sus pasos; resultaba irónico que a pesar de haber rechazado una y otra vez ser como sus padres, ahora ambos ocuparan sus despachos. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y la imagen con la que se encontró le resultó graciosa.

·

Sentada tras la mesa de la secretaria ejecutiva se encontraba la rubia experta de ordenadores que ayudaba a Oliver en sus asuntos nocturnos. Tommy había tenido la oportunidad de coincidir con ella en un par de ocasiones en el Verdant, pero nunca habían entablado más de cuatro o cinco palabras seguidas, casi siempre relacionadas con ordenadores o alguna cosa rara que no entendía. Él porqué Oliver la había nombrado su secretaria no le resultaba ningún misterio, así tenía la otra faceta de su vida controlada y lista en todo momento. Felicity no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola en la oficina, estaba escuchando música con los auriculares conectados a su tableta a la vez que cantaba al ritmo de la canción. No le había costado mucho trabajo reconocer que se trataba de It's My Life de Bon Jovi y además no lo hacía del todo mal.

Llevaba un rato mirándola y tratando de contener la risa cuando al fin ella se percató de su presencia.

—Lo siento señor Merlyn —comentó la joven que se sonrojó violentamente y no paraba de mover las manos sin saber cómo expresarse— No le esperaba —explicó inesariamente—, está claro que si hubiera sabido que usted vendría no me hubiera puesto a cantar como las locas.

Tommy sonrió más ampliamente, empezaba a entender lo que Oliver veía en ella.

—Por favor llámame Tommy, señor Merlyn me recuerda a mi padre.

—Y que te comparen con Malcom Merlyn no debe de ser el mejor de los halagos —Felicity habló sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho trató de arreglarlo —.Yo... lo siento mi cerebro y mi boca no siempre van sincronizadas.

—No te disculpes, yo soy el primero en maldecir contra él; pero no he venido para hablar de eso — manifestó recuperando el rictus serio —. Venía a hablar con Oliver.

—Oliver no está en la oficina. Ya le conoces el sigue un horario un poco... particular.

—¿Te importa si le espero en su oficina? —no quería marcharse de allí hasta no conseguir aclarar las cosas debidamente.

—Por supuesto, estoy segura que no debe de estar al tardar —confirmó ella mirando su teléfono móvil con nerviosismo.

Tommy entró al despacho comprobando que Oliver aun no había dejado su impronta en él, era impersonal, sin ninguna foto; pero aun así mucho más luminoso que el suyo. Puede que Robert Queen y Malcom Merlyn hubieran sido cómplices, sin embargo el señor Queen aun había tenido algo de humanidad en su interior, amaba a sus hijos incondicionalmente y a su mujer aunque esta le engañara con su mejor amigo. Si sabía lo de Moira con su padre, un padre que fingía sufrir por la muerte de su esposa pero que no le importaba acostarse con la esposa de su mejor amigo. Tommy estaba seguro que Oliver no sabía nada y ojala él tampoco lo supiera, pero el destino había querido que un día su juerga nocturna acabara demasiado temprano, él acaba de entrar en la mansión cuando escuchó a Moira y a su padre despedirse, los besos y las caricias hicieron imposible malinterpretarlos. Ellos no le vieron, no sabían que conocía su secreto, por lo que durante bastante tiempo se obligó a poner buena cara delante de la madre de su amigo. Oliver había estado en lo cierto, él sabía de lo que era capaz su padre; pero había estado tan enajenado por la traición de Laurel que no había querido creerle.

·

·

Al otro lado de la cristalera, Felicity esperaba con nerviosismo la llegada de su jefe. Sabía lo suficiente sobre la vida de Oliver Queen para saber que la presencia Tommy Merlyn en la empresa era suma trascendencia. Había pensado en enviarle un mensaje a John, pero si estaba conduciendo no valdría para nada y en cuanto a Oliver estaba descartado preguntarle, él siempre decía que estaba llegando aunque luego apareciera tres cuarto de hora más tarde. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelando en su interior a las personas que estaba esperando.

—Gracias a dios que estáis aquí — exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a ellos a la carrera. Tomó a Oliver por uno de sus brazos y le informó de la situación —Tommy está en tu despacho.

—¿Tommy? —Oliver estaba atónito, la última vez que se habían visto, no había sido en los mejores términos de hecho su amigo había querido pergarle pero gracias a sus reflejos pudo evitarlo con facilidad.

—Sí, Tommy, tu Tommy, tu ex-mejor amigo — Felicity y Diggle se miraron preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar en ese reencuentro —Llegó hace diez minutos para hablar contigo. Parece importante.

Oliver respiró hondo preparándose para hacer frente a su visitante. Tuviera lo que tuviera que pasar era mejor no posponerlo. Y sin decir ni palabra a sus dos compañeros, entró en su despacho.

—Me alegro de ver que estás bien —comentó Oliver a modo de saludo.

Se dirigió a su mesa para mantener ciertas distancias con su amigo, no tenía muy claro para que había ido a verle. Se acomodó sobre el borde mientras cruzaba sus pies en una posión lo más relajada posible.

—Algo por lo que te tengo que estar agradecido —Tommy abandonó la comodidad del sillón donde había estado sentado— Si no hubieras aparecido aquella noche...

—Tommy, no lo pienses —le pidió; no, le suplicó su amigo.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo. Después de como te he tratado, de todo lo que te dije...

Nada de lo que había pasado había sido culpa de Tommy más bien al contrario, no debería de estar disculpándose como lo estaba haciendo.

—Me lo merecía —le interrumpió su amigo— me comporté como un capullo al entrometerme entre Laurel y tú.

—Sí que lo fuiste —afirmó Tommy con brusquedad acercándose a él—. Tuviste tu oportunidad con ella y la desaprovechaste tirándote a su hermana. ¡Su hermana! Oliver, eso fue rastrero hasta para ti.

—Lo sé muy bien. Por eso prometo que esta vez no me interpondré entre Laurel y tú —Tommy conocía tan bien a su amigo que sabía que lo decía en serio, que sacrificaría sus sentimientos en favor de él— Me mantendré alejado de vosotros todo lo que quieras.

—Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero —Protestó— No tengo ni idea de lo que te pasó en esa isla Oliver y tampoco sé si quiero saberlo; pero si he aprendido algo durante estos días es que tú has sido la única persona que he podido confiar. Has sido más mi hermano que mi amigo y lo echo de menos.

—Sigo siendo un asesino— le recordó Oliver pues aunque se alegraba de hacer las paces con su amigo, no pensaba dejar de ser el justiciero encapuchado.

—No —Tommy se había dado cuenta que había juzgado muy libremente y no le importaba reconocer que se había equivocado—. Eres un héroe y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Tommy alzo su mano para sellar la paz con Oliver. Este dudó un par de segundos pensando que seguramente acabaría haciendo algo que volvería a dañar su amistad, pero mientras tanto... Oliver estrechó la mano de su amigo con un fuerte apretón. Ambos sonreían felices de volver estar en la vida del otro.

—Oh, siento interrumpir —comentó Felicity que había entrado sin avisar portando dos tazas— pensé que a lo mejor el café os mantendría ocupados. Pero ya veo que no os estáis matando...

—jajaja, ya puedes ver que no —comentó Tommy tomando asiento nuevamente en el sillón en el que había estado sentado antes —pero igualmente te lo agradezco, no he tenido tiempo de desayunar esta mañana.

—¿No habían roto nuestra cafetera, violentamente? —preguntó Oliver siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

—ehhhh —Felicity sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarse de aquel día —Si necesitáis algo más no dudéis en decírmelo.

Ella odiaba su nuevo puesto, pero no iba a estropear la reunión de esos dos por su propio orgullo; solo esperaba que Oliver no lo viera como un precedente y pensara que iba a llevarle café todos los días.

—Ya que lo dice —señaló Tommy— ¿Qué tal unas gotitas de licor?.

—Lo siento mucho señor Merlyn, pero lo último que quedaba de alcohol me lo bebí yo por no estrangular a su amigo —Felicity sonrió dulcemente.

—Podrías simplemente haber dicho que no teníamos —protestó su jefe mientras que su amigo no paraba de reírse por las declaraciones de la joven.

—No tenemos —le dijo a Tommy tal y como su jefe le había pedido —¿Así le parece bien Señor Queen?

Ella no esperó a que el la contestara, se dio la vuelta para volver a su mesa.

—Te olvidas que puedo despedirte señorita Smoak —Oliver alzó la voz para hacer valer su puesto pero de nada le sirvió.

—Claro me gustaría verte intentar dirigir esto sin mí —una vez más Felicity sonrió con suficiencia, si Oliver Queen quería hacerse el gallito dos podían jugar a ese juego.

—Me encanta esa chica. Creo que es la primera que no cae rendida a tus pies —indicó Tommy una vez que la secretaria había salido del despacho.

—Si bueno Felicity es... única en su especie —Oliver no podía ocultar su sonrisa al hablar de ella .

—Pues creo que hacéis buena pareja —comentó su amigo antes de tomar un gran sorbo de su café.

—¿Ella y yo? objetó sino te conociera bien diría que estás completamente borracho. Felicity y yo solo somos amigos, buenos amigos —objetó entre risas.

—Aja.

·

Después de su reencuentro, Tommy se había marchado a su oficina donde le esperó toneladas de trabajo atrasado, sin embargo eso no le había impedido salir a la hora del almuerzo para comer con su chica. Laurel estaba ahora sin trabajo al derrumbarse la oficina de ayuda jurídica, había dejado currículos en varios despachos de abogados de la ciudad pero aun no había recibido respuesta de ninguno de ellos. Antes de ir a su casa, había pasado por una floristería y le había comprado un gran ramo de rosas rojas, sus favoritas. Estaba feliz por recomponer su vida y quería hacerla participe de ello.

—¿Qué bien huele aquí? —al abrir la puerta del apartamento le había bañado el olor de lo que su chica estaba cocinando.

Tommy se acercó a la cocina donde ella estaba vigilando el horno con el delantal de cerezas que tanto de gustaba.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Laurel al ver el magnífico ramo de flores.

—Es para ti —le entregó el ramo junto con un caluroso beso

—¿Te ha pasado algo bueno en el trabajo? —no es que ella se quejara de las atenciones de Tommy pero sí que estaba algo sorprendida. No era ninguna fecha importante, ni tampoco tenían nada que celebrar... nunca había tenido un detalle como aquel.

—Hoy he ido a ver a Oliver y hemos hecho las paces —la informó mientras se ponía cómodo y se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba el botón del cuello de la camisa.

La sonrisa de Laurel se congeló momentáneamente, no pudo evitar recordar la última conversación que ambos habían tenido justo antes de volver al pasado. Aunque pensándolo bien, Ollie no parecía el mismo ¿Habría sido solo ella la que se había visto afectada por el truco de Zatanna?

Por suerte, Tommy había ido hasta el frigorífico para sacar dos botellines de cerveza y no había visto la cara de su novia.

·

—Eso es fantástico. Aunque nunca me has dicho porque os peleasteis — Laurel fue en busca de un florero para poner el regalo en agua.

—Eso ya no importa —él la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda para dejar un besó en el hueco tras su oreja —, lo único que importa es que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

—Llevas toda la razón —ella se volvió entre sus brazos para poder besarlo como dios manda, enlazó sus manos tras su cuellos, mientras que su lengua acariciaba la de él.

—Aunque no te vas a creer lo que he presenciado en su despacho —indicó Tommy apartándose de ella para dar otro sorbo de su cerveza.

—¿Ver a Oliver sentado detrás de la mesa? —la verdad que en todo el año que Oliver había estado al frente de QC, ella no le había visto nunca en su oficina y tampoco había llegado a hacerse a la idea.

—No puedo decir eso porque sería tirarme piedras en mi propio tejado —bromeó él—. He visto como Felicity, ya sabes su amiga la informática, le plantaba cara. Algo para recordar.

—Te recuerdo que yo nunca he tenido problemas en decirle a Oliver lo que pensaba de él —ella se sintió un poco ofendida de que no le reconociera el merito.

—Y yo también, pero no ese no es el punto. El caso es que ella le plantaba cara y él sonreía. Oliver el mismo Oliver que se perdió en una isla y parece haber perdido la alegría, sonríe con ella.

—Pues la verdad es que no entiendo porque es bastante simplona —esta vez Laurel no fue capaz de ocultar su desagrado ni en su rostro ni en su tono de voz. Había pensado que esta vez se evitaría el volver a tener contacto con la maravillosa Felicity Smoak, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—Es bastante graciosa —la defendió Tommy al cual le había caído bastante bien y la había visto como una potencial pareja para su mejor amigo —¿No serás que estás celosa?.

—¿Celosa? No me hagas reír Tommy, ella no tiene nada por lo que yo pueda estar celosa. Por dios es una friki de los ordenadores —ella se rió como si su última declaración fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

Él decidió dejar el tema a un lado al menos por el momento, el reloj del horno había saltado para informar que la comida estaba lista y él estaba muerto de hambre. No era necesario que Laurel supiera nada de su plan, ahora solo tenía que buscar la forma de juntar a esos dos sin que se dieran cuenta. Quizás si lo hablaba con Diggle, el hombre le podría echar una mano, después de todo el conocía a ambos... mientras tanto lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar de una agradable comida con su chica.

·

Oliver comenzaba a tener la ligera sospecha de que su amigo tramaba algo, muchas tarde se presentaba en Verdant varias horas antes de que su trabajo como el vigilante comenzara, y lo invitaba a tomar algo, a él y a Felicity. No sabía cómo lo lograba pero siempre acababa incluyéndola en sus planes de las últimas semanas. Si no supiera que Tommy amaba a Laurel, seguramente estaría pensando que su mejor amigo estaría interesado en su chica miércoles y él como buen amigo de ella la prevendría del peligro de juntarse con playboys como ellos. Por suerte Tommy estaba con Laurel y parecían felices, algo que le alegraba. Visto con retrospectiva, se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por su ex-novia no era amor, había idealizado sus sentimientos en la isla porque necesitaba aferrarse a algo; pero en cuanto Sara había vuelto a aparecer se había vuelto a olvidar de ella. Claro que sentía cariño, ella había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo, pero solo sentía eso; seguramente por eso mismo ahora podía sentarse frente a la pareja sin sentir que le arrancaban el corazón.

Estaban en el Big Belly Burger, Carly ya había tomado nota de sus pedidos. Era la primera vez de Laurel en el local, ella estaba acostumbrada a ir restaurante más elegantes; sin embargo tanto a Tommy como a Oliver les encantaba comer allí desde que Diggle les había llevado tras pelearse con Max Fuller y sus matones en el Poison. También se había convertido en el restaurante favorito de Felicity, por eso no fue extraño ver como ella y Diggle aparecían tras la puerta. Muy al contrario de cuando vio a Laurel, al ver a su asistente ejecutiva sintió como algo le removía por dentro.

Tommy que había estado hablando con él se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado, no solo porque no le hacía caso, sino porque la expresión de su rostro se había relajado y casi podía jurar que en sus labios comenzaba a nacer una sonrisa. Al volverse para ver que había captado la atención de su amigo no le sorprendió ver a una bella rubia con los labios maquillados de rosa.

—Que grata sorpresa señorita Smoak —le saludó haciendo gala de su encanto de playboy que tanto éxito le había reportado en el pasado.

Felicity parecía sorprendida al igual que Diggle que estaba a su lado, sabían que su compañero había quedado a cenar con sus amigos pero no los esperaban allí, en un local tan... normal.

—Bueno señor Merlyn los playboys llenos de encanto no son los únicos que tienen que alimentarse —comentó Felicity para acto seguido volver la cara.

Oliver pudo verla poner una mueca regañándose a si misma por el poco control de sus palabras. Él y su amigo no pudieron contener la risa mientras que Laurel se cruzó de brazos con cara de desagrado.

—Touché —reconoció el aludido antes de invitarla a unirse a ellos—. Por qué no te sientas con nosotros.

—No creo que sea buena idea —se empezó a excusar una cosa era ir a tomar café con Oliver y Tommy, pero cenar con ellos y con Laurel ya era otra cosa; no se sentía nada cómoda junto la abogada— además vengo con Digg y...

—Estoy seguro que al señor Diggle no le importa que te unas a nosotros... —insistió nuevamente el joven Merlyn—. A no ser que estéis en una cita.

Tommy no había llegado a conversar con el guardaespaldas de su amigo. Pero estaba completamente convencido que estaba enterado de lo que intentaba hacer y que además estaba muy a favor de que esos dos se juntaran. Lo veía en sus sonrisas cuando estos discutían o en los guiños que le daba cuando conseguía que se sonrojaran.

—No —negaron tanto su amigo como Felicity.

—Por mí no hay problema —confirmó Digg—, además tengo que hablar con Carly sobre el fin de semana con AJ. —se inclinó hacía ella y le susurró en el oído— Pásatelo bien por una vez.

Ella lo miró ofendida con ganas de decirle que ella lo pasaba bien a menudo pero estaba claro que no la iba a creer. Ella no era como los tres que estaban sentados al frente, no necesitaba salir a un bar para disfrutar del fin de semana a ella le bastaba una tv, un reproductor de dvd y su serie o película favorita y ya era feliz. Ser hogareña no significaba no pasarlo bien; pero su amigo no le dio la oportunidad de poder decírselo porque se marchó a sentarse en la barra dejándola allí frente el trío.

Oliver se movió para dejarla sitió en el asiento; ya no tenía escapatoria que sentarse con ellos. Cuando miró hacía Laurel se sintió bastante intimidad, no entendía como Oliver podía estar ahí sentado como si nada, pero a ella le imponía sentarse junto a la mujer de su vida que además la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola Felicity no te había visto —comentó Cartly que llevaba los pedidos de los tres amigos.

—No te preocupes Carly acabo de llegar —la saludo de vuelta viendo como la camarera dejaba los platos en la mesa.

—¿Te pongo lo de siempre? Cola light, hamburguesa con queso y ensalada.

—Si —confirmó—. Aunque mejor ponme patatas en vez de ensalada y batido de chocolate en vez cola light.

—¿Uno de esos días no? —le preguntó gentilmente, durante tantos años de camarera había visto como la gente ahogaba constantemente los problemas con la comida.

—Se podría decir que sí —no iba a confesar que el hecho de que pidiera tanta comida era porque estaba nerviosa. No quería quedar mal delante de los amigos de sus jefe.

—Felicity ¿va todo bien? — esta vez quien preguntó fue Oliver la miró preocupado.

—Estupendamente estoy sentada con los dos playboys más conocidos de Starling y con la mujer que se ha acostado con ambos. Dios creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora antes de que me ponga en más evidencia.

—Sería lo mejor —afirmó Laurel a la que no le había sentado nada bien el comentario que había hecho de ella.

—No te preocupes yo he dicho cosas peores —trató de tranquilizarla Tommy al ver su amago de levantarse e irse. En el fondo la rubia le recodaba un poco a él mismo— ¿Verdad Oliver?

—No sabría que decirte. Felicity ha dicho alguna frase que puede dejarte en evidencia —bromeó el aludido. Las bromas y chascarrillos de Tommy en muchas ocasiones por no decir la mayoría eran intencionadas; sin embargo las de su chica miércoles eran fruto de su incontinencia verbal.

—Imposible soy el rey de las bromas y las frases ingeniosas —Tommy fingió sentirse indignado señalando a su amigo con una patata frita.

— Y por mi puedes quedarte con la corona, no me interesa ser rey ni reina de nada —le concedió ella—. Bueno quizás del departamento IT pero cierto CEO parece pensar que cuatro años en el MIT se aprovechan más como asistente ejecutiva sirviéndole café.

—No me lo vas a perdonar nunca ¿no? —no pudo evitar en preguntar su jefe aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Devuélveme a mi puesto anterior y estás perdonado —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Felicity era de las que engañaban dulce y tierna por fuera, pero cuando se trataba de defenderse no dudaba en sacar sus garras.

—¿Vosotros os acostáis juntos o algo así?

—Tommy —le regañó su novia por el poco tacto de la pregunta.

—¿Qué? míralos, si no se acuestan está claro que deberían de hacerlo. Casi puedo sentir las chispas del universo Olicity —Cuando había dicho que era similar a Felicity lo decía en serio había intentado contener la pregunta pero finalmente sus impulsos habían sido mayores que su control. Y estaba claro que entre ellos había algo, era hora de hacer que se dieran cuenta.

—¿Universo qué? —preguntó su amigo sin entender muy bien que era aquello de Olicity aunque tenía la sospecha que no le iba a gustar demasiado.

Felicity por su parte si había entendido la clara referencia a ellos como pareja y estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Ya sabes como en las serie cogen el nombre de ella el de él los juntan pum tienes un mote para la pareja —le empezó a explicar Tommy—. Ah no claro que tú estaba en la isla, olvídalo.

Laurel no aguantó más, se levantó de su silla enfadada y se marchó sin tan siquiera despedirse de sus acompañantes. No podía con tantas tonterías.

Tommy se disculpo frente a su amigo y Felicity antes de salir corriendo tras su novia. No tardó en alcanzarla porque había insistido en ponerse esos ridículos tacones negros que aunque le resultaban muy sexys apenas podía andar con ellos.

—Laurel, espera —Tommy la cogió del brazo y la obligó a pararse— ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

—¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? No solo invitas a esa pesada de Felicity, sino que encima la das coba y la intentas emparejas con Oliver —estaba tan enfadada que no la importo discutir con él en mitad de la calle.

—Ella me cae bien y creo que a Oliver le vendría tener algo normal en su vida, sin rencores de por medio —comentó él en una clara referencia a la relación que ella y su amigo habían mantenido —. Pero sabes lo que creo, que estás celosa.

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy celosa de esa. Es solo que no creo que sea suficiente para Ollie.

—¿Pero te estás escuchando? Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que eres de la élite de Satarling —Oliver y él había conocido a suficiente gente clasista que no quería manchar su sangre con gente trabajadora, a ellos eso siempre les había dado igual—. Te recuerdo que tu padre es detective de policía y tu madre profesora. Aunque a lo mejor no es la procedencia de Felicity lo que te incomoda.

—Ilústrame —Laurel se cruzó de brazos mostrando claramente que se sentía atacada.

—Creo que lo que de verdad te molesta es que Oliver haya pasado pagina y ya no te siga como un perrito faldero. Dices que lo has superado, pero la verdad es que no te faltó tiempo para tirarte a sus brazos.—Había llegado el momento de ser claros, aunque eso le iba a costar claramente la relación— Si lo sé, ese fue el motivo por el que Oliver y yo discutimos; pero te perdone porque te amo, tanto que arriesgué mi vida por ti. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? estoy cansado, estoy cansado de tratar de que me consideres suficiente, de luchar contra el pasado, de que solo pienses en ti misma y en tus necesidades. Deja de culpar a los demás Laurel de tus problemas y crece de una vez, porque Oliver y yo lo hemos hecho. Lo nuestro se acabó.

Él no esperó a que ella le contestara, no había manera de salvar aquella relación cuando estaba condenada al fracaso desde el comienzo. Tampoco volvió al Big Belly burguer, Tommy necesitaba tiempo para lamerse las heridas y quizas llorar un poco por su corazón roto.

Laurel se quedó sola en medio de la calle, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero no era capaz de moverse del sitio. Había imaginado que todo sería diferente si Tommy aun viviera, pero todo había resultado del mismo modo que con él muerto, lo único que cambiaba era la persona que le había dicho esas mismas palabras.

—¿Tienes las respuestas que querías? —le preguntó Zatanna que había aparecido de repente.

—No era lo que yo esperaba —respondió la abogada entre lágrimas.

—Lo que queremos y lo que es lo mejor para nosotros no siempre son la misma cosa —le recordó la maga, aunque ella no estaba para mucha palabrería.

—¿Y qué hay de bueno en que todo el mundo me llame egoísta? Dime —pidió de manera exigente la abogada.

—Quizás sea el momento de averiguar quién eres en realidad...—sugirió Zatanna

—Quiero volver a casa —le suplicó.

—Deseo concedido.

·

Zatanna movió su mano y nuevamente una luz las envolvió


	6. Zatanna 2: El deseo de Oliver

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, dije que actualizaría tres veces esta semana y aquí está la tercera y última parte del capítulo de Zatanna._

_Espero que os guste y recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen..._

* * *

**Zatanna: El deseo de Oliver**

Oliver no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, lo último que su mente alcazaba a recordar era a la extraña mujer vestida de maga y luz, mucha luz; después nada más, salvo la sensación de estar despertando de un largo sueño. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en su mansión o al menos eso parecía porque estaba diferente. En vez de los muebles que solían ocupar la habitación de invitados, había una cuna de madera y un mueble cambiador; las paredes ya no eran blancas e insípidas sino que estaban pintadas con colores vibrantes con dibujos infantiles. Oliver no lograba encontrar explicación alguna a lo que estaba viendo o al porque tenía un bebe dormido entre sus brazos. Ni tan siquiera podía distinguir si se trataba de un niño o una niña, solo que parecía muy a gusto ahí durmiendo con su cabecita reposando contra su pecho.

Se levantó de la mecedora, donde había estado descansando, con mucho cuidado para no despertar al bebé y lo colocó sobre la cuna. No pudo evitar aguantar la respiración durante unos segundo, el tiempo que el bebe utilizó para acomodarse pero no para despertarse. Él no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a un bebe lloroso.

·

—Así que estabas aquí.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, era la voz que escuchaba noche tras noche a través del intercomunicador, de la persona que tanto significaba para él. Se volvió hacía la puerta y allí estaba ella, su Felicity, aunque a la vez parecía... diferente

—Me he despertado y al no verte en la cama me había preocupado —le explicó mientras se acercaba a él.

Eso explicaba el porqué llevaba puesto un camisón de raso turquesa, que por cierto le sentaba de maravilla; pero la única noche que Felicity había pasado la noche con él no habían necesitado vestir nada y para colmo no había terminado del modo que él hubiera querido.

—Me quedé dormido —contexto sintiendo la necesidad de borrar su preocupación.

—Te dije que esa butaca era una gran inversión —ella lo rodeó entre sus brazos y picoteó sus labios—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días a ti también —el siguió sus pasos abrazándola por la cintura.

A pesar de no saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, estar junto a ella resultaba natural; lo difícil había sido negarse a disfrutar de su compañía.

—Siento que tuvieras que levantarte anoche. Debes de estar agotado y sin embargo soy yo la que no se entera de que nuestra hija se ha despertado en mitad de la noche —Ella de verdad se lamentaba de no haberse levantado, Oliver tenía demasiado trabajo encima para encima cargarlo con los cólicos de la pequeña Mia.

Había estado escuchándola con atención hasta que ella dijo nuestra hija; dos palabras que lo había cambiado todo. Felicity y él tenían una hija; ahora que se fijaba él tenía una alianza en el dedo anular por lo que seguramente ella tuviera otra en el suyo. Se habían casado y habían tenido una hija, eso explicaba porque la notaba diferente pero... ¿en qué año estaba?

—¿Oliver? —le increpó su esposa alzando la voz, le había estado llamando pero no la había hecho ni caso. Ella lo miró a los ojos tratando de averiguar si le ocurría algo, como si con los años hubiera perfeccionado esa curiosa e innata habilidad que tenía para leerle la mente— Está bien señor Queen ahora mismo te vas a meter en la cama y vas a descansar correctamente. Tu director de campaña no perdonaría si aparecieras esta tarde con bolsas en los ojos.

Mientras hablaba le había tomado de la mano y les había hecho salir de la habitación de la pequeña Mia para dirigirse a su propio dormitorio .

—Espera un momento —le pidió haciendo que se detuviese, la sujetó por los brazos y la hizo enfrentarse a él— ¿De qué director de campaña me estás hablando?

—¿Oliver que pasó anoche? Me dijiste que había sido una noche muy tranquila —le cuestionó Felicity que no entendía el porqué su marido actuaba de ese modo, casi parecía un extraño.

—Y así fue —o al menos técnicamente porque según había calculado que habrían pasado ¿dos años, tres a lo sumo?— Solo necesito dormir un poco más, tú misma lo has dicho antes.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —Oliver le dio una de esas sonrisas que hacía que se olvidara de todo. No quería preocuparla innecesariamente cuando ni él sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Papiiiiiiii! —gritó un niño de unos seis años mientras se acercaba corriendo hacía ellos.

El pequeño llevaba un disfraz muy parecido al que Barry Allen llevaba en sus misiones como Flash, salvo porque llevaba un antifaz en verde en vez de un casco rojo, un carcaj cargado a su espalda y una capa.

—Robert Thomas Queen ¿qué te he dicho de gritar aquí arriba cuando tu hermana está durmiendo ?—Aunque su tono era serio, seriedad no era lo que transmitían los preciosos ojos azules de Felicity, si no que radiaban amor.

—Lo siento mami —se disculpó el pequeño—; pero es que quiero que papá vea mi disfraz.

Oliver pudo ver que el niño tenía una expresión muy parecida a la que Thea ponía de pequeña para salirse con la suya; algo nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño Tommy, o quizás lo llamaban Bobby, era su hijo. Apenas podía ver su rostro por culpa del antifaz pero si podía ver que tenía los ojos azules y el pelo castaño claro casi rubio muy similar al suyo. Ahora entendía el calor que había sentido en el pecho al despertar con aquel bebe entre sus brazos, su hija; porque era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo por el pequeño que tenía enfrente, algo más fuerte que la simpatía, una emoción pura e incondicional que resultaba imposible sentir hacía dos personas que acaba de conocer, sentía decir que ni tan siquiera con Connor fue tan inmediato pero en aquel entonces él era una persona diferente.

—Es...—no tenía ni idea de cómo describir esa mezcla de uniformes sin sentido pero de la que el pequeño se sentía tan orgulloso— bonito.

—Soy súper-flecha rayo —Tommy salió corriendo dejando a su padre con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Su madre por su parte estalló en carcajadas.

—Ya te advertí que tu pique con Barry se te estaba escapando de las manos. Un día de esto se va hacer seguidor de Batman, da gracias que aun no le interesen los coches...

Mucho debía haber cambiado durante esos ¿Seis años? para que él se sintiera avergonzado por defender algo en lo que creía. Si él había intentado convencer a su hijo de que Arrow era mejor héroe que flash, es porque realmente estaba convencido. Si Barry era un tipo simpático que corría a la velocidad de la luz, pero él era un tipo normal y corriente sin súper-poderes y conseguía acabar con los malos. Y tampoco necesitaba coches ostentosos como ese héroe oscuro que velaba por Gotham City.

Siguió a Felicity hasta la cocina donde Raisa les esperaba con el desayuno; por el camino había comprobado que muy pocas cosas habían cambiado. Solo cosas sin importancia como por ejemplo las fotos que decoraban la pared de la escalera; ahora habían instantáneas de sus hijos, Connor, Tommy y Mia; también de su boda con Felicity, donde por cierto estaba preciosa; de la boda de Thea con Roy algo que le alegró, porque después de la mala experiencia vivida su hermana se merecía ser feliz y Roy la amaba de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, era uno de sus preferidos. Lo que más había echado en falta en la isla había sido a su familia y al volver aunque los tenía a su lado no había logrado reconectar de verdad, en parte porque él ya no se sentía humano, en parte por las mentiras de su madre, la desconfianza de Thea. Slade le arrebató la oportunidad de poder intentar arreglarlo, así como su esperanza de volver a formar parte de una familia. Solo que no se había dado cuenta que ya formaba parte una, Diggle pero sobre todo Felicity; hasta ese entonces a lo mejor no los había valorado lo suficiente, no les había otorgado el puesto que se merecían. Había sido en el peor momento de su vida cuando se había dado cuenta de su valía.

Estaba sentado en la mesa que suponía que Felicity habría insistido en poner en la cocina; porque desde que había vuelto a la mansión ella no hacía más que decir que el comedor era demasiado formal para la vida normal. Raisa había hecho tortitas y cacao caliente con nubes para desayunar, pero él no había probado bocado, no podía apartar la vista de Felicity que estaba ayudando a su hijo cortando las tortitas y hablando sobre algo que no lograba comprender. También le sorprendió ver a Connor, mientras que para él era un niño un par de años mayor que Tommy/Bobby, aquí era un adolescente de catorce años casi un calco de sí mismo.

·

De repente sus pensamientos volaron a la maga del Verdant y su insistente petición de que pidieran un deseo. Había estado pensando en Tommy y su muerte hasta que Felicity le hablo y sus pensamientos cambiaron hasta derivar en lo que ahora estaba viviendo.

—Papá sale en la tele otra vez —comentó su hijo pequeño señalando al televisor que estaba en la encimera de la cocina.

Felicity tomó el mando a distancia y subió el volumen para saber que era lo que estaban diciendo de él. Así es como se enteró de que era el nuevo alcalde de Starling City y que muchas cosas habían mejorado desde que él había asumido el liderazgo. Eso quería decir que velaba por el bien de la ciudad día y noche, como alcalde y como Arrow. En el mismo reportaje hablaron de Felicity, la nueva CEO de Queen Consolidated y según muchos la mujer tras el gran hombre. Si ellos supieran...

—¿Quién es esa señora? —preguntó Tommy que seguía pendiente del televisor.

La señora no era otra que Isabel Rochev, aun sentí escalofríos al pensar que se había acostado con la amante de su padre; algo muy similar debió de pensar Felicity que a pesar de pasar tantos años tomó el mando y apagó la tv usando más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No te rías —le reprendió al ver que sonreía.

Oliver alzó las manos en señal de rendición, lo dicho si la prensa supiera hasta que punto Oliver estaba a su merced...

—Joo mamá yo estaba viendo la tele —protestó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y poniendo mala cara, otro rasgo que había heredado de él.

—Claro enano, si no te estabas enterando de nada —le respondió su hermano mientras le tiraba un cachito de tortita.

—Connor —le advirtió Oliver que poco a poco se sentía más como en su nuevo ambiente.

—Bueno chicos vamos a arreglarnos, tenemos un gran día por delante —Felicity se levantó y quitó la mesa para ahórrale el trabajo a Raisa.

—¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? —preguntó Oliver con curiosidad.

—Tú dormir —le contestó tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios —esta tarde tienes que estar en condiciones para el mitin y nosotros de compras.

—¿Tú también? —le preguntó a su hijo mayor que rápidamente lo negó, él al parecer había quedado con AJ, el sobrino de Diggle, para jugar al baloncesto.

·

Oliver fue a su despacho, el antiguo despacho de su padre, mientras Felicity y los niños se arreglaban. Bien podría haber acompañado a su esposa a la habitación y fingir estar dormido mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa; pero eso no le parecía bien. Tenía a su propia Felicity en su propio tiempo, no quería traicionarla una vez más, aunque esta vez fuera con ella misma. Al igual que el resto de la casa, la habitación permanecía igual pero a la vez diferente. El robusto escritorio de madera de cerezo aun presidia el despacho pero había un segundo escritorio algo más pequeño y mucho más tecnológico que él supuso que pertenecía a su esposa, los sofás en los que tantas veces se había sentado de pequeño aun seguían frente a la chimenea. Se sentó tras la mesa en la que Robert Queen había pasado tantas horas levantando su impero y la encontró llena de papeles. La mayoría relacionados con la alcaldía de la ciudad, había encontrado incluso lo que suponía que era su discurso para el mitin de esa tarde.

Sin embargo nada de eso llegó a captar su atención, lo fue una carpeta negra que encontró en el último cajón de su mesa; aparentemente parecía normal pero al abrirla se encontró con un membrete que decía Liga de la Justicia, entre los papeles pudo leer su nombre o mejor dicho el de su alter ego, Arrow; así como el de Barry, Flash, además de otros que supuestamente debía conocer como Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Aquaman y por último alguien conocido bajo el nombre del Oráculo. Al parecer cuando Felicity le dijo que estaba cargado de trabajo estaba en lo cierto, porque si había leído bien esos papeles ya no solo protegía su ciudad sino todo el planeta y aun así tenía tiempo para su familia...

·

—Dime Oliver Queen, o debería de decir Arrow —habló Zatanna desde uno de los sofás—¿Encuentras tu deseo satisfactorio?.

Ante la intrusión, tomó el abrecartas del escritorio y la apuntó con él.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —le preguntó con sus voz amenazante de Arrow.

—Concederte tu deseo ¿no es esto lo que tú querías? —la maga extendió los brazos como señalando todo, pues en su despacho había más fotos familiares— Una familia unida y feliz.

—Dijiste que alguien te había enviado —Oliver no estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente quería respuestas y las obtendría. Se acercó a ella apuntándola con el abrecartas.— ¿Quién?

—Un amigo que quiere que abras los ojos —ella no se inmutó a pesar de tener la punta metálica muy cerca de su cuello — La pregunta es; ¿Lo has hecho?, ¿Estás dispuesto a abrazar todo esto? o ¿Seguirás huyendo como hasta ahora?

Él no estaba huyendo, estaba con Felicity y quería vivir todo lo que había visto junto a ella, no como el recuerdo de otra persona, sino vivirlo en carne propia y para eso debía volver a su tiempo a su dimensión o donde narices fuera, quería volver a casa con ella.

—¿Cómo puedo volver? —pidió esta vez mucho más tranquilo.

—De la misma forma que viniste; deseándolo.

Una fuerte luz se extendió por toda la sala engullendo tanto a Zatanna como a Oliver.

·

·

Felicity llegó al Verdant tan rápido como su mini le permitió; por primera vez en su vida de conductora había rebasado el límite de velocidad, mejor dicho la segunda; la primera había sido cuando se encontró a Oliver herido de bala y vestido de vigilante en el interior de su coche al salir del trabajo.

Esta vez el motivo era distinto aunque el protagonista no, Oliver había desaparecido, así sin más. Según Diggle una luz muy fuerte había aparecido y Laurel y él se habían esfumado. Desde luego ella había perdido la conexión casi a la vez que Diggle, Roy y Thea exclamaron alertados por la luz. Cuando el ex-militar le había comunicado la noticia le había pedido que por favor no se fuera a alarmar. ¿Cuándo entendería la gente que lejos de mejorar las cosas esas declaraciones siempre afectaban a peor?; el caso es que ella había tenido que escuchar todo lo ocurrido tratando de controlarse pero después de cinco minutos esperando a tener nuevas noticias había salido de la guarida, se había subido al coche y allí estaba.

—¿Lo habéis encontrado? —preguntó la informática acercándose a ellos corriendo.

—Felicity te dije que te quedaras en la guarida o que te fueras a casa, que ya te avisaría cuando supiéramos algo — le reprendo Diggle al verla aparecer.

—¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a ir a casa tan tranquila? Es de Oliver de quien estamos hablando. Tengo que estar aquí — Ella sabía que su amigo la comprendería, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo ella se había preocupado por el bienestar de Oliver, al igual que el de él; ambos eran su familia y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzado si alguno de ellos les ocurriera algo.

De pronto una pequeña luz comenzó a aparecer, ésta se fue haciendo más y más grande obligando a los cuatro que estaban allí a taparse los ojos para que no les hiciera daño pues era demasiado intensa. Duró apenas unos segundos y al desaparecer Laurel y Oliver estaban de vuelta, tendidos en el suelo medio inconscientes.

—Oliver —exclamó Felicity al ser la primera al verlo.

Salió corriendo hacía él mientras que Diggle hacía lo propio con Laurel ayudándoles a incorporarse. Thea y Roy también se acercaron.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —murmuró algo desorientado por el trasiego del encantamiento de Zatanna.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó Thea aun no entendiendo muy bien qué es lo que había pasado— Cuando vinimos a buscaros no estabais y de pronto habéis vuelto a aparecer de la nada.

Oliver miró a Laurel para comprobar cómo estaba pero esta no le dirigió la mirada, aunque teniendo en cuenta que se estaba dejando ayudar por Digg estaba bastante seguro que estaba igual o más desorientada que él.

—Es largo de explicar —y no tenía ganas de hablar de todos los detalles, la experiencia había sido demasiado personal para compartirla, Laurel seguramente pensaría lo mismo que él.

—Y ya está, ¿eso es todo lo que piensas decir? —le increpó Felicity alzando la voz más que por enojo por el miedo que había acumulado mientras no sabían que le había ocurrido —Nos has dado un susto de muerte idiota egocéntrico.

Oliver alcanzó su mano izquierda con la que ella le estaba golpeando en el pecho llena de impotencia.

—Felicity, mírame —tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la obligó a alzar la vista desde su torso — Estoy bien —comentó con un tono tan dulce que sorprendió a todos menos a Diggle que ya había sido testigo de conversaciones muy parecidas.

Ella no contestó sino que puso una mano sobre su mejilla y lo besó sin importar quien estuviera presente. Oliver tardó unos segundos en devolvérselo por si se arrepentía de mostrar afecto delante del resto del equipo; pero estaba claro que no era así.

Diggle sonrió con satisfacción, al igual que Thea que desde que se había hecho amiga de la informática había cruzado los dedos para que su hermano saliera con ella. Roy por su parte los miraba boquiabiertos, no porque le desagradara la idea, porque tenía claro que entre esos dos pasaba algo, sino porque no esperaba ser testigo de un beso tan... intimo.

— ¡ejem, ejem! —carraspeó el joven— Para eso se inventaron los hoteles.

—O las casas —le siguió la corriente su novia.

Fue entonces cuando Felicity se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó profusamente casi del mismo color que su carmín, que de manera excepcional era rojo y no rosa como de costumbre. Oliver por su parte tenía una expresión de satisfacción con ese beso ella le había demostrado que estaba dispuesta a vencer sus miedos tanto como él y en un futuro no tan lejano vivieran lo que había podido ver en el encantamiento de la maga.

Laurel miró para otro lado, no quería ver como sus sueños se caía en pedazos. Había llegado el momento de pensar en sí misma, eso comenzaba por abandonar el equipo Arrow e incluso la ciudad para volar sola. A su padre le costaría hacerse a la idea, pero si podía soportar que Sara estuviera lejos tan bien podría sobrellevar su partida a Coast City por ejemplo.

—Es tarde, volvamos todos a casa —sugirió Diggle comprobando que tanto la abogada como su amigo se encontraban perfectamente; así la nueva parejita podría intimar todo lo que quisiera—. Pero mañana tenemos que hablar sobre nuevas reglas para la guarida. Me dais más miedo que estos dos — al la última frase señaló a Thea y a Roy.

·

·

—Misión cumplida Oliver Queen abrió los ojos —anunció Zatanna en cuanto se reunió con la persona que le había solicitado su ayuda.

—Perfecto —le agradeció—, necesitamos que Arrow tenga la mente despejada. Y esa no relación con Felicity Smoak afecta negativamente a nuestros planes.

—¿Qué planes son esos? —le preguntó con curiosidad la maga.

—Lo averiguarás, pronto lo averiguarás —respondió él misteriosamente.


	7. No me gustan las Sorpresas

_Aquí está el nuevo capitulo del Fic, que para quien no lo haya leído está bastante relacionado con mi último one-shot Tarde de chicas_

_Un saludo a mis chicas del Foro, sois las mejores._

_Ya me queda solo __recordar que los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen._

* * *

Oliver Queen trató de olvidar lo ocurrido con Zatanna el día anterior, había entendido que podía permitirse ser feliz, tener una vida "normal"; después de todo gente que ponía todo los días en riesgo su vida en favor a los demás como policías o militares se casaban y tenían hijos todos los días. Cierto es que también tenían los índices más altos de divorcios, un claro ejemplo de estos dos paradigmas era el propio Quentin Lance; pero Oliver contaba con una clara ventaja sobre ellos. Su chica IT no solo era la mujer con la que en un futuro podría casarse, ella era su compañera y su igual, ella comprendía y amaba su misión, juntos salvaban la ciudad.

Ahora le tocaba él, emprender el camino hasta llegar al matrimonio, los niños o la alcaldía de Starling City.

Sin embargo ignorar la experiencia no resulto tan fácil como pretendía, más aun al descubrir que en la guarida, sobre la mesa de Felicity había una nota dirigida a él. La carta había resultado ser de Laurel, la cual anunciaba su marcha del equipo. Según decía necesitaba un cambio y encontrar al igual que él algo que sacara la luz de su interior; también le agradecía haberla entrenado y los buenos momentos que habían compartido. Finalmente pidió disculpas por ofender a Felicity y les deseó que fueran felices.

Tras leer la carta Oliver había ido al apartamento de su ex-novia pero ya no se encontraba allí. Extrañado había llamado a su padre, que fue quien le dijo que no solo había dejado el equipo, sino que también había abandonado la ciudad sin rumbo aparente.

La marcha de la abogada sumió en una desazón al grupo, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos no veía con buenos ojos su incorporación, si sintieron su marcha aunque solo fuera por Oliver o el detective Lance.

Una semana más tarde las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, los villanos asolaban la ciudad y el héroe encapuchado y sus socios los detenían antes de que llegaran a huir. Felicity pensaba que resultaba triste que después de tantos meses juntos, la marcha de Laurel apenas se notara en el funcionamiento del grupo, cuando estaba segura que si hubiera sido Thea, Roy o sobre todo Diggle si hubieran sentido que faltaba algo. Había llegado a hablarlo con John y este había dicho que solo dos personas eran imprescindibles en el equipo, Oliver y ella, los demás podían ser sustituidos con facilidad. Sin embargo ella no estaba de acuerdo, todos formaban parte de un todo, un equipo, una familia donde todos sus miembros resultan importantes, sin duda, si alguno de sus cuatro compañeros faltara ella los echaría de menos; mientras que Laurel nunca había llegado a integrarse realmente en la familia Arrow.

Entre su trabajo como directora de tecnología en Queen Consolidated por el día y su trabajo nocturno en la guarida, a Felicity se le había pasado que su cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. No es que normalmente fuera un día que celebrara con especial atención, al contrario, para ella su cumpleaños era un día como cualquier otro, o al menos lo había empezado a ser desde que su padre se marchó siendo ella apenas una niña de parvulario. Este sería su tercer cumpleaños desde que se unió a Arrow y no habían celebrado ninguno; en el primero Oliver se había marchado a la isla y Digg y ella estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de ocupar su lugar; en el segundo... digamos que todos tenían cosas mejores en sus cabezas.

Esta vez, ni Oliver ni Diggle habían pasado por alto la fecha, es más se sintieron bastante culpables de haber olvidado los anteriores; esperaban resarcirse preparando una fiesta sorpresa. Thea se había hecho cargo de la situación, aun se sentía en deuda con ella por haberla acogido en su casa después de abandonar a Malcom; le daría la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños. Hasta Connor formaba parte del secreto, aunque en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de hablar más de la cuenta, por suerte Oliver había sido capaz de pararlo y redireccionar la conversación hacía un nuevo tema.

Oficialmente Felicity y él eran pareja, ya no lo escondían o al menos a sus personas más allegadas, como el equipo, Connor, sus respectivas secretarias o Walter. El padrastro de Oliver se había alegrado por la pareja, siempre había tenido un buen concepto de la informática y le alegraba ver que su hijastro también lo hubiera visto y decidiera abrazarlo. La prensa ya era otro cantar, para la que ella no se sentía todavía capacitada para hacer frente. A Oliver no le importaba, porque al menos ahora podía pasar más tiempo con ella sin esconderse ni mentir a nadie.

—Está bien, Raisa y yo lo tenemos todo controlado. Además va hacer su tarta especial porque a Feli le encanta —informó Thea a los chicos del equipo, Felicity acudiría algo más tarde porque tenía cita en la peluquería—. Espero que vosotros ya hayáis comprado el regalo y será mejor que sea algo bueno. No me puedo creer que nunca hayáis celebrado su cumpleaños, sois unos amigos horribles.

—Teníamos otras cosas en la cabeza —se defendió su hermano, aunque por su expresión se podía ver que estaba bastante arrepentido.

—En nuestra defensa diré que ella tampoco dijo nada —indicó Roy que estaba entrenando con Diggle.

Thea miró a su novio como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Compadecía a la pobre Felicity, rodeada de tanto hombre egoísta. Cierto es que verlos entrenar sin camiseta compensaba bastante pero aun así tanta testosterona no debería resultar buena para la salud mental de ninguna mujer.

—A lo que iba —se volvió a su hermano que estaba sentado frente los ordenadores de Felicity— ¿Tiene su regalo?, ¿Un anillo quizás?

—Thea... —le advirtió. Su hermana empezaba a sobrepasarse.

—¿Qué es un delito querer que seas feliz?

—Y soy feliz —exclamó con tal vehemencia que hizo que su hermana desconfiara; su mirada lo dijo todo, así que él se levantó y se acercó a ella—. En serio Thea, no precipites las cosas; soy feliz —se sentía agradecido de que se preocupara de él y como agradecimiento le dio un beso en la cabeza —Y no te preocupes de su regalo, estoy seguro de que le va a gustar.

Casi había tenido que vender a su al diablo, es decir a Amanda Waller, pero lo había conseguido; estaba deseando ver su cara al abrir el regalo. Si fuera el Oliver de hace ocho años, estaría prácticamente frotándose las manos por como podía acabar la noche; bueno y quizás también lo hacía ahora pero sobre todo lo que quería hacer era complacerla. Porque estaba seguro que para ella los cumpleaños tenían tanto sentido como para él, es decir ninguno. Oliver podía culpar a su naufragio de ello, ella a unos padres irresponsables y egoístas.

Cuando descubrieron sin querer que el padre de Felicity no solo pertenecía a la organización HIVE, sino que además era su líder, Oliver casi pensó que la perdían. Durante unos días se había encerrado en sí misma sin querer saber nada de ellos. Tanto Diggle como él habían tratado en ponerse en contacto con ella por teléfono e incluso fueron a su casa pero no contestaba. Roy había sugerido que se colara en su casa como lo hacía en sus misiones vestido de Arrow e incluso había llegado a planteárselo. Cuando Felicity entró a formar parte del equipo habían jurado protegerla, y mejor o peor pero hasta la fecha lo habían hecho, o al menos él la había rescatado; nunca hubieran podido imaginar que el mayor peligro no vendría de fuera. Una vez más ella demostró su fortaleza, y se presentó en la guarida tres días después, con una disculpa preparada y toneladas de lagrimas que soltar. Fue la primera vez que Oliver empezó un abrazo desde que había vuelto a casa.

Poco a poco a partir de ese día Felicity había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre y no había dudado en ayudar a Thea cuando él había estado fuera de la ciudad y la joven pedía ayuda a gritos silenciosos...

—-Más te vale que sea cierto, tu hermana enfada da mucho miedo —bromeó Roy.

—Chico cuidado con lo que dices o al final acabas en durmiendo en el sofá —le recomendó Diggle que había podido ver la mueca que la aludida había puesto al escuchar el comentario de su novio.

—El sofá sería un sitio demasiado agradable —apuntó ella malvadamente—, sigue así y acabas en el suelo Harper.

—He ahí el temperamento de los Queen...

Oliver se rió de la broma de Diggle. Este último año había cambiado, asumido y perdonado cosas de su pasado, sin ese peso se sentía mucho más ligero, más humano y alegre. No había mentido a su hermana cuando dijo que era feliz, después de ocho años era la primera vez que podía decirlo sin mentir.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Felicity que acaba de llegar de su cita en la peluquería.

— Al parecer Roy va a dormir esta noche en el suelo —Oliver se acercó a ella la tomó por la cintura y picoteó sus labios; según las reglas implantadas por John Diggle eso era el nivel más alto de intimidad que iba a permitir en la guarida, siempre y cuando estuviera el delante.

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada —protestó el joven y su contrincante aprovechó para hacerle una llave que le llevó a toparse contra el suelo.

—Chico hoy no es tu día —Digg le dio la mano y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Me encanta lo que te han hecho en el pelo Feli, deberías llevarlo así más a menudo —comentó Thea .

Felicity aparte de aplicarse el tinte para ocultar su castaño natural, se había cortado un poco el largo y le habían ondulado el pelo a golpe de tenacilla. Algo que ella había intentado los primeros día como Asistente de Oliver, pero a medida que pasaban los días tenía menos y menos tiempo para ella misma y había decidido dejar de hacerlo.

—Gracias, se agradece que después de tres años alguien se dé cuenta que he ido a la peluquería —la informática tomó su sitió frente a los ordenadores donde encontró un mensaje de error— ¿Quién ha sido?.

Inmediatamente todos señalaron al culpable, no había nada peor que Felicity enfada por estropear a alguno de sus pequeños; ni tan siquiera Oliver se libraba de su ira. Éste maldijo en contra de sus compañeros por chivatos. Por suerte para él algo más importante hizo que su chica I.T. olvidara él.

El día del cumpleaños de Felicity fue un sábado como cualquier otro; se levantó a las ocho y media de la mañana, se preparó un café y unas tostadas francesas, mientras desayunó leyó la prensa en su tableta electrónica y luego aprovechó para hacer coas que entre la semana no podía hacer como poner lavadoras y limpiar. A las once solía haber acabado o sino, lo que quedaba lo dejaba para el domingo, porque a esa hora cogía sus cosas y se marchaba a la guarida para reunirse con el resto del equipo y comenzar a luchar contra el mal.

Su vida aparentemente podía parecer aburrida pero no lo era, estar cerca de Oliver Queen implicaba no tener tiempo para aburrirse; y no en el sentido romántico-sexual que por cierto era increíble, sino en laboral. Queen Consolidated contaba con fondos suficientes para la puesta en marcha de nuevos proyectos, entre ellos la reconstrucción del departamento de ciencias aplicadas; pero también estaban creando una división más mundana y rentable, los videojuegos. Oliver y Felicity habían estado de acuerdo en que a partir de ahora supervisarían todos y cada uno de los proyectos en los que la empresa estaba trabajando, está vez él se lo estaba tomando mucho más enserio que su primera vez como CEO, y todo aquello que pudieran usar para sus misiones con Arrow lo tomarían prestado; no solo los villanos iban a benefíciese de su tecnología. Si Isabel Rochev pudo hacerlo, ellos también aunque con más cabeza.

Llegó a la guarida y le sorprendió que solo Oliver estuviera allí; un autentico regalo para la vista, ella tuvo que tomar aire para controlar sus hormonas. Oliver Queen sin camiseta, sudando mientras se ejercitaba en la escalera del salmón era una de sus imágenes favoritas para fantasear en sus noches solitarias. Nunca pensó que conocería a un hombre que desbancara a Patrick Swayze o Hugh Jackman de sus fantasías, pero estaba delante de ella y era todo suyo.

—¿No puedes hacer eso con una camiseta? —le preguntó ella con voz lastimera mientras se acomodaba en su puesto. Dejó su bolso dentro de uno de los cajones de su mesa y se dispuso a comenzar con su trabajo.

Oliver sonrió con descaro al escucharla.

—Creía que te gustaba verme hacer ejercicio —comentó quedando apoyado sobre los brazos y dejando caer la cadera sobre la barra de metal.

—Ese es el problema que me gusta demasiado —masculló la informática su voz casi era inaudible con el sonido del teclado.

Él se dejó caer al suelo, se acercó a su chica por la espalda y besó cariñosamente su hombro descubierto gracias al corte de su vestido.

—Hasta ahora nunca te habías quejado.

—Antes no tenía permiso para tocar —para ella su relación había sido tan poco posible que había sido capaz de mantener las hormonas y las neuronas controladas— Eras como Bard Pitt en Conoces a Joe Black, guapo y sexy pero inalcanzable.

—Por mi puedes tocar todo lo que quieras —sus besos se trasladaron a lo largo de su sensible cuello.

—Oliver —suspiró. Un beso y era masilla en sus manos; aun así un resquicio de cordura hizo acto de presencia— Oliver por favor para, Digg puede venir en cualquier momento y tenemos normas ¿recuerdas?

—No va a venir, ni él, ni Roy y tampoco Thea... —todos ellos estaban ya de camino a la mansión Queen para celebrar el cumpleaños de Felicity— solo seremos tú y yo.

Ella se separó para evitar que siguiera besándola y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

—Vaya gracias por avisarme —Oliver pudo escuchar la ironía en su voz, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar el poco miedo que había tenido desde el principio en dejarle las cosas claras de esa forma tan suya—, a lo mejor yo también quería tener el día libre.

—Perdón —aunque en realidad no lo sentía y tampoco se molestó en sentirse arrepentido, tenía una misión que era la de llevarla a su casa si o si sin que sospechara nada. La tomó de las manos y la obligó a levantarse de la silla—. Aunque no puedes culpable por querer estar a solas contigo.

—Es verdad no puedo —a ella le pasaba exactamente igual a pesar de verse a diario—. Pero tengo una casa ¿no sé si lo recuerdas? Seguro que no porque gracias a ti no es que la pise mucho, aun así podías ido a verme allí en vez de hacerme venir a la guarida.

—¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero señorita Smoak? —Él la rodeó entres sus brazos quedando uno a escasos centímetros del otro. Sus labios casi se rozaban.

—No tengo.

—Ya lo creo que lo tienes, el Conde, el Creador de muñecas, el Rey reloj, Slade... —le recordó alguna de las misiones donde ella había demostrado su valía—. Además según recuerdo el día que te besé la primera vez no pusiste tantos reparos...

—Yo no soy de las que rompen las normas —sus mejillas se encendieron, ella siempre había seguido las normas o al menos aquellas referidas al comportamiento porque cuando se refería a los ordenadores ya era otra historia. Él era el chico malo.

—Si no están, no hay reglas...

Oliver acabó con la distancia que separaba sus labios y la besó. No un beso suave y tranquilo como los que le había dado hasta ahora, sino uno exigente y lleno de ardor. A ella no le costó demasiado seguir su ritmo, le echó los brazos al cuello y le respondió con la misma intensidad. Se permitió ser algo más osada y mordisqueó su labio inferior; a él pareció gustarle porque la tomó en brazos y la apretujó contra el cristal de la vitrina que contenía su traje de cuero verde.

Era la primera vez que Felicity experimentaba esa posición así que se agarró firmemente a su cuello con los brazos y a su cadera con sus piernas. Lejos de amedrentar a Oliver, le excitó aun más.

—Oliver — pronunció entre beso y beso— Oliver tu teléfono, está sonando.

—Olvídalo —le pidió, no quería tener que pararse. Estaba demasiado excitado como para hacerlo.

Ella trató de ignorar al igual que él el sonido y la vibración de teléfono pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. ¿Y si a Connor le había ocurrido algo?

—Oliver para, tienes que responder.

Él maldijo entre dientes a quien fuera el que llamaba. se acercó a la mesa de Felicity y tomó el aparato. La pantalla mostraba la cara sonriente de su hermana, ojala el pudiera tener esa sonrisa en su cara...

—Más vale que sea importante Speedy —respondió, su voz mostraba la tensión que sentía su cuerpo sobre toda cierta parte que se sentía muy confinada en sus pantalones.

—Vaya, ¿no habré interrumpido nada verdad? —le preguntó su hermana ante su mal humor.

—No pienso responder a eso.

No obstante eso fue suficiente para que Thea atara cabos y rompió a reír.

—Lo siento Olli —ella luchó por recuperar la compostura pero le resultaba difícil, le había estropeado a su hermano la oportunidad de acostarse con Felicity. El Karma, él había hecho eso muchas veces el primer año que volvió de la isla —. Solo quería avisarte que ya podéis venir, está todo listo.

Oliver respiró hondo, adiós sexo.

—Ya voy.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le peguntó Felicity en cuanto retiró su teléfono de la oreja.

—Connor—le respondió siguiendo el plan que su hermana había creado y que al que él no estaba del todo de acuerdo. No le gustaba usar a su hijo de ese modo —. Al parecer no se encuentra bien y quiere que esté con él.

—Voy contigo —Él no dudaba que ella se ofrecería en cuanto escuchara que el pequeño se encontraba mal, era su reacción cuando descubriera que era una treta lo que le preocupaba.

Felicity cogió sus cosas más rápido de lo que él se puso su camiseta. Ambos salieron al aparcamiento donde les esperan la moto de él y el mini de ella.

—Te veo en tu casa —Felicity emprendió rumbo a su coche pero Oliver se lo impidió.

—Tú vienes conmigo —ella fue a protestar pero él se lo impidió— No te va a pasar nada, ni a ti ni al coche.

Estovo a punto de protestar de nuevo sin embargo pudo más sus ganas de experimentar aquello que Sara y Laurel ya había hecho. No estaba bien sentirse celosa, más cuando era ella la que estaba con Oliver y no ellas que quien sabe donde estarían cada una; pero los celos no respondían ante la razón. Ella era una aventurera lo había demostrado hace unos minutos en la guarida; se montaría en la moto, se sujetaría bien a Oliver y trataría de disfrutar del momento. Se alegraba de llevar un vestido con vuelo y no el vestido ajustado que había estado a punto de ponerse.

Oliver se montó a horcajadas sobre su moto y luego la ayudó a acomodarse tras él.

—Espera un momento —le rogó ella mientras se sujetaba bien la falda para que no se la viera nada inapropiado. Se abrazó a él —. Ya podemos irnos.

Oliver sonrió y arrancó la moto. Se obligó a ir despacio para que ella se acomodara, una vez salió del puerto intensificó la velocidad y sintió como ella apretaba más su amarre. Poco a poco y varias curvas en las que se había inclinado tanto que hasta había pensado que acabarían en el suelo después, se fue relajando y fue disfrutando del trayecto.

—¿Y bien? —se preocupó él en cuanto llegaron a la mansión.

—No ha estado mal —le concedió, aunque tuvo que añadir algo más —, pero sigo prefiriendo ir en cuatro ruedas.

—Vamos dentro, Connor nos espera.

Él abrió la puerta principal y si no supiera que allí estaban sus amigos, podría haber dicho que la casa estaba completamente vacía. Entraron en el salón y allí les esperaban todos que al verlos entrar dijeron.

—FELIZ CUMPLAÑAOS FELICITY.

Ninguno esperaba la reacción de la informática, que lejos de agradecerles el detalle, salió llorando de la casa dejándolos con la boca abierta. Oliver acostumbrado a reaccionar rápido fue tras ella; no es como si pudiera ir muy lejos, su coche estaba aparcado en la guarida.

—Felicity —la llamó, no tardó en alcanzarla— Felicity, dime lo que pasa.

—¿Por eso has insistido en traerme en tu moto, para que no pudiera escaparme?

Pensó obviar la pregunta, pero si quería que ella le respondiera con sinceridad le debía lo mismo.

—En parte. Que no mencionares tus anteriores cumpleaños me pareció una señal que a lo mejor no te pareciera una buena idea lo que te habíamos preparado.

—¿Y aun así lo haces?

—Felicity nos importas —la agarró por los dos brazos para evitar que se marchara de nuevo y la hizo enfrentarse a él— ¿Qué hay de malo en querer demostrártelo?

—Creía que al menos tú me entenderías... —las lagrimas volvieron a surgir esos preciosos pero tristes ojos azules.

—Llevas razón soy un hipócrita, pero un hipócrita que no sabe decir que no a su hermana; Thea quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ella con esta fiesta.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie celebra mi cumpleaños —confesó aunque no por completo.

—Eso quiere decir que te juntabas con la gente equivocada Feli —dijo Thea que se había acercado a comprobar como se encontraba su amiga—. Te queremos y no tenemos miedo a demostrarlo—retiró a su hermano para poder abrazar a su amiga.

Oliver miró a sus chicas con una sonrisa en la cara. No podía estar más orgulloso de como su hermana se había sobrepuesto a sus problemas y volvía ser una mujer cariñosa y llena de vida.

—Además Ollie me ha prometido un regalo que te va a encantar —añadió la joven entre bromas.

—Cómo voy a resistirme a eso —ella le siguió el juego y volvió al interior de la mansión junto a los dos hermanos.

Una vez dentro todos las miraron con preocupación.

—Siento lo de antes, de verdad muchas gracias por todo esto.

Allí estaban como no Diggle con Lyla y la pequeña Andy, Roy, Connor; pero también Walter, el Detective Lance y sorprendentemente Barry, Cisco y Caitlin.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó Diggle dándole un gran abrazo; a ella le encantaban los abrazos de su amigo, porque a pesar de lo intimidantes que eran sus brazos cuando abrazaba lo hacía con sinceridad y amor.

—Seguro —ella le besó en la mejilla—, gracias por preocuparte John.

—Siempre Felicity, eres nuestra chica-chica—él le dio un guiño ante la broma que solo él, Oliver y Felicity entendían.

El resto se fue acercando a ella, felicitándola por su cumpleaños y asegurándose de que se encontraba bien. Y la verdad que una vez se había sobrepuesto del primer impacto, se sentía de maravilla. Achuchó a Connor en cuanto éste la felicitó, su pequeño amigo era de lo más adorable y encima estaba sano... ya ajustaría cuentas con Oliver por pegarle ese susto.

Celebraron una gran barbacoa en el jardín de la mansión, donde no faltó desde diferentes ensaladas, tentempiés fríos hasta los perritos y hamburguesas, todo ello regado de refrescos y cervezas. Thea casi estaba segura que si su madre levantará la cabeza pondría el grito en el cielo por una celebración tan común; pero ella estaba segura que su amiga no hubiera permitido otra cosa, de hecho casi ni había permitido ninguna celebración de ningún tipo. Por suerte ahora no paraba de reír y bromear con el resto de invitados. Quentin Lance estaba ahora hablando con ella con una actitud que la joven Queen nunca le había visto, relajada, el detective nunca había estado relajado cuando había puesto un pie en esa casa.

Sintió como alguien le daba un beso en la sien al volverse comprobó que se trataba de su hermano.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras daba un sorbo de su botellín de cerveza.

—¿Por qué exactamente?

—Por regalarla un buen recuerdo de su cumpleaños.

—Eso quiere decir qué tengo carta blanca para celebrar el tuyo —lo había intentado recién vuelto de la isla, pero él se marchó de vacaciones para superar la muerte de Tommy, luego ella se fue...

—Por supuesto, es hora de que todos tengamos buenos recuerdos —volvió a besarla en la sien y se fue a buscar a su chica, que ahora estaba hablando con Barry Allen.

—Hola Oliver —le saludó el joven de Central City— justamente estaba preguntando a Felicity si tu también había recibido—miró hacía un lado y hacía otro por si alguno de los invitado estaba escuchando su conversación— una misteriosa invitación.

—No, ¿Debería? —él no había recibido nada que no fuera contratos que firmar y alguna que otra invitación a alguna fiesta, pero ninguna se podía clasificar como misteriosa...

—La mía estaba dirigida a Flash, no a mi nombre —aclaró Barry.

Felicity los miró preocupada, si alguien había enviado una carta a Barry dirigida al héroe quería decir que conocían su identidad secreta algo que no podía ser del todo bueno. Si también le enviaban una a Oliver podría ponerle en peligro; no es que no se preocupara por su amigo, pero obviamente Arrow ocupaba un puesto de honor en su corazón. Él pensó exactamente lo mismo que ella.

—¿La tienes aquí? —le preguntó, se notaba que el joven estaba también preocupado.

Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó al hombre que tenía como un mentor. Oliver leyó la tarjeta y no le sorprendió del todo leer el lugar del encuentro. Le hizo prometer a Barry que lo mantendría informado y recibiera o no invitación prometió acompañarlo al encuentro.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Connor de la mano con la pequeña Andy se acercaron para decirle a Felicity que era hora de abrir sus regalos. Contagiada de la alegria de los pequeños los siguió hasta la gran mesa donde Thea había dispuesto que dejaran todos sus presentes.

Comenzó con el regalo del niño, que junto a su tía y Roy había elegido un precioso pañuelo en rosas y verdes. Siguió con el de su amiga que conociéndola como la conocía le había comprado unos preciosos zapatos de tacón morados que al ver la marca supo que le habían costado más que lo que ella pagaba de hipoteca en un mes. Roy se disculpó por lo "barato" de su regalo pero a ella le hizo mucha ilusión que le regalara el último disco de Justin Timberlake, durante su adolescencia había sido fan de los N'Sync y ahora de adulta le encantaba como había madurado artísticamente el más joven de sus componentes. Lyla y Diggle le regalaron una colección de películas antiguas, entre las que se encontraba Luna nueva, también conocida por ser la película de la "chica viernes". Así fue abriendo el resto de los regalos, libros, perfume... hasta que llegó al paquete más grande y también el más pesado.

Solo faltaba el de Oliver; él la miró con expectación esperando haber acertado con el regalo. dentro de la caja había una CPU de un ordenador que según la guía de características no tenía nada que ver con lo que un mortal podía encontrar en el mercado.

—Oliver ¿qué has hecho? —solo había un lugar donde ella había visto esa tecnología, en A.R.G.U.S. y Amanda Waller no era precisamente una mujer que fuera haciendo favores... de hecho a Felicity le daba algo de miedo.

—No te preocupes —él la besó en el hombro tratando de borrar su preocupación—, digamos que me he cobrado antiguos favores —por último bajó la voz para que solo ella escuchara lo que tenía que decir—. Mañana te espera un equipo completamente nuevo en la guarida, esté es para ti.

Loca de alegría Felicity le tiró de la cabeza hacía abajo y lo besó en los labios, algo más suave que horas antes.

—Gracias —le susurró en su oído y luego se dirigió al resto—, gracias a todos , sois los mejores amigos que una informática patosa puede desear.

Su comentario provocó unas cuantas risas y sonrisas.

Felicity pasó un día fantástico gracias a su amigos; la tarta de chocolate de Raisa también ayudó en parte, estaba deliciosa. Nunca olvidaría su primer cumpleaños después de veintitrés años. Era tarde cuando sus amigos se marcharon de la mansión así que Oliver sugirió que se quedara a pasar la noche, ella aceptó encantada, ambos habían dejado algo sin acabar en la guarida.

Connor había ido a la cama incluso antes de que el último de los invitados, Thea y Roy, se marcharan. Eso les daba una oportunidad única, que Oliver quiso aprovechar antes que nada para hablar.

—Al final no ha resultado tan mal ¿No? —le preguntó.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá que había en su despacho, a ella le encantaba ese rincón que Oliver había logrado hacer suyo sin mucho cambio.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de esta mañana...

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que no continuara hablando.

—Tenías tus razones y yo no soy quien para juzgarlas cuando yo tengo las mías.

—Mi padre se fue el día de mi cumpleaños —confesó bajando la mirada incapaz de mirarle a él a la cara—. Sé que es una idiotez que me importe lo que hizo un hombre como ese...

—Eras una niña y tu mundo se destruyó —Oliver la cogió de la barbilla y le hizo alzar la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran—, no te sientas culpable por sentirte dolida.

—¿En qué momento te has vuelto tan sabio Oliver Queen? —Felicity se sentía orgullosa del cambió de actitud y de carácter que él había experimentado en los últimos años.

—Tanto tiempo contigo y con Diggle algo se me tendría que pegar, digo yo —bromeó al ver que ella estaba más animada.

—Yo creo siempre has sido más inteligente de lo que has querido mostrar.

Felicity se acercó a él y lo besó, Oliver no se hizo de rogar y enseguida los dos retomaron la pasión desenfrenada que les había inundado en la mañana. Harta de la postura tan poco cómoda, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él colocando las rodillas una a cada lado de su cadera; aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta y besarle en una zona muy concreta de su cuello en el cual había descubierto que era especialmente sensible. Estaba fascinado de ver el lado más atrevido de su chica miércoles; tanto es así que volvió su cabeza en busca de sus labios. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, las manos de ella acariciaban el torso y los hombros de él. Por su parte Oliver optó por acariciar sus piernas, empezó por el tobillo y fue ascendiendo despacio y cuando llegó a la parte alta de sus muslos se aventuró rozar con los nudillos la tela de sus bragas amarillas; no había abierto nunca el cajón de la ropa interior de Felicity, pero estaba seguro que estaba lleno de color pues en todas las veces que habían estado juntos ninguna de las veces había utilizado colores como el blanco, el negro o el nude; como odiaba ese color.

Felicity gimió al sentir el roce sobre su clítoris, involuntariamente balanceó las caderas buscando el contacto de su mano. A Oliver no necesitó que le rogaran, unos segundos más tarde deslizo un dedo por debajo del elástico de su ropa interior, la humedad de la tela tenía que haber sido un aviso de lo mojada que estaba ahí abajo; pero no había esperado que tanto. Con el dedo bañado la acarició con pericia llevándola en muy poco tiempo al borde, capturó sus labios para amortiguar sus gemidos, no quería que todo el servicio se enteraran de lo que estaban haciendo en esa habitación; ya no era un adolescente lleno de hormonas y despreocupado. Aunque tener a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos le hacía perder la razón igual, con solo lograba ponerlo a media asta, después de un rato de besos y caricias apenas podía soportar la presión su los pantalones.

Ella pareció entender su problema porque empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, sin importarle llegar al orgasmo o no, para luego torturarle a él del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo con ella. Tuvo que dejar de besarla y morderse el labio inferior para no vociferar.

—FE-LI-CI-TY —su voz sonaba entrecortada.

Sacó la mano de entre sus piernas, había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para explorarla y acariciarla a su antojo más tarde cuando estuvieran en su habitación. Le bajó la ropa interior para que ella supiera de sus intenciones, lo cual hizo rápidamente , no fue tan sencillo sin embargo liberarse de la ropa interior. Su escasa experiencia sexual se había limitado siempre a la cama en un piso compartido; el sentimiento de inferioridad comenzaba aflorar una vez más. Oliver impidió que estos se asentaran en su cabeza, la ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda y la colocó sobre él.

Ella se dejó caer lentamente permitiéndole entrar en su interior, la tela de la falda de su vestido ocultaba lo que estaban haciendo pero ellos podían sentir el roce piel con piel.

—Parecemos animales lo nos hemos quitado ni la ropa —comentó avergonzada mientras comenzaba el movimiento a ritmo lento pero seguro, aun necesitaba adaptarse a la nueva experiencia.

—Te prometo que más tarde te quitaré ese precioso vestido que llevas — Oliver depositó un suave beso en el hueco de su clavícula, sus manos se había introducido bajo la falda sugetando los glúteos desnudos de su chica—. Ahora necesitamos liberal el ardor que nos lleva consumiendo todo el día.

El deseo fue creciendo; Felicity ondeaba sus caderas, cada salida u entrada era más fuerte e intensa a medida que la exasperación por la liberación crecía en ella. Él estaba tan al límite que necesitó echar mano de pensamientos poco eróticos para resistir. Si poder evitarlo le vino a la mente aquella noche en Rusia con Isabel Rochev, cuando sin querer había gemido el nombre de Felicity. Sintió como su chica IT lo llamaba y eso le hizo volver al presente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, había parado de moverse y Oliver lo echó en falta de inmediato.

—Estoy perfectamente —adelantó una de sus manos y rozó su clítoris haciéndola temblar de placer.

Enseguida ella volvió a ponerse en movimiento, cabalgando como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, sus cuerpos cada vez más tensos estaban sudorosos y sonrojados, sus corazones latía a máxima velocidad; solo importaban ellos y su placer no conquistado. De repente Felicity sintió como si algo explosionara en su interior robándole por completo las fuerza. Con un gemido ronco y lento Oliver la siguió y se derramó en su interior.

Completamente extenuada, dejó caer la cabeza entre su hueco del cuello; no podía moverse aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Sintió como Oliver quitaba las manos de sus glúteos y la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Vámonos a la cama — comentó una vez había recuperado las fuerzas.

—Creo que aun no puedo moverme —la voz de Felicity sonaba medio adormilada.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso en pie con ella entre sus brazos y echó a andar hasta su habitación. La miró y se había quedado dormida, al parecer lo de tomárselo con calma tendría que esperar; ahora la dejaría dormir todo lo que quisiera había tenido un día intenso de emociones.

La dejó sobre su cama, le quitó su bonito vestido y la vistió con una de sus camisas. Cuando fue a dejar las gafas de ella sobre la mesita de noche vio un sobre con su nombre escrito. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con una invitación exactamente igual que la que le había mostrado Barry, salvo que esta estaba dirigida en exclusiva para Arrow, el héroe de Starling City, al parecer no iba a tener que colarse en ningún sitio.


	8. La Decisión

_Hola a todas, hoy los comentarios van justo debajo del capitulo, porque quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones que si las pongo antes... adiós misterio. _

_Lo que si voy hacer es recordaros que esté fic está relacionado con Tarde de chicas y ¿Segundas oportunidades? por ultimo iría éste. Sino habéis leído alguno de estos dos y os apetece tener todo un poco más claro, ya sabéis.  
_

_Una vez más los personajes de Arrow, Dc o cualquier otro personaje creado en el universo de los cómics no me pertenece..._

* * *

La alarma del despertador estaba sonando, señalando que ya eran las siete y media de la mañana. Felicity nunca había sido una persona especialmente madrugadora, le costaba levantarse a la primera, por eso siempre ponía la alarma veinte minutos antes para ir desperezándose y disfrutar de esos minutos de tranquilidad y reposo antes de enfrentarse al mundo y a la rutina. Sin embargo, hoy estaba desvelada, se había despertado a eso de las seis de la mañana y no había podido dormirse de nuevo. Culpaba de ello a los nervios: hoy comenzaba una nueva vida.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió su armario en busca del atuendo más adecuado para la ocasión. Se decantó por el vestido morado berenjena con falda de vuelo al que tan poco partido le había sacado. Se vistió rápidamente y se calzó sus zapatos de la suerte que, además de ser preciosos, resultaban súper cómodos. Frente al espejo, decidió dejarse el pelo suelto y se maquilló como normalmente solía hacerlo.

Apenas tenía apetito pero se obligó a desayunar, un día tan importante tenía que empezarlo con energía. Su móvil sonó, revelando un mensaje de Digg deseándole un buen día que le hizo sonreír y apartar un poco de su nerviosismo.

-x-

Emprendió su camino tan pronto ordenó su casa y cogió sus cosas, lista para empezar su nueva andadura. Con la treta que la bruja de Rusia… Perdón, Isabel Rochev, le había hecho a Oliver para quedarse con la empresa de su antiguo amante, Felicity había sido la primera; bueno, la segunda, en ir a la calle dado a su clara implicación con las actividades nocturnas del ex-CEO, además del odio acérrimo que la mujer le profesaba. Aun se preguntaba qué le habría hecho para que la odiase tanto. No le había quedado más opción que buscar un nuevo trabajo, tenía facturas que pagar y un ex-jefe al que ayudar; necesitaban nueva equipación y Oliver… Estaba claro que no iba a poder hacerse cargo. Currículo en mano, se había presentado en varias de las compañías de la ciudad, incluso en aquellas que poco tenían que ver con su campo laboral; por suerte, Industrias Kord se interesó en ella y la contrataron como encargada del departamento de programación. ¡Al fin volvía a estar entre ordenadores! No obstante había llegado a disfrutar de su posición como asistente ejecutiva de Oliver Queen, aunque nunca lo reconocería en frente suya.

Al llegar, saludó a la recepcionista, la cual le indicó que el Señor Kord la esperaba en su despacho. Aquello la inquietó, no había esperado tener que enfrentarse al gran jefazo tan pronto. Se consideraba afortunada de haber tenido a dos jefes que apreciaran su trabajo por encima de su boca desprovista de filtro. Felicity cruzó los dedos para no decir nada incómodamente inapropiado frente al señor Kord, al igual que había hecho con Oliver nada más conocerlo; porque, si no se equivocaba, Ted Kord era otro de los solteros de oro de Starling, eso sí, algo más asentado que su exjefe, porque también era algo más mayor. No es que ella siguiera las revistas del corazón ni nada de eso, pero le gustaba estar informada y era inevitable ver fotos suyas en las páginas de internet.

—Hola, buenos días, soy Felicity Smoak —saludó a la mujer que estaba tras el escritorio franqueando la puerta del gran jefe— El señor Kord me está esperando.

—Buenos días, señorita Smoak, espere un momento —la secretaria cogió el teléfono y marcó lo que la joven supuso que era la extensión de su superior—. Está bien, puede pasar.

Felicity tomó una respiración profunda tratando de calmarse y recodó el mensaje que John le había mandado un rato antes. Todo iría bien, era una chica grande, ¿cómo la había llamado Oliver aquella vez? Increíble. Eso, ella era increíble en su trabajo, la mejor, de ahí que su amigo hubiera puesto tantas trabas a que buscara otro empleo, porque tenía miedo que luego no volviera a trabajar para él...

Entró al despacho y vio a su nuevo jefe sentado tras una gran mesa de cristal muy similar a la que Oliver tenía en QC. Se regañó por pensar nuevamente en su exjefe y se centró en el nuevo. Felicity se burló de sí misma por el pensamiento tan poco original que tuvo cuando le vio, pero ese hombre era mucho más atractivo y guapo en persona que en fotografía. Y, por dios, tenía, al igual que Oliver, una sonrisa matadora. ¿No podía tener jefes calvos, feos y barrigudos como todo el mundo?

— ¿Felicity Smoak? Soy Ted Kord —se acercó a ella y estrechó su mano.

—Por supuesto, señor Kord, sé quién es usted. ¡Cómo para no saberlo! Es uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad ahora mismo —ella se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo poco acertado de su comentario—. Lo siento, es de muy mal gusto hablar del estado de su cuenta corriente.

—No te disculpes, es la verdad —agregó su nuevo jefe con una sonrisa, señalando un sofá que había justo en la esquina. No pudo evitar reparar en que el despacho era muy similar al del Queen Consolidated. Felicity se sentó, y él también— La desgracia de Merlyn y los Queen me ha beneficiado enormemente.

La sonrisa de ella se congeló ante la clara regencia a Oliver y su familia. Llevaba días tratando de localizar a Thea, después de que Roy confesara que la joven no se había marchado antes que Slade y su ejército de matones atacara la ciudad. Aun recordaba la expresión de su amigo al leer la carta de su hermana; hasta el momento no había tenido éxito. Para ella, los Queen merecían respeto, incluida Moira, aunque no fuese un secreto que no le caía bien.

—Sí, bueno, puede que nombrar sus millones no sea de mal gusto, pero burlarse de las desgracias ajenas sí lo es — comentó sin poder contenerse.

—Lleva razón, señorita Smoak. Además, supongo que Oliver Queen y usted habrán tenido buena relación, después de todo era su asistente. Disculpa la curiosidad pero… ¿qué hacía una graduada en informática como asistente ejecutiva?

—El señor Queen y yo somos amigos, él quería gente en la que poder confiar.

—Está claro que no lo hizo del todo bien, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que la señorita Rochev tenía sus formas encandilar a las personas —explicó, tratando de ser políticamente correcta, pues si por ella fuera, la llamaría bruja.

—Esa es una forma velada para decir que se acostó con él, ¿no? —vio como reaccionó a su declaración aunque rápidamente trató de darle una respuesta, pero ya la tenía—. Lo creas o no, conocía a la señorita Rochev y también conozco la reputación de tu ex-jefe. Uno no llega a millonario sin saber sumar dos más dos.

Felicity se sentía bastante incómoda hablando de la vida sexual de Oliver, sobre ellos aun planeaban las palabras que él le había dicho en la mansión. Ella le había dado la oportunidad de negar que la amara; sin embargo, no lo había hecho, pero también sabía que no podía ser real. Él aun amaba a… ¿Sarah? ¿Laurel? ¿Ambas? No lo sabía pero, aunque tenía claro que lo que había dicho en la mansión no era real, no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si así fuera...

—Veo que te incomoda hablar del tema — señaló él, perdiendo su bonita sonrisa en el camino.

—Como ya he dicho, Oliver Queen es mi amigo, y no me gusta que hablen mal de mis amigos —se sentía tentada de levantarse del sillón donde estaba sentada y mandar a tomar viento su nuevo trabajo y a su nuevo jefe, que había resultado ser un cretino, nada que ver con Walter u Oliver.

—Eres leal...—recalcó, frotándose su barbilla perfectamente afeitada con una de sus manos— ¡Perfecto! ¡Has pasado la prueba! —Él se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada ella y se fue nuevamente a su escritorio, de donde cogió su contrato—. Como claramente has podido comprobar, en Queen Consolidated la lealtad es un bien necesario en una empresa. Hace años uno de nuestros trabajadores filtró información a una de nuestras mayores competidoras.

— ¿Industrias Wyne? —preguntó, aun sorprendida de que hubiera estado jugando con ella.

—No, Bruce Wyne tiene demasiado orgullo como para realizar prácticas tan poco éticas —dejó el contrato sobre una mesa de café y también un bolígrafo—. Me refería a la LexCorp.

No necesitó que se lo explicara más, de sobra era conocido que Lex Luthor no siempre recurría a prácticas del todo legales, aunque aun nadie había sido capaz de demostrarlo; ni siquiera Clark Kent, un periodista del Daily Planet que parecía tener especial fijación con él, al igual que su compañera, Lois Lane, por el tal Superman.

—Entendería que no quisieras quedarte en Industrias Kord —él se sentó nuevamente en el sofá—. Pero déjeme decirle, Señorita Smoak, que estamos entusiasmados con su incorporación en nuestras filas.

—No pienso revelar nada de Queen Consolidated —advirtió ella.

—Ni yo lo pediría, como he dicho, espero lealtad, me gusta hacer las cosas a mi modo...

Felicity le miró a los ojos, unos preciosos ojos azules, buscando algún signo por el que no tuviera que fiarse de él; pero en ellos vio sinceridad. Entonces tomó la hoja, leyó el contrato y luego firmó.

—Bienvenida a su nueva casa, señorita Smoak —ambos estrecharon sus manos.

Ya estaba hecho, ahora quedaba decírselo a Oliver. Estaba segura que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

-x-

Felicity no se equivocó. Todos estaban entrenando cuando ella llegó a la nueva guarida, la cual dejaba mucho que desear. Sin dinero, había tenido que montarla con lo poco que habían podido salvar de la fundición así que la nueva guarida contaba con lo básico: un par de ordenadores, un centro médico bastante escasito y una zona de entrenamiento; se parecía mucho a los comienzos.

Una vez más, Laurel estaba allí. La abogada se había apoyado en Oliver para afrontar la difícil situación en la que se encontraba su padre y, poco a poco, se había ido colando en la guarida hasta que lo convenció para que la entrenara. A Felicity no le parecía del todo justo, en los dos años que llevaba junto a él, Oliver no se había dignado una sola vez a entrenarla, Diggle e incluso Sara lo habían hecho en un par de ocasiones, pero no él. Estaba claro quién era a la que de verdad amaba...

—Y bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —Diggle dejó de entrenar en cuanto la vio aparecer y le regaló una gran sonrisa de afecto, esa que regalaba solo a unas pocas personas, y ella se sentía afortunada de ser una de ellas.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con qué? —les preguntó Oliver, que no estaba informado de nada, corrigiendo a la vez las malas posturas de Laurel mientras esta entrenaba con Roy.

—Felicity tenía una entrevista de trabajo en Industrias Kord —le informó el ex-marine. Se sentó sobre la mesa frente a ella, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —Oliver se olvidó del entrenamiento y fue hasta su Chica IT, que estaba tecleando en los ordenadores para ponerlos en marcha.

—Te recuerdo que no tengo trabajo y tengo una casa que pagar, más contigo viviendo allí. —ella ignoraba la mirada que la otra mujer de la guarida le estaba lanzando y siguió hablando con su compañero— Lo siento, pero he aceptado el trabajo.

—Pero trabajas para mí —protestó él, alzando la voz.

—Primero de todo, creo recordar que una vez me dijiste que trabajaba contigo, no para ti —ella no dudó en enfrentarse a él, se levantó y sacó pecho, orgullosa de defender sus acciones. No era una rubia tonta y desvalida, ella había inyectado a Slade con la cura. Eso quería decir algo, ¿no?— Y, en segundo lugar, lo siento mucho, Oliver, pero no tienes tu empresa y yo necesito el dinero. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

Diggle les miró con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de diversión. Disfrutaba de ver a esos dos discutir, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero eran tan ciegos que no se daban cuenta. Roy también estaba disfrutando, ver al todopoderoso Oliver Queen vencido por una rubia de poco más de metro y medio era para sentarse en un buen sillón comiendo palomitas. La única a la que no le hacía gracia la situación era a Laurel, Oliver y ella no habían aclarado si Slade llevaba razón y la mujer a la que amaba el hombre bajo la capucha era esa informática pero, al juzgar por la conversación, así lo parecía; y la abogada quería ser ella, quería recuperar lo que habían tenido...

— ¿Te crees que no lo sé? —se sentía confuso en un mar de sentimientos. Estaba dolido ante la puya sobre su falta de propiedades, irritado de la independencia que solía mostrar siempre su chica IT, también estaba celoso, aunque no debería estarlo porque no podía reclamarle nada— ¿Sabes? Mejor será que me quede a dormir aquí.

No quería seguir siendo una carga, como al parecer estaba siendo para ella. Cuando se presentó hace unas semanas, después de volver de Lian Yu, en su casa; no había pensado en las implicaciones que eso podía acarrear.

—No digas tonterías y deja de ser un orgulloso —le recriminó Felicity—, es solo un trabajo. Te prometí que cuando consiguiéramos recuperar Queen Consolidated estaría a tu lado, y sigo manteniendo mi promesa.

—Sabes que ella lleva razón —la apoyó Diggle, metiéndose en la conversación—Necesitamos dinero si queremos seguir haciendo lo que hacemos aquí cada noche.

Oliver se mordió el labio, conteniendo su frustración. Era consciente de lo irracional que sonaba todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero temía que ese trabajo no fuera solo trabajo y ella solo compartiera su tiempo durante las misiones de Arrow. La necesitaba, ella era el cerebro, él solo una cara bonita, aunque la de ella tampoco estaba mal...

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado con Ted Kord —le advirtió.

—Déjame adivinar… Estaba en la lista —se aventuró a bromear Diggle de vuelta a su entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué lista? —preguntaron Roy y Laurel, ajenos a la broma que solo el equipo Arrow original entendía, pero que no contestaron.

—No, Kord tiene fama de don Juan —todos obviamente lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Precisamente él iba hablar sobre ser un mujeriego, cuando había habido una época que cambiaba de chica tanto como de camisa?

-x-

Los miedos de Oliver, que en un principio parecían infundados por los celos, se fueron haciendo realidad paulatinamente. Al principio, Felicity llegaba tarde porque su jefe había tenido una emergencia informática, otro día había tenido que quedarse a terminar el programa para un prototipo que debían de presentar ante industria. Eran más veces las que había aparecido tarde en la guarida que a su hora, si es que aparecía. Él quería hablarlo con ella, pero, aunque vivían juntos, tampoco se veían tanto como antes, ya que ella se marchaba cuando él aun estaba en la cama durmiendo y cuando llegaban de una misión inmediatamente se metía en la cama porque tenía que volver a madrugar. Nada fuera de lo normal, si no fuera porque, de pronto, el trabajo también ocupaba sus fines de semana.

Lo que ni él ni el resto del equipo Arrow sabía era que aunque era verdad que tenía trabajo, su jefe siempre se las apañaba para retenerla. Había comenzado la tarde en que habían tratado de hackearle el ordenador y ella había acudido para ver si habían conseguido robar información y reforzar los sistemas. Ted Kord había resultado ser mucho más que unos ojos bonitos y una sonrisa de impresión; era un tipo agradable, con sentido del humor pero sin resultar un payaso; un soplo de aire si lo comparaba con Oliver, que siempre estaba alerta y preocupado. Cuando había terminado, le había invitado a tomar algo, ella no quería porque tenía que ir a la guarida, la estarían esperando; pero él había insistido tanto que no le había quedado más remedio que acabar claudicando.

Otra noche se presentó con la cena para todo el equipo de programación que trataba de arreglar el sistema informático de un prototipo que habían prometido presentar al día siguiente.

Felicity, en ese momento, no había sido consciente de que tras esos gestos tan amables y de buen jefe se escondía un motivo encubierto. Por eso, cuando el señor Kord la invitó a cenar se quedó pasmada; ella estaba segura de que había puesto alguna cara tonta pero es que no se lo podía creer, ¿por qué su brillante jefe iba a querer cenar con ella, una recién llegada con más talento con los ordenadores que con las personas?

Lo más difícil de aceptar su invitación no había sido elegir qué ponerse o cómo maquillarse, si no mantenerla en secreto, no quería que nadie, especialmente Oliver, se enterara, lo cual era bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que vivían en la misma casa. No obstante, logró salir de casa sin que sospechara, no quería una de sus charlas de "haz lo que yo te digo pero no lo que yo haga". Había veces que pensaba que Oliver deseaba para ella una vida monacal mientras que él saltaba de cama en cama, a cada cual peor, si se le permitía opinar. Con Laurel mantenía una relación enfermiza, Helena era la ex-novia psicópata y de Isabel mejor no hablar, Sarah le parecía una mujer fantástica pero estaba claro que ambos tenían heridas que sanar, a la tal McKenna no la conocía, así que era de la única que no iba a opinar, pero estaba claro que no era el más adecuado para dar consejos.

—Espero que te guste este sitio. Es la primera vez que vengo pero me han hablado muy bien de él —comentó Ted mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

El nuevo restaurante era la comidilla de la ciudad, y todo lo que se decía de él eran maravillas. Felicity sospechaba que tales buenas críticas tenían que ir acompañadas por más ceros de los que ella estaba acostumbrada a pagar; de hecho, seguramente la cena para dos saldría más cara que el vestido que llevaba, un vestido de una marca importante que había conseguido rebajado solo porque la cremallera no estaba bien, aunque con un poco de maña y tiempo había cambiando la cremallera por otra nueva sin que se notara.

No era el momento de pensar en eso, ella había ido a disfrutar de la compañía; además, pagaba él, y tenía una cuenta saneada, no como ella. Felicity se maldijo por tener esos pensamientos tan de una caza tesoros.

—Seguro que me gusta —habló ella apartando sus pensamientos—, este sitio no tiene pinta de permitir cosas que no sean consideradas las mejores.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto al escucharla.

—Me he pasado ¿verdad? —Dejó la servilleta que se había colocado sobre las piernas encima de la mesa y sugirió— Podemos marcharnos si lo prefieres.

— ¡No! Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no pasa nada —trató de restarle importancia, él solo había pretendido contentarla, no era culpa suya que no fuera mujer de mucho lujos, salvo quizás el del vino—. Ya estamos aquí y yo me muero de hambre, Oliver ha saqueado mi nevera y apenas he comido este mediodía.

— ¿Oliver? —preguntó él con curiosidad, quería estar seguro que no había competencia a la vista. Felicity le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

—Es mi compañero de piso —le infirmó sin entrar mucho en detalles, no quería acabar con la oportunidad de salir con alguien antes siquiera de empezar—. Dice que se marchará en cuanto pueda, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tiene trabajo...

—Lo tienes acogido en tú casa —terminó por ella.

—Más o menos, para eso están los amigos.

—Es afortunado de tenerte como amiga entonces.

Felicity se sonrojó ante el comentario, estaba claro que Ted Kord estaba coqueteando con ella, y lo mejor es que le gustaba.

El camarero se les acercó para tomarles nota, para alegría de la informática, su acompañante pidió un vino tinto español que según había leído era una autentica delicia para las papilas gustativas. No había tenido reparo ninguno en agradecerle la elección, confesando su predilección por el buen vino. Ese fue el detonante de una larga y fluida charla sobre sus gustos, aficiones; libros, series, películas favoritas y un sin fin de cosas más que duró hasta que se habían terminado el café de después del postre.

Él pagó la cuenta y se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, pero ella no tuvo más remedio que rechazarlo, no quería estropear una fabulosa noche. Le dio las gracias y se despidió de él, asegurando que había disfrutado de la noche y confesó que no le importaba volver a repetirla cuando él le preguntó si podrían salir otro día.

Y así lo hicieron, provocando el desconcierto de sus compañeros del Team Arrow, que no entendía por qué la informática apenas tenía tiempo para pasarlo con ellos.

—A lo mejor ha conocido a algún hombre —sugirió Laurel, esperanzada de que así fuera para poder tener vía libre con Oliver.

—No, si estuviera viendo a alguien, Felicity nos lo diría —rechazó él, ella era su amiga y confiaría en él.

—No tiene por qué —comentó Roy —En muchos aspectos es casi igual de reservada que tú, y no eres precisamente un libro abierto...

El joven pupilo se ganó una nada amigable mirada de su mentor, ahora no salía con Thea así que no tenía miedo de decir las cosas claras y ganarse su odio; más perdía Arrow que él...

Oliver consciente que Roy llevaba razón, cogió el casco de su moto y fue a visitar a su amiga al trabajo. La solícita recepcionista no tuvo problema en decirle dónde podía encontrarla, le había reconocido y ser Oliver Queen casi siempre abría muchas puertas, o al menos aquellas donde no se requería dinero.

Decidió subir las quince plantas a pie en cuanto vio que el ascensor estaba en la planta superior; ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, durante el desayuno; porque, sí, se había obligado a levantarse más pronto, había intentado hablar con ella de su repentino poco interés en salvar la ciudad, de un modo u otro, la conversación había acabado derivando en el tiempo o en el bebé que Diggle y Lyla tendrían en escasos dos meses. Su chica IT era toda luz y color, salvo cuando se refería a su vida más personal, que, como decía Roy, era casi igual de cerrada que él.

-x-

La encontró sentada en una mesa, delante de un ordenador, un hombre al que había reconocido con Ted Kord, su jefe, estaba justo a su espalda, mirando la pantalla. Oliver cerró los puños tratando de contener los celos, ese cabrón estaba demasiado cerca de _su chica_, era suya. Los nudillos los tenía blancos y las uñas se le clavaban peligrosamente en las palmas de las manos hasta el punto de casi hacerse sangre.

Entró sigilosamente en el despacho, queriendo sorprender a su amiga, pero el sorprendido acabó siendo él. El jefe de Felicity se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, no solo eso, sino que ella giró la silla y pasó los brazos por sus hombros, atrayéndole más hacia ella. Oliver se quedó bajo el quicio de la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos, petrificado. No llegaba comprender en qué momento había ocurrido todo aquello, a no ser que Felicity les hubiera mentido, que le hubiera mentido a él. Ella era la única persona con la que podía ser totalmente sincero sin ser juzgado y había pensado que se trataba de algo recíproco y no en una sola dirección.

Debió de hacer algún ruido, quizás el sonido estrangulado de un gruñido, porque ella rompió rápidamente la unión entre sus labios y se volvió a la puerta. Al verle, todo el color de su rostro desapareció por completo, quedándose pálida y acongojada.

—Oliver —su voz sonaba casi como a una disculpa.

—Me has mentido —señaló resentido, sus manos aun estaban cerradas en un puño y su mandíbula tensa—. Creía que podía confiar en ti.

—Oye, Queen, no creo que estés en tu derecho en reclamarle nada —protestó Ted para defender a Felicity, la cual seguía congelada en su silla.

—Oh, claro ¿y tú sí? —inquirió enfrentándose a él.

Ted no se amedrentó y sacó pecho ante el desafío.

—Está conmigo, no contigo —expuso con simpleza.

Felicity vio como Oliver completaba su transformación a Arrow, la expresión de su rostro era más dura, sus ojos poseían ese brillo especial y su voz... su voz sonaba intimidante y amenazadora. Un leve movimiento en su brazo la hizo anticipar la guerra que estaba a punto de estallar.

—Oliver, no —suplicó, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que la gente que pasaba por la puerta se volviera a mirar—. Yo… Lo siento, Oliver, no pretendía que te enteraras así...

—Él es el motivo de que no puedas...—no podía revelar su secreto, así que buscó un motivo que resultara creíble, por una vez en su vida iba a mentir bien. Ahora mismo estaba seguro que ella no sabía que acaba de romperle el corazón— ayudarme a recuperar la empresa.

—Lo siento... —comenzó a disculparse ella, pero él no la dejó terminar.

—No lo hagas, te lo voy a poner fácil. Estás fuera, después de todo, apenas te dignas a aparecer —se disponía a irse, sin embargo, se acordó de que ahora vivía en su casa— Gracias por permitirme vivir en tu casa, pero me marcho.

—Oliver, por favor, no lo hagas —suplicó ella, desesperada, acercándose a él.

— ¿Prefieres que te haga elegir? —miró de reojo a su a su adversario — ¿Él o yo?

—No es justo, yo no te hice elegir cuando apareció Sarah y tampoco lo he hecho con Laurel. ¿Por qué yo sí que tengo que escoger?

—Porque él te impide estar conmigo —de inmediato a Felicity le vino a la mente las dos palabras que nunca había esperado oír salir de su boca. TE AMO

Apenas podía respirar, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, la angustia de que, tomara la decisión que tomara, haría daño a alguien. Ella conocía el sentimiento de abandono, no podía hacerlo, no podía elegir. Oliver lo sabía y por eso había tomado la decisión por ella.

Lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos una tristeza que solo había visto cuando murieron Tommy y su madre.

—Adiós, Felicity, por favor, sé feliz por los dos— y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, la abrazó.

Se marchó, dejándola en compañía de su pareja; no obstante, reconocía un sentimiento bastante familiar: la soledad y el desamparo. Su corazón, al igual que el de Oliver, se había roto en pedazos…

-x-

Felicity se despertó de golpe, su respiración estaba acelerada. El sueño, o mejor dicho, la pesadilla, le había afectado muy profundamente. Pensar en una vida sin el Team Arrow u Oliver le resultaba completamente impensable. Todos ellos formaban parte de ella, de su corazón, y una persona no podía vivir sin ese pequeño gran órgano.

Algo más centrada, comprobó que estaba en el dormitorio de Oliver en la mansión Queen, habían celebrado su cumpleaños y después de una sesión intensa de sexo se había quedado dormida. Podía respirar tranquila, todo había sido un sueño, y el tal Ted Kord ni tan siquiera existía. Miró al otro lado de la cama donde Oliver descansaba plácidamente, sin poder contenerse, le dio un beso en los labios y se abrazó a él fuertemente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó entre sueños.

—Nada—le respondió, besando su barbilla—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, pero volvamos a dormir.

No había terminado de decir esa frase y Oliver volvía a estar dormido; pero a ella no le importaba, sabía lo mal que dormía desde que había vuelto de la isla. El hecho de que junto a ella encontrara la paz y la seguridad para dormir del tirón, la llenaba de alegría.

No había ninguna decisión que tomar, la única opción es, y sería siempre, Oliver Queen. Y con esa reflexión se durmió entres sus brazos.

* * *

_Bueno antes de todo voy a agradecer a mis chicas del Olicity foroactivo y del Team Olicity por ser tan mandonas y hacerme ponerme las pilas todas las semanas. Ellas son la razón principal por la que volví a escribir ^_-_

_Antes de que se me olvide también quiero agradecer a cuatro personas; Angi, OlicityDelena, MrCarhol y a _rbensach, por _sus comentarios (Lies y makuanna vosotras vais en el team Olicity lo siento, jajajaja) gracias por vuestro tiempo y vuestras palabras de animo y como ya te he dicho MrCarhol espero leerte pronto con un fic de Arrow._

_También quiero agradecer a mi recién estrenada correctora Beta por su ayuda corrigiendo los errores que he cometido escribiendo este capitulo. Gracias raquellu47._

_Alguna habrá pensado al principio ésta se ha equivocado de capitulo, pero no he podido evitar introducir al tal "Daniel" en mi fic, así que he cogido la supuesta identidad que más asiduos tiene en la red (seguramente Rumy me dirá que prefería a otro pero ya estaba escrito) y he creado la historia que mejor me convenía para mi trama general. En cuanto a la cara que le había puesto, es la de Colin Egglesfield, tantos vídeos por youtube inspiran a cualquiera..._

_Por suerte era un sueño y en el próximo aclararé ciertas cosas que he ido arrastrando a lo largo de los últimos capítulos. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo._

_Besos._


	9. La Liga de la Justicia

_Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí estoy con una nueva entrega del fic._

_Quiero agradecer a OlicityDelena y rbensach, además a mis chicas del Team Olicity (incluidas a makuanna y marianadictarrow) por vuestros comentarios, siento haberos confundido pero ese era la idea que tenía cuando escribí el capitulo. Aun así os ha gustado que es lo importante; además que así no os aburrís, jajajja._

_También quiero dar las gracias a raquellu47 por ayudarme revisando mi fic, aprecio mucho tu trabajo._

_Sin más os dejo con el fic donde descubriréis quien manda a Zatanna a que vaya a ver a Oliver._

_Los personajes de Arrow o DC comic no me pertenecen._

* * *

Tenía la invitación guardada en el bolsillo interior de su americana, no había querido que Felicity se enterara de que su identidad secreta se había visto comprometida; optó por guardar silencio y acudir junto con Barry al punto de encuentro. Le había dado tiempo a preparar todo por si a él llegaba a pasarle algo, poco le había importado a sus comienzos como Arrow si le pasaba algo, no tenía en su vida cosas importantes salvo su madre y su hermana, y ellas ya habían aprendido a sobreponerse de su primera "muerte"; ahora él era el cabeza de familia, tenía la empresa pero, sobre todo, estaba Connor, que ya había perdido a su madre. Oliver se había visto en la obligación de asegurarse de dejarle en buenas manos si algún día algo trágico le sucediera, aunque esa persona pensara que no estaba cualificada para dicha tarea.

Felicity tenía inseguridades bastante arraigadas que a él le habían pasado bastante desapercibidas, quizás por su obcecada manía de mantenerla a distancia para salvaguardarla o a lo mejor es que ella ahora se sentía más libre para expresar sus pensamientos. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo equivocada que estaba, que ya era una madre perfecta para su hijo, mucho mejor que él como padre; ella se había ganado el corazón de niño desde el minuto uno y no lo había perdido. Connor siempre que podía buscaba su atención y ella no dudaba en dársela. Como el otro día, cuando los invitó a comer a su casa y, tanto su hijo como ella, acabaron sentados en el suelo frente al sofá viendo la película de "Gru: mi villano favorito", a él no le había quedado más remedio que sentarse en el sofá y ver la película con ellos, algo que solo había hecho por su hermana Thea. Ahora entendía cuando su madre decía que como madre solo había buscado hacer que sus vidas fueran buenas y sencillas, él mismo haría lo que fuera para mantener a salvo y feliz a su hijo, aunque eso significara ver largometrajes de Disney y compartir las atenciones de Felicity.

Estaba en su oficina de Queen Consolidated, en un par de horas, Barry llegaría y embarcarían en el avión privado de la empresa. No es que a su joven amigo le hiciera mucha falta, desde aquel accidente que lo mantuvo durante nueve meses en coma, Allen podía ir a los sitio a la velocidad de la luz; no obstante, parecía haberlo escogido a él como mentor pese a tener a Harrison Wells entre sus compañeros. Quizás Barry viera en Oliver lo mismo que él había visto en Slade: a un hermano, un amigo, un socio...

— ¿Seguro que a Lyla y a ti no os importa quedaros con Connor? —preguntó Oliver a su amigo, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había en una de las esquinas de su oficina.

—No me habría ofrecido a quedarme con él si nos supusiera algún tipo de problema —y era verdad. Tanto Lyla como él sentían un cariño especial por el pequeño, por eso, cuando su amigo le había preguntado a Thea si podía hacerse cargo de él un par de días y la joven le había dicho que no, Digg no había dudado en ofrecerse voluntario para cuidarlo mientras estuviera de viaje—. Quien debe preocuparte es tu hijo, puede que no resista dos días en compañía de mi hija.

—Venga ya, Andy es una niña muy buena —le recriminó, ¿qué mal podría hacer una niña que aun no tenía los dos años? Su ahijada era un sol.

—No te sorprendas si, la próxima vez que Connor vea a Andy, sale corriendo —bromeó el ex-marine con cierta parte de verdad en sus palabras. Como Andy te enganchara, era difícil escapar de sus redes, y la niña tenía cierta fijación por el Queen más joven.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? —preguntó Felicity, quien acaba de entrar en su despacho acompañada del repiqueo de sus tacones sobre las baldosas. Estaba algo enfada.

Diggle se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el asiento para disfrutar del espectáculo. Oliver Queen se había metido en problemas él solito y él no pensaba perderse el rapapolvo que su amiga iba a darle.

—Pensaba decírtelo —se disculpó, aunque en realidad no le había dicho nada porque sabía que no se quedaría satisfecha con que le dijera que se iba de viaje de negocios, luego vendría una pregunta y luego otra, hasta que le tuviera que mentir o bien contarle la verdad; lo cual no era una opción pues ella insistiría que era una locura presentarse ante dios sabe quién. Lo mejor había sido callarse y aguantar el rapapolvo antes de marcharse.

—Pensabas decírmelo… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo volvieras de tu misterioso viaje? —Ella se había acercado y le había obligado a girar la silla en la que estaba sentado, apuntándole acusadoramente con su dedo índice—. Además, ¿qué pasa con tu reunión de hoy con...? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Emerson. No te preocupes por eso, Adrien se ha encargado de reprogramar la reunión —cansado de la diferencia de alturas, Oliver se puso en pie, abrochándose como de costumbre el botón superior de su chaqueta— A no ser que quieras acudir tú.

Felicity compadecía a la pobre Adrien, la asistente de Oliver, como él volviera a los viejos hábitos iba a tener que reprogramar muchas más reuniones. Por suerte, cuando ella había sido su asistente, de muchas de esas reuniones que había que reprogramar se había encargado la propia Isabel Rochev en un intento de hacerse la buena y ganarse la confianza de todos.

—Oh, no, de eso nada. No pienso hacer tu trabajo —Felicity se cruzó de brazos reiterando su postura.

—Era broma —Oliver se acercó a ella hasta dejar escasos centímetros de separación —Yo mismo llamé a Emerson y me reuniré con él dentro de dos días. No deberías preocuparte tanto o te saldrán arrugas— le dijo, acariciando cariñosamente su fruncido entrecejo.

Como de costumbre, Felicity se relajó al sentir el tacto de su piel; también ayudó comprobar que no descuidaba su trabajo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Connor? —preguntó con dulzura al recordar al pequeño.

—Digg se ha ofrecido a quedarse con él —comentó dándole un afectuoso beso sobre su cabeza. Pese a sus tacones, él era mucho más alto que ella—. Aunque, si lo prefieres, puede quedarse contigo, él estaría encantado —nada más terminar de decir esto se volvió a su amigo y añadió—. No te ofendas, Digg.

—No lo hago, sé que los hombres Queen sentís debilidad por las rubias informáticas y parlanchinas —respondió el aludido, provocando la risa de su compañero de fatigas.

— ¿Cuantas rubias informáticas conocéis? —preguntó Felicity, fingiendo sentirse ofendida o celosa de "sus competidoras".

—Solo a ti Felicity Smoak, eres única e irrepetible —le respondió Oliver.

Ella sintió como sus manos sujetaban firmemente sus caderas y su aliento rozaba sus mejillas cada vez más y más cerca. Escasos segundos después, sintió la suavidad de sus labios acariciando los suyos, provocando que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Únicamente podía preocuparse por cómo la incipiente barba arañaba su piel, no de un modo doloroso, sino... sexy. Sí, se había vuelto loca. No podía sentirse mucho más atraída por él cuando llevaba esa barba de tres días que cuando estaba recién afeitado… Definitivamente, Oliver Queen había alterado sus neuronas.

El beso, que en un principio empezó tierno y agradable, dejó de serlo cuando Oliver sintió que Felicity cogía las solapas de su americana y lo jalaba hacía ella, segundos después lo que era ternura se convirtió en ardor.

Ambos habrían olvidado que tenían compañía si no fuera porque Diggle carraspeó fuertemente para hacerles saber que estaba allí y que una oficina acristalada no era un buen lugar para ponerse fogosos. La pobre Adrien los miraba aturdida desde su escritorio, al otro lado de la cristalera.

—Lo que estáis haciendo tendrá que esperar a que Oliver vuelva dentro de dos días y, preferiblemente, cuando estéis a solas porque, aunque me encanta que estéis juntos, no quiero volver a presenciar...—Diggle realizó aspavientos con las manos— todo esto de nuevo.

A pesar de sentirse avergonzada, Felicity se percató que no lo estaba tanto como la primera vez que su compañero les había pillado besándose en Gotham. No se sentía avergonzada por besarse con Oliver, sino por dejarse llevar más de la cuenta por la pasión, una pasión que él parecía no poder contener.

—Me encantaría quedarme con Connor —indicó Felicity tratando de sobreponerse del momento incomodo y trayendo de vuelta la conversación previa al beso—, pero tengo planes, ¿recuerdas? Con un millonario atractivo que piensa que soy asombrosa...

—Saluda a Walter de mi parte —le pidió guiñándole un ojo—. Te llamaré esta noche y te diré qué tal ha ido todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, era la primera vez que Oliver se marchaba él solo desde que estaban juntos, la segunda desde que habían formado el Team Arrow. Le resultaba imposible no sentirse algo inquieta.

—Disculpen —interrumpió, algo insegura, la asistente, que se había acercado a la puerta del despacho—. Señorita Smoak, al parecer su cita de las once y media la está esperando en su oficina.

—Muchas gracias, Adrien, enseguida voy —antes quería terminar de hablar con su "jefe"—. Más te vale que me mantengas informada; no creas que no he pasado por alto que no me has dicho dónde vas y eso, Señor Queen, es mala señal.

Él dudaba de qué forma despedirse. No quería resultar melodramático porque la pondría sobre aviso de que algo raro iba a pasar; no obstante, despedirse como el que se despedía para ir a comprar el pan tampoco le parecía correcto. Optó por algo sencillo y sincero.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —Felicity apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y se puso de puntillas para darle un piquito en los labios —Nos vemos cuando vuelvas.

Felicity se marchó para reunirse con Walter tal y como Oliver había dicho, lo que él no sabía era que, aparte de su antiguo padrastro, ese día tenía programada otra reunión con un socio más importante.

-x-

Barry llegó a Starling City a la hora programada. Cuando Oliver llegó al aeropuerto para volar en el jet privado, el joven ya estaba allí esperándolo, sentado en una de las salas de espera con su mochila apoyada en el asiento de al lado.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Oliver? —le preguntó Barry nada más verlo entrar.

Él no tenía del todo claro si era una buena idea presentarse allí sin saber quién enviaba las cartas. Caitlin había tratado de rastrearlas sin resultado alguno; Barry se lo hubiera pedido a Felicity si no hubiera sido porque el hombre que estaba a su lado había rogado que no la implicara. Él aceptó porque una cosa era estar en peligro ellos, que ya se arriesgaban día tras días por salvar sus respectivas ciudades, y otra era ponerla en peligro a ella, que lo único que hacía era poner sus conocimientos en manos del arquero encapuchado de Starling City. Barry no podría vivir con el peso de su conciencia si a Felicity le ocurriera algo, ella era su amiga.

—Tenemos que acabar con esto, para bien o para mal, hay alguien ahí fuera que sabe nuestras identidades... —evidenció Oliver— Tenemos que protegernos a nosotros y aquellos que nos siguen. Hay que hacerlo, Barry.

El joven sabía que su amigo llevaba razón así que se puso en pie y le acompañó para embarcar en el avión que les llevaría a Gotham City.

-x-

El avión llegó con la hora justa para que pudieran tomar un taxi que les dejara en las inmediaciones del lugar donde se reunirían, un edificio que tenía pinta de estar abandonado. Habían hablado de llevar sus uniformes de héroes, pero dado que ya sabían sus auténticas identidades, habían decidió acudir con sus ropas de hombres de a pie. Eso no quitó que cuando entraron en el edificio lo hicieran preparados y en alerta por si la persona que los había citado allí les había tendido una trampa. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió, todo estaba limpio y despejado, salvo una gran sala donde se encontraron con otras cinco personas más, cuatro hombres y una mujer; a uno de ellos lo habían reconocido como un periodista del Daily Planet llamado Clark Kent.

Todos ellos los miraron con desconfianza, haciendo sospechar a Oliver que, al igual que ellos, esas personas guardaban un gran secreto en sus vidas. No se saludaron y tampoco hablaron, simplemente esperaron vigilantes a que su anfitrión se presentara y expusiera su plan. La espera se hizo eterna, les dio tiempo estudiarse uno por uno. Clark Kent era un hombre alto con hombros anchos pero con pinta de pardillo, algo de lo que Oliver había aprendido que no tenía que fiarse, el claro ejemplo estaba situado justo a su derecha y Felicity le mataría si le escuchaba decir aquello; pero lo cierto es que Kent tenía pinta de ser demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Justo a la izquierda del periodista estaba la única mujer del grupo, una mujer muy bella, morena y con buen cuerpo; de esas a las que el antiguo Ollie les hubiera tirado los tejos, salvo que ahora era Barry el que parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el joven al sentir el codazo que Oliver le había dado para que dejara de ser tan poco sutil.

Dos de los otros hombres eran como armarios de dos puertas. Si Diggle imponía, estos dos lo hacían mucho más. Uno, al igual que su compañero, era de piel negra, con cara de bonachón; el otro resultaba, sin embargo, mucho más misterioso, quizás la brecha sobre su ceja izquierda era la culpable de ello. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que, si no supiera como defenderse, nunca se metería con esos dos hombres, aunque tampoco es que lo fuera hacer ahora... O al menos eso esperaba. Por el contrario, el tercer hombre tenía el cabello de un color rubio pajizo, con aspecto despreocupado de chico de la costa. En realidad, le recordaba un poco al Ollie que había sido antes de la isla. Eran un grupo bastante variopinto sin aparentemente nada en común; no obstante, si lo tenían, y era el motivo por el que estaban todos allí.

Unos pasos se escucharon, provenientes del fondo de la habitación. Parecían varias personas, salvo que cuando aparecieron de detrás de la puerta, solo había un hombre: Bruce Wayne.

—Bienvenidos a todos, señora —haciendo gala de sus dotes de playboy, Wayne le hizo una reverencia a la señorita que los acompañaba, aunque ella pareció no inmutarse de ello-Caballeros, me alegra comprobar que han venido todos. La verdad es que tenía mis dudas— esto último parecía especialmente dirigido para Oliver, pues su supuesto "socio" había clavado su mirada en él.

Oliver quería preguntarle por qué motivo les había citado a todos allí; pero el hombre con la brecha en la frente se le adelantó.

—Al mirarnos los unos a los otros posiblemente penséis que no tenemos nada en común —comenzó Wayne con su explicación, justo detrás de una tela colocada a modo de cortina había una pantalla—Sin embargo, sería un error. Gotham, Metrópolis, Starling, Gateway, Central City, Cost City... Todas son ciudades donde los mejores héroes del país actúan y, curiosamente, son los lugares donde nosotros vivimos.

—Veo que has hecho los deberes y sabes dónde vivimos pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros? —preguntó Clark Kent con una templanza poco previsible.

—Venga, Kent, te tomaba por un hombre más inteligente —le reprendió Bruce— ¿O prefieres que te llame Superman?

Progresivamente, sus fotos fueron apareciendo en la pantalla, así como sus respectivas identidades secretas, entre ellas la del propio Bruce Wayne, que se revelaba ante todos como Batman; también estaban Wonder Woman, Cyborg y Aquaman. Inmediatamente, los recuerdos de lo vivido en el embrujo de Zatanna le vinieron a Oliver a la mente, todos esos nombres los había leído en uno de los informes que estaban en su mesa, todos ellos relacionados con algo llamado la Liga de la Justicia, salvo que faltaba un nombre.

—Como veis, todos tenemos más cosas en común de lo que parece a simple vista. Todos hemos vivido algo en nuestras vidas que nos ha llevado a donde estamos hoy: un naufragio en una isla, la pérdida de nuestros padres... Sin embargo, nos hemos sobrepuesto y toda esa rabia, esa frustración, la hemos transformado en algo más útil y mejor, la necesidad de hacer de nuestras ciudades un lugar más tranquilo. Pero, ¿por qué solo nuestras ciudades cuando el resto del país nos necesita?

—No estás proponiendo...—comenzó a hablar Barry, todavía sorprendido por las artimañas de Wayne.

—Sí, estoy proponiendo que nos juntemos, que formemos una organización de héroes, que seamos...

—La liga de la Justicia —terminó Oliver por él.

—Al parecer tu encuentro con mi amiga Zatanna fue más útil de lo que había pensado —expresó con optimismo Wayne— Por cierto, supongo que todos os acordáis de mi amiga Zatanna.

Bruce señaló la puerta por donde había aparecido él con anterioridad. De ella salió la mujer vestida de maga que Laurel y él habían encontrado en el Verdant. Al parecer, no era el único que se había encontrado con ella porque todos y cada uno de los presentes pareció reconocerla.

—Buenas tardes a todos —la mujer les saludó con una reverencia propia de los espectáculos de magia, quitándose el sombrero, haciéndolo revolotear con la mano—. Vaya, señor Queen, ¿cómo está su amiga Laurel? La última vez que nos vimos parecía estar muy confundida.

—No tengo ni idea, se marchó después de que nos hechizaras —le recriminó, por su culpa Quentin estaba preocupado por no saber nada de su hija y él también, aunque ya no la amaba, debía de reconocer que ella había sido una buena influencia en cierta parte de su vida.

— ¿Que hiciste qué, Zatanna? Te pedí insistentemente que solo quería que actuaras sobre cada uno de los aquí presentes, no con nadie más —Bruce empezaba a pensar que quizás debería haberle hecho caso a Alfred y no confiar en ella.

—Querías que los ayudara a ver las cosas con claridad. Créeme cuando te digo que esa chica necesitaba mucha claridad —dijo la maga defendiendo sus acciones—. ¿Sabéis una cosa? No me quedo donde no me quieren.

Tras decir eso, se marchó, dejando a todos los héroes consternados. Bruce Wayne se había atrevido a interferir en sus vidas por el mero hecho de que podía y le resultaba beneficioso para sus planes. Solo Oliver, que había visto lo que podían hacer en la Liga, se mantuvo más o menos sereno.

—Has jugado con nosotros —gritó el hombre con cara de bonachón, una vez más las apariencias engañaban.

—No he jugado con vosotros, solo he tratado de que veáis las cosas con claridad —defendió Bruce con la templanza que le daba la seguridad de que sus acciones habían sido las correctas, en favor a un bien mayor—. ¿O acaso Zatanna no os ha ayudado a resolver cosas que teníais pendientes en vuestras vidas?

Todos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza porque, a pesar de las artimañas de la maga, sus mentes habían acudido allí donde tenían un conflicto sin aclarar y después del encantamiento habían visto las cosas desde otra perspectivas. Algunos, como Oliver, habían abrazado su destino; otros, simplemente, había roto lazos que les impedían avanzar en su camino. Pese a no ser un método ético, Bruce Wayne había ayudado a mejorar algo en sus vidas.

—Es cierto que me ha ayudado, pero también me sirve para saber que estás mintiendo —le respondió Oliver con la misma seguridad que minutos antes tenía su socio—. No estamos todos, ¿no es cierto?

Bruce se sorprendió, pero no tardó en recordar que, para aclarar sus ideas, Oliver había viajado hasta que había descubierto la existencia de la Liga y no tenía forma de averiguar cuanta información había recopilado en todo ese "viaje". Lo que sí estaba claro era que no sabía la identidad del último fichaje estrella.

—No he mentido, Oliver, vosotros sois a los únicos que he invitado de esta manera tan poco convencional —esa sería la única concesión que estaba dispuesto a darles, podía haber seguido un método más tradicional—. Pero, antes de presentaros a nuestro último miembro, quiero sabes si estáis dentro o estáis fuera.

Oliver fue el primero en confirmar que estaba dentro por lo que Barry no dudó en seguir sus pasos. Seguidamente uno por uno fueron aceptando formar parte del equipo.

—Muy bien. Os presento a nuestros dos últimos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia —Bruce puso una mueca de superioridad —No solo uno, Oliver. El Coronel Trevor y el Oráculo.

Los dos susodichos aparecieron por el mismo lugar que Zatanna, cual no fue la sorpresa de Oliver y Barry al ver que, junto a un hombre que suponían que debía de tratarse del coronel, estaba una mujer de rubio cabello y con los labios rosa fresa a la cual conocían como Felicity Smoak.

Al contrario que ellos, ella no se sorprendió de verlos allí. Tal y como le había dicho, había programado una reunión con un millonario, y ese millonario era Bruce Wayne. Hacía escasos días había recibido la llamada del señor Fox para hablarle de unos prototipos que, a lo mejor, a Queen Consolidated les podría interesar; y así había sido, Felicity estaba encantada con la idea y no había dudado en viajar hasta Gotham para lograr un acuerdo. Exceptuando que, al llegar, se había encontrado con que Bruce Wayne estaba interesado en hacer otra clase de negocios, nada sórdido o sexual, si no algo relacionado con sus actividades nocturnas. Él le había ido revelando la identidad de cada uno de los héroes que esperaba unir a su proyecto, algo que a Felicity le había parecido muy mal, por cierto; y también le había presentado al coronel Trevon y antiguo compañero de Lyla en ARGUS.

Había escuchado su proyecto, algo que, a priori, se parecía a lo que Oliver y ella hacían noche tras noche, pero en mayor escala. Wayne la quería para coordinarlos a todos a lo largo del país, a cambio, tendría acceso a toda clase de aparatos modernos que la habían hecho gemir casi tan alto como la hacía gemir Oliver cuando estaban en la cama. Se había hecho de rogar pero había acabado aceptando el trato y ellos le habían dado una identidad secreta, el Oráculo. Se sintió orgullosa, ahora sí que no debía de envidiar nada a nadie.

-x-

En cuanto pudo reaccionar, Oliver se acercó a su chica y, cogiéndola por el brazo, la llevó a un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin que otros los escucharan.

—Oliver, para —le suplicó ella mientras intentaba alcanzar su ritmo, maldiciendo su idea de ponerse tacones tan altos para andar por aquel sitio lleno de escombros—. Oliver, para o voy a acabar doblándome un pie.

Él obedeció de inmediato, pero le bastó echar un vistazo a su rostro para saber que Oliver estaba furioso con ella; seguramente si por él fuera, se desataría la tercera guerra mundial allí mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando al presentarte aquí, Felicity? —le demandó tratando de contener su genio. La vena de su sien se marcaba y ella casi podía jurar que la veía palpitar.

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti —no iba a achantarse por mucha vena palpitante que tuviera; ella también tenía un par de cosas que recriminarle—. ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste nada de la invitación? ¿Y si hubiera sido un loco psicópata? Te despediste como si de verdad se tratara de un viaje de negocios cuando, en realidad, podrías haber acabado en una caja de pino.

—Estoy bien, sé cuidarme de mi mismo.

—Y yo también ¿sabes? Si estoy aquí es porque el señor Fox me llamó para hacer negocios, no sabía que el señor Wayne tenía un motivo oculto hasta que llegué. Y si he aceptado esto es porque prometí ayudarte en tu misión, ¿pero sabes una cosa, señor Queen? Eres un idiota —Felicity lo golpeó con el puño y se dispuso a marcharse, no solo de su lado, sino también del edificio, quería mandar todo al traste y volver a su casa, pero él se lo impidió.

—Lo siento, me ha dado miedo al pensar cómo habría podido meterte Wayne en esto —se disculpó, era consciente de que su reacción había sido un poco excesiva, solo un poco—Eso junto con que me habías mentido...

—Yo no te he mentido, no he dicho completamente la verdad, que es exactamente lo que has hecho tú, así que no pienso aceptar un doble rasero en nuestra relación, Oliver.

No le parecía bien tener esa dualidad solo porque él era el héroe. Si tanto miedo tenía de que le pasara algo, que le entrenara y le enseñara a defenderse, y no solo con la defensa personal básica que ya sabía, sino con algo más intenso. Estaba preparada. Las experiencias vividas esos años junto a Arrow le habían quitado el miedo a patear traseros.

Oliver cerró los ojos, tratando de reorganizar su pensamientos, le costaba no tratar de hacerse el héroe cuando se trataba de Felicity. Ella quería que la tratara como a una igual y sabía que debía hacerlo, había demostrado su valía múltiples veces, pero le costaba no seguir sus instintos protectores para con ella aunque pudiera resultar machista. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volver a abrir los ojos de nuevo y mirarla.

—Ya hablaremos tranquilamente de esto más tarde —a ser posible, en el hotel donde pensaba quedarse a pasar la noche. En un principio, Barry y él lo habían reservado por si hubiera sido necesario atender alguna herida antes de regresar a casa, pero dado que la invitación había resultado amistosa, solo la utilizarían para dormir y, en su caso, aclarar las cosas con su chica—Ahora ayudemos a salvar el mundo.

Oliver le dio un guiño cómplice y le ofreció su brazo para que ella se agarrara y evitara posibles "torceduras de pie"; una ofrenda de paz que ella aceptó de buen agrado.

Juntos se unieron al resto de compañeros que formarían la Liga de la Justicia, un grupo de héroes dispuestos a darlo todo para que los villanos no se salieran con la suya y el bien prevaleciera sobre el mal. Porque cada uno de ellos, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, hacía que el resto del equipo se viera fortalecido. Solo ellos podrían llegar donde las autoridades no llegaban, solo ellos podrían acceder a datos a los que otros no podían acceder, y todo ello en favor de los ciudadanos; gente corriente que, al contrario que ellos, vivían vidas normales; y ellos lucharían para que eso continuara así. Todos sabían lo que era el dolor y el sufrimiento, y no permitirían que más gente inocente lo experimentara.

* * *

_Bueno, como veis finalmente he metido la Liga de la Justicia, no sabía muy bien como hacerlo pero bueno este es el resultado. En todo momento he tenido en mente a los actores que supuestamente van a representarlos, salvo a Linterna Verde que me lo he inventado un poco porque Ryan Reynolds ha dicho que tururú (normal, Marc ha acertado con arrow pero esa película era infumable)._

_En cuanto a Emersond y la nueva asistente, Adrien, están sacados de las nuevas viñetas de Green Arrow (New 52), me parecía una buena forma de unir ambos mundos tal y como los cómics están haciendo al añadir a Diggle y a Felicity. _

_Quería aclararlo por si las moscas._


	10. Sentimientos

_Hola a todos; aquí estoy de nuevo; un poco más tarde de lo que quería pero al parecer mi correctora Beta está sin ordenador y bueno... no ha podido corregirmelo, así que perdonarme si hay alguna falta de ortografía. ^_-_

_También quiero que me perdonéis cuando sintáis que queréis matarme. Solo quiero que tengáis en cuenta que la vida no es de color de rosa y menos en Arrow... Además que todo lo que escribo lo hago con un sentido u objetivo._

_Muchísimas__ gracias a todos por los comentarios que me habéis dejado en el fic, os lo agradezco mucho porque me animáis a seguir escribiendo a pesar de apenas tener tiempo. No os preocupéis que el fin de semana es vuestro y tendréis capitulo a principio de semana si puede ser hasta que acabe el fic, al cual os puedo asegurar que aun le queda unos cuantos capítulos._

_Ya acabo, pero recordar que Arrow no me pertenece. _

* * *

Si a Felicity Smoke le hubieran dicho hace tres años, cuando era una más en el departamento de informática de Queen Consolidated, que se convertiría en el pilar fundamental de un equipo héroes cuyo objetivo era el de luchar contra el mal; se habría reído, pensando que era una broma. Eso sin duda la convertía a ella en otra heroína aunque su única habilidad fuera de lo normal era la de susurrar a los ordenadores. Su lucha más inmediata fue la de convencer a Oliver de que, ambos, sin duda podían manejar todas las facetas de sus vidas sin resultar perjudicados. Ella desde luego se sentía mucho más tranquila formando parte de la Liga, donde podría tener contacto permanente en vez de esperar impacientemente en casa hasta que él regresara. Su relación eran un Quid pro quo poco convencional, al igual que de sus vidas.

Felicity acompañó a Barry y a Oliver hasta el hotel que tenían reservado, por suerte aun les quedaban habitaciones libres y aceptaron cambiar las reservas gracias a una generosa propina. Desde que había recuperado la compañía, así como su fortuna, Oliver había dejado de preocuparse por cómo surtir al equipo de todo lo necesario para su misión; sin embargo, si algo había aprendido de esos meses en la pobreza, era apreciar el valor del dinero. Solo en raras ocasiones hacía valer su posición económica por encima de otras cosas, ocasiones como en la que ahora se encontraban; en la cual tenían reservada una habitación doble con camas sencillas pero eran tres para dormir.

Barry cogió la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su habitación y se excusó; ya tendría tiempo para hablar con su amiga más tarde, comprendía que Oliver tuviera ciento de preguntas y dudas que debían ser contestadas. Además él, al contrario que su compañero Arrow, no era bueno gestionando los nervios y apenas había podido pegar ojo en la última semana; estaba que se caía de sueño.

Ellos dos resolvieron su diferencia de opiniones y para su sorpresa, Oliver había acabado apoyando su decisión de formar parte de la Liga de la Justicia porque, según él, era la mejor en lo suyo y, además, le reconfortaba escuchar su voz a través del intercomunicador. Ella le había agradecido el apoyo, a pesar de haberle tenido que llamar la atención unas horas antes; esto significaba mucho para ella, marcar una diferencia, ser aquello que no era su padre...

Habían hecho el amor durante casi toda la noche, sin importarles el que al día siguiente tenían a reunirse de nuevo con sus recién estrenados compañeros.

— X —

De esa reunión, Oliver y Felicity obtuvieron una información que ella era incapaz de guardarse para sí. Por eso había aprovechado la hora de la comida y se había escapado de las oficinas de Queen Consolidated para ir al Big Belly Burger y reunirse con la persona a la que más le podía beneficiar tal información. Traspasó las puertas del restaurante y allí estaba esperándola el capitán Quentin Lance, un cargo que, en su opinión, deberían haberle dado después de los altercados provocados por Slade.

Lance enseguida la vio y le hizo una seña por si no se había percatado de su presencia. Apretó fuertemente la carpetilla de cartulina donde tenía archivada toda la información que Bruce Wayne les había entregado antes de marcharse de Gotham, como si hubiera presentido que eso les había distraído del autentico objetivo de su estancia en la ciudad del caballero oscuro.

—Buenas tardes, capitán —le saludó acomodándose en la silla que estaba justo en frente del hombre.

—Buenas tardes, Felicity —le respondió de vuelta no sin antes hacer una mueca ante su saludo—, ya te he dicho que puede llamarme Quentin, nada de señor Lance o detective o capitán. Quentin a secas.

Llevaba desde que había reconocido a la persona que estaba bajo la capucha del Vigilante diciéndole que utilizara su nombre de pila; después de todo, su colaboración con Arrow cada día se había vuelto más estrecha, hasta tal punto que el mismo le filtraba los casos. Ella, por su parte, seguía haciendo oídos sordos y utilizando su apellido para nombrarlo.

—Lo siento, pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper —ella le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa—. Por cierto, muchas gracias por venir con tan poca antelación.

—Era imposible no hacerlo después de tu misteriosa llamada —esa llamada le había creado tantas preguntas que había sido uno de los motivos para aceptar almorzar con ella.—Además, siempre es un placer disfrutar de tu compañía.

Quentin siempre había sentido especial simpatía por la joven rubia, especialmente desde que la llevó a comisaría por su implicación con el "encapuchado", situación que le llevo a hacerse la pregunta de qué hacía una buena chica como ella ayudando a un villano como él. Luego ella había sido su enlace cuando necesitaba la ayuda del misterioso arquero, cambiando su visión de ella. Estaba claro que creía y apoyaba a la persona que estaba detrás del héroe y que era una persona fuerte e independiente, pero a la vez la veía frágil y perdida. En más de una ocasión había pensado en invitarla a tomar un café para charlar, tal y como había hecho con Laurel y hubiera hecho con Sara si no hubiera naufragado en ese maldito barco. Ahora, con sus dos hijas fuera en paradero desconocido, Quentin no podía evitar tratarla como si fuera su hija...

Una camarera que no era Carlyn se acercó a tomarles el pedido y, una vez se marchó, Felicity le acercó la carpeta.

—Le he llamado porque imaginé que le gustaría tener esto.

Él tomó la carpeta y vio lo que había dentro. Eran fotos de su hija Laurel, según el informe que acompañaban a las imágenes estaba en Gotham y trabajaba para un empresario llamado Ray Palmer.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido esto? —le solicitó impresionado.

—Me encantaría decir que ha sido cosa mía...—reconoció ella, pero sus redes de búsqueda no se habían extendido hasta tan lejos del país—. Bruce Wayne se lo dio a Oliver.

— ¿Cómo sabía Wayne que no sabíamos dónde estaba? —Quentin sabía sumar dos más dos y si lo hiciera tendría una respuesta que no estaba seguro de querer saber.

—Al parecer el señor Parker es nuevo en la ciudad e hizo que lo investigaran —explicó la informática bebiendo un sorbo del refresco de cola que la camarera le había llevado a la mesa. No había falta que el capitán Lance supiera que Wayne había sospechado que tanto Laurel como su jefe salían a patrullar tal y como Arrow y el resto del equipo hacían todas las noches—, ya sabe como son los ricos de desconfiados. En algún momento tuvo que descubrir que Laurel y Oliver se conocían porque cuando fuimos a firmar un contrato con industrias Wayne, nos dio esta carpeta. Obviamente, imaginé que querría conocer la información.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias, un padre nunca deja de preocuparse por sus hijos. —Verdaderamente estaba agradecido. Admiraba la determinación de su hija mayor para buscar su propio camino, aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, no siempre había hecho lo mejor para ella misma. Aunque ahora mismo también le preocupaba la mujer que estaba sentada en frente suya, que parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella pareció salir de su aturdimiento.

—Sí, por supuesto — alegó la joven sin llegar a convencerle, la mueca de desconfianza que Quentin le puso la obligó a añadir algo más a su explicación— Solo tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

— ¿Va todo bien en Queen Consolidated? —Ella le confirmó que todo iba perfectamente— ¿Y con Queen? Mira que si te ha hecho daño voy y...

—No, Oliver no me ha hecho nada —le interrumpió Felicity. Llevaba días guardando un secreto para sí misma y necesitaba poder hablarlo con alguien; sin embargo, todos sus amigos quedaban descartados por la clara implicación que tenía también con Oliver. Necesitaba una mirada algo menos implicada emocionalmente, como el hombre que tenía delante—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —aseguró Quentin esbozando una sonrisa paternal que logró darle más confianza a la hora de tratar el tema que le inquietaba.

— ¿Qué sintió cuando supo que iba a ser padre?

No se había esperado esa pregunta y el asombro se reflejó en su mirada. Tuvo tiempo de reponerse porque la camarera regresó por última vez para llevarles sus hamburguesas.

—Cuando me enteré de que mi mujer estaba embarazada de Laurel, me alegré mucho — reveló a la par que se quedaban los dos solos nuevamente—, nos acabábamos de casar, éramos jóvenes...Laurel era una niña muy deseada —la sonrisa de su cara dejaba constancia que se trataban de buenos recuerdos—. No es que no me alegrara cuando vino Sara, porque lo hice y mucho; pero ella vino sin avisar.

—Eso lo traía en los genes ¿Eh?

Llegar sin avisar era algo bastante frecuente en Sara una vez se marchó con Nyssa. Llegaba, saludaba y se marchaba.

—Sí, así es Sara —Felicity no podía negar que Lance no amara a sus hijas, la expresión de su rostro era suficiente prueba de ello—. ¿Por qué me haces esta pregunta?

—Yo... Creo que estoy embarazada —anunció después de tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire—. No lo creo –se corrigió- Lo sé, porque tomo la píldora y tengo un retraso de varios días...

A Quentin le costó asimilar lo que la joven le había revelado.

— ¿Lo sabe Oliver? —le preguntó tratando de hacerse una ida de la situación.

—No, no lo sabe. Si hasta hace unos instantes ni tan siquiera me había parado a pensarlo... —su tono preocupado y su cara de angustia reflejaban su desconcierto ante las buenas nuevas—. Tengo miedo.

— ¡Ey! —él le tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón afectuoso—seguro que serás una madre maravillosa. ¿O acaso crees que yo no tuve miedo cuando me enteré de que venía Laurel? Es normal dudar sobre si serás o no un buen padre...

—Lo eres —o por lo menos bajo su punto de vista lo era, de hecho era otra de las cosas que había envidiado de las hermanas Lance—; Laurel y Sara son afortunadas de tenerte como padre.

—Tú también puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites —se ofreció el capitán. Su voz era cálida, igual que la expresión de su rostro como la de un amigo apoyando a otro, la de un padre apoyando a su hija en las buenas o las malas...— no importa cuándo, si lo necesitas llámame.

Felicity le regaló una sonrisa, apreciaba el detalle; él no tendría por qué escucharla, ni tan si quiera por qué animarla, pero Quentin Lance, como buena persona que era, allí estaba.

—Aunque si me aceptas un consejo —volvió a hablar él—. Deberías de decírselo a Oliver; Dios sabe que le he maldecido muchas cosas en el pasado, pero ha cambiado y estoy cien por cien seguro de que estará a tu lado en todo momento —solo había que ver cómo reaccionaba si ella estaba en peligro o cómo la miraba cuando estaba a su lado. Esos dos tenían una relación más allá de simples amantes o simples amigos—. ¿Me prometes que hablaras con él?

Ella comprendió que llevaba razón era mejor dejar de comportarse como un conejo asustado y hablar con Oliver y juntos afrontar la consecuencia de sus actos. Afirmó con la cabeza y una preciosa y sincera sonrisa; y enseguida ambos estaban hablando de otras cosas.

— X —

Después de su comida con el capitán Lance, decidió que era el momento de seguir su consejo y lo primero que hizo nada más llegar al edificio de Queen Consolidated fue visitar la oficina de su CEO. Adrien la saludó con cortesía, como si temiera meter la pata frente a la novia del jefe; le informó que Oliver estaba disponible y que podía entrar si lo deseaba. Así lo hizo.

Sin embargo Oliver no estaba solo, Diggle estaba con él. Según parecía ambos habían acabado de terminar de comer comida china al juzgar por los envases que estaban sobre el escritorio, no mucho antes de su llegada.

— ¿Quieres una galleta de la fortuna? —le ofreció Diggle acercando el envase, al verla aparecer— las he comprado por ti.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no me cabe nada más —durante el camino de vuelta se había regañado a sí misma por no haberse pedido una hamburguesa más pequeña.

—Eso es nuevo, Felicity Smoak rechazando galletas de la suerte —bromeó Oliver mientras se repanchingaba en su silla y apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos que había levantado a la altura de la cabecera del asiento. Tanto a Diggle como a Felicity estaban encantados de verlo tan ligero y bromista —. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer?

—Había quedado a comer con el capitán Lance —respondió acercándose a uno de los laterales de la mesa.

— ¿Con Quentin Lance? —Preguntó asombrado su amigo el ex-militar— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Le has dado la información sobre Laurel —adivinó Oliver.

Éste se volvió a sentar como es debido y lanzó una mirada cuestionadora a su chica.

—Tenía que hacerlo —se defendió; ella estaba completa convencida de que su acción era la correcta—. Es su hija, se merece saber dónde está.

—Tiempo muerto —exclamó Diggle haciendo el gesto con las manos— ¿Habéis descubierto donde está Laurel y no nos dijisteis nada?

—No fuimos nosotros, fue Bruce Wayne —le respondió su amigo; tanto él como Felicity no habían dudado en compartir con el Team Arrow la existencia de la Liga de la Justicia; después de todo, eso cambiaría el funcionamiento del equipo, sobre todo porque tanto Oliver como Felicity desaparecerían durante varios días—. Y no te estaba juzgando, Felicity, me parece bien lo que has hecho, no debe ser fácil para Quentin no saber dónde está ninguna de sus dos hijas.

Oliver también se había estado planteando el darle la documentación porque, aunque se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que su amiga se encontraba bien, él realmente no necesitaba esa información, su vida había continuado, Felicity y él tenía una relación; en cambio, para el padre de Laurel, no estaba resultando tan sencillo.

—La verdad es que él pobre no ha tenido ninguna suerte con las mujeres de su vida —comentó Diggle sin pensar.

Sus dos amigos se volvieron a él y lo miraron de tal forma que, aunque mantenía lo que había dicho, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Ahora entendía lo que sentía la informática cuando las palabras se le escapaban.

Felicity agradeció a Diggle la oportunidad de poder cambiar de tema. Inspiró profundamente para encontrar el valor necesario para hacer su declaración.

—Oliver, tengo que contarte algo.

—Guau —exclamó Diggle poniéndose en pie— esto parece serio, será mejor que os deja a solas...

—John, no —le rogó ella agarrándolo por el brazo que tenía más próximo—, quédate, por favor. Creo que también tienes que saberlo.

Los dos varones se miraron preocupados. Oliver se puso en pie y se acercó a su chica, a la cual acarició cariñosamente el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Felicity, ¿qué ocurre?

—Estoy embarazada —respondió ella sin apenas coger aire.

El despacho quedó invadido por un completo y sepulcral silencio. Oliver había dejado de respirar durante unos segundos mientras Diggle parecía incapaz de procesar la noticia. Oliver Queen y Felicity Smoak iban a ser padres, juntos, de un bebe, un bebe de ambos.

— ¿Cómo? Quiero decir… Tomas la píldora.

Al parecer para él la noticia tampoco había sido fácil de asimilar, no paraba de acariciarse las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

—Lo sé.

Al ver que ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó cariñosamente en el hombro derecho.

—Todo irá bien —su tono de voz era suave y dulce—, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas más terroríficas y siempre vencemos —Oliver acompañó esta última declaración con un guiño de complicidad que devolvió la sonrisa a su chica.

—Somos un gran equipo.

El miedo y la preocupación siempre estarían ahí, pero Felicity se sentía mejor sabiendo que no estaba sola, que Oliver estaría a su lado. Las palabras de Quentin volvieron a su mente, siempre estaría la preocupación por el bienestar de un hijo; ella que sabía lo que era sentirse no querida y haría lo que fuera para que ese bebe no sintiera lo mismo. Poco a poco el miedo fue dando paso al amor por ese pequeño ser que estaba creciendo en su interior.

—El mejor —aseguró él acariciando su vientre.

—Así que vamos a tener un mini Arrow ¿Eh? —bromeó Diggle que hasta entonces se había mantenido en un segundo plano pues entendía que la pareja necesitaba esos minutos de intimidad que él no había podido tener con Lyla en su día.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser un mini Oliver y no una Mini Felicity? Él ya tiene a Connor que es igual que él —protestó ella fingiendo sentirse ofendida por la sugerencia de su amigo.

—Creo que una mini tú sería fantástico —le aseguró Diggle dándole un gran abrazo—. Vas a ser una madre maravillosa, Felicity Smoak.

—Gracias, John —ella le dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla—, me alegro de que este pequeño —Felicity se acarició el abdomen donde estaba creciendo su pequeños— tenga la suerte de tener un tío como tú.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que pegarle una paliza a Oliver por dejarte embarazada?

—Podrías intentarlo... —sugirió el aludido con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara— pero sabes de sobra que siempre te gano.

—Mejor lo dejamos estar —aceptó Diggle—. Pero cuídamela o de lo contrario sí te daré la paliza.

Oliver conocía ya lo suficiente a su compañero para saber que esto último lo había dicho completamente en serio; pero él no pensaba abandonar a su chica. Tras el shock inicial ahora se sentía feliz de ser papá, puede que no fuera el mejor momento en sus vidas pero ese pequeño estaría rodeado de personas que harían lo que fuera para protegerlo y que lo querrían con locura. Ya se podía imaginar a Thea comprando regalos como una loca... solo sentía que sus padres no estuvieran vivos para poder compartir con ellos esa parte de su vida.

—Eso no vas a tener que hacerlo —respondió a la amenaza de su amigo.

Los dos se abrazaron, un abrazo de esos masculinos con fuertes palmadas en la espalda como si ser sentimentales no fuera con ellos.

— X —

Varios días después, y tras la insistencia constante de Oliver, Felicity decidió pedir cita para hacerse una revisión y asegurarse de que el embarazo marchaba como debía. Él había prometido acompañarla; había hecho que Adrien hiciera un hueco en su agenda y ahí estaban los dos sentados en la sala de espera de una de las mejores doctoras de la ciudad.

Oliver había silenciado su teléfono móvil, no quería que nadie ni nada les interrumpiera. Después de tres llamadas, todas ellas relacionadas con su trabajo en QC, él había acabado por robarle el móvil y silenciarlo también. No se lo devolvió sino que lo guardó junto al suyo en el interior de su chaqueta, la tomó de la mano y le dijo que no pensaba devolvérselo hasta que no salieran de la consulta.

Sin otra cosa mejor que hacer, Felicity analizó a las otras mujeres que esperaban allí sentadas, todas en diferentes etapas de sus embarazos, lo que la llevó a preguntarse cómo se vería ella con barriga, no había llegado a pensarlo hasta ese momento. De lo que estaba segura era de que iba a tener que comprarse todo un vestuario nuevo, en su armario solo había vestidos y faldas entalladas que en breve le dejarían de cerrar. Por suerte tenía a Thea, la maestra de las compras, seguro que ella le ayudaría a llenar su armario con prendas que le valieran para diferentes etapas de su embarazo.

— ¿Felicity Smoak? —Salió llamando una enfermera, al ver que ella y su acompañante se ponían en pie, anunció— Ya puede pasar,

Embarazadas e incluso acompañadas por otros hombres, todas las mujeres que esperaban en la sala se comieron a Oliver con la mirada; la mayoría lo habían reconocido como Oliver Queen, Felicity tan solo esperaba que ninguna diera el chivatazo a la prensa, al menos antes de que salieran de la consulta.

—Buenos días, señorita Smoak —saludó la doctora al verlos entrar—y supongo que usted será el padre.

—Exacto —Oliver tomó la mano en señal de saludo que la doctora de mediana edad le ofrecía—, Oliver Queen.

—Mucho gusto, señor Queen. Pero, siéntense, empezaremos con unas cuantas preguntas para crear el historial, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos se acomodaron en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de la doctora, y sucesivamente Felicity fue respondiendo a las preguntas que la doctora le fue haciendo, desde las más básicas como su fecha de nacimiento, pasando por enfermedades propias o de familiares, hasta llegar a cuando fue su último periodo.

Cuando ella respondió que llevaba dos semanas de retraso y que tomaba la píldora desde hacía más casi siete años, la doctora prácticamente no necesitó otra prueba para confirmar que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo esperó al resultado de los análisis que le había hecho nada más llegar a la consulta, los cuales resultaron efectivamente positivos.

—Muy bien ¿qué les parece si vemos a su bebé?

—Estupendo —respondió Oliver emocionado.

La doctora se puso en pie y los guió hacia una puerta tras la cual estaba el equipo con el que realizaban las ecografías.

—Por favor, túmbate en la camilla y necesito que te bajes la cinturilla de la falda y súbete un poco la camisa.

Felicity hizo lo que la doctora le pidió y ésta pronto le tapó con una sabana para que no se le viera nada.

—Sé que estás algo nerviosa, es normal, pero cuando escuches el sonido del su corazón se te pasará todo —le dijo la doctora tratando de calmarla—. Muy bien, empecemos, el gel está un poco frío pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Oliver se sentó en la silla que había junto al cabecero de la camilla y sujetó la mano de Felicity fuertemente entre las suyas.

Al sentir la frialdad del gel sobre la piel de su vientre ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

—Vamos a ver, parece que está aquí —habló la doctora mientras movía el mando del ecógrafo por el vientre.

Oliver fue el primero en percatarse que la doctora había cambiado su expresión alegre por otra más sobria.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado.

Felicity, que había estado pendiente de la pantalla, dirigió la mirada su mirada a la doctora.

—Lo siento mucho, pero al parecer el feto no era viable...

— ¿Quiere eso decir que no hay bebé? —preguntó Felicity angustiada, en pocos días había cogido cariño a ese pequeño que no abultaba más que una lenteja.

—Eso me temo, ha sufrido un aborto, señorita Smoak —respondió la doctora lo más respetuosamente posible, nunca era agradable dar ese tipo de noticias—. Les dejaré un rato a solas, mientras yo iré preparando todo para realizarle un legrado. Lo siento mucho.

Oliver, no esperó a que la mujer se marchara, se puso en pie y abrazó a su chica; ella no había roto a llorar pero la humedad que acumulaban sus ojos demostraba que estaba a punto.

—Se ha ido —su susurro era casi inaudible; otra persona más la abandonaba.

—Lo sé —Oliver la besó sobre la sien.

—Quiero irme a casa, Oliver —le suplicó llena de dolor.

—Por supuesto.

Apenas le importaba que aun hubiera papeles que rellenar o cosas que hacer, ahora mismo solo le importaba ella. Había visto como su ilusión se rompía en mil pedazos y temía que volviera a aislarse como cuando descubrió la identidad de su padre. La llevaría a casa y estaría a su lado, le daría tantos pañuelos como necesitara, la abrazaría hasta que se quedase dormida... Pero no pensaba dejarla sola.

— X —

Solo se apartó de su lado para realizar algunas llamadas entre ellas a Raisha para que se encargara de Connor, no le había dicho qué había ocurrido, solo que Felicity no se encontraba bien y no pensaba dejarla allí sola. Ella había intentado echarlo un par de veces pero no lo había logrado y ella tampoco había insistido más. Se había ido a su dormitorio y no volvió a salir de allí hasta que al día siguiente se tuvieron que ir para realizarle el legrado.

Oliver estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, respetando su necesidad de silencio, sin embargo, le preocupaba que no hubiera roto a llorar como había esperado. No lo hizo hasta que regresaron de la clínica.

Él la había acompañado nuevamente y cuando le habían dado el alta, en vez de llevarla a su casa tal y como ella quería, él la había llevado hasta la mansión. No le gustaba descuidar a Connor tanto tiempo, además esperaba que su hijo fuera capaz de traer a Felicity de vuelta.

Aunque era consciente de que lo que más necesitaba ella en ese momento era tiempo para enfrentarse a la perdida... La ayudó a meterse en la cama, nada más apoyó la cabeza en la almohada empezó a llorar, se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazó. Él también sentía la pérdida del pequeño y así se lo hizo saber; susurrándole palabras de ánimo y de amor. No estaba sola, ambos estaban en el mismo barco, ambos sentían la pérdida y ambos lloraron por una vida que podía haber sido y que no pudo ser.

Cuando había recibido la llamada de Diggle anunciando que necesitaban a Arrow pues un nuevo villano estaba asolando la ciudad, Felicity le había obligado a marcharse. Starling City lo necesitaba, mientras que ella lo único que necesitaba era descansar. Se marchó no muy convencido, haciéndole prometer que lo llamaría si se encontraba mal.

— ¿Cómo está Felicity? —le preguntó Diggle nada más puso un pie en la guarida.

Oliver lo había llamado para avisar que Arrow se tomaría la noche libre; Digg le había notado la preocupación en la voz y él había aprovechado para desahogarse con su amigo. Éste le había escuchado pacientemente y le había aconsejado, además de asegurarle que le no llamaría a no ser que fuera exclusivamente necesario, como era el caso.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Feli? —esta vez la que preguntó fue Thea.

Ella y Roy aun no sabía nada del embarazo, Felicity quería haber hecho una cena especial para decírselo, pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar en un futuro cercano.

—Ella... —Oliver no sabía cómo darle la noticia a su hermana, todas las frases en su cabeza sonaban demasiado bruscas— ha perdido el bebé que esperábamos...

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó la joven estupefacta— ¿Ibais a tener un bebé y no me lo habías dicho?

—Thea, qué más da eso ahora —le reprendió su novio que también se había acercado para escuchar la conversación.

—Es cierto —reconoció la joven— ¿Cómo está?

—Asumiéndolo —respondió Oliver—, había empezado a ilusionarse y ahora...

— ¿Y tú? —está vez fue su fiel amigo Diggle el que le preguntó.

Consciente de que no iba a poder engañarle le respondió con sinceridad.

—Igual —esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Oliver, es un duelo, necesita pasar por las tres fases, la negación, el dolor y la aceptación —le recordó su amigo—. Nos tienes aquí para lo que necesitéis, ¿Lo sabes no?

Thea y Roy apoyaron las palabras de Diggle.

—Lo sé —afirmó Oliver—. ¡Ahora vamos a acabar con los malos!

— X —

Mientras que Oliver estaba con el resto del equipo tuvo tiempo para pensar. No creía posible que, apenas unos días atrás, no había sido capaz de reconocer que estaba embarazada y, una vez lo había aceptado, había perdido al niño. Una parte de ella se culpaba de lo sucedido, después de todo lo había rechazado al principio; sin embargo, su parte racional sabía que no era colpa suya, que esas cosas simplemente pasaban, no solo a ella, sino a miles de mujeres todos los días.

Estaba luchando con sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando al pequeño Connor. El pobre casi parecía que tenía miedo de entrar.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el niño casi susurrando.

—Claro —ella incluso levantó la sábana para que se metiera junto a su lado en la cama.

—Papá me había dicho que no te molestara porque no te sentías bien —explicó el niño una vez cobijado bajo las sabanas y envuelto entre los brazos de la rubia —. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, ahora que estás aquí me siento un poquito mejor —como agradecimiento le besó en la cabeza.

—Le puedo pedir a Raisha que te haga sopa —sugirió— ¿Te acuerdas la última vez que estuve malo? La sopa me hizo sentirme mejor.

Felicity apreciaba el esfuerzo del niño para encontrar una cura a su estado, ella sabía que solo con el tiempo se le pasaría.

—Te lo agradezco, pero una sopa no es lo que necesito —le respondió.

— ¿Y qué necesitas? —Connor no podía negar que era hijo de su padre, esa era una actitud muy propia de Oliver.

—Mmm —Felicity pensó que podría hacerle un poco más feliz y solo le vino a la mente una cosa— Brownie.

Connor sonrió ilusionado ante la idea de poder dar un bocado a esa delicia de chocolate.

—Puedo decirle a Raisha que te haga uno.

—O podríamos hacerlo nosotros — propuso ella saliendo de la cama.

—Pero yo no sé cocinar —protesto el pequeño aunque en el fondo le entusiasmaba la idea de hacer el mismo algo que luego se iba a comer.

—Hacer un brownie no es cocinar, es solo juntar los ingredientes.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina donde Raisha estaba preparando el almuerzo. Felicity no tenía ni idea de que se trataba pero la verdad era que olía de maravilla.

—Señorita Felicity, ¿Se encuentra mejor? —le preguntó la criada con una cálida sonrisa que solo había visto dirigida a los miembros más jóvenes de la familia Queen.

—Me siento mejor, gracias —o al menos lo hacía cuando no pensaba en ello—. ¿Raisha sería mucha molestia si Connor y yo hacemos un brownie?

—Por supuesto que no, allá en la despensa tiene chocolate, harina, azúcar, fruto secos... Oh, se me olvidaba que Oliver me dijo que era alérgica, bueno hay de todo y sino solo tienen que preguntar.

—Gracias.

A Felicity le sorprendió que la mujer recordara su intolerancia a los frutos secos, aunque era algo de agradecer. Entró en la despensa, que era casi tan grande como la cocina que ella tenía en su casa, y cogió todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para el dulce.

Cuando salió se encontró sobre la mesa todo un despliegue de utensilios de cocina, desde las tazas medidoras, pasando por boles, cucharas para remover las mezclas… hasta un delantal; todo ello sin duda obra de Raisha

— ¿Qué hacemos primero? —preguntó el niño que había buscado una baqueta bajita y se había subido para esta a la altura de un adulto.

—Primero tenemos que derretir la mantequilla y el chocolate—indicó Felicity poniéndose el delantal que había sobre la encimera—. Como es en el fuego lo voy haciendo yo; tú puedes ir cogiendo 1 y 1/4 de harina —ella le indicó que tazas medidoras tenía que utilizar y donde tenía que echar la harina—, ten cuidado y no lo pongas todo pringado.

—Vale.

Ambos empezaron a trabajar en el dulce y a pesar de la advertencia de Felicity, los dos acabaron con manchas de harina y chocolate. Nada de eso fue un impedimento para que ambos disfrutaran de un suculento trozo de brownie recién salido del horno.

Oliver los encontró a los dos sentados en el sofá del salón, disfrutando viendo la película del Capitán América, mientras degustaban los últimos trozos del dulce.

—Vaya, ya veo cómo me habéis echado de menos.

Tanto Connor como Felicity se volvieron hacía donde provenía su voz.

— ¡Papá, Felicity ya está bien! —informó con una sonrisa el niño.

—Ya lo veo —Oliver la examinó durante un minuto, a simple vista parecía mucho más animada que cuando se fue por la mañana—. Felicity ¿te importaría acompañarme un momento?

—Jooo, papá, estamos viendo la película —protestó el pequeño.

—Tú sigue viéndola —ella le dio un beso en la mejilla— estoy segura que no vamos a tardar mucho.

Connor seguí sin estar contento con la idea de que ella se fuera con su padre, pero sabía que los adultos siempre hacían lo que querían. Así que se quedó allí con el ceño fruncido aunque no protestó más.

Oliver guio a Felicity a través del patio trasero de la mansión, ambos hablaron en silencio aunque había muchas cosas que querían decirse. De pronto él se detuvo frente una lápida de piedra donde pudo leer el nombre de Robert Queen.

—La primera vez que vine aquí, había dos lapidas en vez de una —comenzó hablar Oliver— yo acaba de volver de la isla y Thea estaba enfada porque no era el mismo de antes. Me dijo que cuando se sentía sola venía aquí y hablaba conmigo, con mi lápida. Ella dejó de hacerlo y empecé yo; sobre todo durante esos primeros meses en los que compaginar mi vida como Oliver Queen y el encapuchado era complicado. Luego Diggle y tú os unisteis a mí, y las visitas no eran tan frecuentes. Luego pasó lo de Tommy y por último lo de mi madre que cambie la tumba de mi padre por la de ellos.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó sin entender qué tenía que ver todo eso con ella, a pesar de apreciar que él abriera su corazón a ella pero estaba segura de que había otro motivo.

—En realidad mi padre no está aquí...

—Lo sé, está en alguna parte del pacifico...

—Tampoco. Mentí cuando dije que mi padre murió ahogado, igual que lo hice con Sara —Oliver respiró profundamente para contar por primera vez lo sucedido en realidad con su padre—. El sobrevivió al sabotaje de Malcom, fue el que me llevó al bote salvavidas... durante días, o puede que solo fueran horas, naufragamos a la deriva junto al capitán del barco. Apenas quedaba agua y algo de comer y mi padre decidió que si alguien tenía que salvarse, ese era yo. Sacó una pistola, matando primero al capitán, y después se suicidó.

—Oliver —exclamó horrorizada; pensaba que no podían quedar más historias de esa etapa de su vida que fuera tan sórdidas y oscuras como las que ya conocía, pero se equivocaba.

—Cuando llegué a la isla, lo enterré allí. Sin embargo no importa si él está allí o aquí, solo que cuando quiero hablar con él es aquí donde puedo hacerlo y sentir que realmente me escucha —Oliver se volvió a ella—. Quizás podríamos hacer lo mismo por nuestro hijo.

A Felicity se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Eso significaría que tendría que venir a tu casa siempre que quisiera hablar con él.

—O bien podrías venir a vivir con Connor y conmigo; para los dos ya eres parte de nuestra familia.

Esa mañana Felicity se había sentido desolada, como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto con la posibilidad de que su bebe naciera, pero estar con Connor le había hecho abrir un poco más los ojos; ese bebé se había ido porque no era su momento, ahora tenía a un niño a quien amar y que la quería y la apreciaba desde el primer momento que la conoció. Connor necesitaba una madre y había demostrado de muchas formas que era a ella a quien quería para ese papel. Hasta apenas unos días esa responsabilidad le había dado miedo pero ahora estaba dispuesta a aceptarla. Tardaría un tiempo en reponerse del todo de su pérdida, pero lo haría con la ayuda de Connor, Oliver y sus amigos; y algún día cuando fuera el momento estaba segura que el pequeño volvería y esta vez para quedarse.

—Sí.

La respuesta fue breve y concisa, lo cual sorprendió a Oliver, Felicity tendía a divagar con las palabras. Él la rodeó entre sus brazos y la besó con serenidad y devoción, no era un momento para grandes pasiones, era un momento de unir sus almas heridas y salir fortalecidos.

—Estoy totalmente convencido que en un día no muy lejano, tendremos un niño fabuloso que adorará a su madre y una niña preciosa que me volverá loco, y sobre todo sé que serás una madre fabulosa.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque lo he visto. Si algo tengo que agradecer a Bruce Wayne, es que me enviara a Zatanna.

— ¿La maga? —preguntó Felicity sin entender que tenía que ver esa mujer en todo aquello.

—La misma, pero eso mejor te lo cuento en otra ocasión; Connor te está esperando para terminar de ver la película.

No le dio pie a seguir preguntando; Oliver sabía que acabaría contándoselo, pero lo mejor era que continuara el camino que había emprendido para su recuperación. Tenía que darle las gracias a Diggle por el consejo.


	11. Destino

_Buenas!_

_Como ya dije en la nota que puse hace unos días, siento mucho el retraso con el que subo este capitulo. Pero he tenido algunos problemillas y luego vino la Comic-con y como llevamos la web fue cita obligada, espero que me entendáis._

_También quería agradeceros la fidelidad, por estar ahí capitulo tras capitulo leyendo las locas ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza pero sobre todo a aquellas personas que encima invierten un minuto más en dejarme un review;__ MrCarhol, marianadictarrow, rbensach, nikita, gracias por alegrarme el día con vuestras palabras. No quiero olvidarme de mis chicas del TEAM OLICTY SPAIN, porque sin ellas no estaría escribiendo de nuevo._

_Ahora sin más os dejo con el siguiente capitulo, eso sí, advierto que antes de que acabe la semana habrá otro más._

_Recordar que los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de DC comics y de la CW. _

_¡Qué disfrutéis!._

* * *

Mudarse de su casa resultó ser más difícil de lo que Felicity había imaginado, no solo por la cantidad de cosas que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años, sino porque su modesto dúplex había sido el primer lugar al que había llamado hogar en mucho tiempo. Tras la marcha de su padre, su madre se había vuelto una dejada respecto a todo lo que no fuera su trabajo y los hombres con los que salía. A veces se olvidaba de pagar el alquiler y las echaban, y otras aparecía el nuevo novio de turno, el caso es que Felicity se había visto arrastrada de una casa a otra por su madre. Starling City, pese a sus locos villanos, le había robado el corazón; y su casa concretamente, se había convertido en su santuario, su hogar.

Ver cómo, poco a poco, se iba quedando vacía a medida que Oliver, Diggle, Roy y Thea le ayudaban a recoger sus cosas, fue duro a pesar de que iba a empezar una nueva etapa en la que ya no estaría sola, sino que tendría a Oliver y a Connor. Pero una parte de ella no podía evitar sentir tristeza.

Connor, por su parte, se había mostrado encantado con tener a Felicity viviendo con él y su padre. Se lo habían contado nada más regresar a la casa tras su charla frente a la lápida del padre de Oliver; el pequeño no solo sonrió sino que se echó a los brazos de la rubia extasiado de felicidad.

—Ahora sí vamos a ser una familia de verdad —había comentado el niño.

Los tres se habían sentido solos y perdidos hasta que se encontraron, entonces la oscuridad les abandonó a medida que ellos forjaban lazos y cimentaban las bases de la familia que iban a ser a partir de ahora. Todo había comenzado el día en que ella y Oliver se conocieron en Queen Consolidated, ese día había cambiado el destino de ambos. Ni las presiones, ni la aparición de terceros habían podido acabar con algo que resultaba tan apropiado como natural, como si desde el principio hubiera estado destinado a ocurrir.

Oliver tenía una nueva perspectiva de su vivencia en la isla, si no hubiera decido embarcar en el Gambit junto a su padre y Sara, él no habría acabado siendo el Oliver que era ahora y no hubiera conocido a Felicity. Se creía feliz, pero no lo era; ahora, sin embargo, sí.

— X —

Llevaba tres semanas viviendo en la mansión y aun seguía sin acostumbrarse a tanta opulencia; aunque agradecía tener a Raisa, no tener que cocinar ni mantener la casa limpia y recogida era un alivio después de tantas horas de trabajo; tanto en la oficina de QC como en la guarida.

Felicity estaba casi segura que la mujer sospechaba del trabajo secreto que tanto ella como Oliver realizaban todas las noches. Raisa no preguntaba, pero en esas tras semanas había podido escuchar ciertos comentarios que la hacían sospechar que sabía la identidad del héroe encapuchado. Lo había comentado con Oliver, pero él le quitó importancia, en el fondo él prefería que así fuera, de ese modo no debería excusarse de sus extraños horarios ni explicar por qué tenía una brecha en su rostro y, lo que era más importante, no le haría quedar como un mal padre frente a los ojos de la mujer que tan buen concepto tenía de él cuando simplemente era Ollie, el insulso.

Poco a poco ambos se iban adaptando a la nueva situación, porque aunque decidir vivir juntos parecía una idea fantástica, que lo era en realidad; a la hora de ponerla en práctica siempre resulta algo más complicado, después de todo, ambos eran personas independientes con sus manías y defectos. Oliver, que para algunas cosas resultaba demasiado controlador, para otras cosas como el papeleo o el estado del baño después de la ducha era un autentico desastre; por su parte, ella podía dejar los zapatos donde primero pillara, pero era incapaz de soportar el bote de la pasta de dientes apretado por la mitad. Él prefería desayunar huevos con beicon y ella tostadas o bollería... Dos personalidades que se tenían que amoldar la una a la otra como cualquier pareja que se precie.

La convivencia, por otro lado, también tenía su parte positiva. A Felicity le encantaba despertarse entre los brazos de Oliver o el parloteo nocturno de Connor durante la cena, pequeñas cosas que, aunque simplemente parecerían tonterías, a ella le llenaban y le hacían saber que realmente era la decisión correcta.

Aun tenía que decírselo a su madre, pero conociéndola como la conocía, capaz era de estropearlo todo, puede que incluso intentara seducir a Oliver como la última vez que mantuvieron el contacto. Incluso tuvo la poca vergüenza de contar el secreto de cómo había conseguido el dinero para pagar su primer año de matrícula en el MIT, algo de lo cual no se enorgullecía, sinceramente. Su madre, claro está, no conocía el dicho: "Lo que ocurre en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas". Eso, o simplemente perdía el filtro boca-cerebro en cuanto veía un hombre guapo y, por desgracia para Felicity, Oliver lo era, por consiguiente, su madre se había comportado de esa manera tan particular suya que tanto le avergonzaba. Por el momento, mejor sería mantenerlo un poco más en secreto, no corría prisa, la prensa aun no sabía nada y además su madre siempre la llamaba a su teléfono móvil, cuando se acordaba de ella, claro. Esperaría un par de semanas más...

Estaba de camino a la que había sido su casa desde hacía seis años. Había decidido ponerla a la venta nada más mudarse, puede que Oliver Queen tuviera dinero para dar y regalar, pero si no iba a utilizar su casa, ¿para qué seguir conservándola? Se la había ofrecido a Thea y a Roy por si ellos preferían abandonar los Glades y porque, en el fondo, le daba pena deshacerse de ella. No obstante, ellos había rechazado el ofrecimiento, por lo que Oliver le había dado el teléfono de un agente inmobiliario de confianza y la había puesto a la venta. Su agente le había llamado esa misma mañana para anunciarle que había un interesado en la vivienda y que quería verla esa misma tarde. Ella sabía que no era necesaria su presencia, pero quería conocer de primera mano a los posibles propietarios; se había tomado unas horas libres de su trabajo como ayudante de Arrow y había emprendido el rumbo a su dúplex.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con un rostro algo conocido sentada sobre los peldaños de la entrada. Solo la había visto una vez en Gotham City, pero Oliver le había contado lo que era capaz de hacer pues él lo había experimentado de primera mano.

—Zatanna — musitó sorprendida de su presencia.

—Señorita Smoak, sabía que aparecerías —comentó la maga colocándose su sombrero de copa —No eres de las que pueden ignorar la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente aquí? —Felicity pudo identificar inseguridad en su propia voz, ojalá hubiera aprendido de Oliver cómo esconder las emociones...

—Veo que tu amado Green Arrow te ha contado nuestro pequeño encuentro —la maga ignoró la pregunta y se acercó a la informática con la seguridad que le daban sus facultades especiales.

—No es mío, quiero decir, sí, estamos juntos, pero no es mío, mío —balbuceó dando un par de pasos hacía atrás—, además es Arrow, no flecha verde.

—Al menos no por ahora... —Felicity la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta. ¿Acaso la mujer que tenía en frente estaba insinuando que Oliver tendría una nueva identidad?— No me mires así, tenéis tantos arqueros en el grupo que de algún modo los tendrán que diferenciar, ¿no?

—No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, Zatanna, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te ha enviado Bruce Wayne para que me muestres algo como al resto? Porque te puedo asegurar que estoy completamente convencida de su misión y no hace falta que me muestres nada del futuro.

—Veo que te gusta lo que te depara el futuro —la maga hurgó en el interior de la chaqueta de corte frac tan típica de los magos tradicionales—. Sin embargo, no es tu futuro lo que te inquieta, Felicity Smoak, ni tan siquiera preguntarías por ti misma si te diera la oportunidad. No me envía nadie, he venido a hacerte un favor de la misma forma que se lo hice a tu ami... a la hija de un amigo tuyo.

— ¿Qué ganas tú mostrándome lo que quiero saber? — Seguía sin entender por qué la maga había ido a verla.

—Un mundo mejor. Y quién sabe... —Zatanna la escudriñó de arriba a abajo y añadió—Y quién sabe si una amiga.

Felicity trató de averiguar si se trataba de una broma o lo decía completamente en serio. Pero en ella no había ningún signo de que fuera algo falso y planeado para un beneficio posterior, además ¿por qué ella? Oliver podía entenderlo, incluso Laurel, pues después de todo era abogada; pero ella era una informática, había muchos buenos informáticos por el mundo y seguramente a Zatanna no le costaría trabajo encontrarlos al igual que la había encontrado a ella. Además, estaba empezando a sentir cierta curiosidad sobre lo que le podría mostrar...

—Supongamos que acepto tu ofrecimiento — expuso la informática bastante determinada a no dejarse a engañar— ¿Qué crees tú que pediría?

—Quieres saber cómo sería la vida de Oliver si no se hubiera perdido en aquella isla, ¿me equivoco?

Felicity cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, la maga había acertado de pleno. En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado cómo hubiera resultado su vida, pero sobre todo la de Oliver sin tanto sufrimiento, aunque estaba completamente segura que nunca se hubieran encontrado y mucho menos estar juntos como lo estaban ahora. Aun así, había veces que no podía evitar el haber deseado que él tuviera una vida mejor.

—Hazlo —le pidió antes de que se acobardara y se echara atrás.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a descubrir que a lo mejor no formarías parte de su vida? —Zatanna admiraba la entereza y determinación que la mujer que estaba justo al frente estaba mostrando. A simple vista podrías pensar que era una chica inteligente y debilucha, pero había más fuerza en ella que en muchos hombres fortachones que había conocido.

Felicity negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que lo nuestro es algo circunstancial; sé que ni tan siquiera hubiéramos sido amigos, pero no importa, quiero que sea feliz.

—Sí estás tan segura, allá vamos.

De pronto una luz envolvió a Felicity y, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, ella ya no estaba allí.

— X —

Un sonido impertinente y repetitivo le impedía volverse a quedar dormida tal y como ella quería. Abrió los ojos en busca del origen del infernal sonido, el cual salía del teléfono móvil que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Tardó unos minutos en situarse, lo último que recordaba era estar en el exterior de su dúplex con Zatanna y ahora estaba... Felicity miró todo su entorno tratando de identificar la habitación donde había estado durmiendo. No le resulto nada difícil reconocer su dormitorio con su colcha de flores y el cuadro de la preciosa puesta de sol.

Al apagar la alarma del despertador, pudo ver la fecha: estaba en el 24 de octubre del 2009; ocho años antes de su presente. Según recordaba, en esa fecha ella llevaba semanas trabajando en el departamento de IT de Queen Consolidated, dos años después del naufragio de Oliver. ¿Se habría equivocado la maga al enviarla allí?

Supuso que la alarma la habría puesto para ir a trabajar; así que se levantó y siguió la rutina que había realizado diariamente hasta que se mudó a vivir a la mansión Queen. Al abrir el armario, encontró una falda estampada de lunares que había sido su favorita hasta que se le enganchó y quedó completamente arruinada. Se vistió rápidamente conjuntando la falda con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de punto azul porque, aunque en Starling City no llegaba a hacer un frio polar, no dejaban de estar a finales de octubre y las temperaturas estarían a la baja.

Terminó de arreglarse y desayunó antes de marcharse al trabajo, allí encontró las mismas caras que conoció cuando empezó a trabajar en QC nada más graduarse en el MIT; incluido el incompetente de su supervisor. Encontró su mesa rápidamente y recordó lo mucho que había disfrutado trabajando allí, aunque ahora, gracias al cargo que ostentaba en la empresa, podía hacer mucho más y tener acceso a cierta tecnología que desde ese humilde escritorio donde estaba sentada en ese momento no hubiera soñado jamás.

De inmediato se puso a buscar algo que hacer. Su email estaba repleto de correos de su supervisor ordenándole tareas que debía realizar para ese día. Felicity siempre había sospechado que entre esas tareas siempre incluía las suyas, pero nunca había podido demostrarlo. El hecho de que Walter hubiera recurrido a ella para investigar a su esposa decía mucho del trabajo de su superior…

Pasaron las horas sin que ella se diera cuenta, solo una llamada telefónica logró que perdiera la concentración. Al otro lado de la línea estaba la secretaria de dirección, al parecer el CEO tenía un problema con su ordenador y debía ir a arreglarlo. La mujer incluso le había dado indicaciones de cómo llegar... Claro que ella no podía saber que conocía el despacho de dirección tan bien como ella, si no más. Guardó silencio y aseguró que acudiría inmediatamente.

—Señorita Smoak, supongo —le saludó la secretearía nada más salir del ascensor.

—Esa soy yo.

—Puede entrar, el jefe necesita urgentemente que se solucione el problema —le informó la mujer que estaba sentada en la que un día fue su escritorio o, mejor dicho, sería su escritorio— Al parecer ha perdido cierta documentación importante así que, si la pudieras recuperar...

—Para eso estoy aquí —comentó Felicity tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer, la cual hablaba casi tan rápido como ella cuando estaba nerviosa...

Como ya tenía el beneplácito para entrar al despacho sin pedir permiso o llamar a la puerta, entró suponiendo que no habría nadie en el despacho. Grave error. Allí estaban dos hombres que, según la historia que ella conocía y había vivido como propia, no deberían estar allí en ese momento: uno porque había fallecido y el otro porque estaría tratando de sobrevivir en Lian Yu. Robert y Oliver Queen estaban sentados en los sillones del despacho de dirección charlando como el que no quiere la cosa.

—Lo... lo... siento —balbuceó Felicity volviéndose para mirar a la mesa que custodiaba la entrada al despacho y señalaba hacía allí completamente confusa—. Me dijo que podía… que podía... entrar.

— ¿Vienes del departamento IT? —le preguntó Robert ignorando el balbuceo de su joven empleada.

—Sí, señor —respondió ella escuetamente para no decir nada inapropiado.

—Estupendo, sobre la mesa tienes los nombres de los documentos que necesito que recuperes. No te preocupes por nosotros, mi hijo y yo estábamos a punto de marcharnos al departamento de ciencias aplicadas.

Robert Queen se puso en pie y se abrochó el botón de la americana de tal modo que le recordó mucho al Oliver que ella conocía y no al que tenía delante. Su pelo, su ropa, su actitud... Ahora podía comprender por qué Oliver trataba tan desesperadamente de dejar a Ollie en el pasado, donde pertenecía.

—Sabes, papá, yo prefiero quedarme aquí —anunció el joven acomodándose en su asiento sin perder de vista a la rubia que tenía delate.

Robert dirigió inmediatamente la mirada a Felicity y la estudió con detenimiento. Él conocía bastante a su hijo como para saber que esa mujer había despertado su interés lo suficiente como para cambiar los planes que tenía inicialmente. Pero él no era quién para reprocharle nada, pues él también había perdido la cabeza por una mujer joven e inteligente; lástima que Isabel Rochev no hubiera comprendido que había que sacrificar ciertas cosas en pos de un bien mayor.

—Muy bien — aceptó Robert para sorpresa de Felicity, ella había imaginado que el hombre trataría de convencer a su hijo; sin embargo, había cedido a la primera aun a sabiendas que seguramente se quedaba para tratar de ligotear con ella. Normal que hubiera sido tan irresponsable, si sus padres le habían permitido todo con solo pedirlo. Oliver tenía esa sonrisa y esa mirada, de "soy sexy y vas a caer" que le había visto hacer cuando fingía ser Ollie—. Señorita...

—Smoak, Felicity Smoak —le respondió tratando de centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

—Señorita Smoak, espero que a mi regreso haya recuperado todos los archivos.

—Por supuesto, señor Queen, soy su chica. No quiero decir esa clase de chica, es usted un hombre felizmente casado, supuestamente —había vuelto a meter la pata como de costumbre. Que supiera que le era infiel a Moira, y ella a él, no quería decir que le diera carta blanca para expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta—. Retiro el supuestamente. ¿Sabe qué? Es mejor que me ponga a trabajar.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —afirmó Robert que luchaba por no dejar aparecer una sonrisa. Su hijo, por el contrario, no se molestó en ocultarla, había disfrutado del balbuceo y el desconcierto de la joven. —Ollie, compórtate.

—Papá, no tengo cinco años —protestó haciendo incluso pucheros.

Robert se marchó, no quería llegar tarde a la reunión que tenía concertada. De nada servía recordarle a su hijo su última hazaña, por mucho que protestaran él y su madre, si Ollie no estaba dispuesto a cambiar y madurar, de nada servía gastar saliva.

—Así que te llamas Felicity Smoak — comentó Oliver acercándose al escritorio de su padre donde ella trabajaba afanosamente para recuperar los datos perdidos—. Yo soy Oliver.

—Sé quién eres— respondió ella sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

—Sí, la verdad es que la prensa hace un poco difícil que la gente no me reconozca.

Lejos de sentirse indignado, él parecía estar encantado con el reconocimiento.

Felicity no se había molestado en buscar información de Oliver pues creía que Zatanna había errado con su encantamiento; pero estaba claro que no. Nada más sentarse tras el ordenador había buscado todo lo referente a Oliver Queen en esos dos años que no había sido dado por muerto.

Al parecer, ni Oliver ni su padre había embarcado en el Gambit, pero Oliver sí que se había llevado a Sara de escapada romántica cuando supuestamente estaba con Laurel. Ésta les había pillado y había acabado con la relación, salvo que, al parecer, la habían vuelto a retomar y allí estaba Ollie tratando de ligar con ella.

—Quizás si no les dieras temas de los que hablar... —sugirió.

—No te caigo bien, ¿verdad?

—Este edificio lleva tu apellido, no pretenderás que conteste a eso, ¿verdad? —le respondió ella mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado a ese despacho.

—Me caes bien, Felicity Smoak, eres...—Oliver trató de encontrar una palabra que se adecuara a la mujer que tenía delante— refrescante.

—Vaya, gracias por compararme con una bebida de Cola.

Oliver soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que la secretaria de su padre se volvió para comprobar qué ocurría.

—No voy a perderte de vista.

Dicho esto, Oliver se marchó, dejando a Felicity a solas con el ordenador de su padre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sentido algo distinto a la indiferencia, hablar con ella había sido divertido. No le había adulado como normalmente hacían el resto de las mujeres a las que conocía, ni trataba de ser correcta como hacía Laurel. Felicity había sido sincera en sus comentarios al juzgar por el sonrojo de sus mejillas después de ciertas declaraciones.

Por su parte, Felicity no podía creer lo similares que habían resultado ser sus dos primeros encuentros con Oliver. Sería mejor que no pensara mucho en ello, estaba allí porque quería ver a Oliver feliz y sin sufrimientos, no para hacerse ilusiones de que la historia podría repetirse.

— X —

Varios días después, Oliver se presentó en Queen Consolidated dispuesto a encontrarse con Felicity. Una vez más, Laurel y él había acabado con su relación, muchos serían los que pensarían que estaría acostumbrado a ello de tantas veces que habían roto, pero no era así. Podría haber ido a ver a Tommy, pero desde hacía un tiempo Oliver sospechaba que su amigo quizá sentía algo por su novia, ahora ex-novia. Aparte de Tommy y Laurel, no tenía a nadie en quien pudiera confiar, uno de los inconvenientes de ser el heredero de un imperio millonario. Estaba a punto de ir a ahogar sus penas a un bar, cuando el rostro de la informática se le apareció en la mente.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de coger su Ducati y dirigirse a la empresa de su padre. Todos lo miraban extrañados de verle dieciocho plantas por debajo al despacho de su padre. No era ningún secreto que Oliver no tenía interés alguno en ser el sucesor de la compañía y pocas veces se había aventurado a recorrer las diferentes plantas del edificio.

La encontró concentrada frente a varios ordenadores, tanto es así que no se percató de su presencia hasta que Oliver carraspeó para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

— ¿No sabes llamar? —preguntó inquieta. Aunque no iba a reconocerlo, se había asustado al escucharle.

—Este es el departamento de IT, no el baño de mujeres, Felicity —no sabía por qué, pero solo el simple hecho de estar con ella le hacía sonreír, sonreír de verdad. Sin embargo, algo debería haber fallado porque la expresión de ella se tornó seria—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, todo está perfectamente —salvo que esa misma conversación ya la habían tenido—. ¿Querías algo?

—Necesitaba ver a una cara conocida —respondió.

—Normalmente la gente normal suele ir a ver a sus amigos, no a las informáticas que trabajan para sus padres.

—Soy Oliver Queen, no soy una persona normal —comento él con ligereza, pero se podía entrever una pizca de amargura.

—Eso es cierto, pero aun así creía que tenías a… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Tommy y Laurel? —Felicity estaba segura que, después de esto, seguro que podría trabajar como actriz en una película e incluso llevarse un Óscar. Fingir desconocer la vida de una persona que significaba tanto para ella le estaba costando un mundo, ella solo quería sentarse a su lado y darle un abrazo.

—En esta ocasión no puedo contar con ellos —Oliver se sentó en una de las sillas situadas frente a la mesa de la informática.

—Suena serio. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —se ofreció.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces, necesitaba sacarlo de su mente cuanto antes.

—Laurel y yo hemos cortado, esta vez es definitiva.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —le cuestionó—. Si te perdonó que te acostaras con su hermana ¿por qué iba a ser diferente en esta ocasión? —Felicity nunca llegaría a comprender el comportamiento de Laurel. Al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado su declaración apunto —Lo siento mucho, lo vi de pasada en la TV, no pretendía inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.

—No te disculpes, he sido yo el que te ha incluido en ellos —escuchado en boca de Felicity, su comportamiento sonaba mucho más sórdido e irresponsable—. Me equivoqué cuando me acosté con Sara, no hay disculpa que pueda borrar lo que hice.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó ella ajustándose las gafas como si estas se hubieran deslizado por su nariz.

—Por miedo. Laurel quería algo para lo cual no estaba preparado —confesó—. La amo, ella siempre ha visto una parte de mí que otros no han visto nunca.

—A lo mejor es porque tú no les permites que vean más allá de Ollie Queen y ese espantoso corte de pelo —Oliver se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿qué tenía de malo su corte de pelo? A él le gustaba, además, siempre lo había llevado así—. Oh dios mío, lo siento. Mi boca no suele hacer caso a lo que le dice mi cerebro.

—No puedo decir que mi ego agradece el comentario de mi pelo.

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué ha pasado entre Laurel y tú para que cortéis? —preguntó ella para recuperar la conversación original.

—Tengo un hijo —inmediatamente el rostro de Connor le vino a la mente, aunque ahora sería mucho más pequeño y su madre aun estaría con vida—. Ésta ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

—No puedo decir que no la entienda —ella quería mucho a Connor, pero si hubiera estado saliendo con ella cuando ese niño nació lo más seguro es que tampoco se lo hubiera tomado tan a la ligera.

—Lo peor es que yo también, ni siquiera sé como ha sido capaz de perdonarme todo lo que le he hecho a lo largo de estos años. ¿Sabes? Siempre he aspirado a tener lo que tienen mis padres...

—Estoy segura de que encontraras a la mujer adecuada siempre y cuando le muestres tu verdadero yo —No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, solo imaginar Oliver con otra mujer que no era ella le revolvía el estomago.

—Y ¿cuál es mi verdadero yo según tú? —le preguntó él interesado, Felicity Smoak era una mujer demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien.

—Eres inteligente, aunque tus notas no destacaran salvo en educación física, no me mires así, lo que está en internet no es ningún misterio para mí. Te preocupas por los demás y no solo por ti mismo, seguramente si tu familia necesitara que te hicieras cargo de la empresa lo harías sin dudar. Lo mismo que estás pensando hacer con tu hijo, porque si él no te importara no se lo habrías confesado a Laurel.

— Eres increíble —le dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Se sentía alagado por el análisis que había hecho de él. No entendía cómo podía tener tan buen concepto de él, pero estaba agradecido.

—Gracias por reconocerlo —ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y algo saltó en el interior de Oliver, era como cuando veía una chica que le atraía sexualmente pero a la vez diferente. Felicity Smoak era, sin duda, una mujer muy bella, pero era demasiado buena para él, además estaba seguro que apreciaría mucho más su amistad.

— X —

Él se había ido cuando Felicity decidió que ya había tenido bastante, lo que estaba viviendo no era lo que había pedido. Por eso llamó a Zatanna y la maga no tardó en aparecer.

— ¿Querías algo?

—Sí, ¿qué está pasado? — Felicity se levantó de la silla y comenzó andar por su despacho, estaba alterada, nada estaba ocurriendo como había imaginado—. Oliver y yo... Se está repitiendo de nuevo.

Zatanna, por su parte, estaba la mar de tranquila. Tomó una taza que la rubia tenía sobre la mesa con un panda dibujado.

—Bonita taza —comentó dejándola de nuevo en su sitio—. ¿Te has planteado que quizás lo vuestro está destinado a ser? —Felicity la miró como si la maga se hubiera vuelto loca—. Hay cosas que por mucho que cambies la historia están destinadas a ocurrir; como pronto descubrirás.

Zatanna no le permitió seguir preguntando, ella misma debía deducir el significado de sus palabras. Con un imperceptible movimiento de su mano, desapareció dejándola a solas con su deseo.

— X —

— ¡Qué sorpresa que estés aquí! —exclamó Robert al ver entrar a su hijo en el despacho que tenía en la mansión.

Oliver se había tomado muy en serio la opinión que Felicity tenía de él y se había dado cuenta que era hora de hacer algo con su vida, demostrar que era un hombre maduro aunque no lo dejara ver a menudo.

Había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza sobre cómo orientar correctamente su vida, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era montar una discoteca. Se había pasado la mayor parte de lo que llevaba de vida adulta acudiendo de una a otra, sabía qué era lo que funcionaba y lo que no, además tenía grandes ideas, solo le faltaba encontrar un local y el dinero para comenzar su proyecto. Por eso estaba en el despacho de su padre, esperaba que este le cediera la fábrica abandonada que Queen Consolidated tenía en los Glades.

—Quería hablar de negocios contigo —anunció el joven tomado asiento en una de las sillas frente el gran escritorio.

— ¿Negocios? Esa sí que es una novedad —Robert se reclinó en su butaca, dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

—He estado pensando creo que ha llegado de demostrar que sé hacer algo más que ir de fiesta en fiesta.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? — le cuestionó

—Quiero convertir la fábrica de los Glades en el local más de moda de la ciudad —Oliver intuyó que su padre no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su plan—. Si hay algo que aprendido durante estos años es cómo funcionan los bares y las discotecas, entonces ¿por qué no sacar partido de esos conocimientos?

—Veo que lo tienes todo planeado —a pesar de que hubiera preferido que su hijo se decantara por trabajar en la empresa, Robert se sentía orgulloso de que se hubiera despertado en él la necesidad de volar por el mismo. Si eso era lo que su hijo quería hacer con su vida lo apoyaría, pues si de algo sabía Ollie era cómo pasarlo bien, estaba seguro que podría conseguir que ese local estuviera lleno todas las noches aunque solo fuera por su apellido. No obstante, había algo que se le escapaba...— ¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de actitud?

—Una buena amiga me hizo abrir los ojos —confesó con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Laurel, supongo.

—No, Felicity Smoak.

— ¿La informática? —Robert frunció el ceño— Hijo, no crees que Laurel ya te ha dado suficientes oportunidades para que sigas comportándote de ese modo...

—Lo primero de todo, Felicity y yo solo somos amigos—o al menos eso esperaba— y en cuanto a Laurel, lo nuestro se ha acabado.

—Siento interrumpir, señor Queen —dijo Raisa entrando con un paquete entre sus manos— Ha llegado esto para usted —la mujer dejó el paquete sobre la mesa de su jefe.

Al abrirlo Robert se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de una paloma muerta y el mensaje: El próximo puede ser tu hijo. Ésta no era la primera amenaza que recibía; eso, unido a los ataques al sistema informático que Queen Consolidated llevaba recibiendo durante la última semana, empezaba a temer que las amenazas fueran en serio.

—Papá, no te preocupes, seguro que se trata de una broma de mal gusto.

— X —

Poco sospechaba Oliver que no se trataba de ninguna broma y al día siguiente fue atacado, resultando herido por arma blanca en el hombro izquierdo. Unos centímetros más a la derecha y le hubieran apuñalado en el corazón. Por suerte Tommy, había sido rápido de reflejos, había conseguido que el atacante solo le rozara el hombro.

Robert decidió compartir con su esposa sus temores. Moira, indignada porque su marido no confiara en ella después de todo ese tiempo, tomó la decisión de contratar a un guardaespaldas para que velara por la seguridad de su hijo. El elegido fue John Diggle, un ex-militar, de apariencia tranquila, que seguiría a Oliver allá donde fuera como si se tratara de su propia sombra.

\- X -

Felicity estaba a punto de irse a trabajar cuando el telediario de la mañana dio la noticia de que Oliver Queen había sido herido y, obviamente, se quedó inquieta y preocupada por su estado de salud. El resto del día estuvo buscando alguna noticia pero la familia había optado por no hacer declaraciones. Por eso cuando, a la tarde, el departamento IT se reunió con Robert Queen para hablar sobre los ataques cibernéticos que habían recibido; aprovechó para preguntar por el estado de salud de su hijo.

—Está bien —le aseguró su jefe y, por la expresión relajada de su rostro, supo que era cierto—, por suerte todo ha quedado en un susto. Gracias por preguntar, Señorita Smoak.

La reunión continuó y una vez más fue ella la que propuso la solución más eficaz para acabar con el boicot que estaban sufriendo. Estaban todos en pie para marcharse cuando su jefe la llamó expresamente.

—Señorita Smoak, puede quedarse un minuto.

Su supervisor la miró con cara de desprecio, Felicity estaba casi segura de que pensaba que el interés por parte de su jefe tenía algún motivo personal. Más de una vez le había escuchado cotorrear sobre el fuerte interés que Robert Queen mostraba por jóvenes guapas e inteligentes. Aunque, claro, en su propia opinión, Felicity pensaba que el padre de Oliver tenía muy mal gusto para las mujeres, algo que por desgracia su hijo había heredado… ¡Si hasta se habían acostado con la misma mujer! Recordar a Isabel Rochev le hizo esbozar una mueca de desagrado que, por suerte, pasó desapercibida por su jefe.

— ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

—Sí, quería darle las gracias, según tengo entendido mantuvo una conversación con Oliver que le ha llevado a querer abrir una discoteca en los Glades —comentó el hombre sinceramente agradecido por la orientación que le había dado a su hijo.

—Yo no hice nada —le quitó importancia.

—Estoy seguro que mi hijo agradecería que le visitaras en el hospital—le sugirió él, después de todo, Ollie había dicho que eran amigos y ella había preguntado por él.

—No querría molestar —estaba encantada con la idea de ir a ver a Oliver, pero su "amistad" aun no estaba tan desarrollada como para presentarse en el hospital.

—Oh, créeme no lo harás, de hecho, apreciará una cara amiga después de estar el día con su madre. No conoces a Moira, puede ser una madre muy sobreprotectora —Robert iba a regresar a su oficina, pero se volvió y añadió—. Tienes el resto del día libre.

El señor Queen le había dejado sin argumentos para esconder su sentimientos, a este paso iba a enamorarse de Oliver Queen, de nuevo. Recogió las cosas que tenía en su mesa de trabajo y condujo hasta el hospital.

Oliver tenía una habitación privada para él, de hecho, era la misma en la que Walter había estado ingresado cuando había logrado rescatarlo del secuestro de Malcom Merlyn. De pronto recordó el plan de Merlyn de destruir los Glades; si Robert aún estaba vivo quería decir que, o bien aun seguía compinchado con él, o que el plan no se iba a llevar a cabo. Decidió que lo investigaría en cuanto llegara a su casa, ahora tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al encontrar a Oliver acompañado de un fuerte y maculoso hombre.

—John —exclamó sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — preguntó Diggle extrañado de que esa muchacha conociera su nombre.

—Ehhh...—Felicity abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si fuera a decir algo, su cerebro, sin embargo, no parecía querer colaborar— No, solo tienes cara de llamarte John.

El exmilitar la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Sí, sus mentiras eran de lo peor...

—Será mejor que vigile desde fuera —sugirió levantándose de su silla donde había estado sentado.

—Buena idea— apoyó Oliver cansado de tener a su guardaespaldas vigilando constantemente sus movimientos —. ¡Al fin! —Exclamó en cuanto se quedaron a solas— Me pone nervioso que se siente ahí con los ojos fijos en mí.

—Creía que te gustaba ser el centro de atención —comentó ella acercándose y entregándole una planta que había comprado en la tienda de regalos del hospital—. Es para ti.

—Gracias, estoy seguro que a mi madre le encantará —respondió él mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.

—Sabía que tenía que haberte comprado una caja de bombones, pero eso es el regalo que se le hace a las mujeres que acaban de dar a luz y tú obviamente no has dado a luz, ni si quiera eres una mujer...

—Me alegra que te dieras cuenta —bromeó él cortando su discurso sin sentido— No tenías porque traerme nada, me basta con que hayas venido a verme.

Oliver le regaló una de esas sonrisas sinceras que a tan poco gente regalaba, no solo en la realidad de donde venía ella, sino también en ésta tal y como estaba descubriendo.

—Vaya, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera ahorrado 10 dólares.

Él soltó una fuerte carcajada, al escucharla.

—Felicity Smoak, eras justo lo que necesitaba, me estaba volviendo loco con tanto silencio y tanto reposo.

—Tendrás que darle la gracias a tu padre, fue él quien me sugirió que viniera —comentó tomando asiento en el sillón que anteriormente había estado ocupado por Diggle. Los pies le estaban matando, no recordaba que aquellos zapatos tan bonitos eran unos asesinos de pies.

—Mi padre...—Oliver pensó en los motivos por los que su padre habría instigado a que ella le viniera a ver—, me temo que mi padre se ha hecho una idea equivocada respecto a nosotros.

— ¿Insinúas que él piensa que tú y yo...? —mientras hablaba ella gesticulaba con las manos señalándoles a ambos— ¿Qué entre nosotros hay algo?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, es obvio que tú tienes predilección por las mujeres de piernas largas, guapas y algo complicadas —esto último quizás no debería haberlo dicho—; obviamente no soy ninguna de esas cosas.

—Tío, si llego a saber que en este hospital hay enfermeras tan macizas, me hubiera puesto en medio de ese chuchillo y tú. Desde luego, me dejaría hacer todo lo que ellas quisieran...—expresó Tommy nada más entrar en la habitación de su amigo. Cuando vio a Felicity, se paró en el sitió y miró a Oliver en busca de respuestas a una pregunta que solo ellos conocían—. Lo siento mucho, no sabía que tenías visita, y el gorila que custodia tu puerta tampoco me lo ha dicho; obviamente, sino no hubiera entrado diciendo algo tan poco apropiado.

La sonrisa de Tommy era tan blanca y perfecta que sería perfecta para un anuncio de dentífrico, pensó Felicity.

—Tommy, corta el rollo —le recriminó Oliver— Felicity, te presento a Tommy Merlyn, mi mejor amigo. Tommy, te presento a Felicity Smoak, ella fue quien me dio la idea de abrir el bar.

— ¿De verdad vas a abrir un bar? —le preguntó ella, no había reparado en ello del todo cuando había hablado con su padre, porque tenía que reconocer que su cabeza estaba en otra parte, pero ahora le inquietaba que cada momento que pasaba en esa realidad se iba acercando más y más a la suya.

—Sí, he hablado con mi padre y va a cederme la antigua fábrica de los Glades —le informó—. Aquella charla que tuvimos me hizo replantearme ciertas cosas.

—Y yo me postro a sus pies por ello; porque a partir de ahora voy a tener copas gratis...—Comentó socarrón.

Felicity había tenido pocas oportunidades de conversar con Tommy antes de que este muriera, y las veces que lo había hecho siempre le había parecido serio. Ahora sentía mucho más su muerte.

—O también podrías asociarte con Oliver —una vez más había abierto la boca dirigiendo la situación a su realidad, y se reprendió por ello—; olvidar lo que he dicho.

—No, no, no, esa es una idea estupenda Felicity —aplaudió Oliver, tratando de incorporarse más en la cama, algo que con el hombro herido le resultaba difícil—. Piénsalo, Tommy, con tu carisma estoy seguro que serías un gran relaciones públicas.

— ¿Y volverme un ser productivo de la sociedad? Desde luego no sería algo que mi padre esperara de mí.

Aunque habló con humor, eso no consiguió ocultar el dolor que le producía la indiferencia que Malcom sentía para con él.

—Tommy, esto no lo hacemos por tu padre o por el mío, lo hacemos por nosotros.

Este se volvió hacía Felicity y le preguntó.

— ¿Eres una especie de fantasma de la navidad? Ya sabes, de esos del la película de Anderson.

—"A Christmas Carol" es un libro y no es de los hermanos Anderson, es de Charles Dickens —le corrigió la rubia, no podía dejar que tal sacrilegio quedara impune, era uno de sus libros favoritos desde que era pequeña—. Y no, no lo soy.

—Menos mal, porque en un momento nos has convertido hombres respetables.

—Tommyyyy.

Los tres se rieron, todos sabían que aun tenía muchas cosas de las que resarcirse antes de que los demás los vieran con otros ojos.

— X —

Oliver recibió la visita de Felicity a diario, allí se encontró con su madre y su hermana. Thea no pudo contenerse y preguntó si ella era su nueva chica. Ambos lo negaron, pro su hermana no les creyó, según ella algo se cocía entre ellos. El sonrojo de sus mejillas le hizo querer protegerla de los comentarios de Thea, algunas veces podía ser demasiado insistente para el bien de los demás.

El día que le dieron el alta, su padre fue a recogerle y en vez de ir a casa directamente, Robert decidió pasar por la fábrica pues ese mismo día había firmado los papeles que le cedían los derechos a su hijo. Ninguno había llegado a sospechar que en el interior habría un okupa que al sentirse descubierto no había dudado en usar el arma que escondía dentro de su chaqueta; acabando con la vida del cabeza de familia. Oliver salió ileso gracias a la actuación de Diggle, que disparó al brazo del atacante y lo bloqueó aprovechando la distracción de la herida. Los sanitarios trataron de reanimar a Robert Queen sin éxito. Lo que se preveía como un momento feliz, resultó ser un día triste para toda la familia.

Tommy acudió en cuanto se enteró de la noticia, tampoco fue extraño que acudiera la nueva amiga de Oliver. Felicity se acercó a él y le abrazó sin importar lo que los demás pudieran imaginar de aquella acción.

—Oliver, lo siento mucho —le susurró, a la vez que él le devolvía el abrazo.

—Murió entre mis brazos, Felicity —comentó roto por el dolor—, no pude hacer nada para salvarle.

—No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho.

—Lo sé, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

— ¿Ollie?

Felicity y Oliver se separaron y se volvieron para enfrentarse a la dueña de la voz. Laurel Lance había dejado su rencor a un lado para mostrar su pesar por la muerte del que un día imaginó que se convertiría en su suegro.

—Yo... —comentó Felicity a la vez que comenzaba a retirarse—Será mejor que os deja a solas

—No hace falta que te vayas —él agarró uno de sus brazos para impedir que se marchara.

Su tono de suplica le llegó al corazón, pero necesitaba hablar con una persona que estaba a pocos metros observando todo.

—Necesito ir al baño —mintió—, regreso enseguida.

Se marchó hacia el pasillo donde la persona con la que quería hablar la estaba esperando.

—Veo que ya has descubierto lo que querías saber — advirtió la mujer.

—Moira y Tommy también morirán, ¿verdad?

—Como ya te dije, puedes desviarte del camino, pero el destino siempre te encuentra, Felicity Smoak. Y el destino de Oliver es salvar la ciudad con su equipo.

La informática se volvió para encontrar a Diggle vigilando muy de cerca a su cliente, él no lo sabía pero, en un futuro no muy lejano, serían algo más que jefe-empleado. Pero ésta no era su vida, no podía seguir allí tratando de ayudar a ese Oliver Queen, cuando en su realidad había otro que seguramente le estaría esperando impaciente. Era hora de regresar.

—Estoy lista para volver a casa Zatanna.

—De acuerdo entonces.

Nuevamente la luz la envolvió y la llevó de vuelta.

— X —

Regresó al mismo lugar de donde había desaparecido. Un vistazo al reloj le hizo saber que aunque a ella le habían parecido días, solo había estado fuera dos horas. Los mensajes de Oliver y Diggle preguntando donde estaba le empezaron a llegar uno tras otro; en los últimos el nerviosismo y la preocupación eran palpables. No perdió más el tiempo, si ese era su destino, mejor enfrentarlo cuanto antes.

Estaba bajando las escaleras de la guarida cuando Oliver volvió a llamarla. El tuvo que escuchar el tono de su teléfono porque estaba a los pies de la escalera cuando terminó de bajar.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te habías metido? Llevamos horas intentado localizarte y no ha habido forma, es como si te hubieras evaporado.

Ella corrió a sus brazos para tranquilizarle y hacerle saber que estaba bien.

—Estoy aquí, siempre estaré a tu lado —él se separó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos—. Me encontré con Zatanna —le explicó al ver la expresión de duda en su rostro —y he comprendido que es mejor abrazar lo que tenemos.

— ¿Quién es Zatana? —le preguntó Roy, al cual no había visto en su extraño viaje.

Felicity se separó de Oliver adentrándose por completo a la guarida, lo que había aprendido era una lección para todos ellos, así que procedió a relatar su experiencia.


	12. Lo que ocurre en Rusia

_Tal y como prometí aquí tenéis una nueva entrega del fic._

_Hasta septiembre no podré actualizar y esta es mi forma de disculparme; espero que valga la pena. Yo por el momento he querido traeros un capitulo Lemon para que os quedéis con un buen sabor de boca hasta mi vuelta. Además se lo debía a mis dos Oliciters madrileñas del Team Olicity, os animo a buscarnos tanto en Twitter como en Facebook, la web por desgracia lleva varios días inactiva por un problema del hosting donde está alojada (T_T), mientras también nos puedes encontrar en el foro._

_Después de la propaganda poco sutil, quería dar las gracias a mi correctora beta por corregir estos dos capítulos, raquellu47 muchas gracias por tu tiempo._

_Ya no tengo nada más que decir, las direcciones para acceder al Team Olicity las dejaré en mi perfil donde también tenéis mi Twitter. Comentarios dudas... todas son bien recibidas ya sea por review, comentario privado o vía twitter. ^_-_

_Los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen. _

* * *

Oliver estaba empaquetando todo aquello que creía necesitar en su nueva misión. Felicity llevaba días investigando al nuevo villano que estaba atacando Starling City, el cual les había llevado a un cabecilla de la Bratava, por eso el Team Arrow iba a viajar nuevamente a Rusia.

Ya se había puesto en contacto con Anatoly para que pudiera conseguirle acceso a la fiesta que el villano iba a celebrar en su gran mansión. Felicity no estaba nada contenta de tener que ir, pero Oliver la necesitaba; Roy y Thea podían quedarse en Starling para asegurarse que todo marchaba como debía, pero Felicity no. Necesitaba de sus conocimientos informáticos y de su condición de mujer para que la misión saliera como lo había planeado. Sin embargo, podía comprender su reticencia a regresar al país de su amigo, él también tenía un mal sabor de boca de la última vez que habían estado allí.

Acostarse con Isabel Rochev había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida, por varias razones. La primera era que Isabel había sido la amante de su padre, aun se le revolvía el estomago al pensar que se había acostado con la misma mujer que su padre. Segundo y, como consecuencia de la primera, había resultado ser una discípula de Slade en busca de venganza y la había conseguido, Oliver y su familia habían perdido todo, por suerte había podido recuperarla. Y la última y la que más le afectaba, había hecho daño a Felicity; no era tonto y se había percatado de que su chica IT tenía ciertos sentimientos hacía él, los cuales había preferido ignorar y seguir adelante con su vida. Pero su rostro de dolor al ver salir a Isabel de su habitación con medio vestido sin abrochar, logró que algo hiciera clic dentro de él y de pronto fue consciente que él mismo sentía algo por ella aun a sabiendas que no debía; por eso le había soltado el discurso A causa de la vida que llevo, creo que es mejor que no esté con una mujer a la que pueda llegar a querer. Por suerte, él había cambiado lo suficiente para permitirse abrazar sus sentimientos por Felicity, la cual siempre había pensado que se merecía algo mejor que una vida sin amor, aunque esa persona no hubiera sido ella.

Oliver se había prometido que cuando acabara la misión, trataría de borrar los recuerdos de aquel monumental error; se lo debía. Aunque antes debían acabar con la red de trata de blancas que corrompía la ciudad. Varias jóvenes de Starling habían desaparecido a manos de ellos, debían de traerlas de vuelta a casa.

El avión de Queen Consolidated estaba listo en los hangares, esperando a que, tanto él como Felicity y Diggle, subieran. Aprovecharían su imagen de multimillonario para filtrarse y no levantar sospechas, así John podría entrar como su guardaespaldas y ella se haría pasar por su amante, suerte que la prensa aun no sabía nada de su relación. Sin embargo, se habían asegurado de que su imagen no fuera reconocible en caso de que la hubieran visto en alguna noticia referente a la compañía.

— X —

Una vez en Rusia, alquilaron un coche y acudieron al club donde habían quedado en reunirse con Anatoly, esta vez Felicity les acompañó.

—Oliver Queen, me alegra ver a mi americano favorito —el ruso se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en cada mejilla después de darle la bienvenida en su idioma.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Anatoly —le saludó de vuelta, antes de presentar a sus acompañantes— ¿Recuerdas a John Diggle y a Felicity Smoak?

—Por supuesto, nunca olvido a mi segundo americano favorito y a una bella mujer —comentó tomando la mano de ella antes de besarle el dorso—. Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Smoak, es un placer verla de nuevo.

Felicity no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que seguramente debería de temer a ese hombre pues después de todo tenía que ver con la mafia rusa; le caía bien, no podía ser tan mal hombre si había ayudado a Oliver en varias ocasiones, y gracias a él habían salvado a Lyla en la otra ocasión que estuvieron allí.

—Lo mismo digo. Por cierto, me gusta su club, la otra vez alguien muy mandón me impidió tomarme unas copas —Felicity miró a su novio con reproche por dejarle a solas con Isabel aquel día.

—Eso es algo a lo vamos a poner remedio ahora mismo —llamó a la camarera y pidió bebidas para todos.

—Anatoly, no creo que Felicity...— empezó a cuestionar Oliver al ver la botella que había traído la camarera.

—Sí, sí, deja de preocuparte estoy seguro que la chica sabe cuidarse —Anatoly sirvió los chupitos y brindó.

Oliver y Diggle tomaron el suyo sin apartar la vista de su compañera la cual antes de beber lo que había en el vaso lo olió. El fuerte olor alcohol le hizo realizar una mueca.

—No está tan malo cuando te acostumbras —aseguró Oliver antes de tomarse su chupito.

Oliver y Diggle dejaron sus vasos sobre la mesa, solo quedaba ella y Anatoly no paraba de mirarla a la espera de que bebiera, sino no habría negocios. Respiró profundamente y al igual que hacía de pequeña cuando se ponía mala y debía tomarse algún desagradable jarabe, bloqueó sus pensamientos y tragó de golpe.

Según el líquido fue recorriendo su garganta, sintió cómo el calor la iba invadiendo, su garganta picaba y no pudo contener la tos.

—Me gusta tu chica — declaró el ruso con admiración—, tiene agallas.

Oliver sonrió orgulloso, la gente solía infravalorar a Felicity, incluso él lo había hecho al principio; pero era una mujer más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y esa fortaleza estaba en su interior.

—Lo sé, Felicity está llena de cualidades asombrosas, es por eso que está aquí.

A partir de ahí, la conversación derivó a su misión.

Nikolai Kukarkin era el líder de la organización, al parecer llevaba un par de años operando en Rusia: drogas, trata de blancas, extorsión... No había delito que su banda no hubiera cometido, sin embargo, se mantenía en libertad gracias al tráfico de influencias. Algún gran jefazo del gobierno y de la policía se servía de los servicios de Kukarkin. Tal y como Anatoly les había señalado, iba a ser algo más difícil encarcelarlo, solo si conseguían encontrar a las cinco mujeres secuestradas en Starling City el gobierno americano tomaría manos en el asunto.

Los propios miembros de la Bratava estaban dispuestos a ayudar con tal de sacar a Kukarkin de su camino, pues el recién llegado no respetaba las normas de la organización, lo que les estaba perjudicando a todos ellos.

Una vez en el hotel, Felicity comenzó su transformación. Con ayuda de Thea había conseguido un vestido que ella no se hubiera puesto ni loca como Felicity Smoak, pero esa noche no iba a ser ella, sino la amante cazafortunas de Oliver Queen. La falda del vestido apenas le llegaba a mitad del muslo, el corpiño solo cubría la parte delantera, dejando toda la espalda al descubierto hasta justamente donde ésta acaba. Para los pies, Thea le había dejado un par de sandalias negras que combinaban a la perfección con el color dorado del vestido. Un maquillaje algo exagerado y una peluca de pelo natural y moreno completaban su disfraz.

Oliver se había quedado sin palabras al verla al igual que Diggle, que apenas la había reconocido al abrir la puerta de la habitación. Con tan poca tela donde ocultar nada, Felicity le dio a su acompañante todo lo que necesitaría para introducirse en la red de Nikolai Kukarkin. Oliver lo guardó en el interior de su chaqueta sin apartar la mirada de ella. Esa noche sería la primera que no esconderían sus sentimientos, aunque a él le hubiera gustado que la primera vez fuera de otra forma y no tener que fingir casi hacerlo con ella en público. Poco le importaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo con el plan, no se sentía cómodo haciendo eso con Felicity en público; era algo que no hacía desde su época de heredero rebelde.

— ¿Estáis listos? —preguntó Diggle —Vámonos —Oliver le ofreció el brazo a su chica, ella se agarró y cogió aire buscando tranquilizarse y dejar aflorar el valor para afrontar la misión sin meter la pata.

Uno de los hombres de Anatoly les llevó en limusina hasta la mansión donde se celebraba la fiesta. A partir de ese momento, todos sus movimientos fueron vigilados por cámaras de seguridad por lo que tenían que actuar sin levantar sospechas.

— ¿Lista? — le preguntó Oliver antes de abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a la actuación de sus vidas.

—No, pero no sé si algún día estaré preparada al cien por cien, así que mejor que empecemos ya —comentó ella tirando del bajo de su vestido. Oliver le dio un beso con la intención que sirviera para calmarla y ella se aferró a él firmemente, si no llega a ser por el carraspeo de Digg, podría haber estado así un buen rato.

Él salió primero del coche y se volvió galantemente para ayudarle a salir del coche, el suelo de la entrada estaba revestido de adoquines que con los zapatos que llevaba podrían hacer que se hiciera daño en el tobillo. Una vez fuera, ambos tomaron conciencia de sus respectivos papeles, Oliver la agarró posesivamente de la cadera y ella se pegó todo lo que pudo a él.

La fiesta estaba más concurrida de lo que habían planeado, la mayoría de ellos eran la clase de gente a la que Arrow solía mandar a la cárcel sin ningún miramiento; hoy, sin embargo, deberían de poner buena cara y fingir interés en sus actividades poco licitas. Felicity hubiera deseado en esos momentos tener algo de la maldad de su padre, lo suficiente para que no le diera asco estar en medio de esa gente.

—Tranquilízate —le susurró el al oído y de paso le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eso intento —respondió ella tratando de no perder la sonrisa mientras avanzaban por la sala— pero ni siquiera ARGUS tiene tanto criminal junto.

—Olvídate de ellos y céntrate en mí —le sugirió él. El comentario no pretendía ir con segundas intenciones, pero Diggle les había escuchado a través del intercomunicador lo interpretó de otra forma.

—Chicos ¿qué os he dicho de los jugueteos amoroso? —pudieron escuchar ambos la voz grave de su amigo reprendiéndoles.

—Un mal día para reprendernos —comentó Oliver. Ese día se iba a hartar de verlos hacer cosas que no podían hacer en la guarida en presencia del ex-militar.

Un camarero pasó con una bandeja repleta de copas aflautadas de champán; Felicity no se lo pensó y alargó la mano para tomar dos para sí misma.

—Eh, baja el ritmo —Oliver le quitó la segunda copa de la mano— Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para meternos en su sistema, así que emborracharse queda completamente prohibido.

—Es champán, el champán no emborracha —protestó ella desafiándole con la mirada.

—Te puedo asegurar que sí, Tommy y yo lo hicimos unas cuantas veces. Felicity pudo ver como el rostro de su chico se inundaba de tristeza al recordar a su amigo. Tommy era un tema que aun le resultaba difícil de hablar. No pudo perderse mucho en sus pensamientos, porque de pronto vio como el hombre al que habían estado buscando se acercaba a ellos.

— Nikolai Kukarkin se acerca por tu espalada —anunció acariciando su cara de manera zalamera. Ver tantas series y películas iban a dar sus frutos.

—Oliver Queen, es un placer tenerle en mi casa —aunque el hombre hablaba bastante bien el inglés, se notaba el fuerte acento ruso cuando hablaba. Fingiendo una sonrisa, el aludido se volvió a saludar al anfitrión, era el momento de jugar.

—Debería ser yo quien le diera las gracias por invitarme, nos sentimos honrados por estar aquí esta noche.

Oliver se maldijo, puede que honrados fuera una palabra demasiado extraña para la situación, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba.

—Viene muy bien acompañado por lo que veo —Nikolai no se cortó ni un pelo y estudió a Felicity con cara de lobo buscando su presa, algo que no gustó a Oliver para nada y que ella pudo comprobar al sentir como la mano que se aferraba a su cadera se sujetaba con más fuerza.

—Le presento a Megan...

—Encantado Megan, es usted americana por lo que veo.

—De Las Vegas —apuntó ella, no es que quisiera revelar su propia identidad pero su procedencia le servía aun más para dar la imagen de buscona que quería interpretar—. Si me disculpan, necesito ir al baño.

— ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? —le preguntó Oliver. Ya habían hablado que en cuanto el anfitrión se le acercara ella se marcharía para dejarlos a solas; pero para ganar tendría que jugar bien sus cartas.

—No hace falta, soy una niña grande —Felicity había comprendido su intención y no había dudado en utilizarlo en su favor. Le besó en los labios, mordisqueándole el labio inferior—. Quizás más adelante—comentó sugerente antes de marcharse.

Mientras ella iba a inspeccionar en busca del lugar más adecuado para la gran función, Oliver se quedó conversando con Nikolai, necesitaba que el hombre confiara que estaba interesado en hacer negocios con él.

— X —

Cuando Felicity regresó, Oliver estaba hablando con otros de los invitados a la fiesta. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero escuchar a su chico hablar en ruso le había resultado tremendamente sexy. Se acercó a él cual femme fatale o al menos lo intentó.

—Al fin te encuentro, estaba empezando a pensar que te habían abducido los extraterrestres, no te encontraba por ninguna parte.

Oliver tuvo que reírse, no pudo evitar que se le viniera a la cabeza la madre de Felicity, aunque su chica no se parecía en nada a ella, en esos momentos se le parecía mucho; puede que la hubiera tomado como ejemplo. Por suerte, con ella lo estaba pasando bien, mientras que con su madre fue lo más incomodo que había vivido nunca, más incluso que la cena con la familia Lance pocos días después del regreso de Sara.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí? —Felicity realizó un puchero e incluso juraría que sus ojos se había puesto vidriosos como si fuera a romper a llorar.

—No me rio de ti —él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, rodeando posesivamente su cintura. Fingiría que eran amantes, pero quería dejar bien claro que era suya y no compartía; empezaba estar bastante harto de que el resto de hombres se la comieran con la mirada, ¡que poco respeto por el género femenino!

—Pero me hace gracia que pienses que existen los extraterrestres.

—¿Y Superman? —Los hombres con los que Oliver había estado hablando se tensaron al oír nombrar al héroe de Metrópolis— ¿He dicho algo mal?—preguntó continuando con su papel de rubia tonta.

—Cariño, no creo que aquí sean muy fans de ningún supuesto "héroe" en general —la palabra héroe la soltó como si fuera algo que a él también le desagradara. Ella lo miró durante unos instantes y luego se volvió hacía los mafiosos rusos y les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

Por el cambio de expresión de los hombres, quedó claro que la habían entendido y que le disculpaban por nombrar a uno de los hombres y mujeres que trataban de meterlos entre rejas todos los días. Rápidamente recuperaron la conversación tratando de incluirla a ella, aunque ninguno de los cuatro hombres hablaba ni gota de inglés y era Oliver el que tenía que estar de intérprete, aunque no siempre traducía todo lo que ellos decían, ¿para qué preocuparla?

— X —

Una hora después Oliver pensaba que ya había logrado ganarse la confiando de la mayoría de los presentes y era hora de pasar a la segunda fase del plan; entrar en el sistema de Nikolai Kukarkin y encontrar información sobre las mujeres secuestradas.

—Es la hora —le había susurrado a su chica al odio.

Ella giró ligeramente la cabeza a uno de los lados, lo justo para buscar los labios de él y besarle. Él le devolvió el beso tal y como lo tenían planeado, sin embargo la respuesta de ambos a aquel beso fue completamente natural, sus lenguas bailaban encontrando consuelo en las caricias de la una contra la otra.

— ¡Chicos, ya basta! —les advirtió Diggle bastante incomodo de verlo; el cuello de la camisa perecía apretarle bastante y se recolocó el nudo de la corbata por si era por eso.

Felicity olvidó la vergüenza que sentía y siguió con su actuación, agarró a su chico de la mano y lo guió a través de la mansión hasta el lugar que había decidido que sería el lugar X, tanto por su cercanía con el despacho de Kukarkin, el baño y las cámaras de seguridad, estas últimas la mar de importantes porque al verlos en el exterior, el que los dos entraran al baño y tardaran en salir, no levantaría sospechas. Para ello debía seguir con lo planeado.

Oliver sintió como le empujaban quedando su espalda apoyada contra la pared del pasillo. apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su chica ya estaba besándolo de nuevo, salvo que esta vez no lo hizo en los labios, sino que recorrió su rostro, cuando alcanzó su cuello fue tan osada de incluso utilizar sus dientes y darle un cariñoso mordisco. Él recorrió la piel desnuda de su espalda que el vestido dejaba al descubierto; las caricias hicieron que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Un suave ronroneo salió de sus labios, provocando que él no pudiera contenerse más, con agilidad les hizo girar y fue ella la que quedó apoyada contra la pared, bajó sus manos por las caderas y de ahí sus manos se descendieron a lo largo de sus muslos. De nuevo un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Felicity, las caricias de Oliver siempre le provocaban ese efecto.

Ella levantó una pierna acariciando con el pie los gemelos, subía y bajaba sugerentemente, pero cuando se aventuró a ir algo más arriba, Oliver sujetó su pierna y le hizo colocarla a la altura de la cadera y con un impulso la levantó en brazos. Ella enredó tanto sus piernas como sus brazos en torno a él, no solo porque no quisiera caerse, sino por la necesidad primitiva de estar más unida a él, algo que también parecía pasarle a Oliver, porque Felicity podía sentir que la presionaba aun más contra la dura pared.

Puede que el plan no hubiera sido tan buena idea, después de todo llevaban algún tiempo sin hacer el amor, pues Felicity no se había encontrado con ánimo de hacerlo tras el aborto que sufrió y él lo había respetado sin cuestionar sus razones. Las ganas estaban ahí, y el pequeño teatro había sido la chispa que provocara el incendio.

— ¿Habéis entrado ya al servidor de Kukarkin? —les preguntó Diggle entre susurros, muy cerca de él había un guardia de seguridad del anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Estamos en ello —le respondió Oliver mientras recuperaba la cordura poco a poco—. ¿Dónde? —fingió seguir besando a la bella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Tercera puerta a la derecha —indició ella tratando de mantener la compostura.

Algo que le fue imposible en cuanto estaba en la seguridad del cuarto de baño. Nada más echar el pestillo de la puerta, ella había desenredado las piernas y las había dejado caer al suelo, necesitaba poner algo de distancia y recuperar el sentido. Se sentó en el retrete y de pronto la implicación de sus actos le vinieron a la mente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado al verla esconder el rostro entre sus manos. Felicity alzo y la mirada y pudo verle agachado frente a ella.

—No, no lo estoy. Casi hemos rodado una porno ahí fuera, —se lamentó de su irresponsable comportamiento—, que me gustara ver la película de Cincuenta sombras de Grey no implica que quiera interpretarla para los demás.

Oliver alzó la ceja divertido, así era su chica miércoles entre sus películas favoritas podría estar perfectamente una de Disney como Frozen y a la vez una basada en uno de los libros eróticos más vendidos.

— ¿Eso implica que sí estarías dispuesta a hacerlo solo conmigo? —no es que fuera muy seguidor de sado, de hecho no era para nada su estilo, el dolor no le resultaba nada erótico y mucho menos después de su paso por Lian Yu, donde el dolor era solo sufrimiento. No obstante había un par de cosas que si que le resultaban bastante atrayentes y que había fantaseado en algún momento en hacer con la mujer que tenía justo delante.

—Oliver Jonas Queen —le dio un golpe en el brazo que ni siquiera lo movió del sitio.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, divertido, puede que ahora no fuera el momento para esa conversación pero la tendrían. Sacó la Tableta, así como todo lo que Felicity iba a necesitar para hackear el sistema informático de la casa, él solo podía esperar a que lo consiguiera rápido.

— X —

En menos de media hora Felicity había conseguido encontrar la información que estaban buscando. Las cinco chicas secuestradas junto a otras provenientes de diferentes nacionalidades estaban retenidas en un almacén cerca del puerto. También había conseguido hacerse con algunos archivos que implicaban a Nikolai Kukarkin en unos cuantos delitos más; todos ellos los metió en un dispositivo para que Arrow se encargara de hacerlo llegar a las autoridades de la embajada.

Nada más terminar de recopilar la información, recogieron todo y se disculparon con el anfitrión. Sus aspectos hacían entrever que en el baño había ocurrido algo muy diferente a la realidad. Oliver se había descolocado la camisa además que le había pedido que la manchara de carmín, y ella se había atusado tanto el pelo que temía que cuando fuera a peinarlo tendría más nudos que una red de marinero. Nikolai les miró con socarronería, también le dijo algo en ruso a Oliver; y aunque había puesto una sonrisa, falsa por supuesto, y le había respondido, no había querido traducirla para que ella supiera de que se trataba.

Felicity, Oliver y Diggle habían vuelto al hotel, ella para quedarse y ellos para coger todo lo necesario para que Arrow y su fiel compañero acabaran con la banda organizada. Ahora Thea y Roy serían de gran ayuda, pero ambos hombres, cabezones como ellos solos, había decido que con ellos dos se bastaban y se sobraban, sin importarles demasiado si ella se pasaba la noche preocupada por si algo malo les pasaba.

Sí, debería de estar acostumbrada, y lo estaba siempre y cuando estuvieran en Starling City. Allí tenía sus ordenadores, tenían a Roy y a Thea, aparte de que contaban con la ayuda del capitán Lance así como del resto del cuerpo de la policía. Pero ¿y allí? Por suerte contaban con los contactos de Anatoly y sus hombres.

Decidió despejar la mente viendo alguna serie, todos los canales de televisión estaban en ruso, así que echó mano de su Tableta y buscó una retrasmisión en directo. Entre todas las posibles opciones, se decantó por ver Supernatural; sentía adoración por Jensen Ackles. Si no tuviera a Oliver, Jensen sería el hombre con el que soñaría por las noches, bueno también podría ser Ian Somerhalder, tenía que reconocer que era muy fan de las series de la CW, no se perdía ninguna y Oliver tampoco aunque protestara y dijera que esa cadena era para mujeres, antes muerto que reconocer que él prefería pasar un viernes viendo Supernatural que saliendo a patrullar.

Para cuando Oliver y Diggle regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones del hotel, Felicity se había quedado dormida. Al final habían rescatado a sus conciudadanas y al resto de mujeres, la embajada había actuado con rapidez en cuanto el Héroe de la capucha verde les había entregado toda la información sobre Kukarkin; él y el resto de su banda iban a ser juzgados y encarcelados por un juez libre de la influencia del mafioso, la propia Amanda Waller se aseguraría de ello.

Estaba desando volver junto a su chica, se había prometido darle buenos recuerdos de Rusia y no lo estaba logrando, más bien al contrario. Al entrar la encontró dormida en el sofá, su Tableta electrónica estaba de pie sobre su apoyo, no era difícil averiguar que había estado viendo algo en ella antes de quedarse dormida. Se acercó y apagó al fiel aliado de su chica; ya había recibido una lección de cómo sacar partido a las baterías de los objetos electrónicos, y aunque él estaría dispuesto a comprarle tantas tabletas como ella deseara, Felicity no lo iba a permitir. Una vez había apagado el aparato, se sentó como pudo en un pequeño hueco que ella había dejado y comenzó a besar su cuello para despertarla y hacerle saber que había llegado sano y salvo.

Inconscientemente, pues aun seguía dormida, le facilitó el acceso y esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Estaría soñando con él?, se preguntó Oliver. Tan solo iba vestida con una camisa vieja que le había robado del armario y ahora usaba de pijama, lo que le facilitaba el poder acariciarla.

Oliver escuchó un suspiro e inmediatamente los ojos de su chica se fueron abriendo.

—Ey, has vuelto —comentó aun algo dormida— ¿Atrapasteis a los malos?

—Por supuesto —Oliver buscó sus labios y le dio un beso rápido—. Como siempre, gracias a ti.

Felicity enlazó las manos detrás de su cuello y continuó con lo que él había comenzado.

—Mmm podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—Pues yo tengo una idea mejor —él se apartó de ella y se puso en pie tendiéndole la mano para que le acompañara—. Vamos a la cama.

Ella no sabía si fiarse de él, tenía la mirada socarrona, esa que ponía cuando su ego tomaba el poder y le hacía pensar que iba a ganar una discusión; aun así le dio la mano y le acompañó al dormitorio. Una vez allí, Oliver se paró en mitad del dormitorio y se colocó frente a ella para quitarle las gafas, las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje de dónde sacó, además, un pañuelo.

— ¿Oliver? —le cuestionó con la mirada.

— ¿Confías en mí? —él le acariciaba el rostro con ternura y ella se inclinó hacia esa mano.

—Sabes de sobra que sí, siempre lo he hecho.

—Confía en mí en esto —ella confirmó con la cabeza y eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

Él le colocó el pañuelo sobre los ojos y lo ató por detrás de su cabeza. Se situó a la espalda de ella, con la punta de la nariz acariciaba la zona sensible tras su oreja, mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo en sus muslos.

—Oliver —suspiró ella. La privación de un sentido hacía que el resto estuvieran mucho más desarrollados, su piel era mucho más sensible a su tacto.

Él no habló pero con un simple movimiento la invitó a caminar, llevándola hacía la comodidad de la gran cama de dosel que presidía la habitación.

—Túmbate —le solicitó.

Ella le obedeció y, mientras lo hacía y sin perderla de vista en ningún momento por si lo necesitaba, se acercó a su maleta y de ella sacó una corbata que, junto a la que llevaba puesta, las usaría como ligaduras para sus muñecas. Dejó sus gafas a buen recaudo antes de quitarse toda la ropa salvo los bóxers y regresar de nuevo junto a su chica miércoles.

— ¿Vas a atarme? — Felicity se sentía algo confusa, hasta ese día él no había dado muestra de tener fetiches dominantes... aunque tampoco es que debiera extrañarle, porque tenía una personalidad bastante dominante, ¿pero al extremo de usar ataduras?. No había duda de que había sentido como una tela sedosa se ceñía a sus muñecas...

—Solo si tú quieres, si no, podemos hacer otra cosa —quería darle la opción de elegir si abrirse a la aventura o llevarse por la rutina. Sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, y con las manos de ella entre las suyas, se inclinó y le susurró con esa voz sexy que solo Oliver sabía usar—. Solo quiero acentuar tus sentidos y hacerte suplicar...

—Abajo modestia que sube Oliver Queen —comentó jocosa, pues de sobra sabía que acabaría haciéndolo.

—Acabo de meter a los malos en la cárcel, ¿no merezco una recompensa por ello? —él se inclinó y depositó pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—De... de acuerdo —asintió apocada.

—Recuerda, puedes decirme que pare cuando quieras —Oliver tomó los extremos que colgaban de ambas muñecas y los ató a cada uno de los palos del dosel.

— ¿Para eso no se necesita una palabra de seguridad?

—No es necesario, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor eres libre de elegir una —se sentó sobre sus talones y desabrochó uno por uno los botones de su camisa.

—Arrow, mi palabra de seguridad será Arrow —le informó con respiración entrecortada y eso que aun no habían empezado.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, que su chica eligiera su nombre, o mejor dicho, el de su alter ego como palabra de seguridad, dejaba bien claro la confianza que tenía en él. Ella había visto al héroe cuando los demás solo veían al asesino, ella había sido su brújula moral. En realidad, esa noche iba a ser un regalo para ella.

Siguió desperdigando besos a lo largo del sendero de su cuello, sus manos encontraron la suavidad y plenitud de sus senos, sus pezones estaba erectos esperando a que les prestaran atención, y lo hizo. Por suerte para él, Felicity solía desprenderse del sujetador nada más llegar a casa; los tomó entre sus dedos y los masajeo como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Su suave ronroneo y su ligero temblor le indicaron que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero él necesitaba algo más. Tomó uno de sus pezones entre su boca, esta vez no iba a ser dulce y ella no parecía echarlo en falta. Jugueteó con él antes de tomarlo entre sus dientes y mordisquearlo sin hacerle realmente daño.

Felicity sentía como la excitación la invadía, podía sentir como la barba de Oliver arañaba la suave piel de sus senos, pero no le preocupaba, solo podía pensar en la manera en la que él le haría rogar por más. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior tratando de contener el gemido al sentir como el apretón del mordisco en su otro pezón fue algo más fuerte.

—Lo siento —Oliver no pretendía haber sido tan brusco, la pequeña contracción en los músculos de su cuerpo le habían hecho percatarse que la había hecho daño.

—No, estoy bien —aseguró ella tratando de alcanzarlo olvidando que estaba atada a los barrotes de la cama—. No se te ocurra pararte, Oliver, o te juro que si te paras ahora voy a encontrar la forma de hacerte pagar.

No lo hizo, por el contrario, encontró el camino al valle situado entre sus piernas. La ayudó a desprenderse de sus braguitas, y utilizó el pulgar para acariciar la pequeña y oculta protuberancia llena de terminaciones nerviosas. Felicity se arqueó de placer.

—Déjalo ir —le susurró mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

El continuó acariciando su clítoris mientras a su vez introducía dos dedos en su interior buscando su punto G. La humedad de su sexo permitía que sus dedos entraran y salieran con facilidad, favoreciendo la fricción que a tan altas cuotas de placer estaban llevando a la informática.

—Oh Dios… ¡Oliver! —podía sentirlo, su mente se iba nublando por momentos, los músculos de su cuerpo empezaban a tensarse en busca de la liberación.

—Oliver, por favor —suplicó al fin Felicity, su cuerpo temblaba de deseo.

Continuó con su intima caricia, mientras sus labios saboreaban la dulzura de sus senos, hasta que ella dio un grito de placer y su cuerpo se tensó y convulsionó para luego caer laxo sobre la cama.

Se separó de ella y la liberó de las ataduras; pero aún no había acabado, su miembro reclamaba la atención de su chica, esperaría a que se repusiera antes de empezar de nuevo. En cuanto repuso fuerzas, Felicity se desató el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos y miró con lujuria a su pareja.

Él maldijo en voz baja y salió de la cama para desprenderse de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Ella siguió sus pasos y deslizó de sus brazos la camisa que hasta aquel entonces había permanecida abierta. Los dos se quedaron mirando sus respectivos cuerpos desnudos durante un breve tiempo, agradeciendo la suerte que tenían de disfrutar de esos pequeños grandes momentos en sus ajetreadas y arriesgadas vidas; donde los únicos que importaban eran ellos dos.

Regresó de nuevo a la cama junto a ella pero, en vez de colocarse a su lado, se sentó a los pies, atrayéndola para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Felicity comprendió lo que quería y lentamente fue descendiendo, acogiéndole en su interior. Juntos cabalgaron a través del deseo y la pasión, cayendo en sus redes.

Ambos se derrumbaron, derrotados, sobre la cama, apenas podían moverse y su respiración era dificultosa; sin embargo, en el rostro de ambos había dibujada una sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas, esta vez el viaje a Rusia estaría cargado de buenos recuerdos.


	13. Padre e Hijo

_¡Hola!_

_Ya se acabó lo bueno, a mi ya se me han olvidado las vacaciones, no sé a voso__tros._

_Intenté escribir durante los días que estuve fuera pero me fue imposible y al volver tenía la mesa llena de trabajo acumulado durante dos semanas y aun sigo con ello, aunque al menos ya salgo a mi hora normal. Por suerte la semana pasada necesité un poco de escape y escribí este capitulo, espero que os guste._

_Esta especialmente dedicado a dos chicas del Team Olicity Spain (Inma y Andrea), una por darme la idea para el capitulo y la otra porque por ella decidí utilizar a cierto productor para mi historia. _

_Antes de dejaros con el fic quiero agradeceros vuestro tiempo y vuestros reviews. Si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia, petición... estoy abierta a las posibilidades, no dudéis es escribirme que yo trataré de responderos o en su defecto escribir un capitulo con vuestra petición._

_Los personajes de este fic es una propiedad de DC, CW y Warner._

_Que disfrutéis del fic, un saludo._

* * *

La vida en la mansión Queen proseguía con la misma normalidad que antes del que el Team original viajara hasta Rusia, o al menos aparentemente lo parecía. Connor que hasta ese entonces había aceptado las ausencias de su padre, estaba empezando a aburrirse de quedarse atrás mientras su padre y Felicity se marchaban sin darle ninguna explicación. No es que el pequeño protestara abiertamente, porque ¿quién iba a protestar por pasar el viernes en casa de un amigo? Pero si que se mostraba mucho más refunfuñón de lo que se había mostrado al principio. A Felicity no le había pasado desapercibido y lo había comentado con Oliver, el cual le había quitado algo de hierro al asunto, casi como si fueran imaginaciones de ella; por la mirada de Raisa le dio, ella sabía que de imaginaciones nada, a Connor le pasaba algo y era necesario saber de qué se trataba.

Si algo se podía decir de padre e hijo, es que casi eran un calco el uno del otro, si bien sacarle alguna confesión a Oliver era difícil con el niño ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Felicity había tratado de valerse de su complicidad con él para averiguar qué era lo que le hacía comportarse así, pero siempre lograba evadir la respuesta hablando de ordenadores o algún juego. No es que ella fuera tan ingenua para caer en el anzuelo, confiaba en que Connor acudiera a ella cuando estuviera preparado.

Pero eso no fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

— X —

El día había amanecido como cualquier otro. Oliver, Connor y Felicity habían desayunado en la isleta de la cocina porque ella no quería desayunar en el salón comedor, y un día más, había comentado lo maravilloso que sería poner una mesa allí en la cocina, tal y como Oliver había visto que tenían en su visión del futuro. Aun no había tenido tiempo para ir a una tienda de muebles a elegirla, él había estado dispuesto a llamar a una decoradora o pedirle a su hermana que la comprara por ellos; pero su chica quería que fuera una elección de ambos "como una pareja normal", esas había sido sus palabras exactas.

Una vez habían desayunado, se montaron los tres en el Audi de Oliver, el cual condujo primero al colegio del niño y tras despedirse, se dirigió a las oficinas de Queen Consolidated. Él tenía programada una reunión con los accionistas; mientras que Felicity esperaba la nueva aplicación que el departamento de informática había creado para implantarlo en la empresa.

Llevaban ambos varias horas trabajando cuando Felicity recibió una llamada de Adrien, la asistente de Oliver.

—Siento interrumpirle señorita Smoak —se disculpó la mujer en cuanto la informática contestó el teléfono—, pero el señor Queen está reunido y me dijo que si habñia alguna llamada importante se la pasara a usted.

—No te preocupes Adrien —la verdad es que no llegaba a acostumbrarse al trato tan formal que empezó a recibir al ocupar su nuevo puesto—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Llaman del colegio del hijo del señor Queen.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Connor? —le preguntó Felicity verdaderamente preocupada.

—No han querido decirmelo; solo querían hablar con el señor Queen. Yo le he dicho que estaba reunido y no podía responder la llamada pero que les pasaría con usted que es la pareja del señor Queen —Adrian era una mujer eficiente llena de recursos; Felicity estaba segura que ella hubiera interrumpido la reunión de Oliver para obligarlo a atender la llamada, su sucesora por el contrarío había respetado los deseos de su jefe; eso sí la tenía a ella...

—Pásame la llamada —fue dicho y hecho, inmediatamente Felicity estaba hablando con la secretaria del colegio.

—Buenos día —le saludó la mujer que por la voz parecía que debía de tratarse de una señora ya algo mayor— ¿es Felicity Smoak?

—Si soy yo, ¿le ha ocurrido algo a Connor?

—El niño se encuentra bien —en ese momento la informática soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta que había dejado de respirar esperando la respuesta—, aunque me temo que tendrán que venir al colegio, el director quiere hablar con el Señor Queen; inmediatamente.

Felicity se llevó la mano a la frente sospechando lo peor; Connor se había metido en algún lio.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido exactamente?

—Connor ha pegado a un compañero durante uno de los descansos —está bien, lo que había hecho el niño estaba mal ¿pero tenía la mujer usar ese tono condescendiente con ella?.

—No se preocupe, Oliver enseguida está allí.

Felicity se quedó sorprendida, la mujer la hablaba a ella de malas forma por el comportamiento del pequeño, cuando era ella la que había colgado el teléfono sin tan siquiera despedirse. Era de esperar que trabajando en un colegio tuviera algo más de educación...

Sin dudarlo emprendió rumbo al despacho de su chico; Adrien no le impidió el paso, seguramente imaginando que algo importante habría pasado para que interrumpiera la reunión de accionistas. Uno de ellos estaba hablando y al verla se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente al igual que el resto de los presentes, salvo Oliver que estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Disculpa Oliver —ignoró las miradas inquisidoras y llamó su atención— ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Si me disculpan un momento —comentó levantándose de su silla a la vez que se abrochaba el botón medio de su chaqueta. No tenía porque, solo eran ellos dos hablando en su despacho, pero era un gesto tan suyo que a Felicity le extrañaría sino lo hiciera.

—Tienes que ir inmediatamente al colegió de Connor —le ordenó ella nada más cerrar las puertas del despacho— al parecer se ha pegado con un compañero. Te dije que le pasaba algo ¿Y me escuchaste? — le acusó clavando su dedo índice sobre su pecho—. ¡Noooo! es más me dijiste que eran imaginaciones mías.

—Yo también me pegué en el colegió y no por ello tenía un problema —se defendió Oliver molesto de que le acusara de ser culpable de la conducta de su hijo.

—Lo siento Oliver pero creo que debería pararte a pensar seriamente lo que acabas de decir...—Felicity se obligó a recuperar la calma, si se enfrentaba enojada a él solo conseguiría que se cerrara en banda, cuando ella sabía que lo que había dicho no era completamente la verdad.

Oliver sabía en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca que estaba tratando de evitar la parte de culpa que había llevado a su hijo a pegar a otro niño. Él mismo había estado ahí siendo un adolescente que se sentía frustrado por tenerlo todo menos la atención real de sus padres. Si el mismo se lo había recriminado a su madre el día que había acusado a Thea por robar en una tienda con sus amigas. No había escuchado a Feliciy porque no quería ver que estaba fallando a su hijo tal y como había temido desde un principio.

—Mira en este momento da igual —le dijo su chica mientras le planchaba las arrugas de su chaqueta—, ve allí y averigua que es lo que ha pasado.

—Ven conmigo —le sugirió él.

—No, esto es algo que debes hacer tú. Además alguien tiene que quedarse a las fieras —hizo un pequeño gesto hacía la sala de juntas—. Nos vemos en casa.

Oliver comprendió que Felicity solucionaría la reunión con la junta de accionistas y en cuanto pudiera volvería a casa para apoyarlo. Y vaya si lo necesitaba. Buscó sus labios para un suave beso de agradecimiento.

—Nos vemos en casa.

— X —

De vuelta a la escuela privada de Starling City, bajo sus paredes había forjado su amistad con Tommy, había conocido a Laurel y sobre todo había sido el centro en el que más tiempo había pasado estudiando. O por lo menos lo había hecho durante los primeros años hasta que descubrió que había más cosas en la vida, como los deportes, las chicas... Conocía de sobra esos pasillos, según avanzaba en dirección al despacho del director los recuerdos de su infancia se agolparon en su mente; las diabluras que su mejor amigo y él en clase de naturales, el primer beso robado a una de las animadoras del equipo de futbol... puede que de alguno de ellos no se sintiera especialmente orgulloso pero todas y cada uno de esos recuerdos habían contribuido a ser la persona que era ahora.

Al llegar a la oficina de dirección, encontró a la Señora Brown sentada en el mismo lugar que hacía trece años. Los años no pasaban el balde y estaba bastante desmejorada pero seguía llevabando sus inconfundibles gafas de nacar y sus chaquetas tweet.

—Señor Queen, porque será que no me sorprende verle —comentó la mujer al verle entrar.

El podría haber respondido que si no le hubieran llamado no estaría allí sino que estaría en la sala de juntas de Queen Consolidated soportando los reproches de aquellos que hace algo más de un año se dejaron seducir por la ambición de una mujer que tan solo quería destruir la empresa. Ninguna de las dos opciones era agradable, prefería enfundarse en su traje de cuero verde bosque para proteger la ciudad.

Preguntó si el director estaba disponible, no estaba dispuesto a mantener una charla que no llevaba a ninguna parte con una mujer sexagenaria que siempre le había tenido entre ceja y ceja. Ésta le comunicó que lo estaba esperando junto con Connor en el interior del despacho; llamó a la puerta y una voz masculina le permitió el paso al interior. Allí estaba su hijo sentado en una de las sillas en las que tantas veces él mismo había estado sentado hace años, con las manos entrelazadas entre si y la mirada gacha y apenas podía verle la cara, aunque podía intuir algo de sangre por la zona de la nariz.

—¡Señor Queen siento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias! —le saludó el director estrechándole la mano.

Le recordaba un poco a Sebastián Blood, la altura el corte de cara e incluso la forma de hablar; y la verdad es que no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. El anterior Director había sido un tipo huraño y dictador, muy acorde con la guardiana que había en la entrada; sin embargo el hombre que estaba frente a él transmitía seriedad y compromiso pero no aquella famosa frase de "la letra con sangre entra".

—Lo mismo digo señor...

—Berlanti; Greg Berlanti —se presentó—. Por favor tome asiento —le sugirió señalando la silla que había junto a Connor y en la que habían ocupado antes que él su padre y su madre.

En ninguna de sus visitas a ese despacho hubiera imaginado que cambiarían las tornas y sería el padre indignado y preocupado del comportamiento de su hijo.

—Estoy tristemente sorprendido de lo que ha ocurrido hoy entre Connor y su compañero —comenzó a hablar el director una vez que ambos estaban acomodados en sus asientos—, según tenía entendido su hijo estaba mucho más integrado que hace unos meses...

—Eso mismo creía yo —Oliver miró a su hijo que pacería encogerse más bajo las miradas de los adultos.

—Connor quieres decirnos por qué lo ha hecho —le solicitó el señor Berlanti.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién es el otro niño? —preguntó Oliver por si la identidad del niño pudiera aportar algo de luz sobre el tema.

—Thomas Wolf.

¿No había otro nombre, que su hijo había tenido que pelearse con un Thomas? Nuevamente sus pensamientos viajaron hacía Tommy su fiel amigo de correrías. Ellos nunca se habían pegado o al menos hasta que Laurel se había metido entre medias de su amistad, como se arrepentía ahora de no haber visto con más claridad que lo que sentía por ella no era más que fruto de la necesidad de mantener el contacto con su vida antes de la isla; aquello nada tenía que ver con el amor y sí con la ilusión.

—Connor por favor, di porque lo has hecho —le rogó desando que Felicity estuviera allí porque seguramente ella si conseguiría sacarle la confesión.

El niño permaneció una vez más en silencio.

—Me temo señor Queen, que sean cual sean los motivos que han llevado a su hijo a hacer lo que ha hecho, nos vemos en la obligación de atajar esta conducta.

—Lo va expulsar ¿no es así? —sabía que era una pregunta obvia ¿atajar la conducta?

—Durante tres días —confirmó el director–. Eso es lo que indica el reglamento del centro para estos casos. No quiero que piense que no entiendo que su hijo ha pasado por mucho... —perder a su madre, conocer a un padre que durante toda su vida había estado ausente, mudarse a una nueva ciudad... sí su hijo había pasado por muchas cosas a pesar de su corta edad—. Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos permisivos con las malas conductas y sin duda pegar a un compañero es una mala conducta.

—Lo entiendo —aseguró Oliver.

Por supuesto que lo entendía, aun así no le hacía dada de gracia que lo expulsaran. A él no le habían servido de nada esos supuestos "atajos de conducta". Tras la primera expulsión, vino la segunda y la tercera... hasta que al final le había invitado a abandonar el centro. No quería eso para su hijo.

Los adultos estuvieron conversando durante algunos minutos más. El señor Berlanti le había ofrecido la posibilidad de que Connor visitara a la psicóloga del centro una vez se reincorporara de nuevo a las clases. Oliver no lo descartó del todo, pero esa no era una decisión que iba a tomar solo.

— X —

Llegaron a casa donde Felicity los estaba esperando, sentada en el salón juergueando con su tablet. Algunas veces Oliver había sentido la necesidad de tirar ese endiablado cacharro por la ventana a pesar de que gracias a él, su chica IT había podido acceder a múltiples bases de datos que habían le habían ayudado en su trabajo como Arrow. Pero era allí cuando llegaban a casa y ella se perdía en su mundo cibernético cuando quería deshacerse de él.

Esta vez sin embargo no había tenido que llamar su atención, en cuanto ella escuchó el sonido de las pisada sobre el suelo de madera, apagó la tablet y se acercó a ellos.

—¡Oh madre mía! —exclamó compungida al verle la cara al niño; puede que él hubiera comenzado la pelea pero desde luego también había recibido. Tenía sangre en la nariz y sobre el labio inferior y la sombra de lo que sería un curioso moratón se empezaba entrever sobre el pómulo—. Será mejor que te cure eso.

Le agarró de la mano obligándole a ir hacía el baño que estaba situado muy cerca del despacho que Oliver poseía en la mansión. El botiquín estaba repleto de material médico en caso de cualquier tipo de emergencia; desde antiséptico hasta hilo de sutura por si se le saltaba algún punto.

Este les siguió y vio como su hijo obedecía dócilmente las ordenes de su chica; no parecía capaz de haber empezado una pelea.

—¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado exactamente? —le preguntó Felicity mientras retiraba la sangre de su magullado rostro.

Connor hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió el roce de la gasa en el labio. Había sido tan tonto de morderse él mismo, pero ¿Quien creería eso con el resto de la cara marcada por los puñetazos de Thomas?

—Me defendía —masculló.

—¿Estás diciendo que empezó el la pela?

—Thomas dijo... —dudaba si decir lo que el otro chico le había dicho, era una tontería, el hecho de que su padre y Felicity hubieran abandonado sus trabajos para estar con él lo demostraba.

—¡Eh! —ella se había puesto de cuclillas para quedar a su nivel y verle directamente a los ojos— ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

—Que soy un estorbo, que me dejareis en un internado tan pronto os caséis para que podáis para que tengáis más hijos sin que yo esté en medio.

—Connor tú no eres un estorbo —le aseguró su padre entrando finalmente en el cuarto de baño a pesar de que estuvieran algo justos.

—Pero vosotros os vais y me dejáis aquí solo...

Oliver y Felicity se miraron, en sus rostros se veía la culpabilidad de haber causado esa desazón en el niño. No podían decirle el autentico motivo de sus repentinos viajes o cenas de negocios, el Team Arrow era un secreto demasiado grande para un niño de diez años.

—Por mi me quedaría todos los días aquí contigo, pero los mayores no siempre pueden hacer lo que desean —ella fue acariciando suavemente su pequeño brazo— Tengo una idea —anunció— Ve a cambiarte mientras tu padre y yo preparamos un chocolate caliente.

—¿Con marshmallows? —preguntó esperanzado, las nubes de azúcar eran su caso favorita del mundo mundial.

—Cargadito —Felicity le guió un ojo con complicidad.

Bastante más calmado tras las declaraciones de su padre y su... y de Felicity se marchó para cambiarse el uniforme manchado de sangre y barro. Un chocolate con nubes era lo que le hacía su madre cuando estaba triste; no quería llegar a olvidarla pero ella no estaba...

—¿Estás segura que está bien premiarle después de lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Oliver una vez que se quedaron los dos a solas en el baño.

—No, pero tampoco lo hemos hecho muy bien si ha sentido que nos queremos deshacer de él ¿no crees?.

Felicity se encaminó a la cocina para preparar el chocolate que le había prometido; puede que al suyo le echara un chorreón de licor de menta el alcohol no le sentaría mal para su ánimo, se sentía como la madrastra mala de los cuentos.

—No es culpa tuya —susurró Oliver sobre su cuello. La había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos, la espalda de ella estaba completamente pegada al pecho de él—, sino mía; debería haberle demostrado lo importante que es para mí.

—Puedes hacerlo mañana —ella se dio la vuelta y quedó frente por frente—, no tiene clases durante tres días deberías aprovecharlos y hacer... cosas de chicos— a medida que iba hablando Felicity se convencía que esa era una buena forma de estrechar lazos, no siempre ella iba a estar en el medio—. ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba hacer con tu padre?

—Salir a pescar, ir a partidos de hockey...—respondió con una sonrisa.

Su padre había sido un hombre imperfecto que había tomado malas decisiones, para la familia, la compañía, la ciudad. Pero no había dudado en dar su vida para salvarle, porque ese era su padre siempre que podía había sacado tiempo para estar con él, con Thea incluso con Tommy que se unía en muchas ocasiones a su salidas de "chicos" como lo había llamado Felicity. Tal y como le había dicho a su mejor amigo el día que comieron en el Dragón de Jade, pese a todos sus fallos de su padre, Oliver daría lo que fuera para tener de vuelta a él y a su madre.

—Quizás sea un buen momento para que sigas sus pasos... —al terminar de hablar Felicity recordó algunas cosas no tan buenas de Robert Queen— bueno no todos sus paso, solo algunos de sus pasos. Me refería como padre...lo bueno como padre.

Un dedo sobre sus labios la silenció.

—Lo entendí a la primera —Oliver disfrutaba de estos ataques cada vez menos frecuentes de su chica. Su sonrisa burlona y la entonación de su voz no ocultó este hecho—. Será mejor que nos pongamos a hacer el chocolate antes de que venga Connor.

Le dio un beso casto en los labios y la dejó para empezar a preparar las tazas de chocolate con nubes de azúcar, algo que no probaba desde que era un chiquillo.

— X —

Al enterarse que al día siguiente su padre y él iban a ir a pescar emocionó de tal modo a Connor que apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Sería no solo la primera vez que haría algo con su padre, sino también era la primera vez que salía a pescar. Su madre y él habían hecho muchas cosas, como ir a patinar, al zoo... mientras ella había vivido apenas había notado la falta de un padre, es cierto que su amigos iban a ver los paridos de hockey pero no le importaba o al menos no lo había hecho hasta que descubrió que si que tenía papá. Conocer a Oliver lo había cambiado todo y cosas a las que antes no daba mucha importancia como por ejemplo salir a pescar ahora cobraban cierta importancia.

Su padre pasó por su habitación a las seis de la mañana, les esperaba un viaje de una hora y media hasta el rio donde pasarían el día. Raisa le había preparado una gran cesta cargada de comida y una nevera repleta de bebida; las cargaron atrás junto las sillas, los utensilios de pesca y una pelota de fútbol.

Felicity se había despertado a la par que ellos para despedirlos y desearles un buen día, era tan buena que no le costaba ningún trabajo aceptarla como madre sustituta.

Llegaron según el horario previsto. Se trataba de un lugar de esos idílicos que te imaginas cuando hablas de un bosque o un rio; agua clara, árboles frondosos y verdes, todo ello a pesar de estar cerca de una ciudad industrial como Starling City.

Connor ayudó a descargar a su padre, estaba maravillado con el lugar siempre había vivido en la ciudad y apenas había tenido contacto con la naturaleza, muy al contrario que su padre por lo que había oído. Nadie de la familia, eso incluía a Diggle a Lyla y Sara habían hablado sobre el tema; pero la gente hablaba y gracias a sus compañeros de clase se había enterado que su padre había estado perdido en una isla, le había preguntado a AJ si sabía algo del tema y se lo había confirmado.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Oliver al verle la cara de emoción.

El afirmó con la cabeza preguntándose si debía hacerle saber a su padre que conocía lo que le había pasado.

—¿Se parece a la isla donde te perdiste? —se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

Oliver se tensó al escucharla.

—¿Como sabes eso?

—Me lo dijeron algunos compañeros de clase —respondió avergonzado, estaba claro que su padre no estaba contento con que hubiera sacado el tema.

Había ido allí para afianzar lazos, se recordó Oliver y a pesar de no hacerle mucha gracia que su hijo supiera su pasado en la isla lo mejor era que conociera los hechos por él y no atreves de terceros que no sabían nada de lo que había pasado.

—No se parece en nada, este sitio es...—un lugar de lleno de buenos recuerdos— bonito y aquella isla asustaba.

—¿Tuviste miedo? —Connor estaba asombrado su padre era un hombre fuerte, con tantos músculos que acabaría con cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, le extrañaba que este pudiera tener miedo.

—Mucho —a la larga ese miedo le había transformado en una persona más fuerte, pero había sentido mucho miedo, sobre todo a lo primero de llegar a Lian Yu—, estaba solo y echaba mucho de menos a mi madre, a Thea, a mis amigos...

—¿A John y a Felicity?

Connor siguió los pasos de su padre, y llevó la cesta con comida junto al un árbol al cual le estaba dando la sombra y así mantendrían los alimentos y las bebidas frescos durante más tiempo.

—A ellos no los conocí hasta que no volví a casa —su vida había cambiado tanto que apenas quedaba algo de Ollie a su alrededor, salvo su hermana, su casa, la empresa o la antigua fábrica, pero incluso todas ellas ya no eran las mismas—. Me refería a Laurel y a Tommy.

—¿El hermano de tía Thea?

—Sí, el era mi mejor amigo —mientras hablaba con su hijo Oliver preparó los utensilios de pesca—. Muchas veces venía con tu abuelo y conmigo a pescar, lo pasábamos en grande.

—El próximo día podría invitar a AJ —el también quería pasarlo en grande con su mejor amigo.

—Se lo diremos a John para que vengan los dos —le guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. Ahora vamos a empezar a pescar antes de que los peces se vayan por aburrimiento.

Oliver introdujo a su hijo en los misterios de la pesca, le enseñó cómo debía de poner el anzuelo, como lanzar y recoger el sedal sin que este se enredara y se rompiera y sobre todo le recordó que volverían a devolver los peces al agua; estaban allí para pasarlo bien no había necesidad de hacer sufrir a los peces.

Al principio a Connor le costó pillarle el tranquillo a la caña pero una vez lo logró se dispuso a disfrutar.

—A mí también me expulsaron del colegio — declaró Oliver, en la pesca había muchos minutos en los que solo se podía esperar a que los peces picara, que mejor momento para hablar con su hijo—. Tommy y yo nos metíamos en líos constantemente. Al principio nuestros padres se enfadaban pero nunca llegaron a castigarnos.

—Tú no me has castigado —reseñó el niño.

—¿Sabes? Cuando estuve perdido pasé mucho miedo, pero también me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante. Me había convertido en un idiota, tenía todo lo que podía desear pero nunca estaba contento, porque lo que realmente quería era que mis padres fueran mis padres —le explicó de una manera sencilla y sin dar detalles que pudieran de alguna forma influirle negativamente—. En el fondo me pasaba lo mismo que te ha pasado a ti; tenía a mis padres a mi lado pero muchas veces es como si no estuvieran. La culpa no ha sido solo tuya, también ha sido mía.

—No quería pegarle —reconoció el pequeño y Oliver lo creyó, se le veía auténticamente arrepentido— pero no para de chincharme y seguirme donde yo iba.

—Pegarle no era la solución —mientras su hijo se sentía culpable él se sentía como un hipócrita—. y me temo que cuando volvamos a casa vas a tener algún tipo de castigo...

No terminó de hablar porque de repente la caña de pescar de Connor se tensó y enseguida se pusieron a la acción para capturar al animal. El niño siguió las instrucciones de su padre que esta detrás de él recordándole lo que tenía que ir haciendo y como. Resultó ser un pez bastante más grande de lo que habían esperado, esto emocionó a Connor y mientras su padre liberaba al animal y lo devolvía a su hogar, el pequeño no paró de dar saltos y parlotear emocionado.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le pasó la mano por el cabello y se lo alborotó, un gesto que solía hacer su padre—. Vamos a celebrarlo con un refresco.

Dejaron de nuevo la caña preparada en el suelo para que los peces volvieran a familiarizarse con el cebo mientas ellos disfrutaban de las delicias que les habían preparado. Ambos escogieron un batido de chocolate y unas galletas con virutas de chocolate. No había rastro de la crema de cacahuete que solían llevar cuando Oliver y Tommy eran unos niños; los frutos secos se habían convertido en alimentos no gratos en la familia Queen, si Felicity no podía comerlo... el resto tampoco.

—Papá —comenzó a hablar el niño— ¿Vas a tener más hijos con Felicity?

—Aun no —el niño no sabía lo cerca que había estado su padre de tener un nuevo retoño, así que decirle que sí directamente casi sonaba como un ataque a su ego—; pero cuando eso ocurra te necesitaré para que cuides de ellos, como ya haces con Andy. ¿Trato hecho? —levantó la mano para sellar el pacto.

Pero el Connor empezó a dudar.

—¿Me vais a enviar a un internado?

—No, hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro, ahora no pienso dejar que te escapes —Había momentos que seguía irritándose por que su madre hubiera jugando a ser dios con su vida; por su culpa se había perdido la mayor parte de la infancia de su hijo. Entonces había sido un crio pero ahora era un hombre dispuesto a defender con unas y dientes a aquellos que amaba y su hijo estaba en lo más alto de la lista.

—Hecho —aceptó finalmente el pequeño.

Su padre le había confiado una importante misión y pensaba cumplirla.


	14. Dudas

_Buenas, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo del fic._

_Sinceramente no se parece en nada a la idea que me había hecho de él antes de empezarlo, pero la verdad que no me desagrada el rumbo que ha tomado la historia. Lo único que me fastidia no haber satisfecho las peticiones que pensaba realizar. Una esta a medias, que es más interacción entre Thea y Felicity, gracias a este nuevo giro, tendremos más relación entre cuñadas. La otra es más sobre el pasado de Felicity, como habéis comprobado he abierto el camino a ello y prometo que en el próximo día habrá más._

_Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... estoy abierta a todo, no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo a través de un comentario o también tenéis mis enlaces a las redes sociales en mi biografía. De hecho os agradecería que me ayudarais a poner nombre a este capitulo, porque no se me ocurre nada._

_Espero que os guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por leerme._  
_Un saludo._

_Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen sino que son propiedad de DC comics, la CW y Warner._

* * *

**Capitulo 14:**

Con Oliver fuera, la compañía siguió funcionando gracias al trabajo de Adrien y Felicity. Mientras la primera se encargaba de recolocar la agenda, Felicity se ocupó de aquello que no se podía posponer, como por ejemplo la reunión con un potencial cliente europeo que estaba interesado en el proyecto Q-Core. Éste aun no había visto la luz y ya estaba aportando a Queen Consolidated una rentabilidad mayor a la esperada.

A pesar de tener que encargarse de su trabajo y el de Oliver, a Felicity no le importaba, vender la idea en la que había participado tan activamente, le resultaba sencillo. Tenía las nuevas tecnologías metidas en la sangre, eso le ayudó a vender la idea a los europeos; que salieron con un contrato firmado tras de ellos y enamorados de la Directora de Tecnología de QC. Felicity había derrochado encanto, conocimiento pero sobre todo pasión y confianza por Q-Core, inspirando también la confianza en las demás personas que estaban presentes.

No podía contener la sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba deseando de que Olivier regresara para contarle todo. Apenas se podía creer que había sido capaz de actuar con tanta naturalidad y confianza como hacía él cuando vendía una idea o un proyecto a un posible cliente o inversor. Estaba claro que los años a su lado y sobre todo al lado de Arrow le habían aportado una seguridad que otros en el pasado se había encargado de minar poco a poco; su padre, su madre, Cooper...

Pero Oliver la había escogido por su valía y había confiado suficientemente en sus dotes y su integridad como para descubrirle su identidad secreta. Diggle y Roy, así como ahora Thea, no habían hecho más que reforzar esa confianza que el líder del Team Arrow había depositado en ella. Tan solo Sara había sido la única que la había hecho dudar y desconfiar de su posición en el equipo y sus capacidades, pero unas pocas palabras de sus compañeros y un tiro en el hombro después había entendido que era importante para ellos. Irremplazable le había llegado a decir John; una idea algo radical, pero sí se sentía incluida, aceptada y valorada y gracias a eso, a la nueva familia que habían formado en la adversidad, estaba floreciendo en ella nuevas aptitudes que no creía tener.

Aun con el brillo del triunfo inundando su cuerpo, llegó a su oficina. Allí estaba el miembro más reciente de la familia Arrow, una buena amiga y su cuñada, Thea Queen.  
—Ya era hora, llevo horas esperando a que aparecieras —exclamó la joven al verla aparecer. Se levante de la silla para acercase a la novia de su hermano y darle un fuerte abrazo.  
—Si me hubieras avisado de que ibas a venir —le respondió Felicity mientras iba a dejar sobre su escritorio los papeles que cargaba entre sus brazos—, te hubiera avisado de que tenía una reunión.  
—Una reunión que ha debido de ir muy bien a juzgar por esa sonrisa que tienes en la cara. Casi podría decir que es la misma que pones después de acostarte con Oliver —la joven se volvió a sentar en la silla que había ocupado antes de la aparición de su cuñada, mientras ésta ponía en orden sus cosas.

—¡Thea, es tu hermano! —exclamó avergonzada, aun había rasgos de Thea Queen a los que no se llegaba acostumbrar, como esa forma tan desinhibida de hablar de la vida sexual de los demás, incluido su hermano.  
—Un hermano que por cierto se ha ido de excursión y te ha dejado como capitana del barco —enseguida recordó el Gambit y como su hermano y su padre Richard habían naufragado por el pacifico —lo del barco no ha sido una buena comparación.  
—No, pero no te preocupes no se lo diré a Oliver — le respondió Felicity guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice —. Sabes que me encanta estar contigo pero aun no me has dicho para que has venido.  
—Me enteré que Oliver y Connor salieron a pescar y pensé que estaría bien tener una tarde de chicas.  
Hacía ya algunas semanas que no hacían nada ellas dos solas, siempre estaban acompañadas por sus chicos o el resto de amigos. Thea necesitaba el estar a solas con su amiga, hablar de sus cosas, de como iba su relación con Roy. Y aunque quería mucho a su hermano, no era el mejor dando consejos en los asuntos del corazón, a pesar de tener una novia que no se la merecía, pero cuando se trataba de Roy, Oliver si había vuelto algo imparcial. Hacía unos años cuando había empezado a salir con él, su hermano lo miraba con desconfianza; ahora la situación había cambiado, Roy se había convertido en el aprendiz de Arrow y entre ellos habían forjado una amistad, una hermandad. Ahora Oliver se alegraba de que Roy y ella estuvieran juntos, salvo que Thea no siempre estaba segura de que eso era lo correcto.  
—Dejémoslo en el almuerzo —le sugirió Felicity incapaz de abandonar sus responsabilidades de la misma forma que los dos hermanos Queen lo hacían.  
—Si eso es lo único que me vas a dar, me tendré que conformar —Thea puso carita de pena, mostrando su descontento, le parecía muy poco tiempo.  
—Te recuerdo que vivo con tu sobrino —comentó con humor la rubia mientras cogía su bolso del último cajón de su escritorio —, me estoy volviendo inmune a los pucheros de lo Queen.  
—Ya, seguro que cuando mi hermano te los hace en la cama no le dices a nada que no.  
—¡THEA! podrías olvidarte de mi vida sexual con Oliver de una vez. Empiezo a pensar que tienes un problema.  
—Si solo se tratara de uno... —murmuró la joven no lo suficiente bajo como para que Felicity no lo escuchara.  
—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —le preguntó preocupada.  
—Hablamos durante la comida —sugirió Thea poniéndose en pie para salir a comer—. ¿Qué comemos, chino, tailandés, italiano...?  
—Mejor vayamos al Big Bell Burger, me parece que vamos a necesitar calorías para esta conversación.

No es que las fuera a necesitar, nadie necesita calorías a no ser que vayas al gimnasio, pero Felicity presentía que la conversación sería seria, y el estrés y el agobio le daba hambre, hambre de comida poco sana además. ¿Qué más menos sano que una hamburguesa con queso acompañada de patatas y un refresco de cola? desde luego no ese restaurante vegetariano donde Thea se empeñó a ir la última vez y el que tanto Roy como Oliver odiaron nada más poner el ojo en la carta.  
—Estoy de acuerdo —aprobó la joven.

— X —

Nada más entrar se encontraron con Carly, la cuñada de Diggle, que estaba sirviendo una de las mesas próximas a la puerta. Ésta le preguntó por Connor, AJ le había comentado que había sido expulsado; Felicity no dudó en hablar con ella y expresar sus dudas por la forma en la cual tratar el tema, después de todo Carly llevaba una década de practica más que ella. Escuchó con atención los consejos de la cuñada de su mejor amigo.

—Me parece que hemos aburrido a tu amiga—apuntó Carly señalando a una de las mesas.  
Felicity se volvió hacia allí y se encontró que Thea ya había tomado asiento y estaba leyendo la carta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
—Lo siento, será mejor que vaya a sentarme con ella.  
—No te preocupes, enseguida voy a tomaros nota.  
Felicity le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de marcharse junto a la joven hermana de su novio.  
—Siento haberme entretenido de esa forma —se disculpó tomando asiento frente a su amiga.  
—No me importa —le respondió—, estás preocupada por Connor, tienes miedo a no hacer lo correcto. Eso Felicity Smoak, te hace una buena madre para mi sobrino.  
La mirada de Felicity de pronto se volvió sombría, sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos habían volado a otro niño, a otro sobrino del que podría haber llegado a ser madre.  
—No te lo he dicho porque no quería sacar el tema —comentó Thea al darse cuenta de la reacción de su amiga, le cogió una de sus manos apretándosela con gentileza— pero siento lo del bebé.  
—Gracias —las lágrimas estaban humedeciendo sus ojos—. Seguramente gracias a ti tendría un armario más grande que el mío.  
Thea se sintió aliviada al escuchar a Felicity bromear a pesar del dolor que sentía por la pérdida de ese bebe.  
—No tengas ninguna duda de eso, sería el niño más a la moda de todo Starling City —Thea se quedó callada durante unos segundos insegura de si añadir algo más a su declaración, finamente decidió que sí—. Y lo será, porque estoy segura que no tardaréis en hacerme tía de nuevo. Pero entre tú y yo —se acercó a su amiga y tapó su boca con su mano como queriendo contar un secreto—, prefiero que esta vez sea una niña, los niños son un rollo.  
Felicity soltó una carcajada.  
—Veré lo que puedo hacer... —la carcajada murió de inmediato al ver la silueta de un hombre a través del ventanal del restaurante.

No podía ser, claro que no, su mente y su vista le estaban jugando una mala pasada, la silueta le pertenecería a alguien que se le pareciera, porque él no podía estar en Starling ¿o sí?  
—Felicity —Thea la estaba llamando a la vez que pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos para atraer su atención y lo logró— ¿Ocurre algo? te has puesto sería de repente y llevas un rato como en otro mundo.  
—Estoy bien —Felicity sacudió la cabeza como para apartar los recientes recuerdos que había tenido al ver la silueta a través del cristal—. Me había parecido ver a alguien conocido, pero por suerte no lo era.  
—No me digas, ¿un ex? —bromeó la joven.  
—Algo así.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida porque Carly se acercó a tomarles nota de los pedidos y en cuanto ésta se marchó Felicity se centró en su amiga y lo que le ocurría.  
—¿Piensas contarme que ocurre o vas a seguir haciendo bromas a costa de mi vida amorosa?  
—Promete que nada de lo que te voy a contar aquí se lo vas a decir a Oliver —solicitó auténticamente preocupada.  
Había encontrado un equilibrio en la relación con su hermano, no quería que esto cambiara; sí, su relación no era la misma que antes de que Oliver naufragara en esa estúpida isla, pero es que ninguno de los dos eran ya los mismos, desde luego ella ya no era una niña idealista de entonces.  
—La duda ofende —comentó Felicity llevándose la mano al pecho como si la duda de la joven le hubiera dolido en lo más hondo—, siento como si estuvieras insultando mi inteligencia . Dime una sola vez que le haya contado algo a tu hermano que tú me contaras en confianza.  
—Creo que cometí un error al volver con Roy — expresó Thea sin ningún miramiento para confusión de su cuñada, necesitaba expresar sus dudas  
—Pero... se os ve bien — señaló Felicity aun sin llegar a asimilar la confesión de la joven.  
Para Roy la vuelta de Thea a su vida, le había supuesto mucho bien. Descubrir lo que había hecho cuando el mirakuro había invadido su cuerpo por completo, había sido demasiado duro para el muchacho, el cual había puesto su empeño en enmendar sus actos centrando sus energía en su misión como Arsenal. Oliver, Diggle y ella se habían preocupado por él, Roy se estaba perdiendo a si mismo. Por suerte Thea regresó y el joven empezó a focalizar sus energías de una manera más equilibrada.

Carly apareció en ese momento con sus pedidos, algo que Felicity agradeció. Empezaba a sentir un fuerte deseo de llevarse algo a la boca; debería haberse quedado en su oficina de QC, hubiera sido una opción mucho mejor para mantener la línea.  
—Lo sé... —volvió a hablar la joven cuando se quedaron nuevamente las dos a solas —pero. Supongo que tú me entenderás; salías con Collin cuando estabas enamorada de mi hermano —Felicity no pudo replicarle esta afirmación tan tajante—. ¿No sentías que salir con Collin no era lo correcto?  
—A menudo —no estaba orgullosa de ello, pero había tenido ese sentimiento no le había abandonado en ningún momento durante el tiempo que había durado la relación.  
—¡Es que eso es lo que siento yo con Roy! —apuntó Thea mientras veía que Felicity atacaba su comida sin ningún pudor—. Quiero a Roy, te juro que le quiero pero... —se quedó callada durante unos segundos antes de añadir—, no quiero hacerle daño.  
—¿Por qué ibas a hacerle daño? —le preguntó su cuñada cogiéndola de la mano —, tener dudas es normal, yo las tengo muy a menudo sobre mi relación con Oliver. A no ser que ser que estuvieras enamorado de otro ¿qué daño le ibas a hacer a Roy?  
El extraño silencio de Thea así como su expresión culpable le indicaron a Felicity que había dado en el clavo.  
—Espera, espera —esa palabra solo servía para poder reorganizar sus pensamientos—, ¿me estás diciendo que estás enamorada de otra persona? —por mucho que había tratado de ocultar su incredulidad no lo consiguió— ¿Quién?  
—¿Te acuerdas de Chase, el DJ que contraté en el Verndant? —Thea habló sin ser capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos, sino que estaba jugando con las patatas y la salsa de acompañamiento.  
—¿El guaperas rubio? —Felicity habló sin pensar  
Thea la miró directamente a la cara y salió en defensa del chico.  
—Es algo más que un guaperas rubio. Es inteligente, divertido, amable...y hace que me sienta bien conmigo misma.  
—Y con Roy no te sientes así...  
—No —Thea apoyó esa negación con un negando con la cabeza— con Roy... Cuando estoy con Chase no tengo que pensar en mi pasado, puedo mirar hacia delante. Pero con Roy, no puedo evitar pensar en el daño que he hecho, en Malcom... No soy la misma chica que el amaba.  
—¿Y crees que él es el mismo Roy? ambos habéis pasado por mucho —Felicity volvió a tomarla de la mano—. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros, porque habéis superado la adversidad y habéis salido fortalecidos. Eso no implica que vuestros caminos deba ir necesariamente unidos.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que debería romper con Roy?  
—No, yo no puedo decirte lo que debes hacer Thea, eso lo tienes que decidir por ti misma —le aseguró su cuñada—. Aunque a lo mejor te vendría bien pasar unos días con nosotros en vez de estar las 24 horas del día con Roy, puede que así tomes algo de perspectiva antes de hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir más tarde.  
—¿No te importa? —le preguntó esperanzada y agradecida.  
—En serio, cuando aprenderéis los Queen que cuando ofrezco algo lo hago porque quiero. Me dan ganas de... —simplemente cerró las manos como si fueran garras e hizo un sonidito ¡arg! que le dejó muy claro a Thea que ese rasgo que compartía con su hermano sacaba de sus casillas a Felicity—. Ahora por favor vamos a comer, que tengo un hambre que me muero.  
Ante la mención de la palabra comer las tripas de Thea se revelaron y el sonido alcanzó a los oídos de la rubia. Ambas se rieron.  
—Claro, yo también me muero de hambre.

— X —

Ambas se despidieron con la promesa de que Thea a partir de esa misma noche regresaría a vivir a la que durante años había sido su casa. Antes tendría que hablar con Roy y empaquetar sus cosas. Felicity por su parte regresó a Queen Consolidated para continuar con su trabajo.

Acababa de entrar por las puertas del gran edificio, cuando por segunda vez lo vio, el mismo hombre que había visto a través de la ventanas del Big Belly Burguer, no le cabía ninguna duda. El mismo traje, el mismo pelo, la misma silueta... salvo que esta vez estaba acompañado por tres personas más que se dirigían a tomar el ascensor.  
Felicity siguió avanzando sin apartar los ojos del hombre que le traía a la mente recuerdos de su pasado. Estaba a punto de verle el rostro cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. La informática maldijo entre dientes el universo le estaba jugando una mala pasada; decidida a solucionar su intriga, se acercó al puesto de información, donde Marc registraba todas las llegadas de personas ajenas a la empresa.

—Buenas tarde señorita Smoak —la saludó con una sonrisa el hombre al ver que se acercaba a hablar con él— ¿ha disfrutado del almuerzo con la señorita Queen?  
—Buenas tardes Marc, la verdad que siempre es un placer pasar tiempo con Thea.  
—Tiene mucha suerte de llevarse bien con su cuñada. La mía en particular es un poco bruja.  
Felicity le sonrió con simpatía, Marc era un hombre amable que no diría esas cosas de no ser ciertas.  
—Quería preguntarte si sabes quién son los hombres que acaban de subir en el ascensor de la derecha.  
—Oh, son los consultores que Q-Core ha contratado para hacer las pruebas del nuevo proyecto —respondió Marc sin ni siquiera mirar el papel donde tenía registrada la llegada de las visitas.  
—¿Por un casual tienes sus nombres? —preguntó nuevamente Felicity tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.  
—Me temo que no, señorita Smoak —se disculpó el hombre— ¿He cometido algún error?  
—No, no te preocupes has hecho bien tu trabajo, es solo que uno de ellos me resultó conocido y quería saber si era esa persona, nada más —le explicó para que comprendiera que no trataba de cuestionar su trabajo—. Será mejor que suba a mi oficina, me espera el trabajo. Muchas gracias Marc, que pases buena tarde.  
—Lo mismo digo señorita Smoak, no trabaje demasiado.  
—Me temo que eso es una cosa imposible.  
Se despidió con una sonrisa y se subió en el mismo ascensor que los cuatro hombres por lo que le había estado preguntado a Marc.

— X —

La tarde fue tal y como ella había sospechado, repleta de trabajos, dudas que aclarar y llamadas que contestar. El tiempo se le pasó volado, y si no llega a ser porque había puesto la alarma de su teléfono y de su tableta electrónica para que le avisara de que eran las 6, aun seguiría en la oficina en vez de en casa esperando la llegada de sus dos pescadores favoritos.

Tanta actividad se le debía de notar en la cara, porque nada más verla Raisa se ofreció a hacerle un café vienes, ese que ella solo pedía los días que necesitaba un subidón de azúcar y cafeína. Desde luego el día se había presentado completito, con la expulsión de Connor, los problemas de Thea, el trabajo y el fantasma de su pasado... ¿por qué tenía que haber vuelto a pensar en él? si había pasado la tarde sin molestarse en darle un segundo pensamiento.

Por suerte en ese momento, Oliver y Connor aparecieron por la puerta con pinta de necesitar una buena ducha.  
—Vaya al fin llegáis, ya veo lo que me habéis echado de menos —comentó ella fingiendo sentirse enfadada.  
—De vez en cuando los hombres necesitan pasar algo de tiempo solos —le respondió Oliver dejando la nevera y la cesta de la comida en el suelo— ¿verdad Connor?  
El niño afirmó con la cabeza, le daba algo de miedo hablar y enfadar a Felicity, nunca había la había visto enfadada y tampoco quería ser él quien lo hiciera.  
Lejos de hacerlo ella sonrió encantada.  
—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?  
—Mucho —respondió el pequeño.  
—Lo hemos pasado en grande, hemos pensado en repetirlo con Diggle y a AJ — informó Oliver tan entusiasmado como su hijo.  
—¡Ah!, ¿qué de verdad me vais a excluir de vuestras pequeñas excursiones?  
Oliver la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacía si mismo dándole un beso en los labios.  
—No cree que la pesca sea lo tuyo —comentó el divertido al sentir como ella ponía las manos sobre su pecho y se separaba.  
—Desde luego si voy a traer ese olor a pescado, no, conmigo no contéis —afirmó ella, en su cara tenía una mueca de desagrado por el mal olor—. Mejor me voy a hacerle compañía a Lyla y a Andy, mientras que vosotros os lo pasáis bien.

—Aquí huele a pescado muerto —exclamó Thea que acababa de llegar con la maleta entre sus manos.  
—Tía Thea —Connor corrió a saludarla pero ella se lo impidió.  
—Nada de eso jovencito, nada de abrazos hasta que no te duches este vestido fue un regalo de la abuela Moira y no pienso permitir que coja olor a pescado —en cambio Thea le dio la mano y el niño se la estrechó como había visto hacer a los mayores —Venga ¿a qué esperas? sube a la ducha que quiero mi abrazo.  
—Pero... —comenzó a hablar el niño inseguro, sabía que su padre y Felicity iban a hablar de él sobre su castigo por lo que había hecho en el colegio.  
—Sube a ducharle —le indicó Oliver para no prolongar su calvario—, luego ya hablaremos.  
El niño asintió y se fue corriendo hacía su habitación para quitarse toda la suciedad acumulada a lo largo del día de pesca.  
—Tú deberías de aplicarte el mismo consejo que le has dado a tu hijo —comentó Thea con diversión.  
Las dos mujeres de su vida lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.  
—Me rindo —Oliver sabía cuando estaba derrotado, esas dos mujeres lo tenía atado de pies y manos.  
—Bien, yo voy a ir dejando mis cosas —anunció Thea—¿No te importa verdad Felcity?  
—Claro que no, ya sabes cuál es el camino.  
Fue entonces cuando Oliver se percató que su hermana tenía una maleta.  
—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó preocupado por su hermana— ¿por qué trae Thea una maleta?  
—Va a vivir con nosotros una temporada.  
—¿Ha roto con Roy?  
—Hasta donde yo sé, no; pero es posible que lo hagan. Thea tiene demasiadas cosas rondando su cabeza y pasar las veinticuatro horas del día con él no ayuda a la causa.  
—Nosotros pasamos todo el día juntos —Oliver besó la frente de su chica, le encantaba tenerla siempre cerca.  
—Pero tú asumiste tus demonios antes de que estuviéramos realmente juntos —Felicity jugueteó con el pelo de él—, ella no.  
—Debería haberme dado cuenta que no estaba bien —se maldijo a sí mismo por ello.  
—Ehh, no es culpa tuya, ella no quería preocuparte más de lo necesario.  
—Me alegra de que acudiera a ti, la verdad es que no sé cómo puede seguir teniendo tanta luz en tu interior a pesar de tenernos a todos necesitados de ella.  
—¿Sabes cuál es el secreto? —Oliver negó con la cabeza—, veros ser felices, eso es todo lo que necesito —Ambos se miraron a los ojos diciéndose muchas cosas sin decir palabra—. Y ahora venga a la ducha —le ordenó dándole un cachete en su prieto y redondeado trasero.  
—Tengo una idea mejor —Oliver la cogió en brazo, sus ojos brillaban con una malicia que Felicity conocía bastante bien ya—. Nos vamos a la ducha los dos, porque como ha dicho Thea, seguro que este precioso vestido tuyo apesta a pesado.

Ella no pensaba protestar, porque ducharse juntos le parecía una idea sumamente buena sobre todo después del día que había tenido, ya le hablaría de su reunión con lo europeos y ya solucionarían los problemas de su familia, ahora lo que necesitaba las caricias expertas de él para acabar el día con la mejores de las sonrisas. Y que Thea bromeara todo lo que quisiera.


	15. Reencuentros con el pasado

_He subido el capitulo con algo de retraso pero al fin lo logré._

_No estoy del todo satisfecha con él capitulo, pero por más vueltas que le he dado no he conseguido mejorarlo, seguramente se deba a que es un capitulo que no tenía para nada planificado y que no me ha quedado más remedio de hacerlo después del anterior capitulo. Os prometo que el próximo si lo tengo muy pero que muy pensado, y estoy deseando escribirlo porque voy sintiendo como el final se acerca._

_Ya sabéis, sugerencias, dudas comentarios... tenéis todos los enlaces a mis redes sociales en mi perfil o podéis hacerlo desde aquí. _

_Espero vuestras opiniones._

_Un besazo grande a todos, muchas gracias por leerme; y nos vemos, espero, el fin de semana._

_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen; son propiedad de la CW._

* * *

Felicity abrió los ojos antes de que el despertador sonara indicándole que era hora de enfrentarse al mundo un día más. El culpable de ello, estaba tumbado tras su espaldas, sus fuertes manos estaban acariciándola por debajo de la camiseta que se había puesto para dormir. El aire puro le había sentado a Oliver de maravilla, no solo habían hecho el amor en la ducha antes de cenar, sino que lo habían vuelto a hacer nuevamente cuando se fueron a la cama y a juzgar por como la estaba tocando estaba dispuesto a volverlo a hacer una vez más.

—Oliver ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó sin moverse, no quería abrir los ojos, aun se sentía adormilada.

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo? —Oliver usó ese tono sugerente que implicaba que algo perverso pasaba por su mente.

Y así fue, una de sus manos, que tan desvergonzadamente le había estado acariciando su seno izquierdo, descendió lentamente al sur de su cuerpo. Felicity contuvo la respiración al sentir como las yemas de sus dedos rozaban el punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

—Creo que me hago una idea —respondió entrecortadamente—. Pero tenemos que prepararnos, tú tienes esa reunión...

—Aun nos queda media hora antes de que suene el despertador —él aprovechó que ella estaba tumbada de lado y para besarla en el cuello. Sus labios eran como plumas que fueron repartiendo pequeños roces.

Felicity se volvió para enfrentarlo.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que me dejaste exhausta anoche y que necesito dormir?

—Prometo dejarte dormir todo lo que quieras esta noche —le concedió Oliver, que aprovechando que ella había cambiado de posición se tumbó sobre ella y atacó sus labios.

Pese a toda la resistencia que había estado poniendo Felicity no dudó en rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y en contornearse en busca de sus expertas manos.

Sin embargo el universo estaba en su contra, y el teléfono de Oliver comenzó a sonar. Ninguno quería dejar lo que habían comenzado pero Felicity era incapaz de seguir adelante cuando alguien al otro lado no dejaba de llamar.

—Será mejor que conteste, puede que sea importante —le recomendó acabando con el beso.

—¿Que puede haber importante a las seis y media de la mañana? —preguntó algo molesto por la interrupción.

—Precisamente por ser las seis y media debe de tratarse de algo importante —le subrayó ella, la gente no solía molestar a esas horas si no fuera estrictamente necesario, era una norma cívica no escrita.

Oliver alargó su mano hacía la mesita de noche donde lo dejaba cada noche, y al cogerlo comprobó que la pantalla mostraba el numero y la fotografía de su fiel compañero.

—Es John —rápidamente su rostro se había inundado de preocupación, al igual que el de ella— ¿Qué ocurre Digg?

Felicity se debatió entre quedarse a la espera de ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo o levantarse y comenzarse a arreglarse. La preocupación por su amigo ganó y se quedó tumbada junto a Oliver mientras este hablaba por teléfono.

—No te preocupes Digg, podemos apañárnosla sin ti —el rostro de Oliver parecía más calmado pero aun había una sombra de preocupación—. Lo primero es que Andy esté bien, llámame cuando sepas algo o si no ya sabes como es Felicity, te estará llamando cada cinco minutos.

La aludida le castigó con un puñetazo en el brazo, se había sentido ofendida, aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Si a su ahijada le ocurría algo, tal y como había podido entre leer de la conversación de ambos hombres, estaría llamando cada cinco minutos en busca de noticias; pero no le gustaba ese tonito de su chico.

Algo tuvo que decirle John al otro lado porque Oliver de pronto sonrió medio avergonzado y luego respondió.

—Ya sabes, me tomo la responsabilidad de padrino muy en serio.

Felicity bufó al escucharlo. Oliver no solo se tomaba esa responsabilidad en serio, se las tomaba en serio TODAS, algo que no era malo, sino fuera porque a veces parecía algo casi obsesivo.

Él continuó hablando con John un par de minutos más, pero en cuanto cortó la llamada se volvió a ella.

—Digg no puede venir, está en urgencias con Andy.

—¿Pero está bien? —Felicity se golpeó a si misma en la frente ante tal pregunta— ¡Qué digo!, si estuviera bien no estarían en urgencias.

Oliver le regaló una sonrisa de esas que esbozaba cuando algo en ella le resultaba gracioso y adorable.

—Al parecer ha pasado toda la noche con fiebre, según Lyla creé que son los oídos —y aunque no lo dijo Oliver estaba seguro que su compañero estaba de acuerdo con el diagnostico de su esposa—. Digg ha prometido mantenernos informados.

—Claro porque soy una neurótica controladora... —le reprochó.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quería decir —Oliver se acercó tratando de retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que la llamada de teléfono les interrumpiera.

—Sabes una cosa señor Queen —Felicity le puso una mano en el pecho impidiendo su avance—. De repente se me han quitado las ganas de jugar contigo.

Le dio dos suaves golpecitos en sus mejillas mientras le sonreía con ironía. Antes de que él pudiera responder, se había levantado de la cama para arreglarse.

En ese momento para desgracia de Oliver los despertadores sonaron indicando que eran las siete de la mañana.

— X —

A pesar de que Felicity fue la primera en levantarse de la cama, fue Oliver el que bajó primero a desayunar. Al contrario de otros días, no había pasado por la habitación de Connor, a su hijo le quedaban aun dos días más sin clase, no encontraba necesidad alguna de hacerlo madrugar; por lo que había bajado directamente desde su dormitorio.

Cuando entró en la cocina le recibió una imagen que durante un tiempo había pensado que no volvería a ver. Su hermana Thea estaba sentada en la isleta de la cocina, comiendo y hablando con Raisa.

—Vaya veo que te has vuelto madrugadora Speedy —comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no tengo edad para que sigas llamando así OLLIE —la joven recalcó esta última parte porque sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba que le llamaran así.

—¿Que os pasa hoy a las mujeres de esta casa? —preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendido—, ¿hoy es el día de odiemos a Oliver Queen?

Thea le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—No sé como Feilcity te soporta —comentó la joven.

—Esa misma pregunta me la hago yo muchas veces —confesó Oliver. Raisa le puso un café y un plato de tostadas, huevos y beicon, que él no tardó en agradecer antes de volver a hablar con su hermana—. Pero en estos momentos no es eso lo que me preocupa... sino tú.

—Estoy bien Oliver —respondió ella rápidamente—, solo necesito tiempo para pensar.

Él no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de su hermana pero no tenía más remedio que aceptarla.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites —él la rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Lo sé Oliver, pero este es algo que tengo que solucionar yo sola.

—Pero puedo escuchar —le sugirió, aunque puede que no fuera la persona más indicada para hacerlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pero él sabía que no era cierto, Thea no le buscaría a él cuando necesitara hablar, sería a Felicity a quien a acudiría puede que incluso a Diggle, pero no a él. Lo sabía por su gesto, por su tono de voz... Odiaba que no confiera en él lo suficiente para que le contara lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

—Por cierto ya que estamos sincerándonos, y esas cosas...—comenzó a decir Thea, la expresión de su mirada dejaba claro que iba a hacer un comentario bastante malicioso—, la próxima vez que Felicity y tú querías pasar la noche... jugando a los médicos deberías de hacer un poco menos de ruido. Ya sabes lo digo por Connor.

—Ya claro, porque tú eres muy silenciosa —le recriminó la informática que acaba de entrar en la cocina.

Aun podía recordar el días que se encontró a la joven haciendo en amor junto con Roy en el almacén de Verdant.

—FELICITY —exclamó indignado Oliver de que su chica hablara de la vida sexual de su hermana pequeña.

—Oliver, Thea es una mujer adulta, asume que tiene vida sexual —Felicity le robó la taza de café y tomó un sorbo—. De hecho estoy casi segura que la suya ha sido más interesante que la mía a su edad.

—Un hombre tiene sus límites —Oliver recuperó su taza de café—. No estoy dispuesto a hablar de la vida sexual de mi hermana y tampoco quiero pensar en ti con otros hombres. No gracias. Llamarme anticuado.

—Eso se llama ser hipócrita —le gritó Thea mientras él se iba al despacho de la oficina haciendo tiempo para ir a QC.

Sí sería hipócrita de toda la tierra, pero imaginar a Felicity con otros hombres hacía sentirse celoso y eso no le gustaba nada.

— X —

Felicity aun se preguntaba como el día que había empezado tan bien había ido torciéndose poco a poco. Bueno en realidad si lo sabía, había comenzado con el comentario de Oliver, ella había pretendido hacer una broma pero él no la había tomado como tal, y en vez de ir a buscarla a la ducha como había esperado había mantenido las distancias. Luego llegó Thea y su insistencia en meterse en la vida sexual de su hermano...

El viaje hasta las oficinas de Queen Consolidated habría sido muy silencioso sino hubiera sido por la música que salía de la radio del coche.

Horas más tarde cuando al fin había recibido noticias del estado de Andy, Oliver le había escrito un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaban en casa y que se trataba de una otitis. Y lo peor es que en el trabajo la cosas no iban mucho mejor, había recibido varios correos de su antiguo departamento de informática informando de un problema en el sistema de la empresa. Además un problema con la empresa de abastecimiento de elementos de oficina había provocado que todos en esa planta no pudieran imprimir ningún documento al encontrarse sin tóner en la impresora general; provocando así el retraso de algunos proyectos.

Cada vez que el teléfono había sonado había sido para anunciar algún problema con algún cliente... en definitiva, Felicity estaba deseando que acabara esa semana que había ido de mal a peor, día tras día. Miedo le daba pensar lo que ocurriría al día siguiente que al fin era viernes.

_"Señorita Smoak, el señor Queen acaba de llamar para solicitar su presencia en su despacho en cuanto pueda. Al parecer se trata de algo urgente."_

¿Y ahora qué? se preguntó recelosa, la palabra urgente no paraba de saltar en su cabeza como si de una luz intermitente se tratara. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Connor? no seguro que no, Thea estaba con él. Lo que les llevaba a algún problema para Arrow.

Felicity se regañó por pensar tanto e ello, lo mejor era coger su tableta e ir a ver qué era lo que Oliver quería exactamente.

Al llegar a su despacho, le extrañó no ver a Adrien sentada en su mesa, quizás la hubiera pillado en el baño. Aunque las cosa sobre la mesa parecían demasiado colocadas . Además la puerta de la oficina de Oliver estaba abierta de par en par, gracias a la cristalera pudo ver que estaba solo leyendo alguno de los muchos documento que tenía sobre su mesa.

El sonido de sus tacones hizo innecesario que se parara a llamar a la puerta, nada más escucharla llegar el levantó la cabeza de los papeles y esperó a que entrara.

—¿Y Adrien? —le preguntó nada más entrar.

—Se encontraba indispuesta

Felicity le miró con asombro

—¿Llevas solo toda la mañana? podrías haber avisado y yo hubiera venido a suplirla.

—Creía que odiabas el puesto de asistente ejecutiva —comentó recordando los insistentes comentarios negativos que ella había realizado cuando había trabajado directamente con él.

—No me gustaba , cierto —reconoció sin ningún pudor—, pero necesita que alguien haga el trabajo. ¿Esto era lo que era tan urgente?

—No. Esto es lo que es urgente —Oliver le acercó el documento que había estado leyendo unos segundos antes.

Felicity lo cogió sin dudar y empezó a leer.

—Esto debe de tratarse de un error —exclamó ofendida al leerlo.

—Me temo que no, hay un error en el programa que Q-Core ha desarrollado.

—Es imposible, yo misma he comprobado cada fase de creación del programa y te pudo asegurar que no hay ningún fallo.

—No es eso lo que piensan los consultores que contratamos para probar el programa.

Unos consultores que ella misma había insistido en contratar a pesar que él había confiado plenamente en las capacidades de ella como informática y hacker.

—Oliver seamos sinceros, de verdad crees que si yo no he podido acceder al sistema a través de otro ordenador, otra persona lo ha podido hacer y encima en tan solo un día.

—Felicity no se trata de lo que yo crea o deje de creer —se defendió él, no quería que esto también lo viera como un ataque hacía su persona, él no dudaba de sus capacidades pero los datos eran los datos—. Sabes de sobra que admiro lo que eres capaz de hacer con un ordenador , pero ahí tienes el informe.

—Pero te digo Oliver que es imposible, que hacker mejor que yo para saberlo.

—Yo —exclamó una voz masculina.

Una voz que Felicity creyó reconocer y que esperaba estar equivocada. Pero al volverse comprobó que no era así, que la persona de su pasado que le había parecido ver el día anterior estaba realmente allí.

—¿Y usted es? —preguntó Oliver al desconocido.

— Cooper Seldon —se presentó el hombre tendiendo una mano hacía Oliver.

—Encantado señor Seldon, —le saludó como buen empresario que era — soy Oliver Queen y ella es...—se volvió a presentarle a su chica pero no hizo falta.

—Felicity Smoak —terminó Cooper por él —, lo sé nos conocemos ¿No es así Liz?

Ambos hombres se volvieron a mirarla. Cooper con una mirada burlona, mientras que Oliver se encargó de analizar su actitud ante el nuevo visitante. No sabía por qué había algo en él que no le gustaba nada, y a juzgar por la actitud de Felicity no andaba muy desencaminado.

Ella no respondió a la pregunta que Cooper le había hecho, sino que se puso más pálida si cabe.

—¿Y cuando conociste a la señorita Smoak señor Seldon? —Oliver necesitaba llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Nos conocimos en la universidad —le respondió—, ambos estuvimos...—Cooper le lanzó una mirada que a Oliver no le pasó desapercibida aunque fingió no verla— estudiando en el MIT.

Felicity estaba nerviosa, él lo sabía y Cooper también y fuera por lo que fuera disfrutaba con ello. En su cabeza Oliver fue sumando dos más dos y el resultado que estaba obteniendo no le gustaba demasiado. Sospechaba que este Cooper Seldon, había sido algo más que un compañero de estudios para Felicity.

—Señor Queen se que ha solicitado mi presencia pero me temo que no puedo quedarme a esta reunión —comentó ella, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Oliver suplicantes. Necesitaba irse de allí ahora mismo,

—Por supuesto —le concedió—, no se preocupe señorita Smoak, el señor Seldon y yo no encargaremos de todo.

—Es una pena Felicity me hacía ilusión volver a trabajar contigo —Cooper le agarró una de sus manos pero ella la retiró rápidamente.

No quería saber nada de él. Tan pronto se vio libre de su agarre salió del despacho de Oliver los más rápidamente que pudo sin llegar a perder su dignidad. Sabía que Oliver más tarde buscaría respuestas pero ahora necesitaba salir de allí, iría a su oficina, cogería su bolso y su chaqueta y tomaría un taxi hasta la mansión Queen. Necesitaba alejarse del hombre que había estado a punto de destruir su vida.

Oliver observó impotente como su chica huía despavorida, si no fuera porque tenía un negocio entre manos en estos momentos no se mostraría tan amable. Se obligó a relajar los dedos de su mano que se habían cerrado fuertemente formando puños, en estos momentos debía ser Oliver Queen el empresario, no Arrow. Respiró profundamente para serenarse.

—Por favor señor Seldon tome asiento.

Cooper siguió su sugerencia y se sentó en una de las sillas colocadas frente el escritorio de Oliver . Éste no pensaba concederle el lujo de sentarse en uno de sus sillones o en la sala de juntas; cuanto antes solucionaran lo que tenían entre manos, antes se largaría de su vida.

—Vaya ha sido toda una sorpresa reencontrarme con Felicity. La había visto alguna vez en las noticias, ya sabe cuando le acompaña a usted a algún acto de QC; pero es una sorpresa lo mucho que ha cambiado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Oliver fingiendo interés.

—Sí, no sé si sabe que en realidad ella es morena —comentó el hombre ajeno al tono burlón de su interlocutor—. La verdad es que me resulta curioso que haya elegido el mismo tono de pelo que lleva su madre con lo mal que se lleva con ella.

—Lo sé y también conozco a Donna, una mujer...

—Única —sugirió Cooper.

—Más bien diría peculiar. Pero si no te importa podemos centrarnos en los negocios tengo la agenda algo apretada y como habrás comprobado estoy sin asistente.

—Por supuesto señor Queen,

— X —

Oliver tardó una hora en despachar a Cooper Seldon, y después de ese tiempo su opinión sobre él no había hecho más que empeorar. No entendía como Felicity había sido capaz de fijarse en alguien como él, era un presuntuoso que no había dudado en recalcar los pocos conocimientos informáticos que Oliver tenía para quedar por encima. En varía ocasiones había retomado la conversación de su pasado en común con Felicity y de una manera algunas veces poco halagüeña.

Aguantó por el bien de la compañía, pero en cuanto comprobó que ya estaba todo hablado, le despidió lo más amablemente que pudo fingir ser y enseguida se fue a buscar a su chica. No le sorprendió cuando su secretaría le comunicó que se había marchado a casa eludiendo que no se encontraba bien. Buscó su coche sin pensarlo dos veces en busca de su chica.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con que su hermana se había autoproclamado ángel custodio de Felicity, y en cuanto le vio aparecer se ganó no solo una buena reprimenda sino también una bofetada en plena cara.

Oliver la miró con sorpresa mientras se masajeaba el lado de la cara donde le había dado.

—¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Felicity? —le cuestionó Thea con los brazos cruzados y con expresión malhumorada—. Desde que ha llegado está encerrada en vuestra habitación y no hay forma de hacerla salir,

—¿Te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor yo no he sido el culpable? —la mirada de su hermana le dejaba muy claro que esa posibilidad no se le había pasado ni remotamente por la cabeza—. Hoy ha venido a la oficina un antiguo compañero del MIT y simplemente salió corriendo.

El rostro de Thea cambió de expresión, le había creído.

— Espera un momento, ayer cuando comimos juntas hubo un momento que se puso blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿No creerás que tipo le hizo algo, no?. —se notaba la preocupación que su hermana sentía por su amiga.

—Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar.

Oliver emprendió rumbo hacía su dormitorio.

—Ha cerrado la puerta con pestillo —le informó su hermana.

Eso no sería un problema, él era Arrow, conseguía colarse donde se proponía y esta vez pensaba colarse en su propio dormitorio. Aprovechó que había visto que se había dejado una ventana abierta para colarse por allí. Abrió la ventana del pasillo que estaba inmediatamente al lado de las de su dormitorio, y bordó la fachada hasta llegar a la ventana que estaba abierta.

Al entrar no encontró a Felicity en la cama como había esperado, echó un vistazo a la puerta y comprobó que el pestillo aun seguía cerrado, lo que quería decir que su chica estaba en el baño. Esperó un par de minutos para ver si salía, y aprovechó para acomodarse un poco quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata, pero al no hacerlo decidió entrar.

La encontró metida en la bañera rodeada de espuma y con los ojos tapados con una toalla húmeda.

—Así que estabas aquí escondida

Felicity pegó un salto dentro de la bañera, que hizo que la toalla que tenía sobre los ojos cayera dentro del agua.

—Dios por casi me da un infarto —comentó ella llevándose la mano al corazón —¿Cómo has entrado? —él le dio una mirada burlona, ¿de verdad necesitaba preguntarlo?—. Lo sé pregunta tonta.

—No es tonta, me fascina que aun sigas manteniendo ese toque inocente.

—Me estás llamando ingenua —señaló ella.

—No pienso decir nada más sin presencia de un abogado—la broma la hizo sonreír—. Eso está mejor, me tenías preocupado.

—Lo siento, necesitaba... pensar.

Oliver se sentó junto a la bañera.

—Seldon es tu ex ¿no?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Cooper fu el primer todo. Mi primer amigo en el Mit, el primer chico con el que salí, mi primer beso...—Felicity pudo ver como la expresión de Oliver se volvía más y más de desagrado a medida que enumeraba todo lo que había sido Cooper para ella—. No creo que quiera escuchar todo esto.

—Eh —Oliver la tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos—, no voy a negar que no me hace gracia pensar que estuviste con un capullo como Seldon. Pero si tu has sido capaz de superar todo mi pasado, creo que yo podré soportar el tuyo.

—¿Pero podrías entrar aquí conmigo? es que me siento algo incomoda estando aquí adentro y tú ahí fuera.

Sin pensarlo un momento Oliver se deshizo de las prendas que aun llevaba puestas y se metió en el agua, estaba bastante caliente así que supuso que ella no llevaba allí mucho tiempo. Felicity le había dejado un hueco tras ella. Se acomodaron y una vez ella sintió los brazos de él rodeándola, continuó hablando.

—Yo por aquél entonces era mucho más ingenua que ahora, así que cuando Cooper mostró interés por mi me lo creí.

Oliver le besó uno de sus hombros animándola a continuar.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que se le dan bien los ordenadores.

—Sí, me he percatado —él no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado.

—Por aquel entonces yo solo había disfrutado de los ordenadores, los montaba, intentaba configurar algún programa, pero nunca me había atrevido a Hackear otros ordenadores hasta que no conocí a Cooper, él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

—No esperaras que vaya a darle las gracias ¿verdad?

—¿Tú esperas que se las dé a alguna de tus ex?—le comentó ella con sarcasmo—. Bueno puede que Sara si se lo merezca.

—Mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están.

—Si mejor...—ella se quedó pensativa durante unos breves minutos—. Sin darme cuenta me fui enganchando y me convertí en una buena hacker. Lo que no sabía yo es que a la vez que me enseñaba me utilizaba averiguar cómo adentrarse en ciertas paginas y cometer delitos, hasta que un día los del FBI vinieron a arrestarlo.

—¿Y a ti?

—A mi no me ocurrió nada salvo que me utilizaron de testigo y tuve que ir a declarar a su juicio. Supongo que los agentes se apiadaron de mi por ser una ingenua enamorada.

—¿Por eso te uniste a mí, para compensar los errores del pasado? — le preguntó Oliver acariciándole la pierna.

—No, me uní a ti porque quería encontrar a Walter ¿recuerdas? —Felicity buscó a tientes la mano de Oliver y la entrelazó junto a la suya—, luego simplemente fui incapaz de abandonaros porque John y tú erais parte de mi familia.

Oliver utilizó la mano que tenía libre para obligarla a que girara su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Seldon era un cretino que no supo apreciarte como mereces.

Felicity conmovida por las palabras, decidió darse la vuelta, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él.

—Empiezas a sonar como John —y es que su compañero no había dudado en ningún momento en apoyarla cuando su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

—Ambos somos afortunados de tenerte en nuestras vidas.

Y lo decía completamente en serio, ella le había apoyado incondicionalmente desde el principio cuando solo buscaba honrar la memoria de su padre. Gracias a su apoyo y al de Diggle había encontrado un objetivo mayor y más noble, gracias a ellos había logrado ser el héroe que era ahora. No podía imaginarse siendo Arrow sin su equipo, a pesar de que en un principio había querido hacerlo todo por sí mismo.

Pero no solo estaba agradecido como Arrow, también lo hacía como Oliver Queen, gracias a Felicity había encontrado una serenidad que hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba, no solo él, sino la familia Queen en general. Estaba seguro que su padre hubiera estado orgulloso de tenerla como nuera, en cuanto a su madre...quería pensar que su madre hubiera acabado superando su animadversión. Desde luego él se sentía orgulloso de que no se hubiera dejado amedrentar por su madre y le hubiera contado la verdad sobre Malcom. Sabía que en el fondo su madre había tenido miedo a perderlo y había visto en Felicity una clara contrincante por la lealtad de Oliver. Conociendo su secreto como lo conocía, sabía que las buenas intenciones, los principios... tenían mucho más peso en su vida que cuando era un joven alocado.

—Uno más que otro, espero —comentó Felicity mientras que con su dedo índice le recorría el torso bajando más y más, una vez dentro del agua el dedo fue sustituido por su mano al completo. Oliver disfrutó del roce pero disfrutó mucho más del suave apretón que le dio su muy excitado pene. Oliver ahogó un gemido.

—¿Cuando te has vuelto tan descarada? —preguntó él entre dientes.

No es que tuviera queja alguna, pero casi podía asegurar que esa era la primera vez que ella empezaba algo de manera tan directa.

—Que puedo decir —se paró para darle un corto, pero no por ello menos sugerente, beso—, eres una mala influencia para una buena chica como yo.

Lo estaba disfrutando, Oliver podía notarlo en el tono sensual de su voz, en su actitud confiada, en el brillo de sus ojos, en su fascinante sonrisa.

—No pienso pedir disculpas por ello —al contrario estaba encantado, hacer el amor con Felicity resultaba de todo menos monótono y aburrido.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dejó de acariciar a su ya muy excitado miembro para acariciar cariñosamente la base de su nuca —. Siempre he tenido la fantasía de hacer el amor en la bañera. Y ya que estamos aquí...

Oliver le retiró un mechón rebelde que se le había escapado de la coleta, se lo colocó detrás de la oreja pero no retiró la mano. Felicity movió su rostro como si fuera un gato en busca de mimos.

—Quien soy yo para interponerse entre una mujer y su fantasía.

Mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba la cara de su chica su mano izquierda la cogió por la cadera para atraerla hacía él. Sus labios se encontraron y bailaron una danza que les era tan familiar como sus propios nombres.

Felicity movió su cadera buscándole y una vez lo tuvo en su interior se balanceó tratando de mantener un ritmo que les complaciera a ambos.

Sin embargo la fantasía no estaba resultando todo lo satisfactoria que e ella le gustaría, más bien al contrario. Las rodillas le dolían y el agua no paraba de desbordarse...

—Esto no funciona —comentó Oliver que se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad de su chica aunque esta trataba de ocultarlo—. Sujétate a mí.

—Oliver, ¿qué haces? —exclamó espantada al sentir como él se ponía en pie en el interior de la bañera con ella en brazos.

—¿No confías en mi?

—En ti confío, es en el suelo mojado en quien no lo hago...

Sería horrible que Oliver se resbalara y cayera al suelo cuando ellos aun seguían unidos muy íntimamente. No gracias, prefería seguir de una sola pieza.

Pero Oliver hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y salió de la bañera con ella aun entre sus brazos. se acercó al lavabo y la sentó sobre la encimera de piedra.

—Así está mejor — Oliver aprovechó la ventaja que la postura le ofrecía para agasajar los sensibles senos de su chica mientras que su cadera se movía de atrás hacía delante, Felicity le acompañaba salvajemente en busca de la liberación. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse viva, deseada y sobre todo querida; y con Oliver era capaz de sentir todo eso y más.

Felicity sintió como la pasión la invadía sus piernas que tan fuertemente tenía a su chico apresado empezaron a tensarse así como el resto de los músculos de su cuerpo. Fueron necesarias dos envestidas más para que se dejara llevar al nirvana, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Se quedó tan sumamente aletargada que ni siquiera fue consciente si Oliver la acompañó o no al orgasmo.

Algo que no hizo hasta minutos más tarde, pero con ellos dos tumbados en la cama.

— X —

Bastantes minutos después ambos estaban tumbados, abrazos en la cama y completamente satisfechos.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Oliver a su chica, pues ésta no paraba de acariciarle distraídamente los músculos de su pecho.

—A lo mejor deberíamos de mandarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento a Deadshot si no fuera por él no nos habríamos conocido. ¿No te parece?

—No sé yo si Digg se tomaría muy bien eso.. —desde luego él no pensaba mandarle ninguna tarjeta de ninguna clase.

—Hablando de John, es hora de que salves a la ciudad de los malos.

—Salvemos — Oliver le dio un giño y salió de la cama dispuesto a enfrentarse una noche más a los villanos que querían corromper Stalin City. Solo esperaba que la situación de su hermana con Roy no interfiriera negativamente en el equipo.

— X —

Un deseo que a juzgar por la expresión de Diggle no se cumplió

—¿Cómo está Andy? —le preguntó Felicity ajena a la tensión que había en la guarida.

—Bien por suerte le han recetado paracetamol para el dolor y al fin ha podido dormir algo —le respondió su amigo el cual parecía necesitar también unas cuantas horas de sueño.

—¿Y por qué no estás durmiendo tú también? —le regañó ella sacando su lado protector.

—Alguien tenía que encargarse de que esos dos no se mataran —Diggle les lanzó una mirada de las suyas. Estaba claro que sabía porque se habían retrasado, pero esta vez a Felicity le importó muy poco—.¿Por cierto que ha pasado?

—Thea me ha dejado —respondió Roy que se había acercado y escuchado la última parte.

—No te he dejado, solo te he pedido un descanso —se defendió la joven.

—Un descanso —Roy bufó Roy, mientras que Diggle y Oliver se miraron mutuamente con preocupación—. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre durante los descansos? Que la persona que los pide se enrolla con otra persona.

—Estás siendo muy injusto...—le recriminó la que hasta el día de antes había sido su novia.

—¿Y tú estás siendo justa conmigo? Un día estamos bien y al siguiente me dejas.

—Roy, ya basta —le ordenó Oliver tratando de que la situación no se saliera más de madre.

—¡Qué más da, me largo! —Roy ignoró insistente llamada de su mentor y se marchó de la guarida con rumbo hacía ninguna parte.

—Yo tampoco estoy de humor para hacer esto hoy —comentó Thea recogiendo sus cosas para regresar a casa—. Nos vemos luego.

—Este culebrón es peor que el vuestro —comentó Diggle despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

—Ja ja, eres muy gracioso John —comentó Felicity algo molesta—. La verdad es que no sabría deciros quien me preocupa más si Thea o Roy.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y que lo solucionen ellos solos.

—Grandes palabras viniendo de Oliver Queen —Diggle miró Felicity en busca de apoyo.

Pero no pudo dárselo porque una alarma empezó a sonar en los ordenadores de la informática.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Oliver en modo alerta.

—Al parecer alguien está intentando entrar en el sistema de Queen Consolidated — informó Felicity que no paraba de teclear en su ordenador en busca de más información.

—¿Puedes averiguar de quien se trata?

—Bueno si en un hacker profesional habrá intentado ocultar sus huellas...

—Pero no hay hacker mejor que Felicity Megan Smoak ¿No? — le preguntó Diggle.

Felicity miró a su amigo y luego a Oliver, ambos confiaban en ella y no pensaba defraudarles, encontraría al culpable a la vez que frenaba el ataque. No dejaría que un fantasma de su pasado la paralizara.

No muchos minutos después, tenía una dirección IP que correspondía a una dirección postal de Starling City.

Oliver se vistió su traje de cuero y junto con Diggle fue a capturar al culpable. Oliver se preguntaba qué manía tenían todos los villanos con utilizar naves abandonadas como base de operaciones, una casa en un barrio vecinal era mucho menos sospechoso... Entraron en silencio buscando la presencia del hacker, para su sorpresa no se trataba de una persona sino de 5 sentados frente a más de una decena de pantallas de ordenador, golpeando insistentemente las teclas del teclado.

Oliver desde su posición pudo ver el cuadro de la luz al cual lanzó una de sus flechas apagando así todo los ordenadores. Las cinco personas que estaban allí se pusieron rápidamente en pie y trataron de huir pero Oliver y Diggle se lo impidieron. Dos de ellos se entregaron rápidamente, mientras que el resto trataron de defenderse, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía realmente como hacerlo los dos miembros del Team pudieron acabar con ellos con rapidez y sin hacerles daño alguno.

Bueno casi, entre los cinco piratas informáticos estaba Cooper Seldon, el ex de Felicity, fue Oliver el que se enfrentó a él, por lo que no perdió la oportunidad e hacer lo que llevaba todo el día deseando hacer. Le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que le dejó inconsciente hasta que los hombres del Capitán Lance aparecieron para apresarles. Todos ellos tenían condenas previas por pirateo, algunos como Cooper Seldon habían incumplido una orden firmada por el juez de mantenerse alejado de los ordenadores. Al parecer más de uno dormiría una buena temporadita entre rejas.

Ahora solo tenía que comprobar si la empresa que los tenía contratados como consultores tenía algo que ver en el ataque a varias compañías de la ciudad. Pero eso era algo que ya investigarían mañana, había llagado el momento de dar el trabajo por concluido el día de hoy.


	16. LOVE

Al final el capitulo ha llegado un poco más tarde de lo que planeaba, pero aquí está.  
Tengo que decir que me ha salido solo desde el principio hasta el final, salvo cierta trama de acción... que me ha costado un poquito encajarla para que me cuadrara dentro de la historia, pero creo que no ha quedado mal del todo. Ya me contareis que opináis de ella.

Este es un fics de pequeños detalles que he ido juntando poco a poco, no sé si es un gran capitulo, ni tan siquiera si es bueno, pero es con el que más he disfrutado escribiendo, porque me he metido en la historia y me he olvidado del resto del mundo, hasta del Trend para Stephen Amell.

Espero vuestras opiniones; muchisimas gracias por leerme.

Si quereís ver las fotos que inspiraron este capitulo os recomiendo que os paseís o por mi pagina de AO3, en el Foro del Team Olicity donde también están mis fics publicado o en mi tumblr, todos los enlaces están en mi perfil.

Un besazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Fue inevitable que la prensa se enterara del intento de sabotaje al sistema de varias de las compañías de la ciudad. Lo que Felicity no había esperado es que con la noticia del arresto de Cooper también se hiciera pública su relación con Oliver. Los periodistas estaban encantados con los acontecimientos, algunos habían retorcido tanto los hechos, que casi parecía que Cooper había atacado a Queen Consolidated por un arranque de celos. Nada que ver con la realidad.

Felicity tenía muy claro que su ex solo se quería a si mismo, las demás personas eran medios para conseguir un fin. Un padre villano, un ex delincuente... empezaba a pensar que era un milagro haber acabado siendo del bando de los buenos.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si su padre se hubiera quedado junto a ella? Seguramente hubiera crecido pensando que lo que hacía su padre estaba bien, puede que él incluso la hubiera aleccionado del mismo modo que Malcom Merlyn había tratado de instruir a Thea. Puede que incluso hubiera participado gustosa en el intento de acabar con Arrow.

Justamente eso era lo que había soñado esa noche, se había visto a ella misma, sentada frente a una pared repletas de pantallas de ordenador que no paraban de reproducir imágenes de Oliver vestido como el héroe encapuchado.

—Vaya así que has logrado dar conmigo— le había dicho cuando él había entrado en la sala donde ella estaba apuntando con su arco y una flecha.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó él manteniéndose alerta, había aprendido a no fiarse de las chicas guapas.

—Soy Felicity Smoak —se presentó—. y voy a ser la que acabe contigo... Oliver Queen.

Después de eso no había nada más, se había despertado tan intranquila que no había podido volver a dormirse. Dejó a Oliver que dormía plácidamente y bajó a la cocina en busca de algo que la hiciera conciliar el sueño.

—No creo que haya fuerza en la tierra que pueda hacerte mala persona —le había dicho John cuando Roy había estado inconsciente gracias al veneno de víbora tibetana

Desde luego las papeletas no había estado a su favor y aun así había salido victoriosa. Sí había sufrido pero gracias a eso valoraba aun más lo que tenía. Unos amigos, una familia que la valoraban tal y como era, con sus virtudes y sus defectos; al contrario de lo que hacía su madre. Felicity sabía que tendría que llamarla en algún momento, más ahora que su relación con Oliver había visto la luz, pero no le apetecía tener que enfrentarse a ella, no después de lo de Cooper. Con un poco de suerte estaría tan ocupada con algún nuevo amor que no se enteraría de nada.

Al parecer no era la única a la que le costaba conciliar el sueño, sentada en la isleta de la cocina estaba Thea mirando al interior de la taza que tenia sujeta entre ambas manos.

—Si llego a saber que íbamos a tener fiesta de pijamas me hubiera puesto algo más glamuroso —bromeó Felicity.

Esa noche para dormir llevaba una camiseta vieja de Oliver que tapaba mucho más que algunos de sus pijamas, pues el dobladillo del bajo le llegaba casi a mitad del muslo y algunos de los pantalones de sus pijamas, sobre todo los de verano era muy, muy cortos.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —le preguntó la joven Queen con voz bastante más despierta que la de su cuñada.

—He tenido una pesadilla —Felicity comprobó que el calentador de agua aun tuviera la suficiente agua para realizarse una infusión. Le dio al botón y mientras se calentaba buscó su taza y el sobre con las hierbas relajantes que sabía que Raisa guardaba en uno de los armarios de la cocina—. ¿Y tú?

Thea dio un fuerte suspiro y confesó —No puedo dejar de pensar en Roy.

—¿Para bien o para mal? —Felicity se sirvió el agua en su taza junto con una cucharada de miel.

Ojala pudiera saberlo, eran tantos los pensamientos que brotaban de su cabeza, que Thea no era capaz de ordenarlos. Negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber a su amiga que no lo sabía.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo llevas ser la Reina del corazón de Oliver Queen? —ese había sido uno de los titulares que la prensa había utilizado para anunciar su noviazgo.

—Por favor podrían acaso usar algo más manido —protestó mientras se sentaba junto a la joven.

Felicity había preferido no leer más artículos después de haber leído tres. Los escritores eran diferentes pero el contenido era el mismo. Hablaban del pasado de Oliver, de su etapa en la isla, y que como ella había sido su secretaría a su vuelta. Uno de ellos había reducido la historia al típico cliché de secretaria se lía con su jefe, usando para ello ciertos rumores que Isabel Rochev se había encargado de difundir. Los otros dos habían sido algo más benignos con ella y le habían dado algo de crédito a su cerebro. Habían repasado su paso por la empresa y le habían concedido el merito de algunas de las mejoras en Queen Consolidated; aun así había sentido como cuestionaban la relación.

—Lo que ocurre es que les fastidia no haberse enterado antes —le informó Thea que por desgracia estaba bastante más acostumbrada a estar en el ojo público—. Un poco más y no se enteran hasta que tuvieras un anillo brillante en la mano izquierda.

—Ojala, eso me hubiera dado ¿cuánto; un par de años?.

—No creo que Oliver vaya a tardar tanto como crees —expresó Thea algo conspiradora.

Hacía un par de días estaba segura de haber visto a su hermano esconder una pequeña caja de joyería en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Esa caja podría contener muchas cosas, pero la mirada avergonzada con que le había mirado su hermano le hacía sospechar que era algo importante. Ella estaría encantada de que así fuera.

—Tienes una gran imaginación —de pronto Felicity sintió unas ganas enormes de bostezar y no puedo evitar abrir la boca, el sueño estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

—Debería irte a la cama, tú sí que tienes que madrugar —la joven gracias a que el Verdant tenía su actividad prácticamente por la noche se podía permitir el lujo de levantarse un poco más tarde.

—Lo haré —Felicity recogió su taza y la puso en el interior del lavavajillas, pero antes de marcharse, se acercó a la joven y le dio un beso en la sien—. No te preocupes tanto, estoy convencida que pronto se solucionará todo. No te acuestes muy tarde.

Tras eso Felicity regresó a la cama junto a su chico, dejando tras de sí a una Thea un poco menos confusa.

— X —

Diggle acudió al rescate. Las inmediaciones de la mansión Queen estaban rodeada de hordas de periodistas en busca de la primera declaración de la pareja, de un titular que les hiciera vender más periódicos. Poco sabían ellos que el ataque que había sufrido Queen Consolidated por parte de Cooper Seldon poco tenía que ver con que Oliver y Felicity estuvieran juntos.

Quentin Lance había realizado una investigación oficial mientras que el Team Arrow había realizado la suya. Por suerte para todos, solo habían sido cinco paratas informáticos del tres al cuarto en busca de dinero rápido; si hubieran sido como Tockman la cosa hubiera sido muy diferente. La propia Felicity admiraba la destreza del hombre que se había colado en su sitema y destrozado sus ordenadores, algo que por supuesto no iba a perdonar ni olvidar nunca; era buena pero sus ordenadores eran sagrados. La empresa en la que estaban contratados Seldon y sus compañeros, y que Queen Consolidates había contratado, nada tenía que ver con sus actividades delictivas, simplemente había sido un lugar de encuentro.

—Han pasado dos días ¿no debería haberse calmado ya? —preguntó Felicity nada más abrirle la puerta a su amigo —. Te juro John que no entiendo donde está el interés.

—El gran Oliver Queen ha sentado la cabeza y en cierta forma has ayudado a ello —John le lanzó una mirada comprensiva—. Lyla te manda esto, suponía que lo necesitarías.

Felicity aceptó la caja que su amigo le entregaba y al abrirla estaba llena de cupcakes.

—Dime que son de chocolate con menta...— le suplicó, aunque fuera como fuera ya se le estaba haciendo la boca agua, tenían una pinta deliciosa.

—Por supuesto.

—Doy gracias de que Lyla y tú os volvierais a reencontrar, es maravillosa —le dio un mordisco a uno de los pastelitos—. Ummmm... y sus pastelitos son cachitos de cielo. Tengo que llamarla para darle las gracias.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Oliver que se había acercado.

—Nada son míos y no comparto —ella se abrazó a la caja como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Da igual, ya probaré alguno, no puedes vigilar la caja las 24 horas al día —le sonrió satisfecho,

—Cierto, por suerte me los comeré antes de que pasen 24 horas —Felicity le sacó la lengua y se marchó a buscar su teléfono para llamar a Lyla y agradecerle el detalle.

—¿Crees que es buena idea darles más carnaza a esa gente que tienes acampando fuera de casa? —le preguntó Diggle a su compañero nada más quedarse a solas—. Me da miedo que ella no sea capaz de soportarlo.

—Lo sé a mi también, pero tengo que hacerlo John.

—Pase lo que pase sabes que cuentas conmigo —el exmilitar le palmeó en la espalda en señal de apoyo, solo él conocía los planes de Oliver—. Salvo si piensas ir a las Vegas, la posibilidad de encontrarme con la madre de Felicity me da mucho miedo.

—Enfrentarme a Donna me dio más miedo que pelear con Ras al Guhl.

Ambos sabían que la declaración del Oliver no era del todo cierta pero era lo que ambos necesitaban para aligerar el ambiente algo tenso que se respiraba en la mansión Queen.

Minutos más tarde justo a la hora que debían salir para comenzar con las obligaciones de la vida diaria, se reunieron con ellos Connor y Felicity, este último disfrutando de uno de los deliciosos cupcakes que le habían sido negados a su padre, regresaba al colegio después de sus días de expulsión con ganas de reencontrarse con sus amigos. Oliver miró disgustado a su chica que lo ignoró y continuó hablando con el pequeño camino al coche.

Para la ocasión Diggle escogió un coche con las lunas tintadas para darle al trío la mayor privacidad frente a los flashes de las cámaras que los acorralaron tan pronto las verjas de la mansión Queen se abrieron. Felicity había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar durante los años que llevaba trabajando para Oliver lo insistente que podía a llegar a ser la prensa, ahora que era ella también el objetivo le resultaba bastante más angustioso. No paraba de escuchar su nombre una y otra vez, así como la pregunta de si iban a casarse o que le parecía ser la sustituta de Moira. Esto último le daba bastante repelús a pesar de ser la madre de Oliver, había habido veces que se había preguntado si esa mujer tenía corazón o una piedra en el pecho. No se alegraba que estuviera muerta, pero estaba aliviada de no tener que convivir con ella, hubiera sido muy incomodo después de como la intimidó cuando se enfrentó a ella al descubrir que Malcom Merlyn era el padre de Thea, y para colmo se había atrevido a contarle todo a Oliver. Sin duda no sería la candidata favorita como novia de su hijo, por mucho que supiera que lo amaba de verdad.

— ¿Por qué está aquí toda esa gente? —preguntó Connor bastante sorprendido de la presencia de los medios. Por suerte para él no había tenido que vivirlo hasta ese momento, a pesar que el descubrimiento de su existencia había sido noticias durante días, pero a él le habían respetado.

—No les hagas caso, Connor, en algún momento se aburrirán e irán a molestar a otra persona. Los periodistas son como ese compañero tuyo, solo pueden hacerte daño si tú lo permites. La mejor manera de impedirlo es hacer oídos sordos —Oliver miró comprensivo a su hijo, esperaba que entendiera la lección que no solo había querido inculcarle a él, sino también a su chica. Ella le estaba mirando satisfecha y él no dudó en guiñarle en un gesto de complicidad.

— X —

Dejaron a Connor en el colegio sin ningún problema y gracias a la pericia de Diggle consiguieron entrar en Queen Consolidated sin tener que enfrentarse cara a cara a los periodistas. Tanta atención no estaba solo afectando a los nervios de los dos grandes implicados, sino que los empleados también se estaban viendo perjudicados pues recibían llamadas de curiosos en busca de información. Por suerte Oliver sabía que contaba con unos empleados leales, todos ellos habían sido conocedores de la relación y no habían dicho nada.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Diggle había pasado a por algo de comer al mejor restaurante japonés de la ciudad, no podía faltar la bandeja de sushi, un revuelto de fideos con gambas y media decena de gyonzas de carne tanto para su compañero como para él. Como de costumbre el team se reunió en el despacho de Oliver para disfrutar del almuerzo.

—Espero que la cosa se calme de aquí al domingo —comentó Felicity mientras cogía con los palillos un sashimi de atún —. Odiaría tener que perderme el cumpleaños de mi ahijada por culpa de unos cotillas incontrolables.

—Seguro que para entonces habrán encontrado un nueva noticia —le aseguró su chico a partir de su experiencia— o si no simplemente se la daremos.

—Por un momento he creído que eras Marlon Brando en el Padrino —bromeó Diggle.

—Cada hombre tiene su propio destino —esa era uno de los pocos diálogos que Oliver recordaba de la película. Él y Tommy las habían visto mucho tiempo a atrás—. Lo único que tengo en común con la mafia es la de proteger a la gente que quiero. Y eso incluye a los pequeños mini diggles que puedan haber en un futuro.

Había esperado algún comentario de su amigo, siempre que Felicity había sacado el tema de una posible nueva paternidad John siempre había reusado del tema, diciendo que Lyla y él llevaban una vida demasiado ajetreada para tener otro hijo. Ahora sin embargo se mantuvo callado, con la cabeza baja y Oliver casi podía percibir una expresión de culpabilidad.

Felicity miró a su chico y mantuvieron una conversación silenciosas, ambos sabían que pasaba algo raro y no pensaban dejarlo escapar.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre John? —le preguntó su amiga.

—No quería decíroslo porque... — el exmilitar se paró y tomó una fuerte exhalación, tratando de encontrar la manera de dar la noticia sin herir los sentimientos de sus compañeros—, no quería entristecerte —reveló mirando directamente a su amiga—. Lyla está embaraza.

El despacho quedó en completo silencio. Diggle esperaba no haber cometido un error al dar la noticia. Pudo ver como un brillo de dolor pasó por el rostro de su amigo y jefe, que pronto fue sustituido por preocupación por la mujer que los acompañaba. Felicity estaba no solo callada sino también muy quieta casi parecía no respirar.

—¿De cuantó...?—finalmente preguntó.

—De cuatro meses —del mismo tiempo que hubiera estado ella, de ahí el mutismo.

—Y pensaste que me tomaría mal la noticia —su tono era más bien enfadado más que dolido—. Eres idiota John Diggle, me alegro por vosotros —Felicity se echó a los brazos de su amigo y le dio un fuerte achuchón—. Vamos a ser tíos de nuevo —exclamó feliz cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su chico.

Oliver sonrió y se acercó a su amigo para felicitarlo. Es verdad que como a Felicity aun recordaba ese hecho doloroso, pero no podían vivir anclados ahí y celebrar las cosas buenas. Y la llegada al mundo de un nuevo hijo de su gran amigo, lo era.

—¡Enhorabuena John!

—¿Y sabéis ya si es niño o niña? —preguntó la rubia ilusionada

—Lyla dice que no quiere saberlo porque le da igual lo que sea.

—Pero tú quieres que esta vez sea un niño...—supuso Oliver.

Le había visto jugar con Connor y AJ, estaba claro que ese hombre deseaba tener un niño con el cual hacer lo que hacía con sus sobrinos. Aunque si ese retoño resultaba ser una niña sería igual de afortunada, pues se desviviría por ella del mismo modo que había hecho con la pequeña Andy.

Diggle no pudo contestar, pues de pronto se escuchó jaleo procedente de la mesa de Adrien. Los tres se volvieron y al ver quien era la causante de tal alboroto Felicity palideció. Donna Smoak estaba gritando y tratando de escaparse de el amarre de los guardias de seguridad que Queen Consolidated tenían contratados.

—Suéltenme, están cometiendo un error. Quiero a ver al señor Queen.

—Pues póngase a la cola señora, pero lo hace fuera de aquí —le respondió uno de los guardias.

—Suéltenla —ordenó Oliver tratando de arreglar la situación —, es la madre de la señorita Smoak.

A Oliver no le pasó por alto la mirada de sorpresa de los dos guardias de seguridad, él los entendía, había pensado exactamente lo mismo; madre e hija no se parecían en nada, salvo el color del pelo y de ojos.

—Lo sentimos mucho señora Smoak — se disculparon ambos hombres.

—No tenéis que disculparos —les indicó Felicity saliendo del despacho de su chico—ella tenía que haber seguido el protocolo en vez de colarse como supongo que habrás hecho ¿no es así madre?

—¿Es que acaso tengo que pedir cita para ver a mi propia hija? —Donna se llevó la mano el pecho dolida por la imagen que su hija pintaba de ella al resto de los presente.

—De acuerdo —Felicity no estaba dispuesta a entrar al juego de su madre y por eso decidió dejarlo pasar— ¿A qué has venido mamá?

—¿Tú qué crees? ¿Sabéis lo que siente una madre al enterarse de la vida de su hija por las noticias?

—Será mejor que hablemos mejor en mi despacho —sugirió Oliver, su vida privada era eso, privada e iba hacer lo posible porque siguiera así—. Adrien no me pases llamadas.

La asistente asintió sin poder apartar la vista de Donna. No era para menos, mientras que Felicity estaba elegantemente sexy con su vestido verde bosque, su madre estaba al borde de lo chabacano. Su vestido de punto blanco, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, tenía un escote demasiado pronunciado dejando al aire su muy generoso escote, mientras que el largo de la falda apenas llegaba a mitad del muslo, si encima se le unían una votas de tacón, resultaba un atuendo muy poco conveniente para ir de visita al trabajo de su hija.

—Mamá no podías llamar en vez de presentarte en mi trabajo para dejarme en ridículo —Felicity respiró hondo antes de hacerle la pregunta a su madre, no quería decir cosas que sabía que luego se arrepentiría. Porque a pesar de sus defectos era su madre, tal y como le había ocurrido a Oliver con Moira.

—¿Yo ridiculizarte a ti? ¿y lo qué has hecho tú? —le recriminó indignada—¿Sabes lo tonta que me sentí cuando Mindy me preguntó por tú querido novio? —Donna no solo miró a Oliver, sino que le hizo un chequeo de arriba abajo, haciéndole sentir muy incomodo—. Un novio del que yo no sabía nada. Además te he llamado y me ha contestado otra persona.

—Eso es porque he vendido mi casa —vale si, debería de haber sido un poco menos dura con su madre, y haberle dicho que ya no vivía en su casa— pero aun así tengo móvil.

—Estaba preocupada —reconoció finalmente su madre—también he leído lo de ese chico, el que conociste en el MIT.

Después de lo ocurrido con Connor, fue una de las pocas veces que madre e hija conectaron, eso había significado algo para Donna, que a pesar de lo que su hija pudiera pensar tenía corazón, pero ella no tenía la suerte de ser tan fuerte como su pequeña.

—No tienes porque, todo lo que ha escrito la prensa es mentira... —Felicity se acercó a su madre y trató de calmarla.

—Salvo que intentó entrar en los sistemas de QC —apuntó Diggle que se había mantenido al margen muy cerca de Oliver.

—Me alegra saberlo, aunque claro ¿quién iba a un partidazo como Oliver Queen por un don nadie como ese? —la madre atenta y preocupada desapareció para dejar paso a la Donna que tan bien conocía Felicity.

—Mamá Oliver es algo más que una cuenta corriente.

—Apuesto —Dona bajó la mirada a la entrepierna del novio de su hija— a que también es bueno en la cama.

—¡Ya, cállate! —le gritó furiosa.

—Un poco más de respeto, soy tu madre.

—Pues entonces compórtate como tal —le sugirió Felicity—. Vienes aquí y no solo me dejas en ridículo frente a mis compañeros de trabajo, sino también frente mi amigo y mi novio —ya no había vuelta atrás Felicity había abierto la compuerta de sus sentimientos e iba a derjarlos salir—. Un novio con el cual me he ido a vivir porque le amo, y no por su dinero o porque sea magnifico en la cama le quiero por cómo es como persona. Pero supongo que tú no sabes lo que es eso porque ninguno de tus novios a merecido realmente la pena. Sobre todo aquel que trató de meterse en mi cama...

Pudo ver como Oliver y Diggle se ponían tensos tras la última parte de su declaración. Por suerte para ella no había llegado a ocurrir nunca nada, su madre había llegado a casa y el muy cerdo había desistido. Fue ese el momento en el que Felicity había decidido marcharse lo más lejos posible de Las Vegas. Sonrió a sus dos compañeros, quería que supieran que nada le había pasado.

Un sonido se empezó a oír del interior de la chaqueta de Oliver, este sacó el teléfono móvil que utilizaba para sus misiones de Arrow.

—Buenas tardes Capitán ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —aunque una llamada de Quentin a ese número solo quería decir una cosa, lo necesitaban.

Oliver atendió atentamente tomando nota de cada una de las indicaciones que Lance le estaba dando.

—Lo siento señora Smoak pero tenemos que irnos —declaró nada más colgar el teléfono.

Oliver tomó a Felicity por la cintura y la escoltó hacía la salida, Diggle les siguió muy de cerca llamando a Roy y a Thea para que acudieran a la guarida, tenía una nueva misión que cumplir.

— X —

Thea no había podido escaparse pues tenía asuntos que resolver con algunos de los proveedores del Verdant. Lo que dejaba a los tres varones para cubrir el trabajo de campo mientras que Felicity los guiaba sentada tras los ordenadores.

Según Lance unos hombree enmascarados habían asaltado los laboratorios farmacéuticos de la ciudad, secuestrando a parte de los trabajadores. La policía tenía la sospecha que el asalto estaba relacionado con la nueva droga que circulaba en la ciudad y que se estaba extendiendo casi tan rápidamente como el Vértigo lo hizo en su día. La a la nueva sustancia se la conocía bajo el nombre de Candy, tanto por ligera similitud a los caramelos de rayas rojas y blancas, como sus supuestos efectos "felices".

El almacén estaba custodiado por varios encapuchados con metralletas y aunque Lance y sus hombres estaban dispuestos a entrar, no lo lograrían sin ser vistos; algo que Oliver y sus compañeros sabían hacer de maravilla. Y por si eso fuera poco, Felicity había sido capaz de introducirse en el sistema de vigilancia de la farmacéutica poniendo sobre aviso a sus compañeros.

Roy, Diggle y Oliver, avanzaron por los pasillos enfrentándose a puñetazos a los "vigilantes", trataron de hacerlo de la manera más silenciosa posible para no alarmar al resto de delincuentes. Felicity al menos contaba diez personas más armadas divididas en varias estancias; dos de ellos estaban con la mayor parte de los trabajadores secuestrados, todo esos maniatados con bridas de plástico, cuatro estaban en el laboratorio junto a otros de los empleados que trabajaban con una pistola pegada a sus espaladas, los últimos cuatro hacían rondas para evitar que nadie apareciera.

Sin embargo poco pudieron impedir que los chicos del Team avanzaran por el laboratorio. Había logrado colarse por el sistema de respiración, saliendo por una de las rendijas que daban a uno de los baños. Una vez habían acabado con los tres vigilantes, Diggle fue a liberar a los trabajadores mientras que Roy y Oliver se encaminaron hacía el laboratorio.

—Ya estoy —anunció Diggle—, dime la situación Felicity.

—Hay un hombre justo a la derecha de la puerta. y el otro está entre los secuestrados. Ten cuidado desde aquí no puedo ver si va armado, pero sospecho que así sea —informó la rubia tratando de obtener una mejor imagen de la habitación donde estaban los retenidos; pero no lo consiguió—. Oliver, se acaban de llevar a dos empleado al almacén, creo que quieren conseguir los ingredientes para fabricar sus drogas. No entiendo porque no hacen como el resto de delincuentes y consiguen los ingredientes de una manera ilegal.

—¿Secuestrar a los empleados de la fabrica no te parece algo ilegal? —le preguntó Roy a través de su intercomunicador.

—Ya sabéis lo que quería decir. Se roba el camión de reparto no el laboratorio —o al menos esa había sido siempre la tónica hasta ahora.

Oliver también creía que había gato encerrado, puede que tras el secuestro y el robo de productos químicos hubiera algún otro delito que aun no habían descubierto. Porque tal y como había dicho su chica, el modus operandi no era el previsible.

Cuando Oliver y Roy llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio se colocaron tal y como habían pactado, y al aviso del primero entraron disparando flechas no solo a los secuestradores sino también a objetos para que estos al caer inmovilizaran a los malos.

—Márchense de aquí —les ordeno Oliver con su voz distorsionada a los trabajadores del laboratorio.

Estos no se hicieron de rogar y salieron corriendo de allí, estaban agradecidos de que Arrow y su compañero Arsenal les hubiera salvado.

—Rehenes liberados —anunció Diggle a través de la frecuencia que compartían—. El capitán Lance y sus hombres les están ayudando a salir. ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

—No, lo tenemos todo controlado —anunció Oliver—. Solo asegúrate que los farmacéuticos salgan sin problemas.

—Ya los veo —informó Diggle que veía como se acercaban los trabajadores con bata.

—Tener cuidado —les pidió Felicity.

El camino al almacén estaba demasiado oscuro, los secuestradores habían destruido las bombillas del pasillo.

Cuando llegaron al almacén los villanos empezaron a disparar sus armas, los dos héroes encapuchados se protegieron tras algunas cajas y cuando vieron la oportunidad de lanzar un ataque lo hicieron.

Estaban pelando, cuando una chispa desató un pequeño incendio en el laboratorio, algun bala había impactado en algún lugar con corriente y los cables habían cortocircuitado produciendo una pequeñas chispa, esa chispa había llegado a algún producto inflamable y se había producido una llama que empezaba a extenderse peligrosamente por la estancia.

Felicity pudo ver como el pequeño incendio se producía antes de quedarse si imagen de las cámaras de seguridad. Seguramente el cortocircuito había afectado al tendido eléctrico de todo el laboratorio.

—Oliver, Roy tenéis que salir de ahí ahora mismo —les ordenó Felicity.

—Aun no hemos liberado a los rehenes —respondió Oliver, se podía escuchar que sus respiración era fatigosa pues se estaba pegando con uno de los secuestradores.

—Oliver hay un incendio en el laboratorio, en cualquier momento puede haber una explosión. Salir de ahí ahora mismo.

Pero ninguno de los dos héroes encapuchados le hicieron caso, siguieron luchando y luchado, hasta que de pronto se escuchó una explosión.

— OLIVER —gritó Felicity aterrada.

—Oliver, Roy ¿podéis oírme? —pudo escuchar ella como su amigo llamaba a los dos que seguían dentro.

Con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Felicity se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de contener el llanto. Si Oliver y Roy no habían salido de allí antes de la explosión, había muy pocas posibilidades de encontrarlos con vida.

—Dime que han salido John, por favor —le rogó, no, le suplicó a su amigo. No quería pensar lo que sería una vida sin Oliver a su lado.

—Lo siento Felicity —Diggle trataba de mantener el tipo, pero de sus ojos también brotaban las lágrimas ante la pérdida de sus compañero, su amigos, sus hermanos.

Tras eso ella dejó de escuchar nada más y rompió en llanto.

— X —

Oliver despertó pero no sabía dónde estaba, ni tan siquiera se sentía capaz de identificar como era la sala, solo podía percibir claridad, estuviera donde estuviera había mucha luz. Se incorporó esperando sentir dolor, había estado peleando y había habido esa explosión... pero nada no había sentido nada.

Escuchó como alguien se acercaba y al volverse se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Tommy? —le preguntó asombrado.

—Hola Oliver —le saludó sonriente—. No te sorprendas de verme, eres tú el que no debería de estar aquí.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—No escuchas a las personas que te quieren —le señaló su amigo sentándose a su lado—. Siempre has sido demasiado orgulloso para tu propio bien —Oliver miró a su amigo aun sin creerse que estaba ahí—. Espero que a mi si me hagas caso Ollie, tienes que volver. Nuestra hermana te necesita...

—Y a ti también.

—Y me tendrá, igual que tú, en vuestros recuerdos —Tommy no abandonaba su sonrisa serena—. Yo no puedo volver pero tú sí, tienes que casarte con Felicity...

Oliver cerró los ojos apenado, el solo pensamiento de que su mejor amigo no estaría presente en un día tan importante para él, así como sus padres de entristecía.

—Siempre pensé que si algún día llegaba a dar ese paso serías mi padrino.

—Yo también, pero tengo un gran sustituto —indicó Tommy—, ese Diggle siempre me cayó bien —el día que los había llevado al restaurante donde trabajaba su cuñada había cambiado el concepto de hombre frio que tenía del guardaespaldas de su amigo y poco a poco habían, no entablado una amistad pero si haciéndose algo más que simples conocidos. Si hubiera continuado con vida habrían acabado como amigos —. Al igual que Felicity desde que la conocí supe que iba a trastocar tu vida, solo había que ver la forma en que os mirabais...

Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que entre ellos había algo menos Felicity y él. No es que hubieran estado ciegos, más bien es que ninguno quería arriesgarse a verlo. Una vez lo habían hecho, habían descubierto que el riesgo valía la pena.

—Tommy... —empezó a decir Oliver.

—No fue tu culpa —le interrumpió su amigo—, tú intentaste salvarme; pero era mi destino. Al igual que el tuyo es hacer cosas buenas no solo por Starling City, sino para todo el mundo. Porque me equivoqué y eres un héroe Oliver Queen.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Es hora que regreses a tu vida — Tommy rompió el abrazo y se puso nuevamente en pie—. Y no te preocupes estaremos siempre ahí.

Oliver no tuvo que preguntar quienes eran los demás, su padre y su madre aparecieron cogidos de la mano con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Después de eso simplemente desaparecieron.

—X —

Esta vez sí estaba sintiendo dolor al despertar, sobre todo cuando sin querer había tratado de mover uno de sus hombros. Protestó y eso alarmó a la persona que le tenía agarrado de la mano.

—¿Oliver? —Felicity se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada durante días. No estaba segura si había imaginado una reacción de su chico.

—Duele—protestó sin importarle si le hacía parecer un endeble.

—Voy a llamar al médico — le soltó la mano dispuesta a avisar que Oliver se había despertado por fin.

Según les habían explicado, tras la explosión el cuerpo de Oliver había resultado tan dañado que la respuesta natural del cerebro había sido mantenerlo inconsciente para centrar las energías en recuperarse, y despertaría cuando ya no fuera necesario focalizar esa energía en curarse. Algo parecido a lo que había ocurrido con Barry, pero Felicity había esperado a que su chico no estuviera el mismo tiempo "dormido" que su amigo.

Por suerte solo había pasado una semana y Oliver ya estaba despierto.

—No te vayas —le pidió cogiéndola del brazo, sin importarle el dolor que su rápido reflejo le había ocasionado—, necesito hablar contigo.

—Oliver podemos hablar luego —sugirió ella con ternura peinando su pelo con los dedos—, los médicos tienen que saber que estás bien y así pueden ponerte algo para el dolor.

—Me da igual, necesito decirte esto —Ella afirmó con su cabeza y se sentó en un hueco que había en la cama—. Siento no haber salido cuando me lo pediste, no porque me duela todo el cuerpo, sino por haberte preocupado, porque te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —le respondió ella acariciando su barbilla poblada de barba de una semana.

—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y seguramente aun nos queda muchas más por pasar, pero sea lo que sea quiero que estés a mi lado.

—Oliver no pienso irme.

—No es así como me había imaginado haciendo esto —aunque lo dijo en voz alta, era un comentario más dirigido a si mismo que a su chica —pero no puedo esperar. ¿Felicity Smoak te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, Oliver no había dado muestra ninguna de querer dar un paso tan serio.

—Tengo un anillo...—que había llevado consigo en el traje de arrow pero no sabía dónde estaba—pero no sé donde está ahora mismo.

—Diggle tiene todas tus cosas —consiguió decirle a pesar de la sorpresa—, se lo dio el personal en cuanto te trajimos al hospital de ARGUS.

Así que allí era donde estaba en un hospital de Amanda Waller. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de eso, ahora necesitaba otra cosa.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —le volvió a preguntar.

Felicity afirmó con la cabeza mientras cada vez esbozaba una sonrisa más grande

—Sí, sí claro que me casaré contigo.

Oliver la atrajo hacía si y la besó.

—No creí que llegaría el día que me alegraría de veros así —comentó Diggle que acababa de entrar en la habitación de su amigo.

Tras la explosión había creído que sus amigos había muerto. Había tratado de entrar a rescatarlos pero Quentin le había hecho entrar en razón, el lugar estaba en llamas, tendría que esperar sino quería resultar herido. Incapaz de mantenerse sin hacer nada, había llamado a Lyla, necesitaba que Amanda Waller interviniera, tanto si Oliver y Roy estaban con vida, como si no, necesitaba de personal que no fuera a revelar la identidad de los dos arqueros.

Aunque muy heridos, sus dos compañeros seguían con vida, habían logrado no solo esconderse ellos, sino también mantener con vida a los dos rehenes que aún seguían dentro. Los villanos habían muerto, uno de ellos había resultado ser uno de los directivos de la empresa que se había pasado al lado oscuro tras ser despedido, de ahí la extraña manera de actuar. Mientras los rehenes había sido llevados al hospital de Starling, Roy Oliver habían sido trasladados a una base de ARGUS, allí los médicos y enfermeras los habían atendido hasta lograr estabilizarlos. Roy por suerte solo había conseguido algún que otro golpe y un brazo roto; Oliver es quien había resultado peor parado, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, una luxación del hombro derecho y una pierna rota.

Lyla se había reunido con Thea y Felicity, las dos estaban tremendamente preocupadas, envueltas en lágrimas y las había llevado al centro médico. Desde ese día, ninguna de las dos había abandonado a ninguno de los dos heridos.

Thea y Roy se habían reconciliado, casi perder a su chico había logrado que Thea focalizara sus pensamientos y olvidarse de Chase, solo quería a una persona y ese era Roy. Y él había aceptado la disculpa encantado, pues al igual que Oliver su perspectiva había cambiado de repente.

—Me alegro de verte John —le saludó un feliz y sonriente Oliver—, quiero que seas el primero en saber que vamos a casarnos.

—¿Casaros? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Su amigo se movía rápido.

—Si me lo acaba de pedir y le he dicho que sí —le respondió Felicity completamente exultante.

—Entonces creo que necesitarás esto —Diggle se sacó del interior de la chaqueta una cajita de joyería y se la entregó a su amigo.

—¿Tú sabías que me lo iba a pedir? —Felicity estaba impactada como es que era la unica que no lo había visto venir.

—Le acompañé a comparte el anillo —le respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño de complicidad.

—Puedes abrirla tú —Oliver le entregó la cajita a su chica que aceptó encantada—, yo no puedo.

Al abrir se encontró un anillo de platino con forma de flecha que estaba decorada con minúsculos diamantes. Era sencillo, pero Felicity no era amante de las grandes ostentaciones y a la vez era muy simbólico. Oliver se había planteado si pedir que sustituyeran algunos diamantes por esmeraldas, pero así solo ellos y sus allegados conocerían la simbología que se escondía en él.

Él sacó la joya de la pequeña caja y con sumo cuidado se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

—Ahora si puedes llamar al médico, por favor.

Felicity le besó tiernamente en los labios y fue en busca del médico. Ya tendían tiempo de celebrar su compromiso, lo importante es que Oliver estaba vivo y debía de recuperarse.


	17. Confianza

La recuperación de ambos héroes fue a las mil maravillas, primero Roy y luego Oliver fueron dados de alta del centro médico de ARGUS. En menos de una semana de nuevo en casa, aunque claro, eso no implicaba que estuvieran cien por cien recuperados, aun tenía camino por recorrer.

Desde el primer momento Felicity Smoak tomó el relevo de su prometido, alzándose como la cabeza de familia no solo en la empresa sino a todos los niveles. Convocó una rueda de prensa para informar de la situación, el estado de salud del CEO podía hacer que los valores de Queen Consolidated se tambalearan y no podían permitirse eso, aun no. Con ayuda de Thea y Oliver se había preparado a conciencia para ese momento; y debió hacerlo bastante bien porque al día siguiente comprobó que se había ganado el respeto de la mayoría de los periodistas. Para todos ellos, Oliver y Roy habían resultado heridos en un accidente de coche que el Capitán Lance se había encargado de falsificar para mantener en secreto sus alteregos.

Oliver estaba encantado de regresar a su casa, al fin podría dormir de nuevo en su cama junto a su chica, y no con ella sentada en una silla mientras él estaba tumbado como habían dormido durante su estancia en el centro de Amanda Waller, sino con ella tumbada a su lado mientras que su mano descansaba sobre su pecho a la vez que podía sentir como su respiración le acariciaba la piel de su torso.

Su hijo Connor también fue un gran aliciente, el niño al verle se había abrazado a él como una lapa y no se había querido apartar de su lado el resto del día. Sentía el haber preocupado a su hijo, pero tal y como Felicity le había hecho ver cuando descubrió la existencia del pequeño, nadie estaba a salvo de los accidentes de coches, las enfermedades... Sandra, la madre del pequeño, no se vestía de cuero cada noche, ni ponía en riesgo su vida pero aun así había muerto. En la vida había cosas que no se podían controlar, pero la mayoría de veces cuando se ponía la capucha de Arrow, Oliver sabía lo necesario para salir victorioso. Un hombre no podía tener dos nombres, cierto, porque él no era dos personas distintas, Arrow era Oliver Queen, y Oliver Queen era Arrow, separar esas dos identidades había causado dolor, no solo a él, sino a las personas a las que amaba, como a su madre, a Tommy, a Laurel, a Felicity... Gracias a ella se había acogido a Connor y gracias a su hijo había aceptado sus sentimientos por su chica a pesar de las miles de dudas y miedos que asolaban su mente. La mejor manera de honrar a los que no estaban era luchando, luchando por el bien de la ciudad y luchando por su propia felicidad, sus padres así lo hubieran querido y también su mejor amigo.

Decidió aprovechar al máximo lo que la convalecencia le regalaba, tiempo con su hijo, con Felicity, con Thea, en resumen con su familia. Una familia de la que Roy había vuelto a formar parte, su joven compañero había aceptado a regañadientes mudarse a la mansión Queen.

—Necesitas que alguien te cuide y no pienso tener que decidir entre ayudar a mi hermano o ayudarte a ti, cuando hay espacio de sobra para que vivamos todos juntos— había argumentado su hermana ente la negativa de su novio de mudarse a la mansión. Felicity siendo como era, había apoyado a su cuñada y Roy no había tenido otra opción que ceder a las dos mujeres que más respetaba en su vida.

Raisa estaba encantada, la mansión Queen estaba de nuevo repleta de vida, de risas... algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había, incluso agradecía las protestas de los dos convalecientes... que en un principio llevaron bastante mal las limitaciones que sus lesiones les ponían. Siempre que podían trataban de saltarse alguna recomendación de los médicos, por suerte siempre había alguien allí para impedirlo, Thea y Felicity se habían vuelto muy estrictas en ese sentido, aunque el peor de todos ellos era Connor, que a la mínima que su padre se movía ya estaba avisando a algún adulto.

Diggle y Lyla los visitaban casi a diario y al final acaban quedándose a comer o a cenar como la gran familia que eran. Incluso Sara había regresado a Starling al enterarse del accidente que había sufrido su ex-novio y había asumido el papel de heroína de la ciudad, junto con los tres miembros del Team que estaban sanos. Felicity tenía la ligera sospecha que Sara no era la única Lance que había regresado a la ciudad, aun no había podido demostrar si sus sospechas eran erróneas o no, pero le resultaba extraño la aparición de una segunda mujer enmascarada; aunque si de verdad estaba en lo cierto, Laurel no había regresado sola, pues a la misteriosa heroína se la había visto siempre acompañada de un hombre vestido de cuero negro y otro vestido con mallas azules... Fueran quien fueran, los tres desconocidos estaban ayudando a acabar con la delincuencia que ensuciaba las calles de Starling algo que todo el equipo agradecía.

Felicity trataba de compaginar sus dos trabajos con él, con el cuidado de su nueva familia y la preparación de la boda. Sentía que apenas había horas en el día para poder atender todas sus obligaciones; al menos tenía lo más importante, su vestido de novia.

Ese mismo día, había tenido que salir un poco antes de la oficina para reunirse con la pastelera para elegir la tarta para la boda. Habían logrado convencer a la mujer para que acudiera a la mansión con todo lo necesario para la selección de sabores y decoraciones; lo que menos le apetecía era acudir con un aun convaleciente Oliver a la pastelería con decenas de periodistas a la zaga. La imagen que la recibió a su llegada era la misma que encontraba a diario; Connor sentado junto a su padre en el sofá del salón, atendiendo mientras que éste le daba explicaciones de cómo debía realizar los ejercicios que tenían como deberes. Ese día además Roy estaba con ellos tratando de resolver ejercicios de matemáticas.

—Creo...—Oliver se obligó a recordar las lecciones que había aprendido sobre los decimales— que hay que dividir normal y luego contar cuantos números hay después de la coma y se pone en el mismo lugar en el ¿cociente?.

—¿No había que poner 0 para quitar las comas? —preguntó Roy que también estaba mirando el cuaderno de ejercicios del pequeño.

—Eso es cuando está dentro de la cajetilla —le refutó Oliver, apenas se acordaba pero de eso estaba casi seguro—. Harper tenías que haber prestado más atención en clase.

—Habló el que no diferencia el coeficiente de resto —se defendió el joven ante el ataque de su cuñado—. ¿La cajetilla, en serio? hasta yo sé que eso es divisor.

—Es el dividendo —le corrigió Connor que miraba como los dos adultos discutían con diversión. Su padre y su tío muchas veces se asemejaban a un dúo cómico sin que ellos lo pretendieran.

—Harper vas a tener que volver al colegio —Oliver trataba de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción de que su hijo le hubiera corregido.

—Lo dice el hombre que dejó la universidad...

—A mí al menos me aceptaron... —no pensaba reconocer que tras su vuelta se arrepentía de muchas cosas de su pasado y haber dejado la universidad era una de ellas. Muchos en Queen Cosolidated no habían confiado en él por culpa de su falta de estudios, esa misma falta de estudios le había hecho dudar de si mismo.

—Papá ¿dejaste la universidad? —le preguntó su hijo sorprendido de que su padre hubiera sido capaz de ello. Siempre estaba diciendo que estudiar era importante...

—Yo...—Oliver miró a Roy regañandole con la mirada, no quería ser un mal ejemplo para su hijo. El refrán haz lo que yo digo no lo que yo haga que tanto había utilizado su padre era lo que le venía a la cabeza en momentos como éste.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó Felicity decidiendo que era mejor entrar antes de que el asunto se les escapara de las manos.

—Tío Roy dice que papá dejó la universidad — le respondió el pequeño

Felicity miró a su chico el cual le rogaba con la mirada que por favor le sacara de ese berenjenal de una manera que no le hiciera quedar demasiado mal.

—Bueno, es cierto que tu padre muchas veces no es demasiado inteligente —apuntó Felicity acercándose al sillón donde estaban sentados sus chicos. Su comentario se ganó una carcajada de Roy y un gruñido de desagrado de su chico— y ese no fue su momento más brillante, por suerte tiene otros talentos a los cuales sabe sacara partido y sobre todo me conoció a mi —Oliver no podía estar más de acuerdo con esto último, ambos se complementaban, ella era la lógica y la inteligencia en estado puro y él era el compromiso, el corazón... Esa dualidad le había hecho convertirse no solo en una buena pareja sentimental, sino en un gran equipo de trabajo.

—Eso demuestra que no soy tan tonto algunos creen —respondió Oliver cogiendo a su chica por la cintura y haciéndola que se sentara sobre sus rodilla.

—Yo no diría tanto, estuviste a un pelo de perderla —le recordó Roy—, no creo que sea algo de lo que estar muy orgulloso.

Después de Slade estos dos habían estado bailando el uno al rededor del otro, tanto es así que Diggle y Roy casi habían hecho apuestas sobre cuando iban a dar el gran paso... pero de pronto algo cambió, Oliver se alejó y Felicity empezó a hacer su vida. No había sido hasta que ella empezó a salir con Collin cuando Oliver se sacudió a sí mismo y dejó que sus impedimentos volaran lejos cuando finalmente aceptó que no podía estar sin ella.

—Aun me pregunto que ve mi hermana en ti...

—¡Oliver! —le riñó su chica dándole un golpe suave en el pecho—. Y no vayas a decir que empezó él, porque ya no tenéis cinco años. Hay veces que Connor parece mayor que vosotros dos...

Felicity se fue a levantar justo cuando el niño llamó su atención.

—¿Puedes mirar si mis ejercicios están bien?

—Por supuesto —ella se sentó junto al pequeño, cogió el cuaderno donde había estado trabajando y analizó detenidamente cada uno de los ejercicios—. Están bien —casi era una sorpresa después de la conversación que había escuchado al llegar a casa.

—¿Ves? soy más inteligente de lo que mucha gente creé —le señaló Oliver a su compañero.

Felicity le dio un apretón en una de sus rodillas de manera cariñosa; ella estaba segura que si la vida de su chico hubiera sido diferente habría sido capaz de sacarse una carrera. Pero no culpaba a la isla, sino a la permisiva educación que Moira y Robert le habían dado.

—¿Has acabado los deberes? —le preguntó Connor, y el pequeño asintió—. Entonces recoge tus libros que la mujer de las tartas va a venir dentro de unos minutos —Connor obedeció rápidamente, le había prometido estar presente en la cata de los pasteles—. En cuanto a vosotros espero que os comportéis mientras voy a cambiarme.

—No te preocupes yo me encargo de vigilarlos —comentó Thea que acababa de llegar a casa para ayudar a la selección de la tarta.

—No tiene ninguna gracia la forma en que nos tratáis... —protestó Roy bastante molesto con que lo trataran como un niño pequeño.

—Comportaros como es debido y entonces os trataremos como adultos —le recordó Felicity mientras salía hacia su dormitorio.

— X—

La repostera que Thea le había recomendado a Felicity le parecía una mujer demasiado estirada. Había aparecido cargada con muestras de bizcochos y rellenos, así como fotografía de sus diferentes trabajos. En cuanto Felicity había dicho que quería una tarta de bizcocho de vainilla con relleno de chocolate, la mujer había protestado diciendo que esos sabores estaban anticuados y había sacado las diferentes muestras.

—¿Cuando nos hemos convertido en una pareja de sexagenarios? —le pidió Oliver a su chica ante la clara critica a sus gustos quizás algo tradicionales...

—Este es un bizcocho de fruta de la pasión y mango —anunció la pastelera acercándoles un trozo generoso de bizcocho.

Todos probaron un bocado del bizcocho, el cual no estaba malo, pero la fruta de la pasión le daba un toque acido no apto para todos los paladares.

—No me gusta —confesó Connor sin malicia ninguna sino con la naturalidad de un niño—, yo quiero un red velvet.

Oliver sonrió a su hijo, el también prefería el clásico bizcocho rojo.—Pasemos al siguiente —pidió.

—De acuerdo —claramente el comentario del niño le había sentado mal a la repostera—. Aquí tenemos un bizcocho de coco, limón y almendras.

—Descartado —Oliver retiró el plato de su chica— No queremos que la novia tenga una reacción alérgica en mitad del banquete.

—Es cierto se me olvidó comentar que Felicity es alérgica a los frutos secos —se disculpó Thea que había sido quien había concertado la cita.

—Entonces también podemos descarta estás —La mujer retiró de la mesa cuatro tipos de bizcochos, dejando sobre la mesa solo tres más—. ¿Qué tal este te Apple &amp; cherry pie?

—No está mal —dijo Felicity tratando de no hundir a la pobre mujer, pero en realidad no le parecía una buena elección... Siguieron probando el resto de muestras, sin que realmente les gustara ninguna—. ¿Tenéis red velvet?

—Por supuesto... —respondió la mujer con una expresión que no dejaba a dudas que no le estaba gustando ni un pelo hacía donde iba la conversación.

—Pues quiero una tarta de cuatro pisos, de red velvet y crema de queso, recubierta de fondant blanco y con encaje comestible en verde bosque y como mucho un par de rosas en rosa bebé —.Felicity había tomado una decisión, le daba igual que la tacharan de anticuada, ella prefería considerarse de gustos clásicos. Pero no quería en su boda una tarta con forma de caja de zapatos... quería lo normal una tarta sin grandes adornos y extravagancias como era ella.

—¿No ha visto Magnolias de Acero?

Por supuesto que había visto esa pelicula, era una de sus peliculas favoritas. No solo porque salía Julia Roberts, sino porque Sally Field y Shirley Maclaine estaban magnificas. Sí podía recordar la desagradable tarta de armadillo a la que la pastelera se refería .

—Si la he visto, pero si Connor quiere que el pastel sea un red velvet, pues eso es lo que vamos a tener, porque él es parte de esta boda tanto como su padre y yo.

El niño la miró sonriendo, y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa aun mayor y un guiño de complicidad. Sin embargo de repente el rostro del pequeño se ensombreció y salió corriendo.

—¡Connor! —le llamó su padre e incluso trató de ir tras él, pero aun le costaba moverse tras el accidente.

—Quédate aquí ultimando los detalles con Thea — su chica le obligó a sentarse de nuevo—, voy a ver que le ocurre.

Felicity siguió al pequeño hasta su dormitorio allí le encontró sentado sobre su mullida cama , con las piernas encogidas mientras que su frente descansaba sobre sus rodillas; estaba llorando, desde la puerta era capaz de escuchar sus pequeños sollozos.

—Ey —le llamó la atención ella muy suavemente mientras se sentaba sobre su cama—, ¿Que es lo que ocurre?.

—Nada —contestó entre sollozos el pequeño.

—Connor, las personas no lloran por nada...—le argumentó la rubia; de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza— ¿Es por qué tu padre y yo nos casamos?

—No, no es eso —aseguró el niño levantando al fin la cabeza—. Es que me estoy olvidando de mamá...

La declaración del pequeño golpeó directamente a Felicity en el pecho, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, los recuerdos de angustia cuando era ella pequeña y empezaba a olvidarse de su padre acudieron de pronto a su cabeza, y eso que su padre le había abandonado, no quería imaginar lo que sería estar en la situación de Connor. Abrazó al joven Queen y dejó que éste encontrara el consuelo entre sus brazos.

—Tengo una idea —anunció de pronto ella, rompió el abrazo y se puso en pie—, enseguida vuelvo —y no mintió, apenar había pasado un minuto y ya estaba de vuelta con el teclado de su tablet, cogió la tablet que le había regalado a Connor cuando llegó a vivir con Oliver y dejó ambas cosas sobre las piernas del pequeño —. Escribe todo los recuerdos que tengas sobre tu madre. Como te cuidaba cuando estabas enfermo, esa excursión que recuerdas con gran cariño, las tartas que te hacía para tu cumpleaños...

—La red velvet, siempre decía que era una tarta mágica porque la gente que no la conocía se pensaba que sabía a fresa pero en realidad sabe a chocolate— recordó el pequeño.

—Y llevaba totalmente la razón, es mágica, yo siempre estoy más contenta después de comer un trozo de tarta —Felicity rezaba para estar tratando el tema de una manera correcta—. Escribe eso, escribe todo lo que quieras y cuando sientas que sus recuerdos se escapan, podrás leer todo lo que hayas escrito y recordarla.

—Pero no quiero que piense que no la quería...

—¡Claro que ella sabe que la querías! Y estoy segura que no le gustaría nada verte así de triste... Por desgracia nuestra memoria no puede recordarlo todo, pero tu corazón sí —Felicity puso una mano sobre el pequeño pecho del Connor— y en el tuyo siempre habrá un gran hueco para tu madre, porque nadie quiere que la olvides. Y si tenemos que hacer un libro para que eso no pase, lo hacemos...¿vale?

Connor asintió.

—Felicity —la llamó cuando esta se levantaba para irse —. Me alegro que vayas a casarte con papá.

Ella se agachó y le dio un beso sobre su cabeza.

—Yo también —le limpió las lagrimas de sus mejillas—ambos sois mi familia.

— X —

Oliver mucho más recupera se reincorporó no solo a su trabajo en Queen Consolidated, sino también se enfundó su traje de Arrow a pesar de no estar al cien por cien de sus capacidades. Sara decidió continuar en la ciudad, se sentía bastante desilusionada al no haberse encontrado en ningún momento con los tres enmascarados que habían estado actuando en Starling hasta el momento que Arrow volvió a parecer, desde entonces aun no habían vuelto a saber nada de ellos...

Sin embargo la cosa estaba bastante relajada, no se podía decir lo mismo en Queen Consolidated, donde todos los días Oliver reunión con posibles clientes o socios. Como ese día, que tanto él como Felicity tenían una reunión con Ray Palmer, el hombre con él que según Bruce Wayne, su ex-novia estaba trabajando. Él también sospechaba que Laurel había sido uno de los buenos samaritanos que le habían cubierto las espaldas mientras estaba convaleciente.

—Señor Queen, señorita Smoak; el señor Palmer está aquí —anunció su asistente.

—Hazla pasar Adrien , por favor —le pidió Felicity que estaba sentada en la silla de Oliver tratando de solucionar un desastre que su chico había causado en el programa de gestión de correo.

El señor Palmer entró en la oficina con paso firme y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Siento haber llegado tarde; Ray Palmer, encantado de conocerle—se acercó el empresario hacía Oliver con la mano extendida para saludarle—, me encanta su compañía señor Queen. Y usted debe de ser la señorita Smoak, he oído hablar muy bien de su trabajo...

A Oliver no le gustó nada el tal Palmer y mucho menos la forma en la que miraba a su chica, la cual le contestaba con una de sus sinceras sonrisas; a Felicity siempre le alagaba que la felicitaran por sus trabajo.

—Gracias señor Palmer —comentó ella—¿le parece bien que entremos a la sala de reuniones?, estaremos más cómodos.

—Por supuesto, detrás de usted señorita Smoak.

Oliver casi podía asegurar que Palmer había hecho un especial recalco en la palabra señorita, o quizás era cosa suya, ¿por qué iba a tener que hacerlo? Estaba perdido en sus pasamientos que no se percató que lo habían dejado solo en su oficina.

—¡Oliver! —le llamó la atención su chica.

—Sí, voy —Oliver entró a la sala de juntas como si no hubiera pasado nada —Dígame señor Palmer ¿ha tenido buen viaje desde Gotham?

—En realidad estaba en Cost City —respondió el aludido—, un viaje de apenas treinta minutos en helicóptero, espero que no te importe que haya usado el tejado de tu edificio como aparcamiento.

Felicity no podía ocultar su sorpresa, miró a Oliver el cual parecía tener cara de haber comido un limón bien ácido. Las negociaciones con Palmer iban a ser más difícil de lo que había sospechado.

—¿Por qué no empezamos con la reunión? —sugirió ella tratando de acabar cuanto antes con la reunión.

—Por supuesto —Palmer se puso en pie y de su cinturón sacó un dispositivo electrónico que comenzó a proyectar imágenes sobre la pantalla blanca de la sala de juntas—. Oliver, puedo ¿llamarte Oliver verdad? —éste realizó un gesto de afirmación—. Fantástico. Espero Oliver que no te importe que haya investigado tu empresa antes de venir... —Oliver la cual parecía tan descolocada por el comportamiento de Palmer tanto como él — Números, me encantan los números, este es el rendimiento de QC bajo tu primer mandato. No son falsos, están sacados de vuestro propio sistema.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? —le preguntó Oliver a su chica

—No lo sé —ella misma se estaba haciendo esa misma pregunta, supuestamente el sistema de Queen Consolidated era infranqueable. Oliver y ella había puesto especial interés en ello para poder mantener a salvo, la parte de la empresa que en realidad estaba orientada al trabajo de Oliver como Arrow—. Empieza a mosquearme que en tan poco tiempo haya dos personas echando por tierra mi trabajo.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Ray Palmer.

—Umm, nada —Oliver apoyó sus palabras con un movimiento negativo de cabeza—,solo nos preguntábamos como ha podido entrar en nuestro sistema y sacar la información —trató de mantener el tono lo más neutral posible.

—La señorita Smoak no es la única que tiene talentos ocultos, señor Queen.

El rostro de Felicity empalideció, al igual que Palmer se había introducido en el sistema de sus empresa tratando de encontrar algún punto oscuro por el que pudiera estar interesado en una repentina alianza entre ambas empresas.

—Como iba diciendo, cuando vi las bajas cifras me alarmé bastante, entiendo que no supieras nada del mundo empresarial pero esto... me dolió tremendamente el corazón— Oliver apretó los puños debajo de la mesa—. Por suerte me encontré con las cifras de la actual dirección... y tengo que decir señorita Smoak que ha hecho maravillas con esta empresa.

—Oliver y yo. señor Palmer, todo lo cambios producidos en esta empresa no han sido solo cosa mía, Oliver ha tenido gran parte de ello.

—Por supuesto, no quería quitarle ningún merito a Oliver —se disculpó el hombre— espero que no te sintieras ofendido.

—¿A dónde quiere ir todo esto, señor Palmer? —prefería dejar pasar el tema o acabaría diciendo algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse.

—Ray por favor. Y quiero ir, a que habéis demostrado que vuestra empresa no tiene miedo adaptarse, a abrirse a nuevos campos... y eso me interesa —la pantalla de presentación cambió a lo que parecía un prototipo—. Os presento la revolución en la medicina.

—¿Una capsula hiperbólica? —preguntó Felicity

—Casi —la señaló Ray—, pero no. Es una capsula que estimula las células dañadas del organismo. Esta cápsula está especialmente diseñada para accidentes de tráfico, quemados, pacientes con daños neuronales...

—¿Cómo se supone que va a lograr esa milagrosa curación? —preguntó Oliver.

—Estimulación, hay que despertar a esas células dañadas para que se regeneren —a Ray no se le escapó la mirada de desconfianza que le dirigía la pareja—. Sí sé que suena a ciencia ficción, pero es real, simplemente necesito que Queen Consolidated me permitías el uso del nuevo exclusivo del microprocesador que habéis diseñado.

—Ese proyecto está clasificado...—comentó Oliver bastante enfadado, esperaba que nadie de la empresa hubiera filtrado el proyecto.

—Lo sé, pero una amiga en común me habló de ello.

Felicity fue la primera en entender la implicación velada de Ray.

—Laurel.

—Os envía recuerdos, aunque tengo que decir que la perdida de Starling City es una ganancia para mi empresa —habló Ray recogiendo su aparato proyector en su cinturón—. Nunca había visto una abogada como ella.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Oliver preocupado por su amiga.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo? en Industrias Palmer somos todos personas muy agradables. No digo que en Queen Consolidated no lo sean, aunque Oliver frunces mucho el ceño—Ray le señaló el entrecejo—. Te saldrán arrugas.

—Espero que tenga algún dosier que pueda dejarnos señor Palmer para poder estudiar su propuesta —le solicitó Felicity, esos dos era como el agua y el aceite, condenados a no mezclarse— y darle una respuesta.

—Por supuesto —Ray sacó una carpeta de su maletín y se la entregó a la rubia junto una tarjeta de visita—. Ahí le dejo mi número de teléfono para que me llamen con lo que sea, o por si quieres dejar QC y explorar nuevos horizontes.

Oliver no se pudo contener más.

—Teniendo en cuenta que muy pronto va a ser una Queen y media empresa va a ser suya, me parece que no está interesada a explorar nuevos horizontes a Gotham, contigo.

Ray bajó la mirada a la mano en la que Felicity llevaba el anillo de pedida.

—Ups, vaya, creo que alguien se siente un poco amenazado...

Oliver bufó ante el descaro de el otro empresario.

—Creo señor Palmer que nuestra reunión se ha acabado —le informó Felicity—, ya le llamáramos.

—Ese tío es increíble —se desahogó en cuanto Palmer desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor—, desde que ha entrado no ha parado de fanfarronear y de tirarte los tejos.

—Oliver no hace falta que hables tan alto —le recriminó su chica mientras se acercaba a él a paso tranquilo—, se van a enterar todo el edificio.

—Es un puñetero fantasma.

—¿No será que estás celoso? —sugirió como el que no quiere la cosa.

—¿Por qué debería estar celoso yo de Palmer? —le preguntó ofendido Oliver a su chica

—Porque es un hombre, joven, guapo, inteligente, con dinero... —una a una Felicity fue enumerando las diferente cualidades que podrían afectar a su chico.

—¿Y qué? yo también lo soy, vale que no soy capaz de crear una maquina que ayude a curar a la gente pero soy capaz de crear un plan para acabar con la delincuencia en Starling.

—Exacto —Felicity se sentó sobre el escritorio de su chico y le besó en los labios—, no tienes porque sentirte amenazado. Además tienes una cosa que él quiere.

—¿A ti?

—Me refería al procesador, tonto.

—Ahora hablando en serio. ¿Por qué Laurel le hablaría de nuestro proyecto?

—¿Crees que Laurel mandaría a Palmer si realmente no viniera con buenas intenciones? Puede que no siempre haya tenido o tenga la mejor opinión de ella, pero no te haría daño. Es más casi estoy segura que lo ha mandado porque nos podría interesar el proyecto... ¿una máquina para curarse más rápido? ¿Qué mejor aliado para un héroe que no para de meterse en problemas?

—¿Estás diciendo que le cedamos en exclusiva el procesador? —le cuestionó incrédulo.

—No he dicho eso, aunque tendríamos que valorarlo. Si de verdad esa capsula funciona nos vendría estupendamente en la guarida...

— X —

Oliver trató de encontrar alguna traba al proyecto de Ray Palmer. Pidió a varios departamentos que estudiaran la información que el empresario les había dejado; todos ellos concluyeron que la capsula parecía viable. Hasta Felicity se había puesto en su contra, tratando que viera el proyecto como algo beneficioso para Arrow, salvo que él no quería tener nada que ver con el fanfarrón de Palmer. Finalmente no le quedó más remedio que aptar ceder el procesador para la construcción de la capsula.

Acuerdos a un lado, ambos continuaron con los preparativos de la boda. tras la tarta llegaron las flores, la mantelería, el menú... tenían todo listo. Oliver ya había ido a recoger su chaqué, así como el traje de Connor que era casi una mini réplica del de su padre, y estaban colgados de sus respectivos armarios. Solo faltaba el vestido de Felicity, que llegaría el mismo día de la boda, para evitar que el novio tuviera la tentación de echar un vistazo.

Thea había sido una gran ayuda para la pareja, no solo había conseguido ciertos contactos y descuentos, también había acudido a algunas citas cuando Oliver o Felicity no lo podían hacer a causa del trabajo, también había tendido que tranquilizar a la novia cuando empezó a sentirse agobiada... desde luego se había tomado el puesto de dama de honor muy enserio.

Esa noche tenía preparadas sus sendas despedidas de solteros; mientras que Thea junto con Sara se encargaron de la despedida de Felicity, Diggle se encargó de la de su compañero. Todos ellos habían tenido en cuenta a Connor, por eso las despedidas se iban a realizar el sábado que el pequeño tenía un cumpleaños e iba a pasar la noche en casa del niño del cumpleaños junto a sus amigos entre los que se encontraba AJ, el sobrino de John.

La despedida de Felicity se celebraba en una de las salas privadas del Verdant y a parte de las mujeres del Team, es decir Thea, Sara y Lyla, también estaban invitas Nyssa, Caitlin e Iris. La noche prometía, Thea se había encargado de conseguir el vino favorita de la novia, así como que el mejor restaurante de la ciudad les preparara una cena bufet para todas ellas, además tenía preparada una serie de actividades donde las risas y las bromas estaban aseguradas.

Como las chicas habían reclamado el Verdant como suyo, para la despedida de Oliver tuvieron que buscar otro sitio., lejos de miradas indiscretas. Eso le llevó a un bar, que a simple vista podría parecer cutre, pero que tenía la mejor cerveza de toda la ciudad o al menos eso había escuchado Roy. Cuando llegaron allí, Oliver se llevó una sorpresa, no por el local, porque con Tommy había acabado en algún local peor que éste, y después de lo que había vivido durante cinco años tampoco es que fuera especialmente quisquilloso ahora que hace diez años... la sorpresa se la llevó, porque allí sentados en una mesa estaban, Barry Allen con sus compañeros Cisco y Ronnie; justo a su lado había un hombre que nada tenía que ver con los héroes y que ni tan siquiera vivía en el mismo país.

—¡Oliver amigo¡ —exclamó el hombre con los brazos extendidos y un fuerte acento ruso—, ¡muchas felicidades!

—Vaya Anatoly no esperaba verte aquí —Oliver se acercó a su compañero de fatigas y amigo y le saludó con los dos besos tradicionales.

—¡Como podría perderme la boda de mis dos americanos favoritos! —le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Barry hizo un guiño de dolor al escucharlas.

—Dime Barry ¿te han pedido el carné al entrar? —le preguntó Oliver a su amigo y el artífice de que llevara antifaz.

Barry se sonrojó.

—Si lo han hecho —contestó Cisco Ramón ganándose una reprimenda de Barry—¿Qué? sí es verdad, se ha acercado ese camarera que da algo de miedo y te ha pedido el carné. A ti no a nosotros —dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a su otro compañero.

—Tiene cara de ir a colegio —comentó Anatoly acomodándose en la silla al igual que hicieron Diggle, Roy y Oliver— ¿Cuántos años tienes chico?

—Veinticinco —le respondió.

—Veinticinco dice —se rió el ruso golpeando a Oliver en el brazo.

—Es cierto cumplí los veinticinco hace ocho meses, ¿por qué la gente se empeña en mandarme al instituto?

—Tienes la cara como el culito de un bebé —le respondió Anatoly, el resto de la mesa trató de contener la risa.

Sin duda Oliver se alegraba de la llegada de su amigo de la Bratava.

—Bueno Roy tampoco tiene mucho vello facial y no veo que se metan con él.

—Ja, eso te crees tú —respondió el aludido —se meten conmigo a diario.

—Ya, ya —cortó el ruso—dejar de lloriquear y demostrar que sois hombres — de su chaqueta sacó una botella que Oliver y Diggle conocían bastante bien, era la misma que el primero tenía guardada en la guarida y de la que ambos habían brindado, no un día de celebración como su amigo de la bratava le había pedido, sino en un día de bajón.

—Anatoly no creo que sea buena idea que saque eso aquí —le sugirió Oliver, después de todo estaban en un bar y las consumiciones deberían de ser del bar.

—Solo un trago, luego prometo consumir de lo que haya en este bar, palabra de scout.

—Tú no eres Scout —le recordó medio esbozando una sonrisa Oliver.

—¿No me digas? —el ruso le guió el ojo y le pasó la botella a Barry —Bebe que hay que celebrar.

El joven miró con desconfianza la botella, nunca había sido un gran bebedor, de hecho toleraba bastante poco el alcohol y dos cervezas eran suficiente para estar embriagado. Iris tenía más aguante que él.

—Será mejor que le des un trago, Anatoly no es de los que cambia de idea fácilmente —le sugirió Diggle que aun recordaba como Oliver le había vuelto a dar el vaso que había rechazado en su primer encuentro con el ruso. Aunque el hombre tenía buen humor, no dejaba de ser uno de los miembros más importantes de la Bratava, lo mejor era mantenerlo contento.

Barry bebió de la botella que contenía el líquido transparente y tosió en cuanto este le bajó por la garganta.

—Quema — farfulló, apenas le salía la voz.

Uno a uno fueron bebiendo de la botella; Cisco y Roy tuvieron una reacción similar a la de Barry, por su parte Ronnie aguantó estoicamente el tirón al igual que Diggle y Oliver. Al único al que no parecía afectarle para nada era al propio Anatoly, que cualquiera diría que estaba tomando agua.

Los chicos no eran los únicos en comenzar con la fiesta, al otro lado de la ciudad las chicas ya se habían bebido una botella de uno de los mejores champanes que el Verdant tenía en su bodega.

—Chicas, chicas, creo que nos hemos olvidado de lo más importante —comentó Lyla, que como estaba embarazada era la única que no podía tomar ni gota de alcohol y no estaba del todo contenta con ese acuerdo—.No hemos brindado por la novia.

—Yo lo hago —anunció Thea poniéndose en pie en sus altos tacones—. Por Felicity, gracias por ser una persona excepcional, una gran amiga y sobre todo gracias por querer a mi hermano y estar a su lado...

—Por sacar la luz que aun quedaba en él —añadió Sara interrumpiendo el discurso de Thea la cual la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Lo siento, puede seguir.

—Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran... gracias por devolverme a mi hermano —la joven levantó la cope y pidió—Por Felicity Smoak.

—Por Felicity —la siguió el resto de chicas alzando sus copas.

—Gracias —la informática esta sonrojada por ser el centro de atención —y creo que vosotras dos me dais más merito del que merezco —les dijo a las dos amigas que habían hecho el brindis— Yo simplemente he estado ahí.

—Hay veces que eso es lo único que hace falta —Sara se volvió hacía Nyssa y la sonrió como la mujer enamorada que era.

—¿Queréis las llaves de mis despacho? —les recriminó Thea

Iris y Lyla se rieron del comentarios, Caitlin se sonrojo algo incomoda por la ligereza de conversación que tenía la joven Queen y Felicity simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Roy te mantiene satisfecha? —le preguntó Nyssa—. No es sano vivir preguntando por la vida sexual de los demás.

Thea se sonrojó ante la clara critica que la hija de Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa tenía una forma de hablar que aun diciéndote hola, asustaba un poco. Y saber que era una experta asesina no ayudaba .

—¿Os parece si cantamos un poco? —sugirió Sara levantándose para coger uno de los micrófonos que estaba en la máquina de karaoke al otro lado de la sala—. Aunque os tengo que decir que antes de la Isla yo era la reina de los Karaokes.

—Ehhhh, aquí las únicas reinas que hay somos Felicity y yo —protestó Thea— así que devuelve la corona.

—Técnicamente Felicity aun no es una Queen —les recordó Caitlin que como mujer de ciencia que era le sacaba puntilla a todo.

—¿Igual que técnicamente tú y Ronnie no volvéis a ser pareja? —le preguntó Iris.

Después del regreso de Ronnie de entre los muertos, el joven había tratado de regresar con su prometida, pero Caitlin había levantado una coraza alrededor de ella para poder superar el dolor a la perdida. Le había dolido tanto, que tenía miedo a volver a amar, incluso al propio Ronnie. Aun así él no se había dado por vencido, además había pasado a formar parte del equipo Flash, pues al igual que Barry con la explosión del acelerador de partículas se había convertido en un metahumado con poderes sobrenaturales. Pero últimamente el corazón de Caitlin había empezado a derretirse e Iris los había pillado besándose detrás de una estantería aunque eso ellos no lo sabían.

La científica se quedó cual pez fuera del agua y no supo que responder.

—Vamos a ver quiénes son las reinas, por equipos —Sara señaló a Iris y Caitlin—, vosotras sois el equipo Central— señaló a Thea y Felicity— las chicas Queen y Nyssa y yo somos...

—¿Piolín? —respondió Thea riéndose de su propia broma.

—¿Quien es Piolín? —preguntó Nyssa que desconocía al pajarito amarillo de los Looney Toons.

Felicity le explicó quien era e incluso le enseñó una imagen con su teléfono móvil, y finalmente la pareja se quedó con ese nombre porque a la mujer le hizo mucha gracia.

—Bueno y yo ¿qué? no me dejáis beber, no me dejáis cantar... —protestó Lyla fingiendo indignación— ¿qué es lo próximo castigarme cara la pared?

Felicity la abrazó.

—Nosotras no te haríamos eso, tu vienes con Thea y conmigo.

—¡Eso es injusto! —protestó Sara.

—Yo decido lo que es justo o no, prerrogativa de la novia —para recalcar su broma le sacó la lengua a todas, mientras que la máquina de karaoke comenzaba a entonar las notas del Like a Player de Madonna.

— X —

Las chicas empezaba a desmadrarse un poco, lo cual resultaba curioso porque la despedida de Oliver Queen, alías el rey de las fiestas, estaba siendo de lo más tranquila. Solo un grupo de hombres bebiendo y pasando un buen rato.

—Quiero decir una palabras —después de que la camarera les llevara la segunda ronda de cervezas—. Creo que en un día como hoy tenemos que recordar a una persona que debería de estar aquí, siendo el padrino y seguramente organizando una despedida mejor que ésta...—Oliver estaba agradecido a Diggle por recodar a su otro gran amigo, pero así era John Diggle un hombre de gran corazón—. Por Tommy Merlyn, al unico hombre en la tierra al que cedería el puesto de padrino, después de llevar cuatro años aguantando a Oliver y Felicity con ese tira y afloja continuo.

Todos se rieron con la broma de Diggle, aunque no por ello el brindis dejó de ser menos emotivo.

Oliver se lo agradeció dándole un abrazo, algo ya natural en su relación, el primero se lo habían dado al nacer la pequeña Andy y lejos de ser incomodo como podría haber parecido en un principio resultó natural como el que le dio a Tommy a su vuelta de la isla. Y es que como el propio John había dicho en su discurso, él había ocupado el puesto que Tommy había dejado con su muerte.

—Basta ya de tanto lloriqueo hagamos esto más interesante — comentó Anatoly sacando del interior de su chaqueta una barajs de cartas y fichas...

—Este hombre que tiene ¿la chaqueta de Mary Poppins? —preguntó Cisco entre dientes para que el ruso.

—Mary Poppins tenía un bolso, no una chaqueta — le corrigió Ronnie.

—Lo sé —Cisco lo miró con el ceño fruncido, en serió creía que él no lo sabía. Por favor no había nadie más friki que Cisco Ramón, música, cine, tv, comic... le gustaba todo—. Ahora entiendo lo que Caitlin vio en él —le masculló a Barry por lo bajini.

—¿Abdominales? —sugirió el hombre más rápido de la tierra.

—Son iguales de puntillosos —indicó—, ¿no se divierten nunca?

—Cisco, ¿le has visto?, los tíos como él u Oliver siempre tienen toda la diversión, no nosotros.

—No te quejes tu al menos te besaste con Felicity.

Lo que pretendía ser una declaración que solo escuchara su compañero, fue escuchada por todos en la mesa, incluido el prometido de la informática que esos momentos miraba a Barry con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mal asunto chico —le recriminó Anatoly

—Oliver no te enfades, eso fue hace mucho tiempo lo prometo —se defendió el joven— vosotros no estabais juntos, vamos nunca se me hubiera ocurrido besarla si estuvierais juntos.

—¿Cuando ocurrió exactamente eso? —Oliver trataba de mantenerse sereno. Confiaba en Felicity lo suficiente para saber que lo que había dicho Barry debía de ser verdad. Pero si ya cuando los vio juntos años atrás, ¿cómo no estar celoso ahora? Sí comprendía que ella no tenía por qué estar esperando a que él se animara a dar el paso, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera menos celoso...

—Al poco tiempo de despertar del coma —recordó Barry—, ella vino a Central City, dijo que para verme, pero estoy seguro que habíais discutido o algo así, porque tú no parabas de llamar y ella no quería cogerte el teléfono.

Oliver recordaba perfectamente esa discusión, había sido después del primer intento de tener una vida normal. Le había pedido una cita a Felicity y un nuevo conde había saltado por los aires el restaurante donde estaban, después de ponerle un GPS. Oliver había decidido que no podía tener una vida normal, Felicity se lo había rebatido, y él había acabado diciendo cosas que no pensaba realmente para alejarla de él. Enfadada se había ido durante unos días, mientras que él había pensado que quizás no regresara nunca, pero lo había hecho, aunque su relación comenzó tensa, hasta que apareció Connor y eso sirvió para volverlos a unir de nuevo.

—Fue solo un beso, no significó nada.

—Eso, se va a casar contigo y no con Barry —señaló Cisco tratando de arreglar el desaguisado que había formado.

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, no podía culpar a Felicity por tratar ser feliz como tampoco podía culpar a Barry por haberse sentido atraído por ella y haberla besado; Felicity había sido una chica soltera y sin compromiso para hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía que aceptarlo, le gustara o no, él había hecho cosas peores como restregarle su relación con Sara delante de sus narices.

—Reparte Anatoly —le pidió a su amigo, quizás ganar unas cuantas manos le hiciera despejar la mente...

— X —

Varias canciones y muchas copas de vino y champan después la chicas lo estaban pasando en grande. Finalmente habían declarado al Felicity como las reina del Karaoke, aunque todas ellas lo habían dado todo en sus interpretaciones, incluida Caitlin que se soltó la melena. Cualquiera de ellas podían haber sido coronada como reina, pero no había que eclipsar a la novia y más cuando la susodicha tenía no solo las ganas sino también la voz para realizar una buena interpretación.

—Vaya vaya, señorita Smoak que calladito nos tenías ese talento tuyo —comentó Sara que aunque había escuchado a la informática de vez en cuando canturrear nunca había sospechado que Felicity tuviera esa voz—.¿Qué más sorpresas no tienes preparadas?

—Sí pensáis eso de mí es que no habéis es que no habéis escuchado a algunas de las compañeras de mi madre...—aunque le pesara, aun mantenía un buen recuerdo de algunas partes de su infancia en las Vegas. Sí ella disfrutaba montando o desmontando un ordenador, pero sabía identificar una buena voz y una buena interpretación y algunas de las compañeras de su madre eran las mejores, otras no tanto aunque se lo tuvieran bastante creído.

—¿Tú madre es cantante? —preguntó Iris con curiosidad, apenas conocía a Felicity a pesar de haberse hecho amigas hacía casi un año.

Pero no era la única que tenía curiosidad por esa parte de su vida que Felicity protegía con tanto celo.

—Es camarera en un cabaret en Las Vegas —respondió con sinceridad, seguramente porque el alcohol le había soltado algo la lengua.

—¿Un cabaret con lentejuelas y plumas? —Thea estaba patidifusa tratando de encajar la imagen que tenía de la actual Felicity con esa parte de su pasado.

—¿Hay otro tipo? —respondió la aludida—. En Las Vegas sí, pero si hubiera sido del otro tipo no hubiera actuado nunca...—esto último lo dijo entre dientes para ella, pero Sara tenía el oído demasiado entrenado y escuchó lo que había dicho.

—¿Tú has actuado en un cabaret? —preguntó boquiabierta.

Todas estaban sorprendidas por la revelación que su amiga había hecho. Ella tan modosita, con ciertos problemas de autoestima subida a unos tacones, vistiendo poca ropa, actuando para hombres babosos... No, la imagen no casaba con su amiga.

—Solo fueron dos veces, necesitaba el dinero para irme al MIT y ya me habían echado de los casinos por contar cartas...

—No me lo puedo creer yo que pensaba que Oliver había sentado la cabeza —comenzó a decir Thea aun perpleja— ¡y va a casarse con una cabaretera prófuga de la ley, tal y como temía! —por suerte Felicity sabía que su cuñada estaba de broma, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera algo avergonzada que su declaración tuviera algo de verdad.

—Todos tenemos un pasado del que nos avergonzamos —comentó Lyla tratando de tranquilizarla.

—No todas —negó Caitlin. Nyssa la miró fijamente y la científica no tuvo más remedio que darles la razón —. Está bien, está bien yo también tengo secretos pero por dios deja de mirarme así.

Thea recibió una llamada de teléfono de uno de los empleados del Verdant.

—Sí que suba —pidió a su empleado—. ¡Chicas llega la diversión! —exclamó poniéndose en pie mientras daba palmas excitada.

—¿Qué diversión? —preguntó Felicity sintiendo que era la única que no sabía lo que pasaba— Thea Queen ¿Quién va a subir exactamente?

—¿Quién va a ser? —la joven no podía creer que le hiciera una pregunta tan obvia—. El stripper —abrió la puerta de la sala privada y apareció un hombre vestido de policía.

Sara y Thea lo habían hablado y se habían planteado en pedir a alguien disfrazado de Arrow, pero aunque quedaría como una broma de cara al stripper, decidieron que mejor mantener al encapuchado lejos; además Felicity podía tener al autentico Arrow haciéndole un estriptís con solo pedírselo. Bueno, puede que le costara un poco más, que Oliver se pusiera a bailar mientras se desprendía de su ropa, pero desnudarse con normalidad no le costaría nada y más aun si la recompensa era tenerla a ella en la misma situación. Así que optaron por la opción más obvia, el policía.

Felicity fue a protestar, ella no quería ningún hombre que se quitara la ropa, pero al ver al hombre que aparecía al otro lado de la puerta, la protesta murió en su garganta. El Stripper que habían contratado era un hombre alto, muy alto, y bien tonificado tal y como el ajustado uniforme dejaba entrever. Tenía media rostro oculto bajo unas oscuras gafas de sol, pero tenía una mandíbula muy masculina, lástima que estuviera tan pulcramente afeitado desde que había conocido a Oliver Queen, Felicity había desarrollado cierta fijación por la barba de tres días.

—Buenas noches señoras —saludó el hombre con voz profunda que hizo que más de una suspirara. La única que había permanecido impasible era Nyssa que las miraba a todas como preguntándose que tenía ese hombre para hacerlas suspirar...

—Buenas noches agente ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo? —preguntó Thea siguiendo el juego del hombre.

—Hemos recibido una llamada —empezó a explicar el "agente" adentrándose hacía el medio de la sala donde estaban los cómodos sillones donde ellas estaban sentadas alumbrándolas con una linterna—, por disturbios. Pero me parece que aquí se están quebrantando otras leyes —con la luz recorrió la mesa llena de botellas ya vacías.

Felicity examinó la mesa y se paró a imaginar lo que otros pensarían de ese desaguisado, pero seguro que él había visto cosas peores...

—Señorita —saludó el stripper a Felicity— le importaría mostrarme su carné.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero aun así se levantó y fue hasta su bolso en busca de su carné. Él la siguió y fingió inspeccionar el documento de identidad.

—Mil disculpas señorita Smoak, me parece que voy a tener que recompensarla por las molestias —algunas de sus compañeras chillaron como quinceañeras al escucharlo, ella por su parte se sonrojó; había crecido en las Vegas y sabía cómo funcionaban los estriptis, no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo...

Él la dejó en el centro de la sala y fue a buscar una silla donde la hizo sentarse. Sacó un pequeño reproductor de mp3 y un altavoz del que empezó a salir la música. Lo primero que se quitó las gafas de sol, dejando al descubierto unos bonitos ojos azules; desde luego quien hubiera elegido al hombre no tenía para nada mal gusto. Él empezó a contonear la pelvis acercándose muy peligrosamente a ella, que intentó taparse los ojos avergonzada pero él le tomó de las manos impidiendo que lo hiciera, de hecho le colocó las manos sobre el pecho guiándola para se lo recorriera.

Felicity trató de dejar la vergüenza a un lado y disfrutar y si duda lo hizo cuando el agente se libró de la camisa del uniforme dejando al descubierto un pack completo de abdominales, los cuales apreció a pesar que los de Oliver estaban bastante más desarrollados, aun así disfrutó del espectáculo. Cada vea que el hombre cambiaba de movimiento sus amigas chillaban como posesas, mientras que ella se iba avergonzado un poco más. No todos los días tenías a un desconocido encima tuya moviendo las caderas como si fuera una serpiente.

El tuvo que ver algo en su rostro que le hiciera apiadarse de ella e ir a buscar una nueva víctima para sus movimientos. Fue una sorpresa que eligiera a Caitlin, que de todas ellas era la que más incomoda estaba. A la pobre no le quedó más remedio que soportar las atenciones del stripper, que buscaba que todas disfrutaran con su actuación.

Y va se lo hicieron, para cuando se retiró el pantalón todas estaban embriagadas del ambiente que él había creado.

— X —

Mientras que la chicas estaban completamente descontroladas los chicos estaban bastante más calmados. Después del pequeño altercado que había provocado Cisco, el ambiente se volvió bastante más distendido gracias a las cartas. Oliver había ganado varias manos cuando decidió abandonar la partida y dar la oportunidad de que ganaran otro de sus compañeros.

Estaba sentado en la barra del bar escuchando los resultados del mundo deportivo cuando se acercó su compañero Diggle.

—Siento que te estés aburriendo en tu despedida de soltero —comentó el exmilitar sentándose en el banqueta que estaba a su lado.

—Está bien John —le respondió dando un gran sorbo de su botellín de cerveza —. Gracias por acordarte de Tommy esta noche.

—No hay porque darlas, era un gran tipo —Diggle pidió una cerveza igual que su compañero—. Además estoy seguro que te hubiera montado una despedida de soltero mucho mejor que ésta. Yo estoy algo anticuado.

Oliver sonrió.

—No estoy del todo seguro de haber podido soportar una despedida montada por Tommy Merlyn —confesó Oliver, sentía que ya había tenido suficientes fiestas y despiporres en su vida; más aun desde que había aceptado la responsabilidad de ser padre —. Esto me va bien John. Por cierto gracias por invitar a Anatoly...

—Ese hombre es todo un personaje...—la camarera le dejó su botellín justo en frente y Diggle se lo agradeció antes de darle un gran sorbo—. Te casas dentro de una semana.

Oliver se volvió a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja, oreja, era obvio que estaba feliz de ello.

—Sí, nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría deseando que llegara el día. Antes del tiempo que estuve fuera veía el matrimonio como una cárcel y después... simplemente creía que era algo que no me podía permitir.

—Pero conociste a Felicity Smoak —apuntó Diggle.

—Exacto, nunca sospeché que entrar a su oficina ese día cambiaría mi vida tanto.

—Menos mal, porque conociéndote hubieras salido huyendo lo más lejos posible.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza, y aunque no lo hizo ese día sí lo había hecho después. Y no solo una vez, sino muchas más, siempre que empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por ella, se obligaba a ir al lado contrario. Eso le había llevado en parte a salir con Sara de nuevo, después de su desliz con Isabel se había dado cuenta que le había importado demasiado haber dañado a Felicity; pero como no podía permitirse el lujo de tener todo lo que Felicity implicaba había saltado de cabeza a una relación con Sara, una relación cómoda y sin grandes riegos; solo el aquí y ahora.

—Gracias por haberme hecho abrir los ojos John.

Diggle desde el primer momento no le había permitido mantener la creencia de que estaba condenado a una vida de soledad. Siempre había confiado en que encontraría a la persona adecuada para compartir su vida, y Oliver sospechaba que Diggle se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer era Felicity mucho antes que él.

—No hay de que —Diggle no creía que su amigo le debiera nada, él le había dado los consejos porque sentía que su amigo estaba perdido, el solo le había orientado un poco; él y Felicity habían hecho el resto—. Aunque déjame decirte, es mejor que cuides bien de nuestra chica, no me gustaría tener que ir tras de ti.

—Daría mi vida por ella —respondió desde el corazón Oliver.

—Lo sé pero seré yo quien la lleve frente el altar —Felicity se lo había pedido y a pesar de ser el padrino de Oliver no había podido negarse, ella era su hermana pequeña. La llevaría frente al altar y luego estaría al lado de Oliver junto con Roy—, tenía que decirlo.

Oliver chocó su botellín con el de su amigo.

— X —

Lyla se aseguró de que Thea y Felicity llegaran su casa en buen estado. Ninguna de las dos estaba borracha, pero la joven Queen si que estaba algo "achispada".

—shhhhhhh —Felicity le pidió algo de silencio, había visto el coche de Oliver aparcado en la entrada, así que suponía que tanto él como Roy estarían durmiendo —. Thea por dios no hagas tanto ruido.

—No hago ruido —respondió la joven tratando de hablar bajo perono lo logró y su voz se escuchó por el pasillo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Felicity al ver que su cuñada iba a sentido contrario a donde estaban sus dormitorios.

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

—Thea son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿no puedes esperar a enseñarme lo que sea que me quieres enseñar mañana no sé a las 2 del medio día?

Felicity no estaba acostumbrada a salir mucho de fiesta, lo zapatos le estaban destrozando los pies y estaba que se caía de sueño.

Pero la joven no le hizo ni caso siguió andando hasta llegar al lugar que tenía en mente. abrió la puerta de una habitación a la que Felicity no había entrado nunca.

—Te presento la habitación principal... —anunció Thea entrando dentro, Felicity la siguió y se quedo sorprendida, si ya pensaba que el dormitorio de Oliver era grande, esté era dos veces el de Oliver—. Supongo que podemos decir que a partir de la semana que viene es tu dormitorio —la joven le guiño un ojo y fue hacía el armario.

—Yo... no... —balbuceó la informática, esa habitación había pertenecido a Moira y Robert Queen, no podía imaginarse durmiendo allí—yo... nunca...no podría dormir aquí.

Thea se volvió a mirarla

—¿Por qué? Ahora eres una Queen y esta casa te pertenece.

—Bueno a ti también quédatela tú.

—Si vivo aquí es porque me gusta estar en familia—apuntó la joven—, si quisiera ser la señora de la casa, te recuerdo que tengo la mansión Merlyn esperándome.

Eso era cierto, Thea ahora era la heredera de las propiedades de Malcom Merlyn, entre ellas la mansión; pero una vez había decidido volver junto a su hermano, había dejado a un lado esa parte de su vida y había abrazado el apellido Queen de nuevo. Lo único bueno que Malcom Merlyn le había dado era a su hermano Tommy y él había tratado bastante mal su recuerdo.

—Pero esto es demasiado...—Felicity no podía más que admirar la gran cama con dosel, el mueble peinadora que había en uno de los laterales, el chaise longe en color blanco que estaba a los pies de la cama.. Esa habitación parecía no haberse visto afectada por la crisis de liquidez de la familia Queen.

—Es una suerte que la esa bruja de Isabel Rochev no pusiera sus garras en esta habitación, porque si lo hubiera hecho seguramente lo primero en desaparecer sería esto —Thea sacó a empujones del armario un gran baúl—. Mi madre tenía la costumbre de todos los años sacar este baúl, en el guardaba todo los recuerdos de su boda con mi pa...—ella dudó en como referirse a él— con Robert.

—Era tu padre —le dijo Felicity agarrándola del brazo—en lo que importa, Robert Queen, fue tu autentico padre.

Thea le dio una sonrisa triste y abrió el baúl.

—A mi me encantaba esos días, porque me dejaba probarme su vestido de novia, los zapatos...veíamos fotos y me contaba la historia de cómo se habían conocido y enamorado —le explicó a la rubia— aunque supongo que yo fui una completa ingenua porque me lo creí, creía que se amaban y siempre soñaba con tener esa misma clase de amor... Ahora espero que no.

—O puede que al principio si se amaran —le planteó Felicity, apenas podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a Moira.

Thea sacó un precioso vestido de novia, con una voluminosa falda de seda blanca y un corpiño de encaje precioso. No era para nada el estilo de Felicity, pero entendía porque a la pequeña Thea le había encantado vestirse con el vestido de novia de su madre; era un vestido de autentica princesa de cuento.

—Hacía años que no lo veía —desde que había sospechado que entre su madre y Malcom había algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad —. Pero sigue siendo tan bonito como recordaba.

—Sí, es precioso—lo que más sorprendía a Felicity era que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años no parecía pasado de moda, y el blanco aun se mantenía impoluto—. ¿Quieres probártelo? —le preguntó a Thea al ver que no paraba de acariciar con cariño la tela del vestido.

—No —la joven se secó una lagrima que se le había escapado —prefiero mantenerlo en el recuerdo.

—¿Estás segura? —Felicity creía que era una pena, pero entendía que ahora que su madre faltaba quisiera mantener ese recuerdo intacto.

—Sí —Thea le dio una sonrisa triste —pero esto no es lo que quería mostrarte —. Se quitó los tacones y se sentó en el suelo animando a Felicity que siguiera su ejemplo.

Del Baúl sacó un álbum de fotos, mostrando a una joven Moira, completamente ataviada como una novia. Se la veía feliz y contenta, nada que ver con la Moira Queen que ella había podido conocer. ¿Serían las continuas infidelidades de su marido la causa de que se convirtiera en una mujer sin corazón o le había ocurrido algo más? Thea le enseñó y explico fotografía por fotografía, en algunas se podía ver a Malcom Merlyn en compañía de la que había sido su mujer y la madre de Tommy, aunque como era normal su cuñada no quiso ahondar mucho en su presencia.

—No es que no esté disfrutando de todo esto... —comentó Felicity señalando al caos que las rodeaba— porque lo estoy haciendo, lo prometo. ¿Pero hay algún motivo para que tuvieras la necesidad de enseñármelo?

—Sí que la hay —la joven miró en el interior de la caja y de ella sacó un estuche —quería darte esto; son todo tuyos

Felicity cogió el estuche y al abrirlo se encontró con los pendientes de perlas que Moira había llevado el día de su boda.

—¡Oh no, no puedo aceptarlo! —trató de devolvérselos pero Thea no se lo permitía—. Son de tu madre deberías de tenerlos tú

—Claro que puedes, ella siempre decía que el anillo y el collar serían míos, pero los pendientes sería un regalo para la mujer que se casara con Oliver y esa eres tú.

—Sí, pero no creo que ella estuviera muy de acuerdo en regalármelos a mí, ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien precisamente —por decirlo de una manera bonita, no le iba a decir a la joven que su madre la había amenazo para que no le contara a Oliver nada sobre la paternidad de su hermana.

—Estoy segura que si estuviera aquí y vieras lo feliz que haces a mi hermano te habría dado ella misma sin pensarlo —le aseguró la joven Queen— Dios sabe que tenía muchos defectos, pero ella quería que fuéramos felices; aceptó a Roy porque sabía que me hacía feliz y te hubiera aceptado a ti también.

La rubia se sintió conmovida por la defensa de su amiga.

—Thea lleva razón — respaldó Oliver que se había acercado a la habitación siguiendo las voces de ambas mujeres sin que estas se dieran cuenta de su presencia, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta contemplando el caos que las rodeaba, contento de que sus dos chicas favoritas se llevaran tan bien—, ella hubiera querido que los llevaras en nuestra boda.

Volvió a abrir la caja y miró detenidamente los pendientes, eran preciosos, seguramente de perlas natura y oro amarillo, Felicity no era muy partidaria del oro amarillo pero con esos pendientes podría hacer la excepción.

—Es tarde ¿Por qué no seguís mañana? —Oliver las ayudó a ponerse en pie, el alcohol ya había desaparecido de sus organismos pero tenían las piernas algo entumecidas de la postura, he hecho tuvo que sujetar a su chica para que no diera de bruces contra el suelo —. Esto demuestra que es hora de ir a la cama

—Creo que llevas razón —la informática se giró hacía su cuñada y la abrazó—, gracias.

Los tres emprendieron rumbo a sus dormitorios, había sido un día lleno de emociones, pero sobre todo lleno de esperanza de futuro, un futuro que iban a afrontar todos juntos, como una familia.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy._

_Siento haber tardado en subir este capitulo pero he tenido algunos problemas, que no vienen al caso; aunque el que más me molesta es que estoy sin internet T_T, si estoy subiendo esto es gracias al móvil (menos mal que en casa siempre uso wifi y tengo aun datos de sobra)._

_Sé que algunos pueden que estuvieran esperando la boda en este capitulo, pero ya habéis visto que no, la tendremos en el próximo capítulo, el cual ya he empezado dicho sea de paso._

_Visitar mi tumblr o en su defecto esta historia en AO3 y podréis ver las imágenes que han ambientado este capitulo, ya sabéis que los enlaces están en mi perfil de escritora._

__Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, porque me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo todos los días. __

_Espero y deseo que os haya gustado el capitulo._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, un saludo._


	18. En lo Bueno y en lo Malo

_Hola a todos, aquí está finalmente el capitulo de la boda, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, he llegado a soltar alguna que otra lagrima planeando o escribiendo el fic._

_Antes de nada quiero agradeceros, vuestros comentarios, porque la verdad que hacen que me alegréis el día._  
_este es el penúltimo capitulo del Fic, el próximo es la gran final, llena de grandes momento y puede que no tan grandes, como sea, eso será la semana que viene._

_Como siempre si queréis ver las imágenes que acompañan este fic, recordar que lo podéis hacer en mi pagina de AO3 en mi tumblr o en el foro del Team Olicity, todos los enlaces están en mi perfil de escritora._

_Ahora os dejo con el capitulo y recordar, que ninguno de los personajes de Arrow me pertenece._  
_Un saludo._

* * *

La semana se pasó volando y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta el día de la boda de Oliver y Felicity había llegado. La mansión Queen era un hervidero de actividad, ultimando los últimos detalles para el enlace; los novios habían visitado varios lugares en los que llevar a cabo la ceremonia o el banquete, pero ninguno les había llamado especialmente la atención. Así que cuando Raisa sugirió celebrar el enlace en la mansión, a todos les pareció una gran idea, después de todo no habían invitado a tanta gente como cabía esperarse de un Queen.

Gracias al buen tiempo, pudieron poner varías filas de sillas en el jardín, así como una carpa donde se celebraría el banquete. En ese preciso momento, los trabadores de la mansión Queen estaban colocando los diferentes centros de flores; mientras que los novios estaban en diferentes dormitorios preparándose para el enlace.

Tal y como Thea había predicho Felicity ocupó el dormitorio principal que al ser muchos más grande facilitaba el continuo ir y venir de los especialistas que la ayudaron a arreglarse. Una de esas personas fue la peluquera, Felicity aun se sentía algo abochornada por su comportamiento el día que se habían visto por primera vez. Había sido poco después de comprar su vestido de novia, un vestido del cual se había enamorado nada más verlo colgado en la percha. Nunca había sido especialmente soñadora como otras compañeras de clase habían sido imaginando su boda, no ella no tenía una imagen creada en la que basarse cuando llegó el momento de planificar la suya; así que se guió por un principio, ser fiel a sí misma. Por eso cuando la peluquera le preguntó lo que tenía en mente, ella contestó que quería el pelo suelto. Sin embargo en cuanto Thea le explicó como era su vestido, la mujer no había estado de acuerdo con la visión que tenía.

—Si su vestido tiene encaje en la espalda tienes que llevar el pelo recogido, sino no se verá —le explicó la peluquera enseñándole las fotos de algunos de sus recogidos.

—No, no pienso llevar esos recogidos...

—Pero Felicity lo que más te gustó del vestido fue su espalda —le recordó Thea que no entendía la reacción exagerada de su amiga—, si te sueltas el pelo los demás no lo van a preciar.

—Pero esa no soy yo Thea —explicó Felicity señalando uno de los recogidos que la peluquera le estaba enseñando—, quiero que cuando Oliver me vea andando hacía él, me vea a mí, no a una Felicity disfrazada.

—No tiene que ser exactamente este recogido —le indició la peluquera—, estoy segura que podemos encontrar alguno que vaya contigo.

—De acuerdo —cedió finalmente la informática—. Mientras que no sea algo demasiado rimbombante y tampoco parezca un nido de pájaros...

Finalmente encontraron un recogido con el que Felicity se encontraba a gusto, un moño bajo de estilo romántico, con el cual aparte de sentirse cómoda se veía guapa y pegaba a la perfección con el estilo de su vestido.

Pero aunque el peinado parecía sencillo, requería de cierto trabajo previo como el de rizarle el cabello. Así pues a las ocho y media, Felicity estaba en manos de la peluquera dejándose rizar el cabello, con la intención de que los rizos duraran, la peluquera los dejó enfriar con horquillas mientras se ocupaba de los peinados de Lyla y Thea.

Raisa le llevó un grandioso desayudo que las ayudara a enfrentarse a toda la mañana que les quedaba por delante. Maquillaje, uñas... aun les quedaba unas largas horas para estar preparadas.

Mientras las chicas se mantuvieron encerradas en el dormitorio principal, Oliver se reunió con Roy y con Diiggle en el comedor. La pequeña Andy salió corriendo hacía su padrino en cuanto le vio aparecer y él no dudó en tomarla entres sus brazos y darle un gran achuchón.

—Hola preciosa ¿Te han hecho despertarte muy temprano?

—Mamá 'ta' con tita Liz —le respondió la pequeña con su lengua de trapo.

—Sí, se están poniendo guapas —le explicó Oliver.

—Yo guapa también —la niña puso cara de enfado por no estar con su madre y su "tia"

—Aun queda mucho tiempo para que ese día llegue —le respondió su padre, que no podía evitar estremecerse al pensar en el día en que su hija fuera a casarse.

—Compadezco al pobre que se acerque a ella —masculló Roy, tanto Diggle como Oliver eran demasiado sobreprotectores con la niña, que capaces eran de amenazar a cualquier chico que osara acercarse a la niña.

—Ya serás padre —Diggle cogió a su hija—Cuando tengas una hija, hablamos de nuevo.

—Más te vale que ese día no esté cerca —le advirtió Oliver al novio de su hermana, no porque pensara que no era bueno para Thea, sino porque pensaba que aun eran demasiado jóvenes para ser padres.

—Tranquilo —el joven levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia—, os cedo el honor encantado.

—¿Conseguiste convencer a la madre de Felicity para que viniera? —le preguntó Diggle a su amigo, pues a dos días de la boda Donna se había estado haciendo de rogar, no le había sentado nada bien que su hija le hubiera echado como lo había hecho en su última visita.

Y aunque Felicity no dejaba de decir que le daba igual, Oliver la conocía y sabía que si le preocupaba que su madre no estuviera en su boda, así que aprovechando que tenía que viajar para cerrar un par de tratos para la empresa, se había pasado por las Vegas y había convencido a su futura suegra para que lo acompañara de vuelta Starling City. Su chica aun no sabía nada pero su madre había pasado varias noches en una habitación de hotel que el mismo se había encargado de pagar.

—Debe de estar a punto de llegar —o al menos eso le había dicho ella cuando le había escrito un mensaje hacía media hora—. Es increíble lo tercas que son las dos —Felicity rechazaba el parecerse a su madre, pero había descubierto que su chica tenía más de su madre de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

—Mira quien fue a hablar...

Diggle tenía que reconocer que el carácter de su amigo había mejorado con el paso de los años pero aun recordaba los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar en su testarudez de cumplir el solo con su misión para honrar la memoria de su padre. Pero Oliver había encontrado la horma de su zapato en Felicity, la cual no se había dejado amedrentar por el hombre que se escondía cada noche bajo la capucha verde y cuando él había tratado de imponer su voluntad, ella se había revelado y había hecho lo que ella había creído correcto.

—¿Y en cuanto a lo otro? —Oliver no solo había aprovechado para convencer a Donna sino que había ido a tratar de hablar con otra persona de la que hacía meses que no sabían nada.

La expresión de abatimiento en el rostro de su compañero y el ligero movimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para saber que la cosa no había ido como su amigo esperaba.

—No se puede ayudar a la gente que no quiere ser ayudada.

—Señor Queen —interrumpió Raisa con una sonrisa de disculpa—, la señora Smoak ha llegado.

—Gracias Raisa, ¿Te importaría llevarla a la habitación principal?—le pidió Oliver con la cortesía y cariño con la que siempre se dirigía a ella—, no creo que a mí se me permita acercarme demasiado.

—Podría intentarlo pero no creo que llegara a salvo a su boda —le respondió con humor la mujer—¿Quiere señor Diggle que me lleve a la pequeña para que duerma un rato? —La pequeña Andy se estaba restregando los ojos con los puños y se había acomodado sobre uno de los hombros de su padre.

—Muchas gracias Raisa pero enseguida subiremos a vestirnos, puedo dejarla durmiendo en la cama de Oliver.

—Como deseé —la mujer se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y fue a acompañar a la madre de Felicity a reunirse con su hija.

En el camino se cruzaron con un Connor muy excitado.

—Buenos días papá, tío John, tío Roy —los saludó el pequeño sentándose en una de las sillas y tomando uno de los dulces que habían servido para el desayuno.

—Buenos días a ti también —le respondió su padre—estaba empezando a pensar que se te habían pegado las sabanas.

—No, ido a ver a Felicity.

—Connor, la tía Thea dijo que no podíamos entrar —le recordó su padre; su hermana había sido bastante insistente en ese punto e incluso como había dicho Raisa, habían temido por sus integridades si se les ocurría desobedecerla.

—La puerta estaba abierta —el niño se encogió de hombros, según su entendimiento no había hecho nada malo. Se acercó a la puerta que estaba abierta y asomó la cabeza, había sido la propia Felicity quien le había invitado a entrar —. Tenían una cosa verde por toda la cara ¿no se supone que se estaban poniendo guapas?.

Diggle se rió de la cara de espanto del niño.

—Aun te queda mucho que aprender de mujeres campeón —le respondió Roy con diversión.

—Bajjj, prefiero jugar al futbol

—Eso decimos todos a tu edad y luego...—empezó diciendo Diggle

—Caemos todos —terminó Roy por él—, o sino mira tu padre...

Connor miró a su padre que no podía ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad que sentía al haber llegado el día de su boda con Felicity, un día que tantas veces se había negado así mismo pero que finalmente había llegado.

—¿Quién era la señora rubia que estaba con Raisa? —preguntó el niño sin ganas de seguir hablando de chicas, chicas.

—Es Donna la madre de Felicity —le contestó su padre que estaba bebiendo su segunda taza de café.

—No parece mucho a una abuela —el ceño del pequeño volvió a fruncirse una vez más.

—No tienes ni idea... —masculló su padre.

— X —

Felicity podía sentir como su piel estaba menos tensa, más suave e hidratada, gracias a la horrible mascarilla que la esteticién le había obligado a ponerse. El pobre Connor se había asustado al verlas a las tres, Thea, Lyla y ella, con el mejengue verde extendido por toda la cara; seguramente en esos momentos estaría contándoselo a su padre. Menos mal que la próxima vez que la viera sería completamente arreglada.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo apartar sus pensamientos.

—Ya voy yo —exclamó Lyla que salía del cuarto de baño. Su amiga abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar a Raisa al otro lado, aunque no pudo escuchar lo que ambas hablaron—. Felicity tu madre está aquí —le dijo Lyla volviéndose con cara de preocupación.

—¿Mi madre? —preguntó Felicity sorprendida, se hubiera puesto de pie sino le estuvieran haciendo la pedicura.

—¿Quieres que pase? —le preguntó Lyla custodiando la entrada; John le había contado lo que había pasado la última vez que Donna había viajado a Starling City y no quería que la mujer le estropeara el día a su amiga.

—Sí, por favor —aunque estaba contenta de que su madre estuviera allí, también estaba nerviosa, así que tomó aire y esperó a que su madre entrara.

Pero la mujer que apareció no se parecía en nada a la mujer que la había criado. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño italiano y un vestido azul eléctrico, que a pesar de ser corto enseñaba lo que era necesario enseñar, y la media manga de encaje la hacía parecer una mujer respetable. Por primera vez en años, Felicity no se avergonzaba de decir que esa mujer era su madre.

—Espero no interrumpir —comentó su madre al entrar, al igual que Felicity unos días antes no podía de dejar de mirar con asombro la majestuosidad del dormitorio principal.

—No...—Felicity notaba como las palabras se escapaban de su boca, sacudió la cabeza tratando de recobrar la compostura—, no has interrumpido. Aunque pensaba que no ibas a venir...

—Tienes un prometido muy tenaz —respondió sin negar la acusación de su hija.

—Lo sé —respondió Felicity, cuando a Oliver se le metía lago entre ceja y ceja iba a por ello, y por lo visto su madre había sido una de sus víctimas.

—Y te ama —señaló Donna como si acabara de darse cuenta y muy probablemente así había sido.

—Lo sé mamá y yo también lo amo, por eso vamos a casarnos...

—Yo... —su madre miró a Thea y a Lyla las cuales trataban de actuar como sino estuvieran escuchando, pero las conocía lo suficiente para saber que permanecían a alerta por si necesitaba ayuda—, siento como me comporté la última vez que vine —realmente Dona se veía avergonzada—. Lo creas o no, lo único que he deseado para ti es que no cometieras los mismos errores que yo.

—Oliver no se parece en nada a los hombres con los que has salido —según podía recordar Felicity a todos ellos se les había podido ver de qué pie cojeaban desde bien lejos.

—Me recuerda a tu padre —confesó para sorpresa de Felicity, nunca en los más de veinte años que habían pasado desde que su padre las había abandonado su madre había llegado a nombrarlo con... ¿cariño?—. Él también era un hombre atractivo, con carisma, cuando estaba con él era como si se parara el mundo... Pero un día...

—Se marchó —terminó Felicity por su madre.

—Exacto, y yo me sentí perdida sin él —en sus palabras aun se podía sentir el dolor por la perdida, y Felicity sintió compasión por su madre —. No quiero que tú tengas que pasar por eso...eres mi niña.

Las lagrimas de su madre le llegaron al corazón, y aunque había mucho que perdonar y mucho que hablar, Felicity sintió que había recuperado a su madre. Sus ojos se humedecieron a pesar de tratar de evitar las lágrimas, menos mal que aun no la habían maquillado o de aquí a la noche seguro que acabaría pareciendo un panda.

—Oliver puede ser muchas cosas mamá —cabezota, demasiado responsable, controlador...—pero no es papá —no , su padre era un asesino, un hombre despiadado y sin corazón; y Oliver era un héroe.

Felicity se puso en pie y se acercó a su madre.

—El que fuera a las Vegas a convencerme a que viniera a vuestra boda me ha hecho darme cuenta que te quiere, te quiere de verdad.

—¿Tan difícil es de creer que haya en el mundo un hombre que me ame tal y como soy? —Felicity no trató de ocultar su dolor, su madre había decidido hablar con sinceridad, ese día en particular y ella pensaba hacer lo mismo.

—Llevo toda mi vida tratando de encontrar el amor —explicó Donna, quería que su hija la entendiera, no que la disculpara porque sabía que eso era pedir demasiado—, pero los hombres siempre me han utilizado y muy tonta de mi lo he permitido —extendió la mano y acarició el rostro de su hija—. Lo creas o no, no quería que acabaras como yo, pero tú eres diferente, eres inteligente, fuerte... Es horrible, pero muchas veces he estado celosa de ti.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Felicity aturdida.

—Tú luchaste por lo que querías, no te conformaste como yo. Lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, fue tenerte a ti, fuiste mi cachito de Felicidad. Aunque no supe demostrártelo como es debido, y ahora es demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde mamá.

Donna sonrió por la oportunidad que su hija le brindaba, era hora de demostrar que podía estar a la altura. Su futuro yerno le había abierto los ojos sobre lo que se había estado perdiendo, era hora de recuperar su vida y a su hija.

—Tengo algo para ti —Dona rebuscó en el bolso—, aunque en comparación a lo que pueden darte tu prometido y su familia no es mucho, pero a ti te encantaba de pequeña...

Felicity contuvo el aliento al ver el colgante que su madre le mostraba, había sido de su abuela y de pequeña le había parecido la cosa más bonita sobre la faz de la tierra. Y si bien era cierto que no se trataba de una joya de lujo como podrían ser los pendientes que habían pertenecido a Moira, para ella tenía valor sentimental, de pertenencia, de familia.

Felicity abrazó a su madre.

—Gracias mamá

—Gracias a ti, mi niña —la mujer le devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras que Thea y Lyla trataban de secarse las lagrimas que se les había saltado al ver la reconciliación entre madre e hija.

—Siento interrumpir, pero como dama de honor tengo que asegurarme de que la novia esté lista a tiempo. Por cierto soy Thea Queen —le extendió una mano a Donna para presentarse y la mujer la aceptó encantada.

—Donna Smoak.

—Encantada Donna. Será mejor que arreglemos a su hija antes de que mi hermano venga a por ella esté como esté —la joven Queen guió un ojo a la madre de su amiga mientras a esta la obligaba a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón que había estado ocupando.

— X —

La pequeña Andy dormía en el centro de la gran cama de matrimonio que presidia el dormitorio de Oliver y Felicity, ajena a todas las cosas importantes que ocurría a su alrededor. Parte de ello se debía en parte a que tanto su padre, como su padrino, Oliver se arreglaban en silenció bastante pendientes de lo que ocurría al otro lado del pasillo donde la novia y sus damas de honor se estaban preparando. Pero las únicas voces que se escuchaban provenían de esa misma ala. Roy había prometido hacerse cargo de Connor para permitir así que la pequeña Andy pudiera descansar lo suficiente para todo el tiempo posible en la boda, pero al parecer el niño le estaba dando algunos problemas.

—Voy a ver qué es lo que ocurre en la guardería —comentó Diggle que ya estaba completamente arreglado.

Oliver trató de reírse sin hacer demasiado ruido.

—Conociendo a Connor, seguro que Roy le habrá puesto la corbata torcida o alguna cosa por el estilo.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Oliver estaba prácticamente vestido, le faltaba ponerse la chaqueta, pero prefería esperar al último momento para evitar que la camisa se arrugara demasiado. En esos momentos estaba a solas en la habitación con la pequeña Andy, Diggle había salido a comporbar

Aprovechó esos minutos en soledad para recordar a las personas que no estarían ese día, ya fuera por lo inevitable de la muerte, como sus padre o Tommy o simplemente por los rumbos de la vida como era el caso de Laurel. Diggle había estado en lo cierto, cuando le comentó que ocurriera lo que ocurriera la conexión con Laurel y Sara siempre estaría. La segunda había aceptado encantada acudir como invitada, a lo que según palabras textuales debería de haber ocurrido mucho antes. Con la primera ni tan siquiera había sido capaz de hablar.

Oliver tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana cuando de pronto una persona de las que trabajaban en el jardín para tenerlo todo listo, llamó su atención. Trató de encontrar de nuevo a esa persona, pero no lo hizo, seguramente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, por un momento le había parecido que se trataba de Zatanna.

—¿Aun estás así? —le preguntó una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¿Papá? —se volvió lentamente sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero era cierto allí de pie junto a la puerta estaba su padre, ataviado con un chaqué negro, igual de elegante como había estado siempre que la ocasión se requería.

—¿No estarás pensando en fugarte, verdad? —le preguntó su padre preocupado al ver que a su hijo aun le faltaba por ponerse el chaleco y la chaqueta del traje.

—No —le aseguró Oliver—, a no ser que Felicity se viniera conmigo.

Robert Queen sonrió ante la declaración de su hijo.

—Es una gran mujer.

—Yo también lo creo —le respondió Oliver, para él no había otra igual.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —para su sorpresa, Oliver pudo sentir como su padre ponía la mano sobre su hombro y le daba un ligero apretón— , eres mejor hombre de lo que yo algún día fui. Cuida bien de tu familia.

Oliver cerró los ojos al sentir como las palabras de su padre anidaban en lo más hondo de su corazón. Cuando los volvió a abrir éste había desaparecido y su amigo estaba de vuelta.

—Todo solucionado, al parecer Roy no encontraba la corbata y quería que se pusiera la de mi boda. Por suerte cuando yo he llegado Raisa había encontrado la corbata verde y ahora tu hijo puede respirar tranquilo —le informó Diggle al regresar a la habitación. Pero al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba allí de pie y con los ojos cerrados preguntó— ¿Va todo bien?

Oliver sonrió a su compañero y respondió con absoluta sinceridad.

—Ahora podría decir que sí —respondió enigmáticamente mientras se acercaba a la silla donde descansaban las dos últimas prendas que le faltaba por ponerse.

Diggle le miró inquisitivamente tratando de averiguar el significado oculto de esa respuesta.

—Raisa ha encontrado la corbata —señaló Oliver—, si Connor llega a aparecer con otra corbata que no sea verde estoy casi seguro que Thea es capaz de mandar a dormir a Roy en la caseta de los trastos del jardinero.

—Los Queen sois todos unos amantes del control... —ninguno dijo nada de que Thea no era 100% una Queen y que seguramente ese lado controlador vendría más de Moira que de Robert —. Y hablando de control —Diggle miró su reloj para ver la hora—, será mejor que vaya despertando a la bella durmiente y la ponga su precioso vestido, los invitados deben de estar llegando ya.

—Yo voy a bajar a abajo para ver que todo va bien.

—Oliver eso me corresponde a mi...—protestó Diggle.

—John, tu encárgate de tu hija y déjame hacer algo útil aparte de ser el novio.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó medio burlón.

Oliver sopesó la pregunta y analizó lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

—Yo diría que estoy más bien impaciente. Supongo que con nuestro historial prefiero asegurarme que pase todo rápido y sin incidentes.

—No creo que nada malo ocurra —aseguró completamente convencido su amigo—, pero si lo hiciera, tienes a unos cuantos héroes a los que escurrirles el bulto.

Aunque Diggle sabía que para Oliver eso era una tarea casi imposible, al igual que para Felicity, si algo ocurriera ese día, los novios sería los primeros en ponerse en acción, esa era la triste realidad. John aun recordaba como el día que le sugirió la posibilidad de que Felicity se casara, Oliver había estallado de celos, aunque en realidad la persona que John había tenido en mente en todo momento había sido el propio Oliver. Casi había empezado a pensar que ese día nunca llegaría pero finalmente llegó.

Oliver dejó a su amigo vistiendo a su pequeña y maravillosa ahijada en su dormitorio y el fue en busca de algo que ocupara su mente. Estaba completamente afeitado, peinado, perfumado, estaba perfectamente vestido y aunque la tradición solo exigía a las novias llevar algo viejo, el llevaba los gemelos preferidos de su padre, puede que esa fuera la razón por la que había fantaseado con su padre, porque gracias a él era el hombre que había llegado a ser, a él y a su pequeña gran revelación sobre su implicación en la iniciativa.

Tal y como Diggle había augurado los invitados estaban llegando, suponía que Barry no tardaría demasiado en llegar, ya podría con su supervelocidad, Felicity había pensado invitar a los miembros de la liga de la justicia, pero aun se estaban conociendo, había salido juntos a un par de misiones, la invitación sería más una incomodidad que una alegría, y finalmente al único que habían invitado era a Bruce Wayne, pues de cara a la galería Industrias Wayne y Queen Consolidated tenían negocios conjuntos; Oliver había esperado que Bruce rechazara la invitación, pero no había sido así.

—Tierra llamando a Oliver, ¿me escuchas? —le llamó la atención Sara Lance, acaba de llegar hacia tan solo unos minutos y aunque había tratado de llamar la atención de su amigo no lo había conseguido.

—Ey, no te había visto —se disculpó Oliver, fue entonces cuando se fijó en su amiga—.Vaya estás guapisima —lo decía completamente en serio, Sara llevaba un vestido drapeado en azul marino que le sentaba a las mil maravillas.

—Gracias tú tampoco estás mal para ser solamente el novio —la broma de la rubia le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Bueno ya sabes no quería robarle el protagonismo a la novia...—el le dio un guiño de complicidad.

—¿Quieres que vaya a verla y te si está guapa o no? —se ofreció voluntaria.

—Ya sé que estará perfecta —le aseguró el dándole un golpecito en el hombro con el dedo—pero estoy seguro que te agradecerá la visita como amiga.

—Oliver Queen en plan pasteloso, ver para creer... —se burló la joven que era una de los pocos contactos con su yo del pasado que mantenía.

—Por cierto ¿dónde te has dejado a Nyssa?

—Vendrá con mi padre, yo quería adelantarme por si hacía falta ayuda.

—Entonces te dejo ir a arriba.

— X —

Sara subió para reunirse con las chicas, por el camino se encontró con Diggle y Roy q ue bajaban en compañía de los más pequeños . Saludo a la pequeña Andy que le respondió con una linda sonrisa, era imposible no sentir simpatía por la niña que era todo amor.

Siguiendo las voces que se escuchaban por el pasillo llegó junto con sus amigas, Felicity estaba casi preparada, solo le faltaba ponerse el vestido y el velo, pero aun así vestida solamente con una bata de raso blanca Sara podía asegurar que estaba guapísima. Su rostro tenía un brillo especial, fruto de la felicidad que sin duda estaría sintiendo por ese día especial.

—Sara estás aquí —la saludó Felicity dejando sobre la mesa un vaso de agua del que había estado bebiendo—, dime que has logrado lo que te pedí.

Sara pudo ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de su amiga, por suerte podía darle buenas noticias, no había sido una misión fácil, pero lo había conseguido.

—Lo he hecho, ahora respira tranquila y disfruta del resto de tu día —le respondió envolviéndola en un abrazo por lo que aprovechó para susurrarle en el oído—. Oliver está impaciente por verte.

—¿Cómo está? —Felicity esperaba que no estuviera atacado como ella, que había tenido que tomarse una pastilla de benzodiacepina para relajarse un poco, se hubiera tomado alguna más, pero era su boda además los nervios seguramente se le pasaran en cuanto estuviera el altar.

—Guapo —le señaló su amiga—, muy guapo diría yo, distraído, nervioso, impaciente... Más o menos como tú, salvo que él ya está arreglado.

—Le hemos dicho de ponerle el vestido pero no quiere —comentó Lyla que al igual que Thea estaban ya vestidas con sus trajes de dama de honor.

—Estoy tan nerviosa que seguro que derramaré algo encima —Felicity no paraba de frotarse las manos de manera compulsiva.

—¡Eh! —Sara agarró las manos de su amiga entre las suyas—, es casi la hora, los invitados estás aquí. Vamos a ponerte ese vestido.

Felicity miró a sus amigas y a su madre, todas ellas le ofrecieron una sonrisa logrando que sus nervios se calmaran un poco.

—Está bien, voy a vestirme.

Felicity se desató el lazo que mantenía su bata cerrada dejándola solamente con el conjunto de ropa interior que Thea le había comprado el día que fueron a comprar el vestido de novia. Se trataba de un corpiño de encaje blanco y espalda baja, que recogía y ensalzaba el poco pecho que Felicity tenía. Además las cuatro en las que acababa permitían que las medidas de liguero permanecieran en su sitio durante todo el día. Las braguitas también estaban confeccionadas del mismo encaje.

—Alguien se va a poner muy contento esta noche...—le piropeó Sara la verla así vestida y con los tacones puesto.

Felicity se sonrojó.

Entre su madre y Thea la ayudaron a ponerse el vestido, lo hicieron desde abajo para no estropear el fabuloso recogido que la peluquera le había hecho. Luego uno a uno fueron abrochando los minúsculos botones que cerraban la parte trasera del vestido de novia.

—Listo —anunció su madre después de abrochar el ultimo botón.

Solo entonces Felicity decidió que era hora de mirarse en el espejo, en todas esas horas había cedido a la tentación, esperando la llegada de ese momento. Respiró hondo y se volvió hacía donde Moira había colocado un espejo de cuerpo entero, al verse se quedó sin respiración.

Le costaba reconocer a la mujer que veía reflejada, el vestido se le ajustaba como un guante marcando a la perfección la curva de su cintura y sus caderas, el recogido hacía que su cuello pareciera más largo, los pendientes le aportaban sofisticación, pero lo mejor de todo era el brillo que tenía en la mirada, la mirada de una mujer feliz.

—Ya solo queda una cosa —anunció Lyla con el velo entre las manos.

De cara al espejo vio como su amiga le enganchó el velo tal y como la peluquera les había enseñado.

Ya estaba todo, estaba lista para su boda.

—Estás preciosa —exclamó Thea.

Al volverse hacía su cuñada comprobó que la joven estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No se te ocurra ponerte a llorar Thea Queen—le amenazó—, porque si no me pongo a llorar yo también.

—Lo intentaré —las dos mujeres se abrazaron, con ese abrazo se dijeron muchas cosas para las cuales no eran necesarias las palabras. Con ese abrazo se espesaron el cariño que se procesaban, se dieron las gracias, por estar ahí, por ser amigas... pero sobre todo Thea le dio la bienvenida a la familia.

Una a una sus amigas fueron abrazando a Felicity, diciéndole lo guapa que estaba. Cuando le llegó el turno a Donna la mujer no podía ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento no quería llorar —se disculpó la mujer—pero estás preciosa —la mujer se secó las lagrimas y respiró varias veces mirando hacía el techo antes de acercarse a abrazar a su hija—. Espero que seas muy feliz.

—Gracias mamá —una vez más tuvo que luchas con las lágrimas que amenazaban por saltársele.

—Antes de irnos —exclamó Thea tomando de nuevo su papel de dama de honor—, ¿lo tienes todo?.

—Creo que sí, vestido, velo, zapatos...—se dijo Felicity haciendo repaso mental— solo me falta el ramo.

—¿Y tu algo azul? —le preguntó Thea.

—Eso lo tengo yo —anunció Sara sacando de su bolso una liga de encaje —lo he traído por si las moscas.

—Menos mal —respiró tranquila la joven Queen—. Ahora si está todo, tu algo nuevo el vestido, tu algo viejo los pendientes de mi madre, tu algo prestado el collar y tu algo azul la liga —. ¿Lista para casarte con mi hermano?

Felicity sonrió por la pregunta; estaba más que lista.

—Por supuesto.

Sara fue la primera en bajar, de ese modo avisaría de que Felicity estaba lista y después se sentaría junto a su padre y su novia.

Mientras emprendía el camino desde el dormitorio principal al jardín, Felicity no podía parar de pensar en cómo ella y Oliver se habían conocido, en sus momento más importantes, en su primera cita, su primer beso... Su madre y sus dos damas de honor iban delante de ella, para que si se encontraban con alguien no la pudieran ver aun. Sin embargo Felicity captó una presencia conocida, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para asegurarse, allí no había nadie.

—Hija ¿ocurre algo?— le preguntó Donna al ver que se había quedado muy retrasada y no paraba de mirar hacía atrás.

—No nada —respondió a medias la informática, solo le había parecido ver a... Zatanna.

Llegaron al descansillo del salón, desde allí tomarían la puerta que daba al jardín y caminarían hasta llegar al altar improvisado que habían colocado para la ocasión. Thea se había lamentado por no tener una buena pérgola, en su defecto habían alquilado una de madera, que no era fea pero según la joven no posea nada de encanto.

Su madre se despidió con un beso y fue a sentarse, Thea y Lyla también salieron fuera, dejando a Felicity unos minutos a sola antes de que John llegara para llevarla camino al altar. Quizás podría habérselo pedido a su madre, pero era un honor que ya le había concedido a su amigo y no pensaba quitárselo.

—Estás preciosa Felicity —escuchó que le decía una mujer al otro lado del pasillo.

Volvió la cara y se sorprendió de encontrarse cara a cara con Moira Queen.

—No debí de tomarme la benzodiacepina, creo que me ha sentado mal —comentó para sí misma llevándose una mano a la frente.

Moira sonrió con indulgencia.

—¿Recuerdas la noche que viniste a decirme que sabías que Malcom Merlyn era el padre de Thea? —le preguntó la mujer—. Veo por tu expresión que sí lo recuerdas. Esa noche te amenacé diciendo que había notado la forma en que mirabas a mi hijo...—Moira se acercó a paso lento pero firme a la mujer que en pocos minutos se convertiría en la esposa de su hijo—, lo que no te dije era que también había notado la forma en la que él te miraba a ti.

Felicity miraba a la mujer asombrada, no solo porque estaba muerta y aun así ahí estaba frente a ella, sino también por lo que la estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si fueras lo más preciado para él.

—Eso no es cierto —puede que ahora Oliver si la mirara así, pero no en ese entonces...

—Créeme lo hacía —aseguró Moira que no había perdido de vista la forma en que su hijo y su "amiga" interactuaban—. Desde que Oliver regresó de la isla no era el mismo, pero contigo se comportaba diferente, y yo como madre me sentía...—trató de buscar una palabra adecuada—celosa, no quería perder a mi hijo de nuevo. Pero veo a Oliver, a Thea, a mi nieto y me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada —Felicity estaba sin habla ¿acaso Moira Queen se estaba disculpando?—. Cuida de ellos.

—Lo haré —aseguró automáticamente Felicity.

Moira la tomo de la barbilla para que ella le mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Gracias por querer a mi precioso niño —le dio un beso en la sien.

Justo en ese momento John apareció a recoger a Felicity para llevarla junto a Oliver.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al ver a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos

—Estoy bien —aseguró aceptando el pañuelo que su amigo le ofrecía—Voy a casarme con Oliver Queen ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Creo que estás guapísima; Oliver es un hombre afortunado por tenerte en su vida —Felicity abrazó a su amigo—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, nuestro chico está que se sube por las paredes —John le ofreció el brazo para que ella se agarrara a él.

Felicity así lo hizo, tomó aire y echó a andar en busca del hombre al que amaba.

Oliver estaba de pie junto a Roy, su hermana y Lyla hacían unos minutos que habían ocupado sus puestos al otro lado, sin embargo aun no había rastro de John y Felicity. Eso no significaba que estuviera ocurriendo necesariamente algo malo, pero no podía evitar tener algo de desconfianza. Para tratar de calmarse se fijó en Connor, si hijo estaba sentado junto a la madre de Felicity jugando con la pequeña Andy, la cual parecía una pequeña princesa con su vestidito blanco y el fajín verde a juego con la corbata de Connor y el resto de adultos del cortejo nupcial. Para Oliver había sido toda una sorpresa que su chica escogiera ese color, había esperado un salmón, turquesa o alguno de esos colores que solo las mujeres sabían diferenciar del resto de colores principales (es decir rojo, rosa, amarillo, azul, morado o verde...) y en el fondo así había sido, salvo que el verde elegido era un verde que le resultaba muy familiar, su hermana le había llamado verde bosque, para él era más bien verde Arrow. No era él el único que había tenido que elegir entre una vida normal como Oliver Queen o una vida en las sombras como héroe de Starling City, también Felicity había tenido que descubrir quien quería ser realmente y también Diggle... y todos habían descubierto que no podían vivir en plenitud con una cara de la moneda, porque todos ellos eran personas con vidas normales que por la noche se dedicaban a salvar el mundo. Y aunque el resto del mundo no lo supera, el verde bosque era el guiño a esa parte de ellos.

Junto a la pequeña Andy también estaba sentada Raisa, la mujer que era como una segunda madre, que siempre había confiado en él, y que no había dudado en volver a su lado a pesar de no poder asegurarle un sueldo fijo. Ella era lo más cercano que le quedaba a su antigua familia. Había rechazado tener un puesto de honor en el enlace, ella había querido sentarse junto al resto de empleados en la parte más lejana, pero ni él, ni Felicity lo habían permitido por eso habían utilizado a su pequeña y dulce ahijada para que con la escusa de cuidarla, Raisa ocupara el lugar que ambos creían que se merecía.

Estaba tan absorto viendo como Connor y Andy se entretenían que no se dio cuenta que Felicity se acercaba si no fuera por Roy que le dio un toque con el brazo.

—Ahí viene —le susurró.

Oliver la buscó con la mirada y cuando la vio, el resto del mundo dejó de existir. No se percató que el resto de invitados estaba en pie o que mientras se acercaba sonaba la marcha nupcial, simplemente la veía a ella, vestida como si fuera un ángel y brillando como solo ella podía hacerlo. Durante una milésima de segundo su corazón había dejado de latir al verla, luego ella le había sonreído y había vuelto a la vida; estaba preciosa, y el no podía dejarla de mirarla completamente maravillado. A medida que ella se cercaba del brazo de John, Oliver sentía que su sonrisa era más y más amplia, al fin había llegado el día.

Antes de que estuvieran frente el altar Oliver se adelantó a recibirla alargó su mano hasta ella y Felicity no dudó en abandonar el brazo de John para ir junto a su prometido, aunque antes de hacerlo le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Oliver le dio agradeció a su amigo el que acompañara a su chica con un leve gesto de cabeza, que John contestó con una sonrisa y una palmadita sobre la espalda de su amigo.

Cada uno tomo sus posiciones mientras que la oficiante de la ceremonia se acercaba al altar. Oliver y Felicity habían optado por realizar una boda civil, aunque ninguno es que fuera especialmente religioso, pero aun así tenían diferentes religiones, Oliver habría estado dispuesto a haber cedido a realizar una boda judía, pero Felicity creía que era más sencillo una boda civil, además según ella le hacía ilusión que la persona que los casara fuera una mujer. Así que Oliver no tuvo más que ir a hablar con unas de las juezas de Starling City y pedirle sus servicios como oficiante, a cambio el se había ofrecido a financiar su campaña de reelección como jueza como pago a esos servicios. La mujer se había mostrado encantada y allí estaba para casarlos.

—Buenos días a todos, hoy tenemos el privilegio de ser testigos de la unión de Oliver Jonas Queen y Felicity Megan Smoak —comenzó a hablar la jueza—. Mucho se ha escrito y hablado de ellos, pero solo hace falta estar unos minutos con ellos para saber se aman, se quieren por encima te todo. Muchos de vosotros habéis sido testigos esos sentimientos, que no han temido en demostrar públicamente, sin complejos y con sinceridad —Oliver miró a su chica al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba a él sin dejar de sonreír—. En este acto que hoy nos reúne a todos, es sin duda para vosotros el más importante de vuestra relación, un paso más en vuestra condición de pareja. En nombre de todos los presente os deseo de corazón todo lo mejor en esta nueva aventura. Antes de continuar, tengo que preguntar si hay alguien que crea que hay algún motivo para que esta unión no deba celebrarse que lo diga ahora.

Oliver y Felicity se volvieron por si alguno de los invitados tenían alguna objeción, pero a la única persona a la que se escuchó fue a la pequeña Andy que trataba de llamar la atención Connor que trataba de mantener la compostura de un adulto y a Diggle tratando de hacer callar a su hija.

Pudieron ver a Barry en compañía de todo su equipo y también al Bruce Wayne sentado junto al señor Fox, así como otros conocidos socios de Queen Consolidated y también trabajadores de la empresa como Adrian o Noemi, las asistentes de Oliver y Felicity respectivamente. Pero nada de eso les importaba en ese momento tanto como el miedo de que alguien interrumpiera el enlace.

Pero nadie lo hizo y la jueza siguió con su discurso hasta que llegó el momento en que Oliver y Felicity tenía que prometerse lealtad y fidelidad. Para ese momento Oliver había decidido escribir el mismo sus votos con los que esperaba estar a la altura.

—Ahora este sería el momento de sellar la unión, pero el señor Queen me ha pedido algo de tiempo porque hay algo que le gustaría decirle a su prometida —anunció la jueza ante los invitado—, así que señor Queen adelante.

Felicity lo miraba perpleja, eso no era lo que tenía hablado.

—Cuando regresé después de estar cinco años fuera, todo el mundo dio por hecho que los pasé solo, pero no fue así. En todo el tiempo que estuve fuera, no pude confiar realmente en nadie y cuando te ocurre algo así dejas de ver a las personas como personas, solo ves peligros...y cuando volví a casa no sabía cómo superar esa parte de mi...—miró hacía su hermana con una sonrisa triste antes de regresar su atención de nuevo en su prometida—entonces un día entré en tu oficina y vi a la primera persona que me pareció una persona —Oliver tomó algo de aire y continuó—. Había algo especial en ti.

—Yo estaba mordiendo un bolígrafo —recordó algo abochornada de como se había comportado la primera vez que se habían conocido.

—Era rojo —Felicity se quedó quieta durante unos segundo, no podía creer que él recordara ese detalle. Luego afirmó con una sonrisa, puede que las palabras que Moira le había dicho tuvieran cierta parte de razón después de todo —. Pero no era eso, ni si quiera era por tu compulsivo balbuceo —las personas que conocían a Felicity soltaron una breve carcajada —. Había algo en ti, hay algo en ti —se corrigió a sí mismo— que hace sacar a la luz lo bueno que un queda de mi —Oliver miró a Sara y esta le sonrió feliz de que entendiera lo que le había querido decir el día que se marchó porque casi había matado a Roy —. Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme a ello antes. Te quiero.

Felicity agradecía que la maquilladora hubiera utilizado productos resistentes al agua, porque sino ahora mismo tendría el rostro manchado de manchurrones negro. Oliver había conseguido sorprenderla con un discurso sincero a pesar de estar en público, ella no había preparado nada pero quería hacerle el mismo regalo.

—Yo también quiero decir algo si no le importa —le pidió permiso a la jueza la cual se lo concedió encantada—. El día que nos conocimos ¡Dios creo que no he pasado más vergüenza en toda mi vida! —exclamó como si estuviera reviviendo de nuevo ese día—. Tú estabas ahí de pie tan... atractivo, mientras que yo no paraba de meter la pata una y otra vez. Pero tú en vez de salir corriendo regresaste y sin saberlo me diste mucho más que tu amistad, porque tú no eras el único que se sentía perdido —ella a su modo también se había sentido así—. Gracias, por ser mi familia...—Felicity no pudo continuar porque se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando.

Oliver que desde que había llegado no le había soltado la mano, con la otra que tenía libre le acaricio con ternura el rostro.

—Sigamos —anunció la jueza— Oliver Jonas Queen, ¿aceptas a Felicity Megan Smoak como esposa, prometes serle fiel y cuidar de ella en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto —respondió sin dudarlo.

— Felicity Megan Smoak ¿aceptas a Oliver Jonas Queen como esposo, prometes serle fiel y cuidar de él en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?

—Acepto —Oliver apretó su mano ligeramente.

—Por favor los anillos —solicitó la mujer tanto a los padrinos del novio.

John sacó el estuche con las dos alianzas sencillas que la pareja había comprado para la ocasión. Oliver fue el primero en coger el anillo y lo colocó en el índice de la mano derecha de su prometida, antes de soltársela depositó un beso justo encima del anillo. Luego fue ella quien le puso el anillo a él.

—Yo en virtud que de los poderes que me confiere la legislación de Starling City, os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Podéis besaros —Oliver llevaba esperando ese momento desde que había visto aparecer a su chica del brazo de su mejor amigo, la cogió la cara con ambas manos, bajó su rostro hacía al de ella y la beso. Felicity no dudó en devolverle el beso, mientras algunos de los allí presentes comenzaron a aplaudir— Os presento al señor y la señora Queen —el anunció hizo que la pareja se separara—, enhorabuena.

—Gracias —le respondió Oliver.

Mientras que su hermana se lanzaba para abrazar a Felicity.

—Bienvenido al club de los casado —Oliver aceptó encantado el abrazo con el que su amigo le felicitó por su nuevo estado civil.

Luego siguieron su hermana Thea, Roy y Lyla... pero el abrazo que más le llegó al corazón fue el que Connor le dio a Felicity.

—Ahora sí que somos una familia de verdad —había exclamado el niño con entusiasmo mientras se echaba a los brazos de la rubia.

Sí, puede que casarse fuera simplemente legalizar algo que ya estaban viviendo, porque en realidad ya estaban siendo una familia antes de jurar unos votos; pero algo en su interior se sentía diferente, puede que por ello entendiera la importancia de la declaración de su hijo. Y estaba seguro que Felicity también lo entendía, pues la emoción en su mirada no se parecía a ninguna de las que había experimentado hasta ese momento.

Su esposa, una palabra que en otro tiempo le hubiera hecho correr despavorido hacía cualquier parte, ahora le hacía sentirse seguro y en paz consigo mismo.

Para evitar posibles problemas con los paparazis, habían contratado a un prestigioso fotógrafo que filtraría a cada uno de los periódicos y medios de comunicación que así lo solicitaran algunas de las fotografías del enlace. Les habían ofrecido una gran cantidad por la exclusiva del enlace, pero ni Felicity ni él, habían estado dispuestos a venderse de esa forma, a pesar de que Diggle les había sugerido donar el dinero a alguna organización benéfica. Oliver prefería donar su propio dinero a vender su vida privada de ese modo. Pero tampoco eran estúpidos, y su vida por simplemente ser quien eran importaba a los medios, por lo que mejor mantenerlos a todos controlados y contentos; siendo ellos mismos quien controlaran la situación.

Cuando Thea había sugerido el nombre del fotógrafo el primer impulso de Felicity había sido rechazarlo por ser demasiado exclusivo.

—¿Y por qué no llamamos a Annie Leibovitz? —exclamó Felicity en respuesta a la sugerencia que su cuñada le había dado como fotógrafo de su boda— ¡Ya puestos!

—Podríamos llamar a Annie, desde luego vuestro álbum de bodas sería un recuerdo único —le respondió Thea sin inmutarse.

—¿Esa no es la que fotografía bebés vestidos como frutas o cosas así? —preguntó Oliver que no sabía de quien estaban hablando su hermana y su prometida.

—Esa es Anne Geddes —le respondieron las dos al unisonó; no se podía negar que entre ellas hubiera buena sintonía sin duda.

Las dos mujeres se pasaron la tarde sopesando las opciones, y finamente Felicity había acabado claudicando a la primera opción que le habían presentado. Una elección de la cual no había podido tener queja hasta ahora, pues no se habían dado cuenta de que él hombre había estado inmortalizando el momento, hasta que se había acercado a ellos pidiendo unas cuantas fotos con el cortejo nupcial y familiares.

Estaban a punto de dirigirse a la carpa donde se celebraría el banquete, cuando una persona se acercó a felicitarlos.

—Enhorabuena Ollie.

Oliver se volvió buscando a la dueña de esa voz.

—¿Laurel? —no se explicaba cómo es que estaba allí; él mismo había viajado hasta Gotham con la intención de invitarla a su boda, pero ella había conseguido darle esquinazo y había tenido que regresar a casa con el desconsuelo de no tenerla en su boda—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Digamos que hay alguien que ha sido mucho más insistente que tú—Laurel desvió la mirada hacia la derecha de Oliver, el cual miró sin llegar a sorprenderse de ver a Felicity a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. No quiero entreteneros, tan solo quería desearos lo mejor; aunque viniendo de mí puede que no os importe demasiado.

—Nos importar —aseguró Felicity para sorpresa tanto de Oliver como de Laurel, que tras recuperarse de la impresión sonrió.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta Ollie —le aseguró la abogada sin dejar de mirar a Felicity; sin decir las palabras, los tres sabían que era su forma de pedir perdón por haberse interpuesto en la relación—. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que papá y Sara asusten a mí...

—¿Novio? —acabó Felicity por ella.

—Podría ser, el tiempo lo dirá —Laurel se marchó a reunirse con su familia y su acompañante dejando a los recién casados.

Oliver miró a su chica preguntando por qué lo había hecho, por qué se había molestado en encontrar a Laurel e invitarla a su boda. No era un secreto que su chica prefería a cualquiera de los otros dos miembros de la familia Lance que estaban invitados a la boda que a su ex-novia.

—Sé que llevas un tiempo tratando de ponerte en contacto con Laurel —Oliver se volvió hacía Diggle tratando de reprenderlo—. John no me ha dicho nada —le aseguró ella que estaba tratando de colocarle la corbata—; pero te conozco lo suficientemente para saber cómo piensas. Así que contacté con Laurel y con un poco de ayuda de Sara, logramos convencerla.

Oliver bajó su cabeza pegando su frente con la de ella y susurró.

—Gracias.

—Tú has traído a mi madre ¿recuerdas?

Los dos habían tratado de su día especial no se viera ensombrecido por más ausencias de las debidas. Salvo la muerte, los demás eran obstáculos salvables siempre que se pusiera un poco de ingenio.

—Papá ¿podemos entrar ya? Tengo hambre —se quejó Connor, no sin razón pues sus tripas sonaron confirmando sus palabras.

—Venga campeón vamos a buscarte algo de comer —comentó Diggle entrando a la carpa en compañía del niño y el resto de el cortejo dejando solos a los recién casados para que hicieran su gran entrada.

Y así fue, cuando Oliver y Felicity aparecieron por la puerta todos los invitados se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron provocando que la novia se sonrojara, incluso trató de esconder su rostro de los invitados apoyándose en el hombro de su chico. Ella que no dudaba de enfrentarse a los villanos, para desagrado de él, no era capaz de aguantar el tipo por unos cuantos aplausos; Oliver le besó la coronilla y comenzó a andar hasta su mesa donde ya estaban sentados, su hermana y el novio de ésta, así como su suegra. Connor estaba sentado en la mesa de los niños, mientras que Diggle y Lyla por petición propia estaba sentados con el resto de amigos de Arrow.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún problema, todos disfrutaron con el menú que los novios habían elegido para la ocasión. En las mesas parecía que las conversaciones fluían con la misma facilidad que se vaciaban las copas de vino.

Fue después de la tarta, cuando dieron comienzo los brindis cuando sus amigos que habían estado bastante callados decidieron hacer de las suyas. El primero como bien manda la tradición fue el padrino, aunque hay que decir que de todos Diggle fue el más benevolente de todos.

—Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es John Diggle y soy el padrino —se presentó el ex-militar levantando su copa de champan—. Para mi es una bendición estar aquí hoy, porque empezaba a creer que Oliver no iba a entrar en razón nunca —algunos de los asistentes se rieron de la declaración —. Reíros, reíros, vosotros no sois los que lleváis más de tres años soportando las miraditas, los flirteos... los celos... Dejémoslo que he estado tentado muchas veces en encerrarlos en un armario o el ascensor, o encerrarlos en a cualquier sitio que en el que estuvieran obligados a hablar —Roy apoyó el comentario de su compañero provocado la risa de todos—. Armarios aparte, conocí a Oliver poco días después de que regresara de una isla inhóspita de China. Conocí a hombre perdido, sin esperanzas, que no se creía capaz de amar, ni ser amado. Pero aquí lo tienen —dijo señalando a su amigo— recién casado con una de las mejores mujeres que he conocido en mi vida —Oliver aprovechó justo ese momento para besar la mano de su chica la cual tenía entrelazada con la suya por encima de la mesa—. Me hizo falta solo verlos una vez juntos para saber que esto acabaría ocurriendo, eso sí no cuando, mis dotes de adivino no llegan a tanto. Os deseo a los dos que seáis muy felices porque os lo merecéis.

Felicity le mandó a John un beso desde donde estaba sentada, las lagrimas estaba a punto de volver a aparecer, seguramente fruto de tantos días de tensión.

Thea fue la siguiente en tomar la palabra.

—Hola a todos, soy Thea y como sabéis soy la hermana del novio y obviamente me alegro mucho por él, porque como ha dicho John...—la joven se giró a mirar a su hermano y durante unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio—el Oliver que regresó no era mi hermano —aun le dolía recordar como su hermano la había alejado cuando ella quería recuperarle—, al principio sentí celos Felicity, con ella Oliver parecía más relajado...—su cuñada la agarró de la mano sin tenerle rencor por sentir celos de ella—; pero tuve la oportunidad de conocerla y lo comprendí. Ella es la persona más sincera, amable y más cariñosa que he conocido. Para mí es un orgullo poderla tener no solo como amiga, sino ahora también como hermana —Thea levantó la copa y exclamó —. Por Oliver y Felicity para que sean felices y sobre todo que me hagan tía pronto. Salud.

Mientras los invitados brindaron con ella la joven y su cuñada se fundieron en un cariñoso y sincero abrazo, que hizo que las dos acabaran con los ojos llorosos.

—Gracias Speedy —le agradeció su hermano dándole un beso en la sien —. Y haré lo que pueda para hacerte tía pronto —le aseguró bajando la voz para que solo ella lo pudiera escuchar, al separarse le dio un giño de complicidad y se sentó nuevamente en su silla.

Entonces Sara apoyada por Barry, Cisco, Ronnie, John, Lyla y compañía empezaron a pedir un beso. Oliver se rió encantado mientras que Felicity una vez más se sintió abochornada, no entendía como sus amigos eran capaz de hacerla es.

—No van a parar hasta que no nos besemos —le dijo al oído su esposo—. Fe-li-ci-ty — Oliver mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja tratando de ese modo de convencerla.

—Está bien —le rió pegándole para que se apartara de ella—. Un beso y ya —le concedió.

—Pronto empezamos con los dolores de cabeza —bromeó Oliver. No esperó que ella contestara, le cogió el rostro entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso, que ella respondió con idéntica entrega para alegría de sus amigos que vitorearon al ver la escena.

—¿Recuérdame porque seguimos siendo sus amigos? —le pidió ella rompiendo el beso, él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella para mantener la intimidad que habían compartido escasos segundos antes.

—Yo soy el que hace esas preguntas —bromeó él, pues él había sido durante mucho tiempo quien había evitado relacionarse con algunos de ellos, como por ejemplo con Barry.

—Bueno, si no me equivoco yo soy la que tiende a balbucear y recuerdo un par de ocasiones en las que estuviste muy adorable... —le replicó ella jugando con su corbata.

—Yo tendría cuidado si no quieres que acabemos haciendo algo que te avergüence más que darme un beso delante de los peces gordos de la ciudad.

Ella siguió su sugerencia, se mantuvo un poco alejada de su esposo entablando conversación con algunos de los invitados que no perdieron la oportunidad de felicitarla y darle los mejores deseos, ajena a lo que Oliver le había preparado para su primer baile como marido y mujer. Una de las cosas que más había llamado la atención de Oliver al visitar la casa de su por entonces compañera, había sido el póster de la antigua película de Robin Hood que tenía colgado por encima del televisor.

Recordaba haber hecho un comentario para averiguar si el poster tenía algo que ver con él o más concretamente con su alterego, pero ella le había asegurado que el poster lo había tenido desde su época de estudiante del MIT. Oliver la había mirado con desconfianza, pero un segundo vistazo al interior del marco, y había comprobado que efectivamente el papel estaba algo desgastado. Aun así ese poster que ahora estaba en el despacho de su padre, se le había quedado muy grabado en la memoria. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido como una de las primeras películas que Felicity llevó a su casa poco después de encontrar a Connor, fue la versión animada de esa misma película. No es que se considerara así mismo avispado como un zorro, pero estaba claro que ella tenía cierta fijación con los arqueros vestidos de verde, a pesar de considerar que el tiro con arco era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, aunque claro eso lo había pensado antes de conocer que él era Arrow, estaba completamente seguro que ya no pensaba lo mismo de su "pequeña afición".

Cuando Thea le había sugerido que tenía que hacer algo especial para Felicity y que en el baile era el mejor momento. Había puesto su plan en marcha, podría haber aprendido los paso de Dirty Dancing como había visto en algunos videos de Youtube, a ella le encantaba Patrick Swayze y no había tenido el mayor reparo de decirlo delante de él; pero sinceramente tenía dos pies izquierdos y no pensaba hacer el ridículo. Había elegido su segunda mejor opción, Robin de Locksley. Había encontrado la banda sonora de una de las múltiples versiones del arquero, más concretamente la interpretada por Kevin Cosner y la había elegido como canción para su primer baile como marido y mujer; esperaba haber acertado; porque para él esa canción estaba cargada de significado, porque parte del hombre que era en ese momento se lo debía a ella; a sus sentimientos hacía ella.

Las luces se atenuaron para darles intimidad, ellos apenas veían a los invitados pero estos si los veían a ellos. Oliver se acercó lentamente a ella que lo esperaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. No hablaron, se tomaron de la mano y se colocaron para empezar el baile como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo. Felicity reconoció la canción cuando las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar, ella le miró buscando una respuesta, pero él solo le sonrió como el tonto enamorado que sabía que era.

Se movieron al ritmo de la música, Felicity no podía remediar ir cantando la canción entre susurros, pues era una de sus canciones favoritas desde hacía muchos años y le alegraba que Oliver la hubiera seleccionado. Sintiéndose más relajados incluso intentaron alguna que otra cabriola, que no todas tuvieron buen resultado, pero sí les hizo sentirse más ligeros y felices, e incluso llegaron a reírse. Oliver se encontraba tan a gusto que llegó a cantarle las tres últimas frases de la canción —You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you —, encandilando por completo a su esposa.

Cuando acabó la música, les costó algo de trabajo separarse si no hubiera sido por Thea y John que reclamaron enseguida sus turnos.

Pero el baile que Felicity guardaría en su corazón ese día, sería con su esposo o sus amigos, sino con un hombre algo más pequeño, en altura y en edad. Después de John, el niño se había acercado en compañía de Donna y le había pedido a Felicity un baile, por supuesto había cedido encantada, lo que no había esperado era lo que ocurrió durante el baile.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —le preguntó ella, aunque teniendo a Aj a su lado era difícil que Connor se estuviera aburriendo.

—Mucho —le respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa—además estoy muy contento.

—Déjame adivinar... —le bromeó ella— Seguro que ha sido por la tarta, gran elección señor Queen.

—Pero si la elegiste tú —exclamó él entre risa.

—¿Sí? pues yo no lo recuerdo— ella aprovechó su nueva broma para hacerle girar como si fuera una peonza—. Entonces sino es por la tarta ¿por qué estás contento?

—Porque ahora eres mi nueva madre, tal y como quería —respondió él con una gran sonrisa.

—Connor...— le llamó la atención, hacía escasos días el niño había estado preocupado por lo que pensaría su madre de él y no quería que se sintiera en la obligación de llamarla por ningún apelativo —No hace falta que me llames mamá si tú no quieres.

—Lo sé, pero está bien. Tú me dijiste que las madres quieren que sus hijos sean felices —le recordó el pequeño, que tal y como ella le había dicho había comenzado a escribir los recuerdo de su madre, y por ello se encontraba en paz consigo mismo, permitiéndose sentir lo que realmente sentía en ese momento. Ella asintió dándole la razón —pues yo soy feliz porque eres una buena mamá —Connor miró por el rabillo del ojo en busca de su padre y antes de hablar de nuevo bajó la voz para que solo lo oyeran ellos dos —eres mejor que mi papá.

Felicity paró de bailar y abrazó al pequeño, tratando de contener el llanto al mismo tiempo que reía del comentario inocente del niño sobre la ineptitud de su padre.

—A mí también me hace muy feliz ser tu... ¿otra mamá?

—¿Puedo ir a jugar con AJ? —preguntó Connor que no tuvo ningún problema de pasar página de un momento muy emotivo a la diversión. Aunque a Felicity le costó un poco más.

—Claro —le permito marcharse, dejándola allí tratando de recomponerse.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó Oliver que había interrumpido su baile con Donna para asegurarse para ver como se encontraba.

—De maravilla —respondió ella picoteando sus labios—. Aunque me he quedado sin compañero de baile.

Durante la siguiente hora Felicity no le faltaron parejas de baile, bailo con Ro, con Barry con el capitán Lance el cual parecía haber hecho buenas migas con su madre, hasta con Bruce Waney y el señor Fox. Oliver tampoco se quedó atrás, porque todas las mujeres de la sala querían compartir un baile con él aunque sea escasos segundos. Aunque para él los realmente importantes fueron los que bailó con su hermana, con Raisa, con Lyla o con sus exnovias Lance.

Sara bromeó con él, ella también había cambiado con los años, se sentía mucho más ligera y Oliver se alegraba por ella. Una de las cosas que más se arrepentía es haber llevado a Sara al Gambit sentenciándola a una vida tortuosa. Ella había sido la primera en darse cuenta en que no eran una máscara y que necesitaban gente que no las llevara; él había sido algo más duro de mollera, había tenido miedo de acabar muerto sobre la camilla de la guarida o aun peor, que fuera Felicity la que acabará allí tendida. Había sido duro apartarla, ver como hacía su vida, como salía con otros... había hecho lo que Yao Fei, Slade o Masao le habían enseñado hacer, sobrevivir. Solo cuando había aprendido a vivir, viviendo y capturando los buenos momentos de la vida, había dejado la máscara a un lado buscando rodearse de esas personas "normales". Esa persona no solo era Felicity, también lo era Diggle, Connor o la pequeña Andy, sin ellos su vida no sería lo mismo y Sara como él lo sabía, porque ella había pasado por lo mismo y por eso ella estaba tan feliz como si fuera su propia boda. Siempre tendría un cariño especial por Oliver, no podría decirse que había sido su gran amor, pero si un gran amigo y Felicity... era simplemente ella, adorable por todos lados pero a la vez la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, la mujer perfecta para Oliver, por eso cuando se había dado cuenta que él en realidad tenía fuertes sentimientos por la rubia informática había puesto punto y final a su relación, una relación conveniente para dos almas torturadas y sin ganas de volver a la vida. Pero todo el conflicto con Slade, le había dado una nueva perspectiva, de ella misma, de Oliver... por mucho que ambos se escondieran tras la máscara, que se dijeran que estaban bien, los dos querían volver a tener una vida normal, ser Oliver Queen y Sara Lance, lo veía por la forma que él interactuaban con Felicity o por la forma que ella misma se comportaba con su padre. Ambos lo habían logrado, más o menos y ahora esperaba que Laurel también lo consiguiera. Cuando le dio su chaqueta no había imaginado que su siempre racional hermana acabaría siguiendo sus pasos. Se había preocupado mucho por ella cuando Felicity se lo contó, si había sentido la necesidad de comportarse como ella sería porque Laurel se encontraba perdida, no sabía quién era exactamente... Pero al verla parecía que estaba cerca de descubrirlo.

Lo mismo pensó Oliver, cuando bailó y habló con ella, le parecía mucho más centrada que la última vez que se vieron, menos frágil, menos enfada con el mundo. Ella misma había reconocido un antes y un después de haber conocido a su acompañante Ted Grant, él le había enseñado a canalizar su ira. Oliver deseaba que la cosa entre ellos funcionara, Laurel había sufrido mucho por la muerte de Tommy y se merecía ser feliz.

Después de bailar con las hermanas Lance, Oliver se retiró discretamente de la carpa en busca de su chica que había salido hacía escasos minutos al baño. Apenas habían pasado un rato juntos desde los brindis y necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, aunque fuera un par de minutos. Le esperó junto a la puerta del baño y cuando ella salió la tomó de la mano llevándola hasta el despecho.

—Oliver ¿qué hacer? tenemos invitados —le increpó sobresaltada. Pero él no le hizo ningún caso y siguió avanzando a paso ligero hasta que se encontraron seguros y a solas, cerró la puerta con el pestillo para asegurarse que nadie le interrumpiera—. Oliver esto no está bien —le volvió a reprochar ella.

—Yo creo que sí —él la obligó a sentarse sobre el escritorio de madera que durante tantos años había pertenecido a su padre y que ahora le pertenecía a él. Se colocó entre sus piernas salpicando su cuello con un reguero de besos —Hola Señora Queen —le saludó usando su voz más seductora mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Umm me gusta cómo suena —le respondió ella cediendo finalmente al juego de su esposo. Le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo un poco más hacía ella.

—A mi también —acercó su rosto al de ella y todas las dudas y preocupaciones que ella pudiera tener se disiparon en cuanto sintió el roce de sus labios, el calor del pecho de Oliver a través de su camisa. Ambos se dejaron ir irremediablemente por el beso.

Oliver le levantó el bajo del vestido para poder acariciar sus piernas, aunque las medias de seda le impidieron acariciarla como quería. Ella le envolvió entre sus piernas y llevó sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón, dejándose llevar por el fuerte deseo que les invadía.

—Muy propio de Oliver Queen escarparse de su boda para acostarse con una mujer —dijo una voz masculina sorprendiéndolos. Felicity le mordió el labio a Oliver sin querer.

—Lo siento —exclamó entre arrepentido y avergonzada. Bajo rápidamente las piernas y se alisó la falda de sus vestido tratando de hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Oliver no entendía como había podido pasar eso, había cerrado la puerta con llave y no había nadie allí cuando habían entrado, de ello estaba completamente seguro. Su cerebro aun no funcionaba correctamente por culpa del beso, de otro modo hubiera reconocido la voz inmediatamente.

—Tommy —susurró.

Su amigo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con una pierna reposando sobre su otra rodilla y con un brazo extendido por lo alto del asiento.

—¿Tú también lo ves? —preguntó insegura Felicity, vale que hubiera tenido alucinaciones con Moira, pero tenerlas también con el mejor amigo de su marido empezaba a ser preocupante. Pero si ambos estaban viendo y oyendo lo mismo podría ser que alguien les hubiera inyectado algún tipo de sustancia —¿Crees que nos han dado vértigo o alguna cosa así? —continuó preguntando ella entre susurros.

—No soy ninguna alucinación causada por el alcohol y una droga —explicó Tommy poniéndose de pie—. Te prometí que estaríamos en tu boda —le recordó la promesa que le había hecho cuando Oliver estuvo inconsciente a causa de la explosión en el laboratorio— y lo estamos, gracias a una amiga vuestra.

—Zatanna —dijeron los dos a la vez. No había sido imaginaciones, la maga había estado en la mansión y ambos la habían visto de pasada. Pero la presencia de Tommy, de Moira y de Robert no dejaba lugar a dudas que ella había pasado por allí haciendo uno de sus encantamientos.

—Exacto. Debéis de haberle causado gran impresión para querer haceros un regalo como éste —comentó acercándose a la pareja.

—¿Tú has visto...? —comenzó a preguntarle Oliver a su chica.

—A tú madre, sí —confirmó ella—supongo que ha sido su forma de decirme que no estaba mal que llevara sus pendientes —inconscientemente se llevó la mano a uno de los lóbulos de sus orejas y acarició el precioso zarcillo que había pertenecido a su suegra.

—Es nuestra forma de daros nuestra bendición y que nos alegramos por vosotros —Tommy se acercó a su mejor amigo y le susurró con la misma complicidad con que lo había hecho cuando eran jóvenes—. Entiendo porque no puedes mantener las manos alejadas de ella yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar —le guiño un ojo y se dirigió nuevamente a los dos—. Ser felices y no olvidéis ponerle mi nombre a vuestro primer hijo.

La pareja se miraron sonriendo por la petición; Felicity no tuvo que decirle a Oliver que le parecía bien, algo que Oliver sabía que ocurriría gracias a otro favor de Zatanna. Cuando se volvieron para decirle que lo harían estaban de nuevo solos en el despacho.

—Será mejor que regresemos, la gente estará preguntándose donde estamos —sugirió Felicity tratando de acicalarse para que no se notara lo que habían estado haciendo.

Aunque gracias a Tommy en realidad es que no habían hecho mucho. Oliver siguió los pasos de su chica, y una vez estaban recompuestos salieron a reunirse con todos los invitados, ya tendrían tiempo más tarde para estar a solas.

Un par de horas más tarde los invitados habían regresado a sus casas; Oliver y Felicity se habían despedido de Connor, que pasaría unos días al cuidado de su tía Thea y de Roy, mientras los recién casados pasaban unos días de luna de miel, luego regresarían e irían todos juntos a Disney World; pero antes de eso pasarían la noche en la suite del mejor hotel de Starling City, cortesía de todos sus amigos.

Diggle ese día estaba libre de obligaciones, así que uno de los guardaespaldas contratados para mantener en orden la seguridad del enlace, los llevó desde la mansión Queen hasta el hotel. Las maletas para la luna de miel habían aguardado todo el día en el interior de maletero; Felicity había decidido no cambiarse, quería disfrutar de su vestido el máximo tiempo posible, Oliver había seguido su ejemplo, ya se encargaría alguien al día siguiente de recoger sus trajes.

Así que allí estaban Oliver y Felicity entrando por las puertas de la habitación, riendo. no habían parado de bromear durante su viaje en coche. Pero una vez Oliver había cerrado la puerta de la habitación, las risas habían desaparecido dando paso a otra emoción más primitiva. Oliver abrazó a su esposa por la espalda dejándola apoyada sobre su pecho. Felicity se vio envuelta no solo por los brazos, también por su olor, un olor que la excitaba y la calmaba a partes iguales.

Un tenue gemido salió de sus labios al sentir los labios de su esposo recorriendo la piel sensible de su cuello. Involuntaria mente movió sus caderas, restregando la redondez de su trasero con la entrepierna de Oliver, provocando en él la misma reacción que habían tenido en ella sus besos.

A pesar de que le parecía que Felicity estaba preciosa, para Oliver las metros y metros de tela, y las infinitas capas del vestido eran un completo estorbo para lo que tenía en mente. Uno a uno fue desabrochando los diminutos botones que cerraban el corpiño, cuando este estuvo abierto, ella dejó caer el vestido al suelo.

Ella le escuchó contener el aliento al descubrir por primera vez su conjunto de ropa interior. Sin duda le daría las gracias a Thea por el regalo. Muy lentamente se dio la vuelta para que Oliver pudiera ver lo bien que le quedaba el corpiño.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves señor Queen? —le preguntó burlonamente. El fuego que había en los ojos de su esposo la hacían sentirse, no solo guapa o sexy, sino también poderosa y juguetona, o quizás se debiera al vino, poco le importaba, era su noche de bodas y pensaba disfrutarla.

—Coño sí —aseguró no perdiendo de talle de como sus senos se levantaban bajo la copa del sostén, o como el encaje se ajustaban a las curvas de su cintura—. Sí llego a saber que llevabas eso debajo todo este tiempo, nos hubiéramos ido mucho antes.

Felicity se rió por su respuesta tan ruda. En los tres años que llevaba conociendo a Oliver apenas le había escuchado decir alguna palabrota, haber despertado en él esa reacción era todo un premio para ella. Soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta buscando al carro que el servicio de habitaciones había dejado para ellos.

—Mira nos han dejado un bote de nata —Felicity lo tomó entre sus manos, muy consciente de que él no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Apretó la boquilla y salió una pequeña cantidad de producto, que ella inmediatamente lamió—. ¡Ummmm!

Oliver blasfemó internamente, ver a Felicity lamer esa lagrima de nata había logrado que sus pantalones se le estrecharan un poco más. Estaba completamente excitado, no paraba de desear quitarle ese endemoniado corpiño y saborear sus turgentes pechos coronado con la nata que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Acaso quieres matarme tan pronto? —le preguntó acercándose a ella cual depredador se acerca a su presa.

—Ahora no —le respondió ella amoldándose a su abrazo—, quizás más tarde.

Su voz era por completo la de una seductora, algo que sin duda era, porque Felicity Smoak tenía muchas caras y algún día quizás cuando llevaran cincuenta años de casados, las descubriría todas, pero desde luego se iba a divertir en el proceso.

Ella apretó sus labios con los de él, mientas le envolvía el cuello con sus brazos. Oliver recorrió sus curvas con su manos, no podía evitarlo necesitaba tocarla. Sintió como las manos se deslizaban desde su nuca por sus hombros tratando de quitarle la chaqueta, con reticencia retiró las manos de su espalda y se dejó hacer. Pero tan pronto la prenda estaba en el suelo regresó buscando el contacto de su cuerpo.

Le agarró de su trasero pegando su entrepierna en el vientre de ella, a pesar sus tacones seguía siendo mucho más alto que ella. Pero Felicity no pensaba ser una doncella sumisa, esta vez quería llevar el mando aunque para ello tuviera que atarlo al cabecero de la cama. La imagen que visualizó en su mente la hizo excitarse todavía más; si no fuera físicamente imposible estaba segura que sus bragas desaparecerían por combustión espontanea.

Busco de nuevo su boca mientras sus manos deshacían los botones de su camisa. Oliver estaba a punto de perder el control, no quería esperar más, la necesitaba, y la necesitaba ya. La levantó en brazos haciendo que ella se enganchara al su cintura con sus piernas y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama.

Felicity tembló al sentir la frialdad de las sabanas blancas contra la piel de su espalda mientras que por delante sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Oliver. Su miradas se encontraron, el intenso deseo en los ojos azules de él hicieron que el su corazón latiera a más velocidad.

—Tienes demasiada ropa —le recordó.

Con gusto Oliver se quitó la camisa que permanecía abierta así como su corbata, pero cuando sus manos fueron a abrir la hebilla del cinturón, ella se lo impidió.

—Dejamame a mi —le obligó a tumbarse sobre la cama y ella se sentó sobre él a horcajadas.

Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos le desabrochó la hebilla y el cierre del pantalón de su traje, liberándole de la presión que éste le ocasionaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó Oliver al ver que ella se había quedado de repente quieta.

—Quiero probar algo —se agachó para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente? —le preguntó con curiosidad, sus manos recorrieron sus muslos, el cachito de encaje con las que acababan la media le volvía loco.

—Tú y un bote de nata.

Oliver no pudo ocultar su sorpresa durante unos segundos, pero cuando se recompuso lo hizo con la mejores de sus sonrisas. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y dijo.

—Soy todo suyo señora Queen.

Felicity se puso de pie con las piernas algo temblorosas por la anticipación, fue en busca de la nata, antes de volver a subir a la cama, tiró de la pernera de los pantalones de Oliver dejándole al igual que ella en ropa interior. Se sentó nuevamente sobre él acariciado su cincelado y herido pecho, notando los diferentes relieves y texturas en su piel. Durante mucho tiempo había fantaseado con poder tocarlo al verlo sin camiseta, algo que solía hacer casi todo el tiempo. Ahora no tenía porque fantasear con tocarlo podía hacerlo siempre que quisiera; las cicatrices no habían sido ningún impedimento, conocía cada cicatriz como la palma de su mano.

Vertió un poco de la nata sobre su clavícula derecha, para luego limpiarlo con su lengua; muy lentamente acarició su piel haciendo que Oliver gimiera. Fue repitiendo la operación por diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, como sobre el tatuaje de la Bratava, su ombligo, sus abdominales...a Oliver cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo contener sus manos ante tal tortura. Nada dispuesta a acabar con la diversión, Felicity regresó a la parte superior de su torso.

Decoró uno de sus pezones con la crema, su lengua rodeó la aureola limpiándola poco a poco, una vez estaba completamente limpia la tomó entre sus dientes y le dio un suave mordisco. Oliver retiró las manos de detrás de su cabeza e hizo que Felicity subiera la cabeza hasta sus labios.

—Se acabó el juego —sentenció él.

—No quiero jugar un poco más —Oliver sintió como ella bajaba la mano por su torso, se adentraba por sus calzoncillo y acariciaba miembro.

Exhaló un gemido de satisfacción, sus suaves manos sobre su gran excitación se sentía como el mismo cielo. Tuvo que luchar por no dejarse llevar, era su noche de bodas y ella se merecía algo para recordar y no precisamente para mal.

—Para —logró decir sacando su mano del interior de su ropa interior—. Ahora me toca jugar a mí.

Le desabrochó el corpiño, le había excitado pero necesitaba sentir el tacto de su piel, fue una tarea difícil con tanto corchete pero lo consiguió. Sí, su pecho ahora se veía más pequeño, pero era perfecto para él. Se acercó y lamió uno de sus erectos y sonrojados pezones de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho unos minutos antes. Felicity arqueó la espalda dejando escapar un gemido al sentir el roce de la lengua de su esposo sobre su piel sensible. Hundió los dedos en su pelo disfrutando del momento.

—Oliver —exclamó al sentir como sus dientes ejercían presión sin hacerle daño ninguno.

Una de sus manos encontró el camino al interior de sus bragas, como de costumbre la encontró dispuesta; Felicity se avivaba fácilmente bajo sus caricias, pero esta vez no podía apuntarse el tanto, pues apenas había comenzado a acariciarlo. Felicity movió su pelvis, buscando el roce de sus dedo, en escasos minutos Oliver la tenía gimiendo y arqueándose como una gata, clavando sus dedos sobre sus hombros gimiendo y pidiendo más.

Se desprendieron de las dos únicas prendas que los separaban, la insto a tumbarse y ella se colocó sobre ella, tratando de dejar su peso sobre sus fuertes y entrenados brazos. La penetró con una poderosa estocada, estaban los dos demasiado exaltados para andarse con recatos. Oliver empezó a besarla por el cuello a la par que la entraba y salía de su interior una y otra vez, Felicity le recorrió su fuerte y poderosa espalda con sus manos, con uno de sus pies subía y bajaba a lo largo de su pierna. La pasión los iban envolviendo en su manto de sensaciones.

Oliver les hizo rodar por la gran cama, ella quedó de nuevo sobre él. Teniendo las riendas de su propio placer, Felicity lo cabalgó cambiando el ritmo a medida que las sensaciones se iban acumulando en su interior, mientras que sus bocas se buscaban con desesperación. Estaban a punto de llegar a ese punto de sin retorno cuando Oliver les hizo regresar a la posición inicial, quedando de nuevo tumbado sobre ella, vigorizó sus movimientos y en dos estocadas Felicity cayó presa del mayor de los placeres y él no tardó en seguirla.

Los dos cayeron rendidos y sudorosos contra la cama, apenas podían moverse o pensar. Había sido el orgasmo más intenso que habían experimentado hasta la fecha.

—Creo que como esto siga yendo a más me va a dar un ataque al corazón — bromeó ella cuando ya estaba algo más recuperada.

Oliver se rió y buscó la sabana que contento ajetreo había caído al suelo y les tapó, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se quedarían dormidos.

— X—

A la mañana siguiente Oliver sintió como Felicity le acariciaba contantemente el pecho, eso podía significar solo una cosa. Estaba preocupada.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó sin abrir los ojos aun.

Felicity se acurrucó aun más contra su pecho algo que él recibió de buen agrado.

—¿Te importaría que hiciéramos una parada antes de ir de luna de miel?

Oliver abrió los ojos y la miró por primera vez esa mañana.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

— X —

Convencer a Oliver no había sido tarea fácil, aun seguía siendo demasiado protector con ella, y no le había gustado su petición, pero finamente lo había conseguido y allí estaban. Detrás de la puerta estaba la persona a la que quería ver y por la que habían trastocado sus planes.

—¿Estás segura de que quiere hacer esto? —le cuestionó Oliver no quería que hiciera nada para lo que no estuviera preparada—. Aun estamos a tiempo de olvidarnos de todo.

Felicity dejó de mirar la puerta que tenía frente a ella y miró a su esposo.

—Tengo que hacerlo —aseguró ella. Éste no había sido un capricho de última hora, había sido un pensamiento que se había ido formando en ella en el transcurso del día de su boda y al que finalmente había decidido hacerle frente—. Tengo que hacerlo por mí.

Oliver aceptó su alegato con un asentimiento. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era estar a su lado. Tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—Cuando me digas —no terminó la frase pero ella comprendió que en cuanto estuviera lista abriría la puerta.

Respiró hondo dos veces tratando de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón que se había revolucionado por los nervios.

—Puedes abrir.

Oliver así lo hizo, permitiéndole el paso a un lugar en el que nunca espero verla. Todos los que estaban allí, lo estaban por entre los dos lo habían puesto en ese lugar. De repente todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, mirándoles con rencor. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo caso a las indeseables miradas, habían ido allí buscando a una persona en concreto. Felicity se acercó a donde el hombre estaba mientras que Oliver esperaba atento descansando sobre la puerta.

—Hola papá —saludó finalmente Felicity al hombre que tenía delante. Llamar papá al hombre que había hecho tanto daño, no solo a la ciudad y al mundo sino sobre todo a sus amigos le resultó más difícil de lo que creía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —al igual que a Oliver, al hombre no le hacía gracia que estuviera rodeada de tantos villanos llenos de rencor— ¿por qué la has traído aquí?—le preguntó a Oliver irritado.

—Me ha traído porque yo se lo he pedido —respondió con tranquilidad—. Necesitaba decirte que durante años te odie, te odié por marcharte, por abandonarnos a mamá y a mí; por romper nuestra familia...Éramos felices y de repente, no quedó nada. ¿Y todo por qué? Por dinero, por poder... —su padre pareció ligeramente avergonzado—. Nos abandonaste para convertirte en un monstro —Felicity que había empezado discretamente con su discurso fue alzando la voz y adquiriendo seguridad en su misma—. Durante mucho tiempo te odie, pero ya no. Porque gracias al daño que nos hiciste, decidí irme de casa y acabar en Starling city. Gracias a tu marcha formo parte de algo importante.

—Trabajas para un asesino como nosotros —le increpó su padre.

—No trabajo para, trabajo con —se acercó un poco más a la celda donde estaba su progenitor bastante irritada— y no es un asesino, es un HEROE.

—Siempre te gustó el cuento de Robin Hood —recordó menospreciando el titulo con el que ella llamaba a Arrow.

—Sí, puede que de pequeña fuera algo soñadora ¿Pero sabes por qué me gustaban? porque tenían finales felices, como pensaba que mamá y tú teníais. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Que a pesar del daño que me has hecho, finalmente tengo mi final feliz —sacó la mano donde desde el día anterior lucía una sortija y el anillo de compromiso y se la mostró a su padre—. Me he casado, he encontrado a una persona que me quiere y algún día tendremos hijos, unos niños que nunca te llamaran abuelo. Porque aunque ya no te odio, para mí nunca más serás mi padre. Porque ese es un titulo que se gana con el día a día y tú solo has demostrado que no eres nada para mí —Felicity se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

Oliver se incorporó tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción que pudiera alertar a alguno de los que estaban allí, por el momento era mejor que ninguno supiera que Felicity no solo era la compañera en su trabajo nocturno, sino que también era su compañera en su vida. No quería alimentar en demasía la sed de venganza que todos ellos tenían contra él. Aunque sí llegaran a escapar era algo que podrían averiguar perfectamente, pero estarían preparados para ese momento.

Abrió la puerta de la cárcel de máxima seguridad que Argus le había cedido para apresar a los megavillanos y salió de allí con Felicity. Curiosamente los dos iban vestidos de una forma muy similar a la primera vez que había ido allí con Slade; con vaqueros, camisetas, botas y cazadora de cuero. No hablaron de nuevo hasta que estaban en la playa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él acariciándole el rostro con ternura, aunque le seguía pareciendo una mala idea el que se hubiera presentado allí anunciándose como compañera de Arrow estaba orgulloso de como se había afrontado a sus demonios, de cómo había pasado pagina.

—De maravilla —le aseguró ella—. Deseando comenzar nuestra luna de miel —Felicity comenzó andar para dirigirse al avión que Oliver había pilotado a Lian Yu—, te recuerdo que Thea nos ha pedido que le demos un sobrino pronto —ella le guiñó un ojo, porque aunque deseaba tener un hijo con Oliver, sabía que ella aun quería esperar. Eso no quería decir que no pudieran disfrutar practicando como la noche anterior.

Oliver soltó una carcajada y la siguió. Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, lo afrontarían JUNTOS, tal y como hacía cada noche cuando él se ponía el antifaz y la capucha y ella se sentaba tras los ordenadores.

Eran un equipo ahora y siempre.


	19. Oliver Queen

NOTA IMPORTANTE: _Lo escrito en cursiva pertenece a Flashbacks_

Oliver llevaba despierto varios minutos pero no sentía deseos de moverse de la cama, más aun desde que había descubierto que tenía a cierta personita durmiendo acurrucada entre sus brazos. Eran por cosas como ésta que su vida sexual con su esposa se había reducido prácticamente a encuentros furtivos en la ducha, en el despacho e incluso en la guarida antes de regresar a casa.

Desde luego su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos seis años; ahora el poco tiempo libre que tenía, lo ocupaba yendo a partidos de futbol o a recitales de preescolar. Su inseparable escalara de salmón había quedado relegada a un tercer o mejor dicho cuarto lugar, para desgracia de Felicity; ahora entendía porque muchos hombres casados acaban desarrollando barriga, él apenas tenía horas en el día para mantenerse en forma como antes.

Hablando de Felicity, Oliver no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, cuando abrió los ojos ella ya había abandonado el lecho dejándole con la única compañía de Tommy. No es que no quisiera a su hijo, porque lo quería y mucho, pero había esperado empezar ese día de una manera menos tranquila. En cambio allí estaba, sintiendo la acompasada respiración del niño, pensando en la vida, SU vida.

Como por ejemplo la inesperada llegada al mundo de Tommy. Aunque antes de la boda había hablado de esperar un tiempo para ser padres, el destino les tenía otros planes y Felicity se había quedado embarazada en la misma luna de miel. Aun hoy era capaz de recordar el miedo que había sentido hasta que el médico no les había confirmado que todo marchaba correctamente y el bebe no corría ningún peligro.

— X —

_Felicity se encontraba una vez más tumbada sobre la camilla a la espera de que el médico le hiciera su segunda ecografía, la primera había sido al descubrir que estaba embarazada . A su lado estaba sentado su marido, el cual le había cogido de la mano al notar su nerviosismo nada más entrar a la consulta del ginecólogo y no se la había soltado salvo cuando había sido absolutamente necesario. Sabía que Oliver estaba igual de preocupado que ella aunque trataba de aparentar calma y tranquilidad, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para identificar esa sombra que tenía en sus ojos. Ellos que se enfrentaban al peligro todos los días, habían sentido miedo por un ser que era apenas del tamaña de una judía._

_Esta vez Felicity no se había permitido pensar si sería o no una buena madre, si Oliver se alegraría con la noticia o de si sería niño o niña; no esta vez habían ido con pies de plomo y habían esperado hasta superar el tercer trimestre para hacer todas esas cosas. Había sido bastante complicado ignorar que estaba embarazada, las nauseas, el cansancio, los cambios que poco a poco su cuerpo fue experimentando, las hormonas a flor de piel... Todos los síntomas que una embarazada podría tener ella los tenía, como si el bebe quisiera hacerles saber que estaba allí y no le gustaba que lo ignoraran._

_Así había llegado a las semana número doce y Felicity cruzaba los dedos para que les dieran buenas noticias. _

_—Todo va ir bien —le aseguró Oliver al ver que Felicity era incapaz de estarse quieta._

_—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Qué pasa si...?_

_No pudo acabar la frase porque él la silenció con un suave beso sobre sus labios. Al separarse mantuvo su frente sobre la de ella mientras acariciaba tiernamente su sedoso cabello._

_—Por cómo le ha estado dando la lata a su mamá, estoy seguro que tiene el carácter luchador de los Queen._

_—Menos mal que me tiño y nadie va a verme las canas —bromeó algo más tranquila._

_El carácter de los Queen podía ser un poco problemático, pero todos ellos tenían un buen corazón; tal y como Oliver le había demostrado, cuando rascabas más allá de la fachada de tipo duro, había un osito de peluche. Thea y Connor, también tenían ese carácter de los Queen que tanto apreciaba y que llenaba su vida a diario. Es cierto que también tenían sus defectos, pero quién es perfecto._

_El médico entró dando punto y final a la conversación._

_—Bueno veamos a ver qué tal va todo —dijo el doctor dejando el informe con los datos de Felicity al lado del ordenador del ecógrafo, metió algunos datos antes de comenzar a realizar la prueba—. El gel está algo frio, no tanto como de costumbre... pero te aviso para que no pille desprevenida —dicho lo cual esperó que ella descubriera su vientre y lo pringó del viscoso producto. _

_Oliver y Felicity no perdieron detalle de como el doctor fue moviendo la sonda de la maquina alrededor del vientre de ella, tratando de leer en sus expresiones si algo marchaba mal o por el contrario todo iba como tenía que ir. Oliver sintió como su esposa había puesto más fuerza en el apretón de su mano. No dijo nada. Tan solo le acarició el dorso de la mano con unas caricias realizadas con su pulgar._

_—Aquí tienen al pequeño —anunció el médico señalando la pantalla—o pequeña, aun es muy pronto para saber el sexo._

_—¿Está bien? —preguntó Felicity temerosa de mirar a la pantalla._

_—Todo va perfectamente señora Queen —aseguró el hombre—tiene el tamaño y peso adecuado, no hay malformaciones... puede respirar tranquila —Felicity se permitió mirar a la pantalla y ver a su bebe—. ¿Ven esto de aquí?—dijo el hombre señalando un punto que se veían colores azules y rojos— es su corazón y suena así._

_De repente por los altavoces comenzaron a sonar los rápidos latidos de un diminuto corazón. Aquel sonido acabó con las últimas barreras que Felicity se había construido para protegerse a sí misma y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, solo que esta vez las lagrimas eran de felicidad y no de tristeza. Se volvió buscando a su esposo y comprobó que Oliver también tenía lagrimas a punto de saltar de sus ojos._

_ Sintiendo que ella le estaba mirando giró su rostro a la derecha y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. No hablaron pero a la vez lo dijeron todo. Con una gran sonrisa volvieron a mirar la pantalla donde estaba su hijo. _

_—Les dejaré unos minutos a solas —dicho esto el doctor se marchó dejando intimidad a la pareja._

_—Ahí esta nuestro Tommy —dijo Oliver aun con el nudo de la emoción en su garganta._

_—¿Y si es una niña? Ya has oído al doctor aún es pronto para saberlo —le recordó. Las lagrimas habían desaparecido y ahora sus ojos brillaban de felicidad._

_—Lo he oído —le respondió acercando su rostro a el de ella—¿y sabes una cosa? me da igual si es niño o niña, porque es nuestro; tuyo y mío. _

_Aunque Oliver tenía la completa seguridad de que ese pequeño ser que podía ver en la pantalla del ecógrafo, sería un niño. Un niño que tal y como su mejor amigo le había solicitado en su boda, llevaría su nombre. Un homenaje ambos estaban más que dispuestos a realizar._

_—Oliver...—a Felicity le encantaba cuando él tenía estos arrebatos románticos._

_—Te quiero —y ella le respondió que también le quería y se besaron celebrando una nueva vida, una personita que ellos mismo habían creado y aunque aun no la conocían ya la amaban con locura, porque eran parte de ellos mismos._

_Salieron de la consulta del doctor con una foto y con la próxima cita para la siguiente ecografía donde les confirmarían si iba a tener un niño tal y como Oliver aseguraba o una niña. _

_No pudieron evitarlo y en cuanto llegaron a la guarida y se encontraron con el resto del Team, dieron la noticia._

_—Tenemos algo que contaros —anunció Oliver llamando la atención de su hermana, Roy y Diggle; Felicity en vez de sentarse en su silla tal y como hacía cada vez que llega a la guarida se quedó a su lado, a la espera de las reacciones de sus compañeros._

_—Miedo me dais la última vez que nos llamasteis así fue para anunciar que os casabais... —comentó Diggle el cual tenía su ligera sospecha de que cual era la noticia. Quizás fuera porque era el mayor o solo porque era más perceptivo que sus otros dos compañeros, se había fijado que Felicity no era la misma y Oliver estaba más pendiente de ella que de costumbre, algo que a él mismo le había pasado cuando Lyla había estado embarazada._

_—¿De qué se trata, pasa algo malo? —preguntó Thea preocupada._

_—No, salvo que creas que vaya a ser un mal padre —comentó Oliver con ligereza._

_—Sabes Ollie que creo que eres un padre estupendo... —empezó a decir su hermana hasta que reparó en el tiempo verbal que su hermano había empleado. Vaya, futuro— ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Estás embarazada? —le preguntó a su cuñada._

_—Sí, de doce semanas._

_Thea extasiada se dio tal grito que todos ellos pegaron un salto del susto, enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de su cuñada y empezó a hablar de lo contenta que estaba, del dineral que se iba a dejar en comprar ropita y que pensaba ser una tía consentidora. Mientras que la joven había abrazado a Felicity Oliver había recibido la felicitación de sus dos compañeros, la de Diggle, siendo como había sido el primero en luchar por él y tratar de sacar su lado humano de nuevo, fue la que le llegó más hondo._

_—Estoy segura que papá y mamá estarían muy orgullosos de ti Ollie —le dijo su hermana en cuanto dejó a Felicity y fue a abrazarse a él._

_—De ambos, Speedy —le aseguró él. Los dos habían madurado mucho en los últimos años._

_Felicity agradeció la sincera alegría de su equipo, eran familia. Una familia que poco a poco aumentaba. A Connor y Andy, se le había sumado la pequeña Sara, la segunda hija de Diggle y Lyla hacía dos años, justo después de la muerte de su amiga. La muerte de Sara les había afectado a todos ellos profundamente, Felicity temió incluso que Oliver se perdiera nuevamente en su mundo, pero no lo hizo, Oliver había focalizado su dolor en encontrar al asesino de Sara y en sus misiones con la Liga de la Justicia. Felicity sabía que Bruce Wayne había tenido una charla con su esposo, pero nunca preguntó qué era lo que habían hablado, ni él lo había dicho nunca. Fuera lo que fuera había ayudado a que Oliver no se regodeara en el dolor de la perdida. Connor y ella también habían sido un buen incentivo para seguir hacía delante y no pensar que podría acabar como Sara, como Tommy o sus padres._

_—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Roy— supongo habrá que cambiar ciertas cosas ahora que Felicity está, ya sabéis..._

_—Embarazada Roy, puedes decirlo no es contagioso —le riñó su novia._

_—Ni se te ocurra —le señaló Felicity a su marido el cual estaba a punto de responderle a Roy—, no pienso dejar de venir aunque esté embarazada, sabes de sobra que sin mi estaríais perdidos. Soy tan heroína como vosotros._

_—Lo sé Felicity, pero tienes que tener cuidado._

_—Oliver mi trabajo está aquí el 90% de las veces._

_Ella se acercó a él, que estaba en posición de defensa con los brazos cruzados por delante de su pecho, dejando claro que su actitud no iba a cambiar ni un ápice. _

_—Pues a partir de ahora va a ser el 100%, nada de misiones de campo hasta que no nazca el bebe._

_Felicity miró a Diggle y éste respondió._

_—Estoy de acuerdo con él._

_En el fondo ella sabía que llevaban razón. Hasta Lyla había abandonado el trabajo de campo las dos veces que había estado embarazada, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara de buena gana._

— X —

Algo inaudito pasó durante esos meses que Felicity estuvo embarazada del pequeño monstruito que dormía entre sus brazos. Durante meses, Starling City estuvo tranquila, como si los villanos quisieran darle una tregua, algo muy similar a cuando acabaron con Slade. lejos de preocuparse, el team aprovechó al máximo ese respiro.

Así pues Oliver y Felicity llegaban a casa todos los días temprano para ayudar a Connor con sus deberes, jugar un rato a los videojuegos o ver alguna película tumbados en la cama. En algunas ocasiones Thea y Roy se unían a ellos.

Al igual que cualquier pareja, Roy y Thea tenían sus problemas, sus discusiones, pero habían conseguido dejar atrás el pasado y arreglar su relación. Los años los habían hecho madurar; Roy ya no era su joven aprendiz, ahora era un héroe por derecho propio. Arsenal era casi tan conocido en la ciudad como Arrow, a Oliver le encantaba bromear con Roy cuando veía una camiseta o una taza con la imagen del encapuchado bermellón, aunque el joven protestaba en el fondo sabía que se sentía orgulloso de ello; de que la gente aunque fuera por un seudónimo le reconociera su trabajo. "No me abandones", le había pedido en una ocasión, y Oliver no lo había hecho, como tampoco había abandonado a Thea. Ahora estaba tan completamente orgulloso de ellos. No le costaba ningún trabajo marcharse a sus misiones con la Liga, porque sabía que la ciudad estaba en buenas manos.

También le habían dejado algo más de tiempo para compartir con su familia. Como cuando Donna apareció en su casa después de enterarse que iba a ser abuela.

— X—

_Oliver subió extrañado a su dormitorio, él y Connor hacía ya bastante rato que se habían arreglado e incluso habían desayunado, pero Felicity aun no había bajado y él la había dejado frente el armario. Y ahí seguía, salvo que ahora tenía una pila de vestidos tirados por el suelo._

_—¿Ha habido un tornado en nuestra casa y yo no me he enterado? —preguntó desconcertado, sobre todo porque su esposa seguía sin vestir._

_—Si has venido a reírte de mí, es mejor que me dejes tranquila._

_Oliver se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, así que se acercó a ella._

_—Ehhh, Felicity —se acercó a ella, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y obligándola a alzar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos—, dime ¿qué es lo que ocurre?_

_—No me cierra ningún vestido —confesó disgustada—. El viernes no tuve problema pero mírame este fin de semana me ha crecido la tripa y ahora no entro en mi ropa._

_Oliver se fijó en su vientre y comprobó que ya no era tan plano como de costumbre.  
En su lugar había un ligero abultamiento que hacía apenas unos días no estaba. Eso no había sido mucho problema durante el fin de semana porque prácticamente lo había pasado en pijama, pero ahora que tenían que ir a la oficina, era un desafío para los ajustados vestidos de su esposa._

_—Eyyyy, eso no es el fin del mundo —le aseguró él, que en realidad la veía preciosa._

_—Claro eso lo dice el hombre que tiene el cuerpo como si fuera una estatua griega —Felicity se volvió tratando de buscar algo que pudiera ponerse para ir a la oficina._

_—Supongo que eso trataba de ser un alago porque todas esas estatuas tienen ciertas carencias que sabes de sobra que no tengo —él rellenaba bien la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Bueno, y también la trasera, para qué andarse con falsa modestia; pero no estaban hablando de él sino de ella. La abrazó por la espalda acariciando su vientre y continuó hablando—. Nuestro pequeño Tommy está creciendo fuerte y sano ahí dentro. Y tú estás preciosa, sexy —esta última palabra la dijo casi como si fuera un gruñido mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo derecho._

_—Oliver tenemos que irnos, por favor para —le suplicó ella al sentir las caricias que su esposo prodigaba por su cuerpo._

_—Lo sé, pero quería que comprobaras que estaba hablando completamente enserio._

_—¿Sobre tu entrepierna? —preguntó Felicity coquetamente ._

_Oliver soltó una carcajada, seguía sin entender como su esposa podía pasar al llanto a las risas así como así. Tomó un vestido floreado que Felicity solo se ponía para sport y que tenía la cintura bastante más suelta que los vestidos que usa para ir a la oficina._

_—Ponte esto —le entregó el vestido—. Esta tarde arreglaremos tu problema de vestuario._

_—Oliver no puedo ponerme esto para ir a la oficina —protestó ella—tenemos una reunión con Ray Palmer, qué crees que pensará cuando me vea aparecer así vestida._

_—Mejor aparecer así vestida que hacerlo sin nada ¿no? —le preguntó él, aunque en realidad a Oliver le importaba bien poco lo que Palmer pudiera pensar de su esposa, es más prefería que no pensara en ella. Le ponía de los nervios cuando la miraba con ojos de cachorrillo._

_Felicity le quitó el vestido y decidió que le pediría algún blazer a Thea con el que disimular que era una prenda que se había comprado en un mercadillo._

_El contrato con Industrias Palmer había resultado ser más ventajosa de lo que en un principio habían previsto. La rama sanitaria, había sido un campo que ni Oliver, ni ella habían pensado explorar, y les estaba aportando grandes dividendos, algo por lo que los accionistas estaban muy agradecidos. Ahora nadie ponía en duda la capacidad de Oliver Queen para dirigir Queen Consolidated como había ocurrido hacía un par de años. Ahora veían en él un hombre de negocios tal y como habían visto en su padre. Con las nuevas ideas y contratos estaban consiguiendo que la empresa se recuperara a pasos agigantados. Felicity también había conseguido recuperar el archivo con los proyectos de ciencias aplicadas, que habían volado por los aires tratando de impedir que Slade creara su ejército de mirakuru. _

_Finalmente Felicity había acabado por arreglarse. No tenía la imagen profesional que a ella le gustaba dar, pero tendría que servir por un día. Nunca imaginó que le saldría la barriguita tan pronto y sobre todo tan de golpe. No podía evitar preguntarse si eso no sería una señal que debería de cuidar lo que comía o se pondría como una ballena jorobada. "Seguro que cuando estuviera enorme, Oliver no la encontraba tan atractiva", suspiró tratando de eliminar es pensamiento de su cabeza."Para que adelantarse a los acontecimientos" se dijo._

_Iba a ir a desayunar, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Estaba segura que no podía tratarse de Diggle, él tenía llave para entrar siempre que quisiera, aunque siempre llamaba cuando acudía de visita. Extrañada, abrió la puerta y al otro lado se encontró con su madre, que al verla chilló haciendo que Oliver, Connor, Thea y Roy se acercaran alarmados a ver qué era lo que pasaba._

_—¿Mamá que haces aquí? —le preguntó atónita mientras su madre la abrazaba efusivamente._

_—He venido a verte. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sientes nauseas? —le preguntó sin apenas darle un respiro— Yo cuando estaba embarazada de ti apenas podía mantener nada en el estomago —a Felicity le estaba costando algo de trabajo seguir la conversación de su madre._

_—Donna, me alegro de verte —la saludó Oliver, rescatando a su esposa._

_—Oliver, no sabes lo contenta que me habéis hecho —la mujer se abrazó al cuello de su yerno, el cual no podía contener la sonrisa— ¡Voy a ser abuela! —aplaudió entusiasmada._

_—Necesito comer algo —anunció Felicity. Aun no acaba de creerse que su madre estaba allí gritando como una adolescente porque iba a ser abuela, mientras que ella no podía dejar de lloriquear por los vestidos que no iba a poder ponerse durante meses._

_—Tienes que disculparla Donna, aun no ha desayunado —le informó Oliver a su suegra._

_—Felicity Megan Smoak, ahora tienen que cuidarte por dos, vamos a buscarte algo para desayunar —Donna tomó a su hija del brazo y se fue en busca de la cocina—. Oliver querido ¿te importaría meter mis maletas?_

_—¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros? —preguntó Connor a la mujer._

_—Por supuesto voy a quedarme todo el tiempo que sea necesario, cuando nazca tu hermanito tus padres van a necesitar mucha ayuda... —le respondió Donna._

_Felicity al escuchar a su madre se volvió buscando alarmada a su marido. Éste tenía en su cara una expresión de sorpresa que dejaba claro que él no tenía nada que ver con la llegada de su madre. ¿De verdad pensaba quedarse con ellos durante meses? Ella no se creía capaz de soportarlo, la relación con su madre había mejorado muchísimo, pero convivir con ella a diario sería demasiado sobre todo con las hormonas revolucionadas._

— X —

El recuerdo se vio interrumpido cuando Tommy se revolvió entre sus brazos; Oliver contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos esperando que continuara dormido. Cuando le dijo a Felicity que el pequeño sería todo un Queen, lo dijo sin la sospecha de que su hijo sería toda una fuerza de la naturaleza; de igual modo que en su día lo habían sido Tommy y él cuando estaban juntos. Su hijo tenía tanta energía y curiosidad acumulada en su pequeño cuerpecito que a Oliver muchas veces le costaba seguirle el ritmo. Quizás eso no lo sacara de él, sino de su abuela.

Por suerte el pequeño solo buscó una nueva postura en la que seguir durmiendo cómodamente, permitiendo que su padre pudiera seguir viajando por sus recuerdos.

La visita de Donna no resultó ser tan nefasta como su esposa había augurado; más bien al contrario. Gracias a ella, Felicity se había hecho con un montón de ropa nueva, sino que también habían acabado comprando cosas para el bebé. Cuando Oliver llegó a casa, después de pasar por la guarida se sorprendió al encontrarlas en el salón rodeadas de la cuna, el carricoche, la trona, peluches y sobre minúsculas prendas. Si su esposa y él no habían pensado en que su hijo era una realidad, su suegra le metió de lleno en ella.

Durante días, Felicity, Donna y Thea habían debatido cual sería la mejor habitación para colocar al bebe. Thea pensaba que debían de preparar la misma habitación, que sus padre habían preparado cuando tanto Oliver, como ella, habían sido bebes. Donna por su parte aseguró que la mejor solución era poner la cuna en el dormitorio de los papás. "Lo agradeceréis cuando tengáis que levantaros a las tres de la mañana para hacer que deje de llorar", aseguró. Felicity se vio envuelta entre las discusiones de su madre y su cuñada, y todas las noches se desahogaba con su esposo. Oliver la escuchaba pacientemente, hasta que un día le aconsejó que llamara a Lyla. Ella y John habían tenido que enfrentarse a problemas y miedo similares a los que ahora el matrimonio Queen se enfrentaban con la llegada la llegada de su primer hijo.

Al día siguiente, Felicity llamó a su amiga y esta les invitó a cenar a su casa y así poder charlar largo y tendido.

— X —

_Oliver, Connor y Felicity llegaron puntuales a la casa de la familia Diggle-Michaels. Lyla les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Del interior desprendía un olor a asado, completamente delicioso que les hizo a todos desear sentarse a comer en ese mismo momento. _

_—Bienvenidos —les saludó su amiga permitiéndoles el paso al interior de su hogar._

_—Que bien huele —exclamó Connor, poniendo en voz alta lo que su padre y Felicity estaban pensando._

_—Gracias, aun queda unos minutos para que la cena esté lista —le informó—_. John está en el salón con las niñas.

_Oliver y su hijo fueron hacía el salón, mientras que Lyla y Felicity, la cual había ofrecido su ayuda, fueron a la cocina para asegurarse que la cena estaba lista. En el salón encontraron a John sentado en el suelo, con la pequeña Sara entre sus brazos, mientras jugaba con su otra hija._

_—Tío John ¿tienes maquillaje en la cara? —le preguntó boquiabierto Connor, no entendía como el fuerte de su tío se había dejado hacer eso._

_Oliver por su parte estaba tratando de contener la risa de ver a su amigo con los ojos pintados de colores y los labios del mismo color que los llevaba pintados Felicity._

_—Yo he sido —respondió Andy, con su lengua de trapo, sumamente orgullosa de su obra de su trabajo. La niña se acercó a su amigo y tomándole de la mano le dijo— Ahora tú._

_—¡No! —exclamó el pequeño aterrado— ¡Papá ayuda!_

_—Andy cariño, por qué no le enseña a Connor el juego que te han regalo los abuelos —le sugirió su padre._

_—Vale—la niña tiró de su amigo, pero el niño la miraba con desconfianza; no quería acabar como el grandullón que tenían sentado en frente—. ¡Vamos!_

_—Estás a salvo —le aseguró John recogiendo el set de pinturas que su hija había estado utilizando. _

_Algo más tranquilo Connor aceptó ir a la habitación con la niña. Sabía que seguramente su padre y su tío John hablarían de cosas de mayores y eso era un autentico rollazo._

_—Venga suéltalo —le pidió John a su amigo mientras se ponía en pie con la pequeña Sara gorgoreando entre sus brazos._

_Oliver no pudo contenerse más y rompió a reír._

_—Estás muy favorecido John._

_—Sí, ya te veremos qué es lo que haces cuando tengas una hija —le pasó la niña a su amigo—. Voy a quitarme este estropicio. Enseguida vuelvo._

_Oliver se quedó a solas con la niña, que lo miraba con la curiosidad de un bebé. Estar con la pequeña Sara, le hacía irremediablemente recordar a la extraordinaria mujer a la que le debía su nombre y que había sido asesinada por una persona que creía de confianza, la hermana de Nyssa, Talia. _

_El asesinato de Sara había sido un mazazo para todos. Laurel había vuelto a Starling City en busca de venganza para su hermana, y no lo había hecho sola Ted Grant la acompañaba. Oliver se había interpuesto en el camino de Laurel, entendía su dolor pero no quería que cometiera ninguna locura. Una mujer que estudió derecho supuestamente debía de creer en la justicia y no en el ojo por ojo, pero la rabia y el dolor había movido sus actos. Barry y su equipo se unieron a la búsqueda del asesino de Sara, así como algunos miembros de la liga de la justicia. Cuando todos los indicio había apuntado a su hermana, Nyssa se había negado a creerlo, pero finamente no le había quedado otro remedio. _

_Oliver no sabía que había sido de Talia, lo había dejado todo en manos de Nyssa y Bruce Wayne, por lo que estaba seguro de que la muerte de su amiga había sido vengada, sin la necesidad de otra muerte más._

_La pequeña que tenía en sus brazos no solo le hacía recordar a su amiga, sino también le hacía recordar que estaba vivo, y que no podía volver a ese mundo oscuro en el que había estado durante tanto tiempo. Además era por ella, por Andy, Connor o el renacuajo de Tommy por lo que salía noche tras noche vestido como Arrow en busca de una ciudad mejor._

_El nervioso movimiento de la pequeña le devolvió al presente justo a tiempo para ver aparecer a su amigo con la cara completamente limpia de todo maquillaje._

_—Vamos a por unas cervezas —sugirió John antes de coger a su hija de nuevo en brazos._

_Oliver extrañó enseguida su calor, aun así no dijo nada y siguió a su amigo a la cocina a conseguir algo de beber. _

_—¡Ohhhhh mira a quien tenemos aquí! —exclamó Felicity al ver a la niña— ¿Cómo está el pequeño gorrión?_

_Gorrión había sido el apodo que Felicity había elegido para la pequeña. Según ella misma decía, esperaba que no nunca se convirtiera en Canario, mejor ser un pequeño y tierno gorrión. Todos ellos sabían que corrían el riesgo de que algún día sus hijos siguieran sus pasos, algo que no les hacía ni pizca de gracia. Pero al igual que ello, sus hijos tendrían que tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque eso no quería decir que John, Lyla, Felicity y Oliver, no cruzaran los dedos para que sus hijos tomaran otros caminos._

_—Genial, al fin duerme toda la noche de un tirón —comentó Lyla._

_—Dentro de unos meses ya descubriréis lo que es —les dijo John mientras abría el frigorífico y extraía dos botellines de cerveza. Le preguntó a Felicity si quería algo, pero ella rechazó el ofrecimiento._

_—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —le preguntó Lyla. Por su esposo sabía que su amiga no estaba llevando el embarazo igual de bien que había llevado ella los suyos._

_—Depende del día —confesó la informática—. Hay día que estoy encantada y otros que solo deseó que hayan pasado los meses y el bebé esté aquí._

_—Bienvenidos al mundo de la paternidad —John le dio el botellín de cerveza a Oliver que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina—. Esto no mejora más bien al contrario._

_—John me ha dicho que tu madre y Thea están haciendo una especie de competición por ver quién quiere más al bebe._

_Felicity se llevó una mano a la sien al recordar las conversaciones de las dos mujeres._

_—Las quiero mucho a ambas, pero os prometo que hay veces que me apetece lanzarlas por la ventana. Sé que tratan de ayudar..._

_—Pero a ti te agobian —terminó Lyla por ella—. Te entiendo, a mí también me pasó con mi madre._

_—Exacto. Hace tan solo unas semanas, luchábamos para no ilusionarnos con su llegada. Y de pronto nuestra vida solo se reduce a él —comenzó a decir Felicity necesitaba poner con palabras esos sentimientos que le invadían día tras día—. ¡Qué estoy contenta! —aseguró rápidamente mirando a su marido—Lo prometo. Pero no puedo centrar mi vida solo en él —se señaló la barriga—, como pretende mi madre. Sé que las cosas no serán igual que han sido hasta ahora, pero tengo miedo de perderme a mi misma por el camino. ¿Tiene algún sentido todo esto? —le preguntó a Lyla._

_—Lo tiene —le aseguró su amiga—. Se llama ser madre primeriza. Créeme nos vas a dejar de ser tú misma, puede que al un poco al principio cuando trates de adaptarte a ser madre, pero luego... Mírame a mí, pude regresar al trabajo de campo con ARGUS hasta que volví a quedarme embarazada de Sara._

_–Eso mismo le dije yo, pero al parecer yo no doy tan buenos consejos como vosotros —comentó Oliver mirando a su esposa algo enfurruñado. _

_—Te hubiera hecho caso si no hubieras metido a las hormonas por medio. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le echa la culpa a las hormonas? Vale ya sé que parezco un yoyó emocional de vez en cuando, pero eso no significa que me haya vuelto tonta de repente._

— X—

Gracias a los consejos de sus amigos, regresaron a casa mucho más tranquilos. Felicity incluso encontró la fuerza de enfrentarse a Donna y a Thea. A Oliver no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de orgullo con la que Raisa les estaba sirviendo la cena. A partir de ese momento, las cosas se fueron haciendo al ritmo que su esposa marcaba.

Entré los dos decidieron que lo mejor en su situación sería hacer una habitación a parte para el bebé, pero no, en la que Oliver o Thea habían dormido, sino una más cercana a la habitación principal. Por eso escogieron la que tenían justo en frente.

Él sugirió contratar a alguien para pintar el dormitorio y adecuarlo al bebé, pero las tres mujeres rechazaron de pleno el ofrecimiento. Aunque si le obligaron junto a Roy a ayudar con los muebles. En pocos días montaron por completo la habitación del bebé. Estaba tal y como recordaba cuando viajó al futuro gracias al encantamiento de Zatanna.

Oliver sintió nuevamente como su hijo se movía, salvo que esta vez no tuvo la misma suerte que la vez anterior y Tommy se despertó.

—Buenos días papá —murmuró algo adormilado, su padre sabía que eso solo duraría unos segundos más.

—Buenos días campeón. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí...

Oliver notó su titubeo, cosa rara en su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa Tommy?

El niño miró a los ojos a su padre, que eran exactamente del mismo color que los suyos.

—Si un hombre malo entrara en casa y fuera hacernos daño a mí, a mamá y a Connor, tú no les dejarías ¿Verdad?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, solo Connor conocía la doble vida de su padre. Tommy aun era demasiado pequeño para guardar tal secreto. Pasó por alto, el fallo gramatical de su hijo y le respondió con completa sinceridad.

—Nunca permitiría que nada malos os pasara a ninguno. Os quiero demasiado.

—Yo también os quiero a mamá y a ti más que la vida —aseguró el niño—, pero no más que le helado de chocolate o Green Arrow.

Oliver soltó una carcajada por la reflexión de su hijo. Al menos cierta parte de él estaba en el primer puesto, aunque muy pronto su hijo empezaría a sentir admiración por la doble identidad de Barry. Por el momento tenía la exclusividad completa.

El estomago de Tommy rugió con fuerza.

—Papi, mi tripa tiene hambre.

—Será mejor que bajemos a la cocina y le demos algo de comer a tu tipa antes de que venga la policía por culpa de sus rugidos.

—No me engañes, los policías no van a venir porque mi tripa tenga hambre —le respondió el niño con el ceño fruncido.

—Es cierto pero a lo mejor vienen a por mí por provocarte un ataque de cosquillas —Tommy no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Su padre ya se había lanzado contra él haciéndole reír por culpa de las cosquillas.

—Papi, ya, ya, ¡qué me hago pis!

Oliver le dejó tranquilo y le abrió la puerta del baño que Felicity y él tenían en su habitación.

—Haz pis y bajamos a desayunar.

Tommy entró en el baño de sus padre. Normalmente cada vez que quería hacer pis, salía de la habitación y buscaba el baño que compartía con Connor. Muchas de esas veces no había llegado a tiempo y se lo había hecho encima. Felicity le había regañado por aguantarse tanto, a lo que el niño respondía "Mami es que se me olvida", y es que Tommy siempre encontraba algo que le hacía olvidarse de cosas poco importantes como hacer pipí.

Tommy salió del baño corriendo sin esperar a su padre. Cuando Salió de su dormitorio, vio que su hijo estaba llamando a la habitación de su hermano.

—¡Venga Connor que es hora de desayunar! —gritó a través de la puerta.

—Ya voy enano —masculló el adolescente adormilado—, cualquiera diría que te van a robar las tortitas.

A sus catorce años, Connor estaba más alto que Felicity, algo que ella no acaba de asumir. Dentro de un par de años, empezaría a conducir, después de otros dos, iría a la universidad y sería un adulto. Gracias a la buena influencia de su esposa Oliver estaba seguro que su hijo mayor no cometería las mismas locuras que realizó él durante esos años. Pese a no ser madre e hijo, Felicity había conseguido despertar en él interés por el estudio y la tecnología. No le resultaría extraño que Connor siguiera sus pasos y acabara haciéndose cargo de la empresa familiar.

Los dos Queen más jóvenes bajaron a desayunar sin preocuparse si su padre los seguía o no. Menuda decepción: "¿Ninguno de los dos recordaba que día era?", se preguntó Oliver.

Cuando llegó a la cocina Tommy y Connor estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a que Raisa y Felicity acabaran de preparar el desayuno. Su esposa estaba de espaldas a la puerta, repartiendo las tortitas, que la mujer mayor iba cocinando. en cada plato. Les hizo un gesto a su hijos para que no hicieran ningún ruido y se acercó con sigilo para rodearle la cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara

—No estabas en la cama cuando me he despertado —le recriminó sin estar realmente ofendido.

—Lo siento, pero alguien no quería seguir durmiendo —le respondió ella dejando claro, que si por ella hubiera sido habría dormido un poco más.

Ese alguien tenía todo un carácter a pesar de no haber nacido aun. Oliver tenía las manos sobre la suave curva donde su hija crecía día tras día. Su llegada, al igual que las de sus hermanos, había sido una completa sorpresa. En cuanto empezó a sentir nauseas Felicity lo supo. "¿Estás segura? podría ser algún virus", le dijo Oliver en su momento, una idea poco descabellada, pues estaban en pleno invierno. Pero había sido él quien estaba equivocado, como así demostró el test de embarazo que Felicity se realizó ese mismo día. Ni si quiera había esperado a regresar a casa. Eran las doce del medio día cuando ella entró en antigua oficina de Queen Cosolidated con el test entre las manos. Él no tuvo que preguntar que era, el dibujo de un bebé sonriente no dejaba lugar a dudas. Estaban embarazados.

Esa vez, al contrario que con el embarazo de Tommy si se permitieron disfrutarlo desde el comienzo, aunque de igual modo esperaron varias semanas para anunciar el embarazo personas ajenas a la familia.

Donna esta vez no había tenido que venir desde La Vegas, para estar junto a su hija. Su suegra ahora vivía en la misma ciudad. No solo eso, sino que también había rehecho su vida junto a, ni más ni menos, Quentin Lance. La primera cena en familia había resultado sumamente incomoda. Donna simplemente les había dicho que estaba viéndose con alguien, y cuando les preguntó si había algún problema en invitar a cenar a su pareja y la hija de éste a casa, ni Oliver ni Felicity habían encontrado impedimento alguno. Cual no fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrar al Capitán Lance y a Laurel. "Al parecer no hay forma de evitar tener a Lance de suegro", le dijo Thea divertida una vez que su suegra explicó que Quentin y ella tenían planes de irse a vivir juntos tan pronto naciera el pequeño Tommy. Oliver trató de mantener la compostura, aunque le resultó algo complicado teniendo en cuenta toda ls situación. Una cosa era mantener una amistad y otra pertenecer a la misma familia que tu exnovias.

Donna Smoak pasó a ser Donna Lance cuando Tommy apenas había cumplido su primer año. Ahora el niño sobrepasaba los cinco, por lo que ya estaban más que acostumbrados a tener a Quentin e incluso a Laurel y a Ted en las celebraciones familiares. Puede que la relación con los dos últimos no fuera la mejor de las relaciones, pero eran cordiales.

El bebé tal y como había dicho su esposa estaba algo inquieto. Oliver comenzó a acariciar su vientre, como hacía muchas noches para conseguir que la pequeña se calmara y su madre pudiera conciliar el sueño.

—Creo que esta va a darnos más problemas que su hermano —auguró su esposa.

—Entonces es una suerte que tengas un padrastro policía.

—Por favor no llames a Quentin así —protestó ella apartándose de los brazos de su marido llevando los platos a los dos niños—. Prefiero no verme como una hermana Lance, eso te dejaría a ti en una mala posición —Felicity le dio casto beso en los labios—. Y todos sabemos que no eres idiota —ella cogió su plato y fue a desayunar con sus hijos.

Durante unos minutos se quedó allí junto a la isla de la cocina observando a su familia. Tenía dos hijos fabulosos, una hija de camino y una esposa a la que amaba con locura. Sin duda, se había reformado, y gracias a ello contaba con el cariño y el apoyo de la mayoría de ciudadanos de Starling City, que lo habían elegido como alcalde de la ciudad.

_— X —_

_Oliver estaba encargándose de un papeleo cuando su asistente personal le llamó por teléfono._

_—Señor Queen, Mark Francis está aquí y pregunta si puede usted recibirle. _

_Le sorprendió que el jefe de campaña de su madre estuviera allí sin venir a cuento. No obstante optó por recibirlo._

_—Hazle pasar Adrien, por favor._

_Ella hizo lo que él solicitó y escasos minutos después, el hombre estaba en su despacho._

_—¡Oliver Queen, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó Mark estrechando la mano de Oliver a modo de saludo._

_—Sí, seis años —ese era exactamente el tiempo que hacía que Slade asesinó a su madre—. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita? —le preguntó después de solicitar que se sentara en una de las sillas que había frente a su mesa. _

_—Como bien sabes cuándo Walter y yo hablamos con tu madre sobre la posibilidad de que se presentara a la alcaldía, lo hicimos con la firme convención de que tu madre sería una buena influencia para esta ciudad —comenzó a hablar el señor Francis._

_—Lo sé, ella misma me lo comentó esa misma noche. Parecía sorprendida de que pensareis eso de ella —recordó Oliver—. Yo mismo le dije que estaba de acuerdo._

_—Por desgracia no puedo ser. Y después ocurrió el asesinato de Sebastian Blood y sin comerlo ni beberlo nos vinos con el actual alcalde. Que seamos sinceros, no está haciendo el mejor trabajo para esta ciudad._

_—Y aun así los ciudadanos de Starling City lo han ratificado para el puesto —le recordó Oliver, que la mayoría de la ciudad lo había votado, aunque él no estaba entre ellos, por su puesto._

_—Eso es así porque no había un candidato mejor para el puesto —aseguró el jefe de campaña de su madre._

_Oliver apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y junto las manos bajo su barbilla._

_—No veo que tiene que ver eso conmigo, señor Francis —o puede que sí lo supera._

_—Creo que tú serías un excelente candidato a la alcaldía Oliver. _

_—¿De verdad cree eso? ¿Con mi pasado? Además le puedo asegurar que no tengo aspiración política alguna._

_—Tu madre tampoco y eso no impidió que hiciera un excelente trabajo —le recordó Mark—. Es cierto que tu pasado es un poco... digamos conflictivo. Pero te has reformado. Estás casado, con dos hijos. La empresa que diriges no puede ir mejor. Y encima Queen Consolidated ayuda a la ciudad siempre que se la necesita. Créeme unos cuantos errores de la juventud, no son nada con lo que nuestro alcalde tiene escondidos unos cuantos fantasmas bajo llave._

_—Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los demás no me importa. Quiero que se me conozca por lo que yo hago bien, no por criticar a lo demás._

_—Y me parece loable —afirmó Mark—. Ya te he dicho que tienes muchos puntos a favor tuya. Muchos de aquellos que apoyaron a tu madre verán en ti una continuidad._

_—¿A pesar que no comparta la opinión de ella en lo referente a algunos temas? —preguntó Oliver con interés. _

_A pesar de saber que en su futuro estaba ser alcalde, la idea no le había atraído mucho, pero a medida que hablaba con Mark algo empezaba a despertar en su interior. Siendo Alcalde por el día y Arrow por la noche, se aseguraba que Starling fuera una ciudad más segura._

_—Por supuesto que se te permite tener una opinión diferente a la de tus padres, después de todo hay una diferencia generacional. Pero recuerda, la manzana no cae lejos del árbol._

_—Señor Francis, me temo que tengo que pensarlo..._

_—Claro, imagino que también querrás hablarlo con tu esposa y tu hermana —Mark se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado y le ofreció una tarjeta de visita, donde estaban sus teléfonos de contacto—. Si aceptas tu trabajo aquí se verá claramente afectado._

_—Soy consciente de ello —Oliver le estrechó la mano—. Le llamaré en cuanto tenga una respuesta._

_—Un placer Oliver._

_—Lo mismo digo._

_Mark salió de la oficina de Oliver e inmediatamente su esposa entró._

_—¿Qué hacía aquí el jefe de campaña de tu madre? —le preguntó ella, que había estado esperezado junto a Adrien a que el hombre se marchara del despacho de sus esposo para entrar a hablar con él._

_—Ha venido a pedirme que me presente a las elecciones a alcalde —le respondió sin dar rodeos. Necesitaba saber la opinión que Felicity tenía sobre el tema._

_—¿Qué le has dicho? —le preguntó aun sorprendida por la noticia._

_—Que necesito tiempo para pensarlo y hablarlo contigo —le aseguró—. ¿Tú qué opinas?_

_Felicity se quedó en silencio unos minuto tratando de formarse una idea sobre la situación. Si algo había sido con Oliver durante esos años, había sido sincera y no iba a dejar de serlo ahora._

_—Creo que tienes mucho carisma —comenzó a decir ella—. Si hay algo que envidio de ti es como vendes una idea en la sala de juntas, sabes que decir para hacer que compren una idea._

_—No quiero ser una especie de Flautista de Hamelín que los hechice con cuatro palabras bonitas —le corrigió su esposo._

_—Y no tienes por qué —no quería que él se hiciera una idea errónea de su opinión—. Desde que volviste de aquella isla, has trabajado día tras día por hacer de esta ciudad una lugar más seguro. El hecho de que tengas el don de la palabra no hace sino más fácil tu trabajo de compartir tus ideas con los demás._

_—¿Estás diciendo que debo hacerlo?_

_—Sabes que aunque esté mal decirlo, tu madre nunca fue santo de mi devoción —no era una sorpresa, y tampoco podía culparla después de que su madre amenazara a Felicity como lo hizo. Él asintió permitiendo que ella continuara hablando—. Pero creo firmemente que hubiera hecho un gran trabajo. Escuché su campaña. Estaba llena de grandes ideas que hubieran hecho de Starling una ciudad mejor. Llegaste aquí tratando de honrar a tu padre, luego te convertirte en un héroe para honrar a Tommy, ha llegado el momento de que honres a tu madre._

_Esta era su Felicity, la mujer que a pesar de todo, encontraba un resquicio de luz y se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas._

_—Si lo hago, implicaría dejar mi puesto de CEO —le explicó._

_—Perfecto, porque llevo años queríendo sentarme en esa silla —bromeó ella. _

_Sin embargo Oliver se lo tomó en serió y levantándose de la silla le dijo._

_—Toda suya señora Queen._

— X —

Al día siguiente, tras una llamada a Mark Francis su campaña se puso en marcha. Felicity asumió el puesto de CEO de Queen Consolidated mientras el se reunía con los encargados de campaña. Poco a poco fueron ideando un plan, para cómo vender a Oliver como el mejor candidato, a la vez que éste iba escribiendo su programa político.

Thea, Diggle, Lyla y Roy, habían apoyado su decisión, y al igual que Felicity habían estado ahí cuando Oliver los había necesitado. De esa forma había sido capaz de resistir la campaña de acoso y derribo a la que su contrincante le había sometido. En la cual había tratado de derribar su imagen, trayendo del pasado la historia de su aventura con Sara Lance. Para sorpresa de su contrincante, tanto Laurel como Quentin había apoyado a Oliver demostrando que si ellos eran capaz de perdonar, los demás ciudadanos también podían.

Nada contento con los acontecimientos, su contrincante había tratado de atacarle por medio de su esposa, y fue ese el momento en que Oliver decidió que ya no aguantaba más. Había tomado la palabra y había contado cómo se habían conocido Felicity y él, como se habían hecho amigos, como ella le había apoyado y confiado en él, y que ese fue el motivo por la que la nombró su ayudante ejecutiva, no porque se acostara con ella. Contó como en esos años, ambos habían continuado su amistad, tratando de hacer sus vidas como cualquier persona normal. Habló de la llegada de Connor y de cómo éste les había hecho darse cuenta que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad. Les habló de Donna, una mujer que había trabajado por sacar adelante a su hija, y que al igual que sus padres o él mismo había cometido errores, porque los seres humanos erraban constantemente. Incluso las mujeres inteligentes como Felicity que lo hizo cuando se enamoró en la universidad del hombre equivocado. Oliver defendió con uñas y dientes a su familia, ganándose con ello a buena parte del electorado.

Su programa político hizo el resto. Durante los últimos meses de campaña, Oliver le sacaba una gran diferencia a su adversario. Por eso cuando el día de las elecciones salió nombrado alcalde no fue una sorpresa para nadie. Dos semanas después aparte de ser el nuevo alcalde de Starling, descubrió que sería nuevamente padre.

Sin duda ya no era el chico idiota que un día respondía al nombre de Ollie.

—Señor Oliver —le llamó la atención Raisa.

—Disculpa, estaba algo distraído —confesó cogiendo el plato de tortitas que la mujer que le había visto creer y ahora veía crecer a sus hijos le daba.

—Cumplir años no es malo, sobre todo si lo hace tan bien acompañado —Raisa le guiñó un ojo antes de salir a realizar unas cuantas tareas dando privacidad a la joven familia.

Oliver sonrió, al menos alguien se acordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños, el numero treinta y siete. Se aproximaba a los cuarenta peligrosamente, y ayer cuando fue a visitar la tumba de Tommy por el decimo aniversario de su muerte; juraría haber escuchado su voz llamándole carroza.

—Papá, ¿vas estar todo el día ahí de pie? —le preguntó Connor, tenía el ceño fruncido como si hubiera estado un rato analizando el extraño comportamiento de su padre.

—Se te va enfriar el café —le dijo Felicity, que al escuchar al mayor de sus hijos se volvió para mirar a su esposo.

Oliver sonrió y se sentó con su familia a desayunar.

—¿Puedo tomar yo café, mamá? —todos los días Tommy hacía esa misma pregunta.

—No cariño, los niños no pueden tomar café —le respondió su madre dándole un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Tú tampoco puedes —señaló el pequeño. Desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada, Felicity sustituyó sus cafés, por chocolate caliente—. Es malo para el bebé.

Tommy empezó a acariciarle la barriga.

—¿Pasa algo cariño? —Felicity le miró preocupada. No solo porque esa noche se hubiera ido a dormir a su cama, sino que estaba como abstraído, no era el mismo.

—Sue, dice que las mamás pueden morirse cuando tienen un bebé. Que una prima de su madre se murió. ¿Tú no vas a morirte verdad? —Tommy se veía aterrorizado.

—¡Ohhh cariño! —obligó a que su hijo se sentara sobre su regazo y lo abrazó cariñosamente tratando de transmitirle seguridad—. Así que esa era tu pesadilla de anoche.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta..

—Las madres tienen hijos todos los días y no pasa nada —trató de consolarle Connor, pero su hermano se agarró aun más fuertemente al cuello de su madre.

—Campeón mírame —le pidió Oliver y el pequeño obedeció a su padre—. No voy a dejar que nada malo os pase a ninguno. No tienes que preocuparte por mamá y el bebé —la sola idea de que a Felicity y a su hija le pasara algo le helaba la sangre—¿Vale?

Tommy miró a su madre una vez más, y fue aflojando su amarra, para finalmente quedar acurrucado sobre su regazo.

—Promételo —le pidió a su padre.

—Lo prometo —aseguró éste con absoluta confianza.

—Pero si a mamá no le pasó nada cuando naciste tú —le dijo su hermano, recordando el pequeño contratiempo en que se convirtió su nacimiento—, ¿qué le va a pasar en un hospital? NADA.

Oliver esperaba que su hijo mayor llevara razón y esta vez Felicity diera a luz en un hospital con completa normalidad. Nunca antes en toda su vida, incluyendo sus años oscuros, se había sentido tan aterrorizado y tan poco preparado con el día en que su hijo vino al mundo.

_— X —_

_Oliver, Thea, Roy y Diggle estaban en su primera misión después de semanas inactivos. Una red de criminal, se dedicaba al contrabando de obras de arte. Habían cometido varios robos a varios particulares, pero el más importante fue el que perpetraron en el Museo de Arte de Starling._

_Mientras los cuatro se enfundaron su mascaras, una embarazadísima Felicity los guiaba sentada desde su ordenador. Se había levantado con una ligera molestia en la zona de las lumbares; un dolor que no se le había pasado a pesar del masaje que su esposo le había dado justo antes de marcharse a trabajar, más bien al contrario, se había vuelto aun más fuerte, pero eso era algo que solo sabía ella, no quería preocupar a nadie innecesariamente. Si hubiera dicho que sentía alguna molestia, ninguno de sus compañeros la hubiera permitido estar allí esa noche, y al igual que ellos echaba de menos la acción. _

_—Los veo —pudo escuchar decir a Oliver a traves del intercomunicador._

_—Yo también —afirmó Roy— son siete. Cuatro de ellos armados._

_—¿Algún rastro de nuestro hombre? —preguntó Felicity ignorando nuevamente la punzada en su espalda._

_—No —respondió Oliver._

_—Llega alguien — informó Diggle que estaba vigilando fuera del edificio—. Puede que sea nuestro hombre._

_—Lo encontré —comentó Thea la cual tenía la misión de encontrar el almacén de las obras de arte—. Tienen 4 gorilas frente a la puerta, así que supongo que es el lugar correcto._

_—Thea no vayas a cometer ninguna locura —le rogó su cuñada. Sabía que la joven podía patear traseros tan bien como sus otros compañeros, pero aun así cuatro gorilas, seguían siendo cuatro gorilas._

_—No te preocupes, siempre lo tengo._

_—Ha llegado nuestro objetivo —anunció Oliver— ¿Diggle estás en posición?_

_—Listo —confirmó._

_—Cuando quieras Felicity._

_Ella escribió todos los códigos necesarios para adentrarse en el sistema. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y minutos más tarde las luces del edificio se apagaron, permitiendo que Oliver y sus compañeros realizaran el plan tal y como lo había hablado. Felicity llamó al Capitán Lance para informarle de la situación. _

_Al terminar de hablar con Quentin, se levantó de la silla para probar si moviéndose un poco se le pasaba el dolor punzante que sentía en la parte baja de la espalda. Felicity comenzaba a tener la sospecha que no se trataran de simples molestias causadas por el embarazo. unas sospechas que se vieron confirmadas cuando minutos más tarde sintió una humedad entre sus piernas._

_Mientras Felicity estaba en la guarida, Oliver y Roy peleaban codo con codo contra la red de contrabando. Thea había conseguido vencer a los cuatro hombres que custodiaban el almacén y junto con Diggle, sacaron las obras de arte a un lugar más visible para que la policía las encontraran._

_—Los hombres de Lance ya está aquí —informó Diggle a Oliver y Roy._

_—Felicity dile a Lance que no entre, aun no hemos acabado._

_Una vez más ella contactó con el Capitán y le informó que la situación aun no estaba resuelta que les dieran algo más de tiempo._

_—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó al notar algo raro en el comportamiento de la informática._

_—Sí, perfectamente —otra contracción le sobrevino—. Le mando un mensaje en cuanto acaben._

_Esperaba que fuera pronto porque necesitaba ir al hospital. Los odiaba tremendamente, pero por esta vez haría una gran escepción._

_—Despejado —anunció Roy a través del intercomunicador para que lo oyeran todos. _

_—Volvemos a la guarida._

_—Por favor Oliver hazlo rápido — Felicity no pudo seguir hablando porque sufrió otra contracción y esta vez no hizo nada para ocultarla._

_—¿Estás bien? —era fácil escuchar la preocupación en las palabas de su esposo._

_—Tu hijo se ha propuesto nacer hoy. ¿Cómo crees tú que estoy? —su intención no había sido la de sonar tan dura pero no podía remediarlo. Quería a su marido a su lado e ir a un hospital, estaba completamente segura que no era pedir demasiado._

_—Voy enseguida._

_Mandó el aviso a Quentin y se dicó a dar paseos por la guarida a la espera de que sus compañeros llegaran. La contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas y más fuertes. En la clases de preparación al parto les habían advertido que la mamás primerizas tardaban bastante tiempo desde que comenzaban a sentir las primeras contracciones hasta que finalmente el bebé nacía. "Ojala hubiese sido mi caso", pensó ella cuando otra contracción aun más fuerte q la anterior le venía._

_Cuando Oliver y compañía la vieron, de pie, doblada por la mitad y con los brazos y la frente apoyada sobre la camilla de metal. _

_—¡Felicity! —exclamó él mientras corría al lado de su esposa. Le había pasado su arco y sus flechas a Diggle, no tenía tiempo que perder; pero al llegar a su lado no sabía qué hacer, ella gritaba de dolor y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_—Oliver está aquí —lloriqueó ella entre contracción y contracción._

_—Tenemos que ir al hospital —trató de tomarla en brazos y llevarla el mismo hasta el coche, pero ella sufrió una nueva contracción y se quedó paralizado._

_—No hay tiempo Oliver, vuestro hijo está aquí —anunció John que ya tenía algo de experiencia en eso de los partos—. Roy busca toallas y alguna sabana, vamos a necesitarlas._

_—Hecho —el joven se sentía más que aliviado de poder salir corriendo de allí._

_—¡Necesita un hospital no toallas! —le recriminó el futuro padre, pero el exmilitar no se lo tomó como algo personal._

_—Thea necesito que la ayudes a subirse a la camilla y que se ponga lo más cómoda que pueda._

_La joven obedeció mientras que Diggle cogía a un aterrado Oliver y lo llevó a parte._

_—Escúchame, sé que tienes miedo —comentó su amigo—he estado ahí ¿te acuerdas? dos veces. Felicity te necesita, necesita que estés con ella, necesitas que seas su roca_

_—No sé si voy a poder hacerlo —reconoció el hombre que luchaba contra el mal._

_—Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo —Diggle no dudó ni un segundo—. Si eres capaz de llevar esa capucha y esa mascara, eres capaz de esto. _

_Oliver tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la expulsó lentamente. Con una afirmación se volvió para ir junto a su esposa._

_—No me dejes —le suplicó ella a la vez que agarraba su mano fuertemente._

_—No voy a ninguna parte —Oliver le dio un beso en la sien._

_—Está bien Felicity, sé que esto no era lo que querías pero vamos a ayudar a nacer a vuestro pequeño —la actitud tranquila de su amigo, ayudó para que la mamá se tranquilizaba. _

_De todos ellos John era quien más conocimientos médicos tenía, además había sido el único que había acudido a un parto. Felicity dejó un lado el pudor, su hijo iba a nacer y su amigo era el único que podía ayudarle a conseguirlo._

_—Aquí tienes...—Roy sintió como una mano le agarraba fuertemente del brazo y le impedía llegar hasta Diggle._

_—¡NI SE TE OCURRA! —exclamó Felicity que de dulce y amable en esos momento tenía muy poco—. Solamente John tiene permiso para esta ahí abajo._

_Roy dejó las toallas y las sabanas sobre la camilla y se separó levantando las ambas manos._

_—Has conseguido que no vaya a ser tío nunca —Oliver trataba de aligerar un poco la situación, porque en el fondo había sentido lastima del novio de su hermana._

_—Créeme le hago un gran favor a The...—el fuerte dolor que sintió, la hizo incorporarse hasta casi quedar sentada en la camilla en la que tantas veces había curado a su esposo—. Quiero una aspirina de las tuyas John, no puedo más..._

_—Lo siento pero vamos a tener que aguantar._

_—Felicity, tú puedes —le animó Oliver—. Estoy aquí contigo—le apartó los pelo que se le habían soltado de la coleta, escondiéndoselos detrás de la oreja— . Al fin vamos a verle la cara a nuestro hijo, no apartes ese pensamiento de tu mente._

_Diggle había colocado una sabana sobre el regazo de su amiga, y le pidió a los dos miembros más jóvenes del equipo que la ayudaran a mantener las piernas dobladas. A Roy le dio miedo volver a acercarse; pero esta vez Felicity no le dijo nada, estaba cien por cien segura que su mirada no se aventuraría más allá de la sabana, el pobre estaba más pálido por momentos. Oliver se había colocado tras ella, permitiendo que su espalda reposara sobre su pecho, mientras, sus manos estaba unidas dándole la fuerza necesaria cuando necesitaba empujar._

_—Esto va más rápido de lo que pensaba —exclamó John—. Le veo la cabeza._

_La futura madre no sabía si alegrarse o no, porque sin duda era en esos momentos donde venía la parte más dura._

_—Está bien Felicity, sé que duele y que quieres empujar, pero necesito que no lo hagas hasta que yo te lo diga ¿De acuerdo?_

_Ella movió la cabeza._

_Oliver miró a su amigo, que con una mirada le advirtió que se preparara._

_—¡EMPUJA! —exclamó Diggle, y enseguida todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Felicity empujó todo lo que pudo apoyándose todo lo que puedo en su esposo. Los dos miembros más jóvenes del equipo sujetaron las piernas, impidiendo que le dieran al John, alias el partero una patada en toda la cara—. La cabeza ya ha salido. Un empujón más y todo se acabó Felicity, lo prometo. A la de una... a la de dos... y a la de...TRES._

_Con un último gran empujón que dejó a Felicity sin energía ninguna, el resto del cuerpecito del niño salió y un fuerte llanto inundó toda la guarida._

_—Felicidades papás habéis tenido un precioso niño —John acercó el niño envuelto en una de las toallas que Roy había llevado y se lo entregó a su amiga._

_Al verle la carita a Felicity se le olvidó todo el dolor y el miedo que había pasado, solo era capaz de sentir un amor infinito hacía ese diminuto ser que tenía entre sus brazos. Pese a estar sucio, le parecía la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca. Giró el rostro buscando la mirada de su marido._

_—¿Es precioso verdad? _

_Al igual que ella Oliver tenía los ojos vidriosos de la emoción. Ahora más que nunca entendía la frase que Diggle le dijo nada más nacer Andy: "En el momento en que la miré... todo cambió. El universo entero cambió". La única vez que había sentido algo que se le asemejaba había sido el día en que conoció a Felicity hace varios años atrás. Pero en cuanto había visto a su hijo, lo entendió. Todo su mundo había cambiado en ese preciso momento._

_—Es perfecto, simplemente perfecto —le respondió acariciando su diminuta manita._

_—¿Sabéis como le vais a llamar? —preguntó Roy incomodo ante la perspectiva de llamarle cosita, bizcochito o alguno de esos apelativos que había visto a Thea usar cuando hablaba con la barriga de Felicity._

_Oliver miró a su esposa y con una sonrisa dijo —Os presentamos a Thomas Robert Queen._

_Su hermana soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. _

_—Por papá y por Tommy..._

_—Por papá y por Tommy —confirmó Oliver._

_— X —_

Después de sostener a su hijo por primera vez y quitarse el uniforme de Arrow, Oliver cogió a Felicity en brazos y la metió en el coche. Diggle llevó a la recién estrenada familia hasta el hospital, para ayudaran a Felicity a expulsar la placenta y les hicieran un reconocimiento. Ambos estaban de maravilla y el médico les había felicitado por tener un amigo como Diggle.

Desde luego Oliver siempre le estaría completamente agradecido. Pero esta vez, esperaba que si hija naciera en un hospital, con toda la anestesia que Felicity pudiera desear.

—¿Papi vienes a jugar con nosotros? —le preguntó Tommy agarrándole una mano

—Claro —cogió la taza de café que estaba completamente congelado y se lo bebió de golpe—, vamos allá.

No tenía ni idea a que era lo que había aceptado jugar con sus hijos pero eso daba igual. Tenía un día libre para disfrutarlo con su familia y eso mismo pensaba hacer.

Llegaron al salón y se sorprendió que las puertas estuvieran cerradas.

—¡SORPRESA! —escuchó en cuanto su hijo Connor abrió la puerta.

Todos sus amigos y familiares estaban allí reunidos para celebrar una fecha que durante algún tiempo había rechazado.

—Felicidades papá —le dijo Tommy abrazándose a sus piernas— ¿A qué te habías creído que nos habíamos olvidado?

—La verdad es que sí campeón.

—Connor decía que me iba a chivar porque no sé estarme callado, pero lo he hecho bien.

—Es cierto lo has hecho genial —reconoció su hermano—. Felicidades papá.

—Gracias hijo —le dijo echando un brazo por encima de su hombros.

—¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? —fingió hacerse la ofendida Felicity—. Si lo llego a saber ni me molesto...

Oliver la cogió por la cintura y la aproximó a él

—Gracias —bajó su rosto al de ella y sus labios se acariciaron.

—¡ARGGGGGGG! —exclamó Connor tapando los ojos de su hermano—. ¡Qué hay niños pequeños!

Oliver se rió del comentario de su hijo mayor.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo el año que viene —o puede que su hijo ya estuviera interesado en alguna chica.

Todos se acercaron para felicitarle. Las primeras fueron las hijas de Diggle y Lyla, que estaban encantadas de felicitar al tío Oliver y de que éste las levantara por los aires como hacía siempre que las veía. Diggle abrazó a su amigo que acababa de cumplir la misma edad que él tenía cuando le conoció años a. Le Siguieron Lyla, Donna, Quentin, Barry, Iris, Cisco, Joe. Y como Raisa y Roy. Su joven pupilo, se había convertido en un miembro de la familia Queen dos años antes, cuando él y Thea se casaron en unas ceremonia intima en la playa.

Thea aunque aún no se le notaba, estaba esperando su primer hijo. Oliver sabía que su hermana podría compaginar la maternidad con la gerencia de sus locales. Después de volver a levantar al Verdant, la joven había transformado uno de los locales heredados de Malcom Merlyn en un lujoso restaurante, que funcionaba igual de bien que el bar. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que se había quedado de su padre biológico. La mansión la había vendido y donado el dinero a una organización benéfica para ayudar a la ciudad. También vendió la empresa de su padre, no sin antes asegurar que se firmara un acuerdo importante con Queen Consolidated. Thea era ahora una mujer de negocios que nada tenía que ver con la joven conflictiva con la que se había reencontrado al volver de Lian Yu.

En realidad nada ya nada era igual que antes, y tan poco quería que lo fuera. Puede que su vida no fuera perfecta y que echara de menos a algunas personas. Al fin podía decir sin lugar a dudas que era OLIVER QUEEN y que después de muchos malos y buenos momentos era feliz con quien era, con lo que era.

Un hombre,

un marido,

un padre.

El Héroe.

GREEN ARROW.

THE END

* * *

Primero de todo quiero decir que siento el retraso a la hora de subir mi fic; pero entre el foro, el curso de escritura que estoy haciendo y demás no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder escribir este capitulo. Y encima para colmo no tenía muy claro como hacerlo, pero al final lo logré y espero que os haya gustado.  
Ha sido un places compartir con vosotros estos meses, y sobre todo mi trabajo, mis ideas... Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, aquí tenéis un resumen de lo que ha dado de sí mi fic.

De verdad muchisimas gracias por leerme.  
Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
